Keep Me Interested
by 999patientia
Summary: She didn't have many goals or aspirations for the future; she went with the flow. But the longer she hung around them, the more she wanted to be a part of their dream. Drabble/very short chapters fic.
1. Introduction

A/N- A series of drabbles (or just really short chapters).

Inuyasha and Eyeshield 21 crossover...because I've been crazy obsessed with Eyeshield lately...and I thought I finished with it awhile ago but it came back.

Warning: This Kagome is a bit...different.

Pairings: It's...well, you can look at anyway you want...

* * *

**_Introduction_**

* * *

Kagome was pretty sure that she failed every single entrance exam for every single high school that she had applied for.

She was, after all, sick for more than half the time she was in middle school. This wasn't completely true as it was mostly her stupid friends' pranks and accidents which always landed her in a hospital.

The day she saw her student number on the list of accepted students was the day she became a devoted follower of God.

Little did she know, she was going to be a follower of the Devil...

_Welcome to Deimon High._


	2. Self Esteem

**_Self Esteem_**

* * *

It turned out that everyone who applied to the school was accepted which kind of brought Kagome's pride down. All that studying was for nothing... At least she still made it.

Oh, it was her turn to introduce herself.

"Higurashi Kagome. I like...anything. Dislikes...not much? Dreams... I'd liked to get through school without being sick."

Then, she sat down and the class went silence. She could practically hear their thoughts about her...

Yes. She had a pretty pathetic dream but if they knew what happened to her in the past, they would know.

**They would know.**

Then, again, her moron friends were at a different school so it might be possible...

The teacher asked her why she wasn't wearing the school uniform—she wore a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

She told him that she never thought she would get accepted anywhere and didn't buy them. She had to promise to get them as soon as possible but left it at that.

She realized this school was pretty laid-back.

The boy behind her was loud and said his name was Raimon something or another... His dream was to be the world's best baseball receiver.

'World's best, huh...' she thought and left it at that.


	3. Circles

_**Circles**_

* * *

There have been pretty interesting rumours that Kagome picked up from the older grades. The ruler of the school is some guy in the second year, the third years are not allowed to be involved in extracurricular activities and if you can't get to the servery in the first five minutes of lunch, you get no lunch.

Which got Kagome wondering: Was the food around here that good? She guessed that she would never be able to try it since her teacher always dismisses class late. There was a clock behind him but the man insisted on using his watch which was always running seven minutes late.

Meh.

Kagome ignored her stomach as she passed by a few members who asked her if she wanted to join their club.

Back in middle school, she did _kyuudo_ but gave it up when her sister showed her up and basically annihilated her. Then, she took up _kendo_ but that pretty much went down the drain after her ass became grass by one of her idiot friends. Then, she thought about _wadaiko_ but that was also done after a few mishaps in a competition.

...now that she thought about it, did she actually go through anything completely?

It wasn't her fault. She was just tired of all the looks she received from others every time she lost.

Her family was a firm believer in pacifism.

So was she.

That was until she won something for the first time in her life.

It felt good.

Winning was good.

Amazingly good.

All those times when people told her 'At least you did your best,' or 'Everyone is a winner in the end' were all bullshit.

After that one win in a small karate tournament, her perceptive changed.

Winning was everything.

She couldn't get enough of it.

Unfortunately, others had enough of her.

They couldn't handle her attitude towards losing.

So what if she broke a few bones to get a few measly points, so what if she went into a berserker mode every time she lost?

All those people who said 'Winning isn't everything' only said that to make themselves feel better.

If she couldn't win, she didn't want to play.

A sheet of paper was shoved in front of her face.

"Please! Join the _Amefuto_ club! We're recruiting members!"

Kagome stared at the sheet and blinked slowly as she looked behind it to see a rather large person holding the form in her face. He took up the wall and could barely fit behind the table where a pile of the same form in her face formed. He was on the verge of tears.

She blinked again and this time, opened her mouth to ask something.

"What is your view on winning?"

She was not going to join some pansy little friendship circle that were going to kick her out as soon as they figured out about her 180 degree change in persona when it came to competition.

Tournaments, games, practice, etc, everything was a war, damn it.

Before he could answer, a rifle slammed itself to the tabletop and a spiky-blonde hair guy with an evil look in his eyes answered:

"It's kill or be killed."

The large boy panicked as he went back from looking at her and his friend, afraid that he might have just scared her off.

Kagome took a good look at the two. They were an odd pair for sure but...

She let out a smirk.

"I like that. Sign me up."


	4. Rivals

_**Rival(s)**_

* * *

"WOW, KAGOME-KUN! YOU'RE AMAZING!" cried out Kurita.

Kagome sighed. "...it would've been more amazing if Sena didn't run before me..."

Sena's run had upset her. She knew that Hiruma had high expectations for the boy that he had bounded and gagged.

The three were showing her to the club room telling her about _amefuto _and then, the two seniors talked about the new member they each acquired.

_"...wait," Kagome said, stopping the two in their tracks. "There are only **three** members in this club?"_

Needless to say, she wondered if she was sane for joining this... It didn't seem likely for this team to achieve anything...

The boy—Sena, she learned—was both the 'secretary' that Kurita had found and the player that Hiruma forced.

His golden legs were better than her legs. She expected him to be fast because of Hiruma's boasts but not faster than her.

It really upset her.

Kurita seemed to have noticed the dark aura she was giving off.

"But, but four point six is so close to the record breaking Seijurou Shin! Oh, but now it's Sena-kun's record..."

"..."

That was another thing.

Some other guy that she had never even heard of until today beat her speed too. She thought she had an advantage since she was (once upon a time) on the track team at her middle school...she was also kicked out of that but she was still the fastest! She worked hard to be the fastest!

...high school is really different from middle school, she thought.

She was going to have to work until she passed out to catch up...


	5. Recruiting

_**Recruiting**_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…that's a bit sad," said Kagome, breaking the silence between the three left in the clubroom. She sighed and looked over the board of stickers.

When Hiruma told them just after the run that their first game was tomorrow and the rest of the day was to be used for recruiting.

Before you knew it, it was the end of the day and Kagome wasn't surprised to find that neither Sena nor Kurita were able to get someone. She walked over to the board and placed two football stickers over her name, making Kurita excited.

"Two members! And Hiruma was able to get five! That means…uh…" Kurita pointed at Kagome, himself and Sena. "We have eleven members!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not going to play!"

Kagome used her fingers to recount.

"...umm...I think your math there is wrong. Even with Sena, we're still one short." _...and this is coming from someone whose illiterate in math..._ thought Kagome.

"But I'm not going to play!" Sena insisted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She was getting tired of this. She stood up. "Yes, you are."

"E...eh?"

She leaned forward, clamped onto the smaller boy's shoulders and looked at him with her wide, deadpan stare. In a voice of she keeps for serious conversations, she said:

"I won't let you back away from this…" _I'll **beat you up if you don't play. **It's **killing** me that someone like **you** was able to beat **me** in something._

_F-for some reason…I have a feeling this person has a grudge against me…_ thought Sena nervously.

Kurita waved his hands to try to dispel the dark aura Kagome was emitting.

"Uh! Well! We'll just try harder! We only need one more member! We can do it! Besides…if Sena-_kun_ really doesn't want to play…we can't force him."

Kagome frowned. "Yes, we can—"

"But we already have two members so we only need one more member!" interrupted Kurita, repeating his previous sentence.

Kagome sighed and let it go. It was late...

"That's great and all but I have to leave now… I already recruited two members. That was the minimum, right?"

Kagome turned to walk out but before she left, she might as well remind them.

"Good luck when Hiruma-_senpai_ decides your punishment."


	6. It's on

_**It's on**_

* * *

Kagome jolted awake from her sleep and blinked tiredly as she stood up to follow her teammates out of the subway station and towards the match area.

She did not know they had home-away games. She took a glance behind her to see Kurita carrying the team's baggage—the punishment for yesterday night.

Last night, Sena was able to grab one person for the team, making Kurita the loser.

Kagome eyed the team.

"Koigahama Cupids," said Hiruma, explaining who they were facing up against. "Every single one of them has a girlfriend."

This caused the Deimon Devil Bats to grit their teeth. Kagome felt a bead of sweat go down her neck and laughed nervously.

_...could it be that they don't know I'm a gir-_

One of the Cupids—"Captain Hatsujou," said Hiruma, helpfully—along with a girl, came up to them.

"I'm sorry about our loud cheering but our girls insisted on coming to cheer for us."

He paused and looked around.

"Oh? There's not a single girl here! Is Deimon an all-boys school— Ack!"

Kagome grabbed the boy's jersey and brought him down to eyelevel. Her eyes moved up and down.

Satisfied, she pushed him away and walked over to the girl who she assumed to be his girlfriend. Leaning forward, she looked at the girl in her eyes.

"You could do better," said Kagome coolly and turned away.

_...Kagome-kun is pretty cool... well he was already cool before but with the uniform he's...really smooth..._ thought Sena as the girl who Kagome left, looked at Kagome with stars and started to follow after her, leaving her shocked boyfriend behind.

Satake and Yamaoka looked at Kagome with horror and then fell to their knees.

"Damn it! That guy! That's how he tricked us into joining this useless club!"

"Huh?" Before Sena could ask what Kagome did to convince the two that he wasn't able to convince, the other Cupid girls came over to the Deimon's side to cheer.

Hiruma cackled as he flung around photos of Sakuraba.

Kagome blinked as she caught one of the photos.

She had no idea who he was.

It seemed Sena asked about the photos and Kurita was explaining how Hiruma threatened him the last time they played a game with the Oujou White Knights.

"We held on 99 to 0!"

"Huh? You won!"

Kagome waved her hand.

"No way that's possible."

Sena continued asking.

"99 goals were made?"

"At least read the rules," _Damn you,_ said and thought Kagome.

Kurita and Hiruma started explaining the basic rules of football while Kagome sneaked a peak at the two members she recruited who only froze up when they caught her looking.

She smiled and sent them a wink, which they replied with a mixture of blushing and horror.

Sena gave her a questioning look and Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out.

Hiruma called them over.

"Alright! Huddle up!"

Kagome walked over to the circle as Sena just stood outside.

Hiruma looked over at them as he continued his talk.

"Are you ready? If you bastards lose, it's the end of the tournament. Don't even think about playing a good game. Think only about bringing them down! **_We will kill them!_**"

Click!

Sena blinked.

...what was that sound?

He turned over to Kagome whose eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of the helmet but Sena started to shiver.

Kagome's smile was really scary...


	7. Higurashi Kagome

_**Higurashi Kagome**_

* * *

Truth be told, when first meeting Kagome, Hiruma didn't think anything of her but the look in her eye that she gave him when she accepted to join the Deimon Devil Bats was what got him interested.

It was a look of pure glee.

Her question was what made him pay attention to her in the first place.

_"What is your view on winning?"_

Being Hiruma, he went to research who exactly Higurashi Kagome was.

There was never such easy to get information.

Higurashi Kagome.

Female. He rose an eyebrow at that but moved on.

Family members include a grandfather, mother, brother and a twin sister.

Middle school was Sengoku.

There were only a couple of pieces of information that he kept for storage.

One was her record of hospital visitations which he found out were from broken bones, fractures and concussions. He would search that up later.

The second was the list of extracurricular activities she was involved.

_Kyuudo, kendo, karate, track and field, wadaiko, swimming, tennis, soccer, jujitsu, wrestling, etc., etc..._

She joined a lot of them during her last year.

She quit all of them.

She was also banned from quite a few.

She won competitions when they only involved her but once it became a team battle, it was a loss.

She was banned from those clubs.

Seeing her now on the field, gave Hiruma the answers he wanted to his questions.

_Why was she banned?_

_Why did she quit?_

_What did she do?_

_What is she like?_

It was Deimon's defense. Now, normally for defense, everything relied on Kurita.

While he was still standing strong, everyone's eyes turned toward Kagome.

Her creepy smile did not disappear.

Sena only looked on with wide eyes and pointed at her as he asked one of the teammates.

"I-i-i-is that allowed?"

He was pointing at Kagome, who literally threw everyone out of her way, both opponents and allies, and charged forward, towards the idiot who lost his girlfriend to her.

"S-stop him!" But he cried a little too late, as Kagome had already latched onto him and threw him over her shoulder.

Needless to say, almost everyone watched with mouths agape.

Including the scouts from Oujou.


	8. Aces

_**Ace(s)**_

* * *

Sakuraba Haruto and Seijuurou Shin looked on, one with awe and another with contemplation.

"Wh-what's with that strength from such a fragile looking guy?" asked Sakuraba, holding on to the video camera.

Shin gave his teammate an odd look.

_...guy?_

He stayed silent, observing the..._guy _who was now sitting out.

On the field, Hiruma frowned and let out a 'tsk!'

"Oujou," he muttered. "Should've saved girly for later..."

It was the end of the second quarter—half way done and neither the Cupids nor Devil Bats had gained a point.

Hiruma sent Kagome to the bench which made her protest but she quieted down soon enough when Hiruma motioned over towards the scouts.

Sena might have had no idea what that meant but Kagome had done her research.

She recognized the faces.

Sakuraba Haruto, a receiver on the Oujou White Knights and a rather popular up-and-coming model and idol.

But she could care less about him; he was nothing.

It was the other one she paid attention to.

Seijuurou Shin, the hard-working genius.

Similar to herself which was what pissed her off the most.

It was a break now and Kagome went up to Hiruma.

"Put me back on the field!"

She was quickly shot down.

"No way."

"**_Why not?"_** she gritted out.

Kurita looked back and forth between his two teammates, trying to ease the tension.

Hiruma pointed towards the two spies.

"It's Sakuraba-kun!" said Kurita, which made Hiruma slam his leg down on the lineman's shoulder.

"Who cares about Sakuraba? Look next to him!"

Kagome bit her lips as Hiruma explained.

"They have a video camera along with Shin. That means that everything you do now can and will be used against you in the future from the recordings they'll have on you and Shin, being an eyewitness, will quickly figure out a countermeasure. Using you in defense was a trial and you passed but now, there is no way I'm putting you back in the field."

She knew that! She did!

It was just sooooo frustrating seeing that neither side was winning!

A tie is unforgivable! That's just like getting ninety-nine percent on a test. So close to perfect but the stupidest thing made you lose!

Kagome continued to chew on her bottom lip before she turned around and stomped away, kicking Yamaoka, who had dropped the ball during Deimon's offense. Sena passed by her and Kagome grabbed a bottle of water from his arms. She sat back down on the bench and started to chew on the bottle cap in agitation.

Sena wasn't sure whether to admire or fear Kagome.

"—and we definitely can't show the fucking brat. At least not until Shin disappears," ended Hiruma, causing Sena to realize that no matter what, he was still going to end up playing.

_Somebody...save me..._ thought Sena.

Kagome seemed to have guessed Sena's thoughts and gave him a look.

_You-better-do-as-Hiruma-says-you-little-[beep]._

Sena wondered if it was too late to leave the club.


	9. Small victories

_**Small victories**_

* * *

Kagome let out a whistle.

"Looking spiffy, short-stuff," she called out.

Hiruma introduced Sena as 'Eyeshield 21' the fastest runner from Notre Dame.

Like anyone around them actually knew that.

He was a clever man. Hiruma that is.

Sakuraba ran away once his fans caught sight of him and Shin was left behind.

Kagome stared as the Oujou ace stared at the camera that he was left with.

He grabbed a hold of the screen and body of the camera and proceeded to break the machine in two. He ran after Sakuraba.

...was it sad to say Kagome left a bit happy to see that Shin fails at using technology? At least she beat him at something...

"Now that those two are gone, we can get started with Deimon's offense with the starting ace!"

Kagome twitched at those words.

_I'll get to four point two seconds...just you wait..._

Sena was terrified but his fear was hidden beneath the eyeshield. He slowly took steps away from the group but bumped into Kagome.

Sena looked up into her eyes and she sighed in return.

She guessed that he really hadn't much experience in facing up against others.

She placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I'll protect you."

She turned to give the opposing team a cruel smile, full of teeth and wide eyes.

_Just try and get past me_.

Hiruma watched the small exchange and a light bulb went over his head as he realized what position best suited Kagome.

"Kekekeke..."


	10. Eyeshield 21

**_Eyeshield 21_**

* * *

Kagome went over the different positions in football as she looked over the field, Sena—no, Eyeshield 21—in the corner of her eyes.

_Full running back..._

Hiruma called her that.

Her role was to protect Eyeshield from the tacklers.

She smirked.

"No problem..."

She had a lot of anger to release.

"Hut, hut, hut!"

As soon as the ball handed in Hiruma's hands, he passed it over to Kagome who quickly charged through the opposing team.

Eyeshield 21 quickly ran to her side and she smirked. She twisted around, her speed unchanging, and tossed the ball over to her teammate.

Of course, the other side only got to see her back and were unable to see the exchange between the two and went after Kagome, leaving Eyeshield  
21 to run...

Kagome widened her eyes, as did Hiruma and the other Devil Bats.

"WRONG WAY, MORON!"


	11. Along comes

**_Along comes..._**

* * *

"YA-HA!"

Somehow or another, the Devil Bats had their first victory!

"Such a weak score..." murmured Kagome, looking over the scoreboard.

"A win is a win, regardless of the score," stated Hiruma as he typed away at his laptop.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah..."

Despite the first few seconds of problems, which gave Kagome a mini heart attack, Eyeshield 21 was able to quickly turn back around and make a touchdown.

"That was amazing! So cool!"

"Come join the baseball team!"

"Basketball!"

"The..." Gasp. "Track team..." wheezed Ichimaru as he had run to catch up with the 'newest' team member.

"He's so fast!"

Kagome snuck up behind them.

"**He **_**is**, **isn't he? You useless jackasses.**_"

"...Ka-Kagome..."

She was able to stop the rampaging members with a smile. Her eye was twitching as she gripped onto two boys who were the closest to her.

"Ka-Kagome...you're...crushing...bonessss..."

As soon as they spoke those words, she let go.

"But because we won, I can let anything go by!"

_...I'm still in 'berserker' mode though..._

She added one last thing.

"However...**just try and take that guy. Go ahead. I dare you,**" said Kagome, happily smiling.

_His words and actions don't match at all!_

While this was happening, Hiruma caught a familiar looking girl and cursed. He kicked Sena and barked at him to quickly change.

All pumped up, Kagome turned around to face Hiruma who went back to his laptop, typing away like mad and chewing bubble gum.

"Hiruma-taichou!"

"_'taichou_?'...that guy is completely one of Hiruma's..." whispered one of the boys. Without looking, Kagome took off one of her shoe and threw it behind her. "Argh!"

Ignoring the cry of pain, she continued. "Who's our next opponent?"

The bubble he blew popped as he answered with a grin.

"Oujou White Knights."


	12. Female

**_Female_**

* * *

Only Kagome heard Hiruma's answer since the rest of the team seemed to have been occupied by the newcomer, Anezaki Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Kagome blinked and turned to Kurita. She pointed at the girl and simply asked: "Who?"

Before Kurita could answer, the girl was already telling Hiruma off. It seemed she was upset to see Sena all dishevelled and beaten up behind the school building where he quickly changed into his school uniform...

"Even if no one stands up to you, I won't let you off!"

Hiruma smirked.

"Hoo... You won't, huh?" he said, walking towards his bag.

"I-I won't!" she insisted.

"I'm getting bored," said Kagome in which the others jumped on her to silence her. She easily shook them off but stayed silent.

Hiruma took out his black book. "You going to make an appeal for the removal of a sports club?"

Mamori held her ground.

"No. I'll have you disqualified from the tournament."

Hiruma paused but Mamori continued.

"Whatever it is, leave Sena alone! He's none of your concern!" Facing said-boy, Mamori smiled and dragged him away from the group. "I'll find you a nicer club Sena— Eh?"

Kagome stood in the older girl's way.

Mamori blinked and tried to move past her but Kagome stepped in to block her way.

Mamori frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Click.

Sena felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

_There's that sound again! Just what is that?_


	13. Choice

**_Choice_**

* * *

Kagome smiled but it was the same smile she showed on the field.

She looked insane.

Before Mamori could tell Kagome to move, she was interrupted by laughter.

"Hehehe... 'I'll have you disqualified from the tournament?'" she repeated. "I'll find you a nicer club, Sena?'"

Without warning, Kagome kicked the wall that the others were hiding behind, leaving a sizable indentation.

Ignoring the looks of shock flashing across the Devil Bats faces, Kagome turned back to Mamori and took a step forward. Being taller than the older girl, Kagome easily leaned into Mamori's face.

"Are you his mother?"

Mamori blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you Sena's guardian? Do you enjoy emasculating him? Does it bring you joy to protect Sena from the dangers around the world? People like you are annoying."

_You're too similar to me,_ Kagome added as an afterthought but she tore that thought apart and continued.

"Sena's still a man, regardless of what you do or try to do. Isn't it because of you that he can't stand up for himself? The one who knows absolutely nothing here is—"

"Kagome-kun, you're wrong!"

Kagome blinked as Sena was able to wedge himself between Mamori and herself.

"Mamo-nee...isn't doing anything wrong! She's only looking at for me! T-that is..."

Seeing Kagome's glare, he silenced himself with a small 'eep!'

Kagome sneered but she turned back around and walked off.

"...do whatever you want."

Mamori could only stare.

"Wha... Sena, let's go! Being in this club will only get you hurt!"

But Sena released her hand. He bit his lips as looked down at his hand, remembering the feeling of being able to actually accomplish something on his own. Kagome didn't lie to him...

_He really did protect me..._ he thought remembering how Kagome, along with the others, were able to bring the other side down, leaving him free to run straight to the goal line. He smiled as he looked up to his 'guardian.'

_I can trust them..._

"Mamo-nee, I'm going to stay in this club."


	14. Manager

**_Manager_**

* * *

Sena blinked and closed the door, only to reopen a few seconds later.

"EH? IS THIS THE CLUBROOM?"

"Yeah...I can't believe it either."

Sena jumped as Kagome appeared from the locker room, her hair dripping wet with a towel around her shoulders.

"Huh? Kagome-kun! What time did you arrive?"

Kagome started to dry off her hair with another towel.

"I slept over... So...I guess I arrived last night? I just took a shower in the changerooms..."

"...eh? Why would you sleep over-"

"Good morning, Sena! ...and you too, Kagome-kun," added Mamori, who held up a dustpan and brush.

Kagome nodded back in greeting and asked Sena what she was doing here. Mamori explained in an annoyed tone that she was already the manager to the football club.

Kagome blinked.

"I see... why?"

Sena sighed. After Kagome and Mamori'c confrontation, Kagome just left for home right away, not bothering to hear Sena's decision or what happened afterwards...

After explaining and keeping Kagome up to date, she made a sound of understanding and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

Mamori smiled as she explained that she took liberty of cleaning the room.

Kagome nodded along and tugged on Sena's shirt. "Did you finish your math homework? Let me copy it..."

"Eh? But we don't even have the same homeform—"

"It's fine, it's fine. I just need something that looks like math—"

"Kagome-kun! You should do your own homework!" said Mamori with a stern face.

Kagome looked up at her wearily.

"...You're one of those perfect people who makes us average-joes look even worse just by breathing, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Before Kagome could explain further, Kurita walked in...

With his arms full of pastries.

"I love you, Kurita-senpai," said Kagome as she happily walked towards him, arms wide open.

"Eh?"

She happily took a few bags from him and sat back down in her seat.

When asked why he brought so much, Kurita answered that it was to celebrate the joining of Kagome, Sena and Mamori to the team.

Mamori and Kurita started talking about the cakes and their ingredients and then it became a conversation completely out of Sena and Kagome's league.

"...Mamori-senpai, I'm sorry I called you 'perfect,'" murmured Kagome as a bead of sweat dropped.

Hiruma brazenly entered the room with a box of his own and flipped over the table, sending the cakes flying.

The flipside of the table revealed a mini football field.

"Let's get started."


	15. Rules

**_Rules_**

* * *

Kagome picked up of the figures that Hiruma threw down. They represented each of the Devil Bats.

"These are really well-made..."

Sena nodded in agreement, as he held up the figure of himself as Eyeshield 21.

Hiruma grabbed the two figures and set up the playing field.

"Alright, so we have the fatass, girly and Eyeshield 21," he grabbed the Eyeshield doll and rammed it through the team. "And that's all there is to it."

"..." Kagome pressed down the anger bubbling its way through her throat.

"B-but, Hiruma!" said Kurita. "If it's third down with ten yards to go, we're going to need passes!"

Sena blinked.

"Third down?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't you read the rules yet?"

"Er...I—"

Grabbing a book from her bag, Mamori handed it over to Sena. "Here. It was all the rules about football. I was able to read and memorize it last night."

Hiruma's eyes glinted.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I have three advanced questions for you! If you answer two incorrectly, you'll stop opposing me!"

Mamori glared.

"Then, if I get them right, you'll leave Sena alone!"

Ignoring the fight that was brewing behind them, Kurita explained to Sena what 'third down' meant while Kagome looked it over, chewing on a cinnamon roll.

"The offensive line is for the strongest players! Kagome-kun, you could be a lineman!"

In the background, Mamori was able to answer two of Hiruma's questions correctly.

Kagome gave her upperclassman a disgusted face.

"No way. I don't want to touch disgusting guys. I just want to kill them all."

Kurita and Sena both sweatdropped.

Seeing that Mamori was able to correctly answer two out of three questions, Hiruma walked out, pretending nothing had happened. "I'm going to work out." Leaving Mamori to cry out in disbelief.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"What a bad loser..."

The comment made Kurita and Sena sweatdropped at the irony.

_...this coming from the person who loves winning so much that he created another personality..._


	16. Bench Press

**_Bench Press_**

* * *

"Sena, you go first," said Kagome.

They were all going to bench-press. Every single one of them followed after Hiruma who went to the workout room.

"Eh? How do I..."

Kagome sighed as Kurita kindly explained.

"Lay down and set your hands and legs," Kurita brought over a couple of weights. "We'll start light."

"20 kilos," said Hiruma.

Sena choked, as the bar came down on him.

"Sena!" cried Mamori.

Kurita quickly removed the weights.

Sena blinked and smiled nervously.

"This is better..."

"...the bar is 10 kilos," said Kagome, her face turned to one of revulsion. "Are you really a guy?"

Mamori went next.

"...even she's able to do 20...aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Kagome asked Sena, who looked on with shock.

Hiruma was able to do seventy-five.

Kurita bench-pressed one hundred sixty.

"Kagome-kun! It's your turn!"

"..." Kagome glared at Kurita. "I don't want to do it anymore."

"Eh?"

_...Kagome-kun really likes winning_... thought Sena.

"Just do it already, fucking-girly!"

"...yes, sir."

_...and she really listens to Hiruma-san_.


	17. Power

**_Power_**

* * *

Sena sighed as he looked up to the sky.

"Kagome-kun...is really strong..."

_"Wow, Kagome-kun! You're amazing! A hundred and ten kilograms! You really are strong!" said Kurita happily._

_Kagome scoffed, feeling a sense of familiarity with the entire scene._

_"Compared to what you did, it seems like I did nothing..."_

_"N-no wonder you were able to throw the other team around," said Sena._

"...and he also beat the five second mark too. Kagome-kun is really amazing..." said Sena. "I need to get stronger too..."

Sena stood up with the ball in hand.

"At the very least, I should practice catching..."

"Yo, Sena!"

Sena turned towards the voice to see Kagome waving at him.

"Practicing? I'll join you!" She walked down and set her bag down to the ground. "Pass the ball here! I'll throw it to you!"

Without really knowing how to throw the irregular-shaped ball, he flung it towards his teammate.

Catching it with ease, she turned it over and examined it.

"...hmmm...If I throw it like this," she gripped the ball and stretched her arm back. "Ready?"

Sena nodded.

Kagome leaned her body forward and swung her arm back around, making the ball twirl in the air.

Sena dashed forward with Kagome looking on at his legs with envy.

But that quickly changed to annoyance as she saw that, despite the great run, Sena missed catching the ball.

"...we might be here for awhile."


	18. Reliability

**_Reliability_**

* * *

"Awah...so many people...and all for the district tournament?" asked Sena, looking around.

It was already the day of the match with Oujou and the seats were all filled.

"It's because of Sakuraba-kun," answered Kurita.

Kagome blinked tiredly and yawned. "I'm tired..."

"S-sorry, Kagome-kun," said Sena.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"What for?"

"For staying so long to practice with me..."

Kagome gave him a smile.

"Heh... Don't worry. I'm only tired because I'm an idiot who stayed up too late reading."

"Reading?"

Kagome ignored the question and looked over at Oujou, her eyes set on one person.

_Shin Seijuurou..._

The others were also looking over at Oujou, only with hunger in their eyes at the food they had.

Sena sweatdropped.

"You can see the difference between the rich and the poor..."

Mamori stepped up.

"Umm...this isn't much but I was able to make something..." She brought out a box filled with riceballs.

Their eyes lit up and smiled gleefully.

"Thank you, Mamori-san/senpai!"

Kagome grabbed her own riceball but she didn't take a seat and instead watched the crowd with an eyebrow raised.

Staring at a group of boys with the too-familiar garment that monks would wear (she didn't ask any questions about the clothing...after all, her middle school's uniform consisted of clothes from the feudal era...), Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Is it alright with going all-out even if other schools are here?"

Hiruma looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome pointed at the last row in the stands.

"Those guys wearing the same clothes—they're from another school , right?"

"Hoo...you have good eyes."

Kagome smiled confidently.

"My eyesight is the one thing that I know is better than anyone else's."

Hiruma stored that information for later use but for now, he stood up, gathering everyone.

"Alright! This isn't like last game. It's war! Against Oujou, don't hold back at all!"

Some of the teammates look at each other sheepishly.

"I don't really feel so good."

"Last year...weren't some people's bones broken?"

"From Shin...such a scary guy..."

"Oh but this year we have Eyeshield 21!"

"Yeah! He'll be the one with broken bones!"

"Hahaha! We're completely safe!"

"He's from Notre Dame, afterall!"

Sena felt goose bumps travelling throughout his body and all the blood rushed to feet, compelling him to run away. Somehow, Kagome seemed to have sensed this and had a hand holding him in place.

_Hiiiiiiiiii!_

"But you know...losing in the second round leaves a bad taste..."

"Yeah! I mean...this is the first time we actually made it here."

"Makes me want to try..."

Sena blinked as he slowly calmed down. Kagome stared at him, deciding to see if she should take a chance with him. She released him and Sena went running off.

Hiruma was about to chase him down while Kagome only smiled.

Just as soon as she did, Eyeshield 21 appeared.

"Eyeshield 21! With you here, we'll be able to win!"

"With you here, Shin will be after you!"

"Please take all of Shin's tackles for us!"

_...did I make the right choice?_

He let out an 'oof!' as Hiruma kicked his backside.

Kagome's smile didn't disappear. Mamori looked around for Sena and Kagome made a quick note and passed it on to her.

"He went to buy videotapes for the match."

Mamori smiled, accepting the answer and saying Sena's really doing his job.

Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Yeah...you have no idea."


	19. Kill Them All

**_Kill Them All_**

* * *

Click.

_...I guess Kagome-kun is ready,_ thought Sena, hearing the familiar sound. _Am I the only one who hears that?_

Kagome patted Sena's shoulder as she walked over to her position.

"I have your back."

Sena nodded and smiled behind the eyeshield.

As she walked on, Kagome frowned.

"...why does it feel like people are watching me?"

She looked over to see the Oujou members staring down at her.

...was it because they were able to catch her on tape from the last game?

"SET! HUT!" cried Hiruma, and the game started.

Passing the ball over to Kagome, she ran forward, her eyes darting back and forth for Sena.

The linemen struggled with their opponent's line and Kagome sighed in annoyance. All Hiruma told her just before the game started was to show Oujou her power. She was to run straight through the line, regardless of obstacles.

_ "Oujou's defense is supposedly the best," Hiruma had told her off to the side, just before starting. "Your job is to destroy that unwavering confidence they have in their line!"_

Tucking the ball under her arm, she used one hand to reach between her teammates and pushed through. The boy, surprised at the limb that seemed to have come out of nowhere, toppled down. Kagome jumped over him and continued her run.

_...that was the best_ _defense?_

The opponents closed in on her from all sides and she smiled. Eyeshield 21 made it through from the right side of the line.

Kagome took a step towards the left and then, ducked underneath the arm reaching for her and tossed the ball over to Eyeshield 21.

By the time, she turned back around, the opponents were jumping on top of her.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Idiot."

When they realized she didn't have the ball, it was already too late.

Eyeshield 21 was running.


	20. Perspective

**_Perspective_**

* * *

Eyeshield 21 got the ball smacked out of his hand.

Regardless, the Devil Bats were still able to surprise others with their small play.

The Oujou players on the bench looked on with surprise etched on their faces.

"No way... Haha...wow," commented Takami. He turned towards Sakuraba. "That guy was able to get through our defense so easily. He's Higurashi Kagome, right? The only one who you were able to actually tape."

Sakuraba nodded. "He's really strong."

"And then, the other one, Eyeshield 21, the fast one... Deimon were able to get good players this year."

"Regardless, only two new players will not be to help in the overall turnout," stated Shoji, crossing his arms.

Takami looked thoughtful.

"But having a fast runner is a very good advantage..."

Shoji looked over to Shin.

"What do you think of him?"

Shin stared across the field at where Kagome and Eyeshield 21 were kneeling, getting scolded by Hiruma.

Again, Shin thought, _Him?_

He assumed the coach was talking about Eyeshield 21.


	21. Retribution

_**Retribution**_

* * *

"DUMBASS!"

Both Sena and Kagome winced at Hiruma's tone. He glared at them both as he continued.

First, to Kagome:

"Your only job is to protect the fucking shrimp! Don't fucking play around!"

Once Eyeshield 21 got the ball, Kagome ignored everything else and began throwing other players around, forgetting about the ones further back on the field.

Then, Hiruma went to Sena.

"And you! How the fuck are you holding the ball?"

"Eh? Uh...the normal way?" He held up the ball using one hand and Hiruma grabbed it and smashed it against the smaller boy's head.

"It'd be a fucking miracle if the ball didn't get taken!"

Hiruma quickly taught him the proper way of holding a ball. Kagome looked off to the side, glad that she guessed right when holding the ball.

Hiruma smacked the back of her head.

"Ow!"

"Pay attention! Now, we're going to do this again... This time, no fucking screw ups!"

Eyeshield 21 nodded but Kagome had to ask.

"How come Seijuurou Shin isn't playing?"

"Oujou probably doesn't think Deimon's worth having Shin on the field. All the better for us."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip.

Hiruma continued.

"Alright, so listen up! This is the play we're going to be doing..."


	22. In Between

_**In Between**_

* * *

Unsui looked over at his younger brother who was looking through the binoculars.

"Agon, what do you think about that one?" asked Unsui, pointing at Eyeshield 21.

"Even in a no-name team like the Devil Bats, there are rare ones here and there..."

"Yeah...those are nice legs."

Agon closed in on Mamori who was on the bench with a video camera.

"Nice legs indeed... Even with clothes on you can tell..."

"_Just what are you looking at?_" yelled Unsui.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... You mean that Eyeshield? It's nothing to care about. Just because they got a player that's a little fast isn't going to change anything."

Agon turned back with the binoculars only to blink as the player in the number four jersey went up to Mamori.

"That number four..." he said.

Unsui turned back to the field.

"Ah, that's the one who broke through Oujou's impenetrable line. Pretty surprising, isn't it? There's a lot of power from a guy like him."

Agon continued staring with narrowed eyes, trying to figure something out. He removed the binoculars.

"Is that really a guy?"

* * *

Kagome went over to Mamori for a drink.

"Thanks..."

Mamori looked over at her with worry.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked. "Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm strong. I'm fast. I'm unbeatable."

Mamori blinked at the blatant arrogance.

_Eh...was he always like this..._


	23. Entrance

_**Entrance**_

* * *

Deimon finally succeeded in making a goal but Hiruma noticed Oujou becoming tense and smirked.

"Looks like they're sending Shin in early..." he commented.

Without thinking, Kagome walked straight towards the man she wanted to bring down. Hiruma cackled and kicked Sena towards the same direction.

"There's your opponent! Intimidate him!"

Sena stumbled over his feet and fell over, bringing Kagome down with him.

"What are you doing?" she cried, glaring at the smaller boy lying on top of her.

"S-sorry!"

Before Kagome could smack him, a shadow fell over the two.

_Shin_...


	24. Broken

_**Broken**_

* * *

There was an unbelievable difference just with one man on the field.

Sena's eyes widened as he turned and was able to dodge Shin's charge.

But he didn't see the arm that was coming for him.

However, Shin wasn't able to see Kagome coming either.

She was just able to get between the charging linebacker and her teammate to stop his arm from reaching Sena but she miscalculated his strength.

She felt her ribs constricting itself and Shin had very long arms... Her attempt to shield Sena wasn't enough for Shin's thrust was able to push her back into her own teammate.

The ball touched the ground.

Sena heaved as his heart went miles per second.

_Pain...it's been so long since I felt it... Ah, but Kagome-kun! He must've-_

"Ack!" Kagome started coughing as she held onto herself. The wind was knocked out of her and she felt like puking.

Shin looked down at his hand and then back at Kagome. It was like he thought...Kagome was a—

Kagome looked up from the ground and glared.

"You know, don't you?" There was no way he wouldn't know. His hand practically went through her...

Sena blinked in confusion between the two.

_Know what?_

Shin stared at her for but a moment before he turned right back around to his side of the field.

"Wha—Hey! Come back!" Kagome called out for him and would've followed after him but changed her mind last minute.

"It's fine..." she muttered to herself. "If he takes it easy because of me, doesn't that mean we have a better chance at winning?"

Sena blinked and sent her a questioning look. Kagome didn't explain what the one-sided conversation was about. She told Sena not to worry about it and that she's sorry that she allowed him to get hurt.

"After the game, I'll accept whatever punishment you want."

"Eh?"

"...so you want it now instead? Fine... Which finger do you want?"

"EH?"

"I'll cut it off."

_OH MY GAWD!_

"There's no need for that! At all! No need!"

Kagome 'tch-ed' and walked off to her position, saying she'll ask for it after the game.

_Was he yakuza or something?_


	25. Surprise

**_Surprise_**

* * *

Shin was after Eyeshield 21.

"Stop him!" cried Hiruma.

Kagome ran after him.

_I can't keep up..._ strained Kagome. _Maybe if I dive..._

Without really thinking, she did as she thought and dug her feet against the ground and leaped towards the linebacker.

She was able to reach and slid against the ground. She grabbed onto something...

It was his shoe.

Pissed off, she picked herself off the ground and started to curse loudly. Throwing the footwear to the ground, she continued her cursing and kicked the shoe to Oujou's bench.

"SONUVABITCH!"

Regardless of what Kagome thought of herself at the moment, her little dive was enough to stop Shin just enough for Eyeshield 21 to run over for a touchdown. Yes, she noticed. No, she did not care if Sena went over to get another point for the Devil Bats.

She still lost against Shin's speed.

* * *

_There on the computer screen was her nightmare. _

_...one of them at least._

_"I hate this... What a monster..." she murmured, going over the video clips of Seijuurou Shin. "Is he even human..."_

_With an exaggerated sigh, she pushed herself away from the screen and looked up at the ceiling._

_"In terms of physical power, a girl can't do anything against a guy..."_

_She closed her eyes and a flashback ran through her mind. A face like hers, straight, silky black hair intertwining with silver hair..._

_She clenched her teeth._

_"I hate you..."_

* * *

Regardless of Kagome's own belittling of herself, Oujou didn't think so.

"Ha...haha..." said Takami disbelievingly. "That guy...it was for a split second but he actually caught up to Shin..."

Shoji stayed silent but the shocked look on his face was enough.

They needed to watch out for number four...

Hiruma watched everyone's reactions and cackled. This was good. Girly was a lot better than he expected...

Another card was added to his hand and he made another play.


	26. Gain

**_Gain_**

* * *

_Eh? Maybe it's just me...but it seems Kagome-kun got...faster?_

Sena then remembered what he had said the day before.

**_"_****_I slept over... So...I guess I arrived last night?"_**

Sena blinked in realization.

"Could...Kagome-kun have been practicing...running all night?"

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know?"

Sena jumped up in surprise and turned to see Kagome standing right behind him.

"Uh...well...I just remembered you saying before that you slept over in the clubroom..."

Kagome smiled.

"Yup! I ran all night! The hardest part was trying to keep time when doing the dash. When the manager arrived, I asked her to time me!"

Then, she turned to glare over at Oujou's side.

"There's a huge difference with 0.1 seconds...it's not enough..." she muttered.

Sena blinked.

"...doesn't that mean you went from 4.6 to 4.5 seconds?"

Kagome glared.

"I'm sorry I could only improve so little."

_Huh? But isn't changing your speed even by 0.1 seconds an unbelievable accomplishment?_

She seemed to have misunderstood him...

"It's not like it happened over night," she said. "Ever since we first did the time dash, I've been running."

Sena looked at her with a feeling of admiration.

_Kagome-kun...is really dedicated..._

She gave him a confident smile.

"I'll catch up to you soon."


	27. Perhaps

**_Perhaps_**

* * *

Oujou scored touchdown after touchdowns.

Hiruma clenched his teeth and slammed his laptop closed.

"It's over," he said and started to pack his stuff.

Mamori blinked and asked him what he was doing.

Hiruma glared.

"Our 0.1 percent of winning just turned to zero. There's no point in playing a losing game."

Kurita felt tears coming into his eyes.

"We should still keep trying..."

"So that people will praise you? That at least 'you fought well until the end?' You wanna comfort each other saying 'we did our best, even though we lost?'"

Hiruma turned his back around.

"We are doing this to win. Trying without a winning intent is meaningless."

Kagome stayed silent but looked over at Sena.

_...no matter how much I run after Shin...he's still faster than me. But Sena..._

Every time Sena faced off against Shin, even though Kagome tried to protect him, it didn't do any good if she couldn't catch up...

_...but Sena's the one who's catching up._

"Just a bit more..." Sena spoke up.

Kagome bit her lips.

_I can't do anything..._

Hiruma stopped and sighed.

"Like I said, there's no point in—"

"Shin-_san_...just a bit more and I may be able to take him on... just a little bit more..."

Kagome smiled sadly.

_..for this one time, I'll let you win._


	28. Resting

**_Resting_**

* * *

Hiruma told Kagome to sit out. She wasn't allowed to protect Sena anymore. In fact, she was set on the bench with Mamori tending to the injuries she received.

All from Shin.

_"Eyeshield 21 is going to go by himself and right now, you're too banged up and full of lactic acid. Sit there and wear it off."_

Kagome stared at the field passively, holding her arm out for Mamori to wrap. The older girl stared incredulously at the amount of bruises Kagome revealed.

Kagome continued watching the field.

Again and again, Sena went down but she could see it. He was getting faster.

She could tell Shin was noticing it too.

"Kagome-_kun_! Your legs!"

Kagome looked down.

"What?"

"How could you do this to yourself? Don't you feel any pain?"

Kagome glanced down at her legs, swollen and covered in red and blue. She went back to staring at the field.

"That already went past the point of feeling pain."

Mamori gaped in shock at Kagome's negligence.

"Kagome-_kun_!"


	29. Black Out

**_Black Out_**

* * *

Deimon lost 68 to 18 but Sena was able to defeat Shin at the last moment.

_But we still lost_.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up, despite Mamori telling her to just sit down and that the other team would understand if she didn't go bow.

"I don't feel anything."

"That's why you should sit down! If you seriously can't feel anything, then you should go to the hospital! It's impossible to not feel anything!" Mamori insisted with worry in her eyes.

Kagome ignored her and jogged over to Oujou's with the rest of her team to pay their respects.

_I'm still so weak._

She glanced at Sena from the corner of her eyes.

_Is this the difference between males and females?_

Once finished, they turned around to go back to their own side.

She caught Shin's eyes on Sena.

_I can't understand it... How someone on the top feels when they lose. I've never been at the top._

She could see Shin saying something to Sena as the two passed by each other.

_...ah...I'm tired. I want to sleep..._

The last thing she heard was her teammates shouting her name as she blacked out.


	30. Here Again

**_Here Again..._**

* * *

"...I've been thinking about it for awhile...but Kagome-_kun _is really slender..."

"U-un...I thought Kagome-_kun_ was a girl for the longest time...but...all my doubts disappeared after seeing him on the field..."

Kagome's eyes flickered open.

"Ah! Kagome-_kun_! How are you feeling?"

Kagome blinked a couple more times before she got up, pushing the faces crowding her away.

She looked around to only see two people.

_Mamori-senpai and Kurita-senpai..._

"Who brought me here?"

_...shouldn't the first question be 'where am I...' _thought Kurita.

Mamori explained what happened.

"—And I told you to sit down! Do you have any idea how worried we were? After you finished with the bows, you fainted! You've been asleep for an entire day!"

"Ah! But Shin was able to catch you before you fell!" added Kurita. "He even brought you all the way to the hospital!"

Kagome blinked.

"Ah...is that so..."

_Why would he do that? _

Instead of thinking further about it, she flopped back down to the bed and sighed with comfort, hugging the pillow.

"I'll thank him the next time, we meet."

Both Mamori and Kurita blinked and reminded themselves that this was the 'regular' Kagome.

_...Kagome-kun is so...different when he's off the field..._

Kagome wanted to stretch.

She removed the bed covers and stared at her legs.

Mamori's frown didn't disappear.

"The doctor said you almost had a fracture! For both your legs! How could you go so far? I don't even know how you were able to stand much less run!"

The two upperclassmen waited for Kagome's response.

"Both legs?" she repeated. "I knew that one of them was about to... Maybe it's from Shin's tackles..."

"Wait...you _knew_ about this? Before the match?"

Kagome looked at the three oddly.

"You guys are so weird... Of course I knew. I go to a doctor at least once a week. He gave me this cast-like thing to wear but... I can't run fast enough with that on."

Kurita gaped at Kagome while Mamori only stared at her.

"...can I go home now?"

"Of course not!" said Mamori. "If you're going to treat yourself like that, you might as well stay here forever!" She now understood what Kagome meant by 'that already went past the point of feeling pain.'

Kurita realized something.

"That reminds me! Kagome-_kun_, we tried to call your parents multiple times but no one picked up! We even went over to your house but there was no one home."

Kagome tilted her head.

"That's because I live alone."

..._eh?_

"My family live in Osaka. I'm the only who lives in Tokyo."

"Osaka? You don't have a Kansai accent at all!" said Mamori.

Kagome smiled.

"That's because we used to be from Tokyo but we moved once I was starting middle school."

_And then I made the worst friends of my life... _she thought grimly, looking off to the side.

"I still feel we should tell someone," said Mamori with a worried expression.

Kagome contemplated then sighed. She asked for paper and some kind of writing utensil. She quickly jotted down a number.

"This is my sister's cell phone number. She's kind of in charge of everything." _My mom's too lenient so Kikyo became the discipline force around the house..._ Kagome decided not to mention that.

"Your older sister?"

"Yeah."

"There's a lot we don't know about you, huh..."

Kagome smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Hiruma-_senpai_ knows everything about me."

"Ah! That's right! Hiruma knows everything!"

"That kind of person will only demand for something back if we ask," stated Mamori.

Kagome looked around once more.

"How long do I stay here?"

Mamori crossed her arms. "Until you get better, of course! Not only are you covered in bruises but your calcium intake's extremely low!"

Kagome smiled. "You're just like a mom..." she mumbled.

She noticed the flowers by her bedside. She turned to her upperclassmen.

"Are these from you?"

Both Kurita and Mamori shook their heads.

"We brought you cakes and fruit!" said Kurita happily, holding up the gift basket.

Kagome let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you."

It was getting late and Mamori and Kurita stood up to leave.

"Here!" Mamori handed Kagome her textbooks and homework. Kagome groaned at the sight but Mamori smiled and handed her one more thing.

"This is a list of the team member's home address and numbers."

Kagome looked under her name and was surprised to see her number there.

"How did you get my cell phone number?"

"Hiruma gave it to us!" said Kurita.

Kagome blinked.

"For free?"

"Of course it wouldn't be free!" said Mamori but told Kagome not to worry about it and just think about getting better.

"Get better soon, Kagome-_kun_!"

"I wasn't joking about you staying here," scolded Mamori. "But it'll only be for a couple more days at least. See you at school when you do, Kagome-_kun_."

Kagome waved them good-bye.

Once they were gone, Kagome let out a tired sigh.

"It hasn't even been a month and I already ended up here..."

_The hospital...my second home..._

Kagome looked back at the flowers.

"...if not them, then who are these from?"


	31. During

**_During_**

* * *

Kagome had to stay in the hospital for a few days. She didn't have any fractures or major life-threatening injuries so she should have been able to go home... Unfortunately, there were a few other aliments... She had multiple contusions and blood clots basically everywhere on her body, her body weight was a lot lower than it should be and she had a lack of sleep and nutrients...

Sena had to wonder just what kind of training was Kagome doing...

_Has Kagome-kun been skipping meals? He did seem thinner..._

He wasn't able to visit him yet... He looked down sadly as he ran towards the sports equipment store that Hiruma sent him and their new team member to bring their order in.

Remembering he had another person with him, Sena smiled as his new friend, Monta, pointed at a store just up ahead.

"There! I think that's it!"

Sena smiled.

_Kagome-kun, I hope you get better soon! We were able to get a new member! I think you'll be really happy..._


	32. Interview

**_Interview_**

* * *

Kagome had been away for two weeks.

**Two weeks. **

Why?

Well, Kagome decided to train in her room. The doctors told her over and over that she was going to end up breaking a bone if she continued.

She did end up breaking a bone.

But her family was known for healing fast so it was fine after only a couple of weeks. It was also a stable fracture so it wasn't that big of a deal...but Mamori scolded her like no tomorrow and called her sister. Kagome then had to listen to another earful through the phone and had to keep pacifying said-sister so that she wouldn't come all the way to Tokyo...

Kagome sipped on her milk and tugged on her hoodie as she sweatdropped at the memory. She found out what the rest of her problems were... _Eating seaweed crackers everyday was not the best idea I've had... _

Was it her fault that they were the cheapest thing on the shelves?

The doctors thought she was insane.

Sena never did visit her but she wasn't surprised. Mamori updated her on all the happenings. They were all pretty busy.

They renovated the clubroom, the team was able to get a receiver named Monta and they had another match against some team named after chameleons... They won! ...must've been fun...

_I wonder what we're doing today... _she thought as she turned the corner and bumped into another student.

"Wha... Huh?"

She looked around to see students, students she's never seen before, surrounding the clubroom. She slowly made her way to the front of the line, ignoring the glares and yells for her to get to the back of the line.

"What is...this?"

A boy came crashing and tumbling out of the clubroom with a joyful expression. Kagome blinked, surprised and confused.

"Next!" barked a voice from inside the clubroom.

Kagome felt someone pushing her in and to hurry up. She went inside and sat down in the chair set in the middle of the room. She glanced around the room. It was a lot bigger with slot machines off at the side...

...was this really their clubroom?

"Offense!"

"Eh?"

Kagome looked straight ahead to see her teammates plus a new face sitting across from her.

...was this an interview?

She stared at the newcomer.

_...this guy is in my class... _

A flashback from the first day of class came to her mind.

_'The world's best baseball receiver...' right? What was his name again?_

"Can you please take off your hood?" asked Mamori.

Oh...so that's why they couldn't recognize her.

She did as she was told, revealing her face, causing several of the interviewers to cry out her name.

"Kagome-_kun_!" Sena stood up to greet her.

"It's been so long!" cried Kurita.

"When did you get discharged?" asked Mamori, surprised at her appearance.

Monta stared at her with surprise. "Wait, _this_ is 'Kagome?' _He's_ Kagome? This guy literally does nothing in cla—"

Hiruma cocked his rifle. "Hurry up and get over to this side, fucking girly."

"Uh...yes..."

Kagome rose out of her seat and walked over to the other side of the table. She took a seat beside the new member.

She turned to Mamori to ask what they were doing.

"Interviewing applicants!"

"...huh? All those people outside are applicants—" Mamori nodded as she handed Kagome a cream puff. "Ah, thank you."

Kagome munched on her pastry and watched as people after people entered the clubroom and left. She stayed silent and watched their reactions.

_...some of these people...if they join, they definitely won't be of any help..._

When the last applicant came and left, Kagome realized something. She turned to the receiver, a.k.a. the boy in her class whose name left her mind.

"I forgot to do this. I'm Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome. Nice to meet you."

Sena sweatdropped. _That's a bit of a late introduction..._

"A-ah... Same. Rai—"

Hiruma slammed his laptop closed.

"Looks like...it's time for an entrance trial."

"...mon Tarou..." he finished, quietly, staring at Hiruma in confusion.

Kagome, ignoring everything else for the moment, simply smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"


	33. Hell Tower

**Hell Tower**

* * *

_Why do I have to do this too...?_

Kagome glared at the tower, holding a bag of ice in one hand and using the other to shield her eyes from the burning sun. It was hot, she was getting sweaty and she only recently got discharged from the hospital, damn it!

**Click.**

_...frigging...Tokyo Tower..._

She watched as Sena and Raimon already started going up but as soon as they did, they came back down asking for more ice.

And Mamori was down at the ground, providing ice and adding sugar to make the ice faster.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her, refilling her bag of ice which all melted just from her standing there.

Mamori caught her action and went up to ask if her leg was fine.

Kagome nodded and told her not to worry and was about to leave but decided to leave behind a few words.

"Don't even bother cheering on these losers. If they can't do it, they can't do it."

Before Mamori could add in a word, Kagome yelled out to the ones who were still around.

"Hey, good-for-nothings! If you already quit, hurry up and move out of here! It's way too hot and you idiots aren't helping by sticking around!"

Kagome's words seemed to have aggravated all within hearing range. She smirked.

"The Devil Bats don't need weaklings! See you never!"

Sticking her tongue out, she ran up the stairs, disappearing from view.

"...cocky little..."

"...If! If that guy comes back down..."

"SOOOOOOO...huff..."

"So dead!"

Many moans and groans were heard, all students dying from the heat.

"Who was that guy anyway?"


	34. Heaven Tower

**Heaven Tower**

* * *

Kagome took another spoonful of shaved ice as she watched the screens with her upperclassmen. She calmed down once she reached the top and was happy to see Kurita holding up a bowl of the cold dessert.

The door opened with a bang and Monta rolled in with Sena following.

"I'm first! I'm—"

He saw Kagome eating her shaved ice and became crestfallen.

And to add more salt to the wound.

"The ice just melted," Hiruma stated.

"Sena's done!" Kurita handed him a bowl of shaved ice. Monta cursed and ran down only to come back up a few minutes later.

Sena took his bowl and sat beside Kagome while Monta took a breather near a fan.

"How'd you get here so fast, Kagome-_kun_?"

She blinked and tilted her head, as if in nostalgic thought.

"I flew."

After what Sena has seen from Kagome, he almost believed her...

Next was Komusubi.

"Fucking little fat ass passed," said Hiruma and pressed a button on his keyboard.

Kagome stared at the rotund boy.

_A chibi..._ she thought with a smile. Three taller boys came tumbling in.

"The fucking bros passed as well."

"We're not brothers!"

Kagome went over to hand them each a bowl of shaved ice.

Instead of thanking her, one of them, whether it was because they were still on adrenaline or mad about passing, wanted to start a fight.

"Hah? The fuck are you? A girl or a guy? Make up your fucking mind!"

Sena looked over at the three with horror as Kagome simply smiled.

**Click.**

Monta looked around.

"Hey, Sena...did you hear that..."

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits and took a hold of the one with glasses.

"The hell is with you? Is this how you _thank_ someone? Who the **hell** do you think you are? I'll **_[bleep] [bleep] [bleep]—_**"

Without hesitation, Kagome tossed him over her shoulder towards his two friends.

Before they could get up, she went over to them cracking her knuckles.

"I haven't been able to do anything for two weeks...**Let me blow off some steam, hah**?"

Monta looked on with the same horror Sena had only a few moments ago. At the present moment, Sena had chosen to have his eyes closed though their screams echoed throughout the observatory.

"Kagome-_kun_," said Sena. "It's not like I forgot but...I haven't seen him for awhile..."

It soon became late and Kagome had returned back to her regular self. The three 'brothers' were piled in a corner...

"Entrance trial is over!" said Hiruma and prepared to leave. "There shouldn't be anyone left..."

The door slammed open and a scrawny student came through.

Kurita quickly took his bag and poured it into the container.

Kagome peered into the bowl full of water.

"Nothing," she said.

The newcomer fell to the ground with a thud, turning everyone's attention back to him and quickly helped him up.

He was thin, weak, sweating like mad, and practically dying on the floor.

Kagome felt bad but what Hiruma said goes. If he couldn't do this then—

_Plop._

Kagome turned around. What was that—

"There's one ice cube still in here!" said Hiruma. "Fucking baldie is in!"

Kagome scrunched up her eyebrows.

_...I looked in it...there shouldn't have been..._

She looked up at Hiruma who had his back facing her.

"This was a test for determination," said Hiruma as he gathered up his equipment. "We only need people who are willing to stay."

He turned back to them.

"We're starting practice tomorrow morning!"

Kagome smiled.

"Yes!"


	35. Placements

**Placements**

* * *

Hiruma told the Devil Bats that they were going to watch the match between the Seibu Wild Gunmen and Oujou White Knights. It was the final match of the tournament that they lost in.

Oujou won.

But only by one point.

Kurita held on to Kagome from going berserk.

It's been a few days or so since then and the team was training their basics.

The team split up into offense and defense.

"Wait a minute!" said Kagome. "Why am I on 'defense?' Se—er—Eyeshield 21 is on offense! Aren't I supposed to be with him?"

"Right now, our only defense lies with the linemen. Because of the lack of people, you're playing two different positions in defense and offense," explained Hiruma. "Honestly speaking…don't worry too much on it. You're only a placeholder. Offense s all we need!"

_Also…the shrimp needs to stop relying on you..._

Kagome grumbled but let it be.

The three bros' flinched when her gaze landed on them.

_...at least I have people to let my frustrations out on..._


	36. Hospital Visit

**Hospital Visit**

* * *

Joukamachi hospital was currently surrounded by a large group of girls who all wanted to visit the idol, Sakuraba.

Sena, Monta and Kagome stood in front of the Joukamachi hospital, watching the crowd. The three arrived all for different reasons.

Sena was there to give Sakuraba a fruit basket for an apology and hoping he would get better soon...he also felt quite guilty.

Monta was there to find out 'Master Sakuraba's' secret in being a popular receiver.

"Is being a receiver that great?" asked Kagome as she never did properly get to know their receiver.

Kagome was there to pay the rest of her hospital fees. Coincidence or not, this was the same hospital that she was put in when she was injured.

Kagome's casual question fired up Monta and he started his rant about the greatness of receiving starting with his baseball hero, Honjou-_san._

Kagome listened diligently.

Sena held a hand out for the two saying that they should get to the point of their visit.

"We should go see Sakuraba-_kun..."_

Before he could finish, one of the many girls crowding the entrance to the hospital heard the idol's name coming from his lips and the crowd started running towards the three.

"You know where Sakuraba-_kun_'s room is?"

"Tell me!"

"No, me!"

"Sakuraba-_kun_!"

Needless to say, all three had their eyes widen with shock and decided to make a run for it to get inside.

"Pass route!" said Kagome.

Sena and Monta nodded.

"Slice in!"

The three arrived safely inside but had to continue running for the girls followed them in.

"Even though we're going up all these stairs, I don't feel tired!" said Monta. "Ah! Could it be that all that training we did was in preparation for this?"

Sena waved his hand in denial.

"N-no...I'm pretty sure that's not it..."

The two soon arrived at Sakuraba's room number.

"This was it, right?"

"I think so..."

"Kagome-_kun_, was this the number—"

Sena looked behind him to see that Kagome disappeared.

"Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Kagome ran in a different direction from us," answered Monta. "He's probably going to pay his hospital fees first."

Sena nodded in understanding.

Holding onto the doorknob, he turned it and entered the room with Monta.

"I'm sorry for intruding—"

"SAKURABA! HOW ARE YOU?"

Monta and Sena ended up being crushed behind the door as a group of boys entered the room.

_It's Oujou!_

"...do you think we should come out?" whispered Monta.

"W-we can wait..."

As soon as he said that the group of girls that were chasing after them barged into the room, sandwiching the two Devil Bats between the door and the wall even further.

Cries of Sakuraba-_kun_ and get well soon were heard as the room was eventually cleared out.

Shin was the last to leave but before he did Sakuraraba asked him a question.

"...if I was in the match against Seibu...would it have made a difference?"

_Ah...that's right... Oujou only won by a point..._

Shin answered honestly.

"No."

And he left, leaving behind a grieving boy.

There was a tense silence and Monta looked over at Sena once more.

"Hey, hey...can we even get out now? It's really awkward, isn't it?"

Sena gulped.

_All of this...probably wouldn't have happened if Kagome-kun was here..._

If she was here, then as soon as Oujou pushed them out of the way (even if it was by accident), she would've snapped and made a scene...

But that would be easier to take care of than what was happening now right?

_...Kagome-kun..._


	37. Meeting

**Meeting**

* * *

"Alright! And that was your final payment," said the woman behind the counter as she typed in a few numbers onto her keyboard. "Have a good day!"

Kagome nodded and turned around to find her way up to the so-called idol's room.

"Hmm...Sena and Monta are probably finished though..." she mumbled and decided to take the stairs for extra training.

She was coming up to a corner and quickly twisted her body to avoid missing the other person coming down the stairs.

"Wah! Sorry—" Kagome raised her head up to see a familiar face. "Ah... Shin... Er!"

Quickly remembering what the young man had done for, she straightened herself up and bowed her head.

"It's...been awhile but thank you for helping me!"

Shin's face was the same as usual: serious and calm but he blinked once just before he nodded his head.

...

Kagome wasn't sure what else to say.

She peered up at him from beneath her bangs.

_...why isn't he leaving?_

"Ah...umm...I'll be going now..." she slowly walked around the stoic man and climbed up the stairs.

"Take care of your health."

_Eh?_

He was staring straight at her.

"Being involved in any athletics involves a proper diet."

Kagome blinked.

"I-I see..."

"Overworking yourself is no good either."

"A-ah..."

"That being said, one should always aim higher."

"R-right…"

_...am I...getting scolded?_

"That is all."

_Hah? _

Shin turned around to continue walking back down the stairs.

"We'll meet again in the fall tournament."

With that, he left, leaving Kagome to stare at his disappearing back.

_...he actually doesn't care whether I'm a girl or not, does he?_

Kagome turned back to her task of getting to Sakuraba's room with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

_…but by now...he probably thinks I'm some anti-health, adrenaline junkie..._

Kagome shook her head.

_Annoying!_


	38. Change Rooms

**Change Rooms**

* * *

Kagome let out a yawn as she walked towards the school. The other day…Kagome never did end up meeting with Sena and Monta.

The two were being chased by the occult nurse.

Kagome, awkwardly, said hi and decided to go home…

"I need to find a place closer..." she mumbled and trudged along the sidewalk.

"Kagome-_kun_!"

Hearing her name, she turned around to see Sena and Monta running towards her.

She smiled and gave them a wave.

"Hey," she greeted. It was a first for the three to meet before school.

"Do you live around here, Kagome?" asked Monta. Kagome shook her head.

"I take the bus to get here...it's kind of a pain... So that's one of the reasons I usually just stay over at the clubroom."

Sena sweatdropped.

_Kagome-kun...that's kind of a lazy reason, isn't it..._

She was...very different from her 'battle-mode' self...

Sena took notice of her clothes.

"Kagome-_kun_...how come you don't wear the school's uniform?"

Kagome scratched the side of her head as she explained.

"I keep forgetting to get it...the teacher's been snapping at me to get it already... it's not like I have the time anymore... as soon as classes end, I just go to practice. And then after practice, I just run and run and run... And by the time I realize it, it's already past midnight and the store's closed."

"I...I see..."

Their clubroom was still being renovated.

Kagome had to wonder if there was going to be a girl's changeroom… Maybe she should ask Hiruma about it…or the worker.

"Ah…don't worry," replied the construction worker. "There'll be something for you."

Kagome blinked.

…well, that was nice.

When everything was finished, the team members looked around with stars in their eyes.

"Whoa! We have our own lockers!"

"Everything's so spacious!"

"…we don't get changerooms?"

Monta looked over at Kagome.

"Is there a reason you would need a changeroom?"

Kagome stared at the team with a blank look.

_…wait….they actually don't know?_

Unconsciously, she patted her chest.

_...I'm pretty sure I'm not that flat..._

"…umm…it's kind of awkward for me to change with a bunch of guys…."

"How come?"

"…Maybe because I'm a—"

"Look! It's the issue of Monthly American Football Cup!"

_…_

Kagome stayed silent as the rest went over to Kurita.

_…do they NOT want to know…?_

She went over to her upperclassmen to see the news.

Just then, a paper ball hit her head. Blinking, she picked up the throwaway and unravelled it.

_There's a supply closet._

_-Y.H._

…

Kagome wondered if she should say thanks or not…


	39. Egypt

**Egypt**

* * *

Hiruma entered the Devil Bats in a draw to play against the American team from the American Football Monthly magazine.

It turned out that another school, Taiyou, was to face off against them.

And now... Somehow or another…the Deimon Devil Bats were to play a match with the Taiyou Sphinx to play against the American team.

_…_but the methods Hiruma used to get this match…could you say it's legal…

But nevermind that! More importantly…

"…why is there a school based on Egypt in Japan?" asked Kagome with a mixture of weariness and disbelief as she looked on at the Prefecture Taiyou school…which looked like it shouldhave belonged at an excavation site…

Kurita was shaking and said that Taiyou had the most powerful line.

_Click_.

"Is that so?" Kagome started walking in the enemy's direction. "Let's go pick a fight right now—"

Sena and Monta tackled her down.

"Let's wait 'til the match, Kagome-_kun_!"

"We're going to start soon! Let's save energy until then!

Kagome stopped and glared at the two but held still.

"Alright."

And then she walked towards her position.

Monta leaned over to Sena.

"Was Kagome always like this?"

"…he's kind of different on the field…"

"Get to your positions!" barked Hiruma. "We're starting!"


	40. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

* * *

Kagome looked over the Taiyou team.

There was Harao the quarterback. He was always protected by the defensive line and was never once been sacked.

In other words, Hiruma was the better quarterback.

Then their line… She wasn't a part of the linemen (nor would she ever want to) but seeing the third year Banba made her want to compete…

_He's strong…_ she thought. She glanced at Kurita. _Enough to make Kurita-senpai nervous._

Deimon's line was weak.

Continuously, they fell on their backs, looking up at the sky.

Harao threw the ball to his receiver who ran towards Deimon's goal.

"**Like hell you will**."

With one arm, Kagome reached out and caught the boy's jersey.

She gave the poor boy a cruel smile as she gripped tighter and smashed the boy to the ground.

She wasn't done yet.

Last game she played ended up with her going to the hospital.

She wasn't too pleased about that but she still remembered what Hiruma told her: don't show too much of your strength. Never mind that he told her that in the very first game she ever played.

_So for now…I'm only going to break your fingers…_

Both the Taiyou receiver and Eyeshield 21 must've sensed something from Kagome since he looked at her with fear and her teammate decided to tackle her down before she did anything.

"It's over!" said Eyeshield 21. "There's no need to do anything more!"

Kagome blinked in surprise at the speed he took to reach her.

"…you and your damn speed," she murmured as she picked herself up off the ground and let out a sigh.

"Even if we stop them…unless our line gets better, we're only going to get pushed back."

_So we should secretly break whatever bones we can._

Sena sweatdropped.

_…your intent is really easy to read…_


	41. Improvement

**Improvement**

* * *

As expected Taiyou scored first.

"The only thing we can do is double the score!" cried Monta enthusiastically.

"That's great but like I said, unless our line becomes better it makes no difference," said Kagome with harsh reality.

Hiruma only pointed at their linemen.

"Just keeping pushing forward like you lost your mind!"

And just like before, Deimon's line fell on their back.

"Skyhigh..."

While they did that, Kagome and Sena ran around the field, tackling down Taiyou's receivers and trying to intercept the passes.

_…but it's like with Sena_, thought Kagome. _They're improving too…_

And like she thought, Taiyou's line soon crumbled and Deimon went after their quarterback.

"The ball fumbled!"

"Get it!" Hiruma yelled.

Knowing she couldn't get to that side of the field in time, she decided to do the next best thing—tackle down whoever was going to go after Sena.

She looked up to see Sena facing off against Banba.

Was he going to run off to the side?

Surprisingly, Eyeshield 21 ran left to try to overtake the stronger linemen.

Unsurprisingly, he failed.

Kagome let out a smile though.

_He's still getting better._

Sena didn't let go of the ball and gained a yard for Deimon.


	42. No Choice

**No Choice**

* * *

Deimon was steadily getting better.

The gap between the scores was decreasing.

"Alright! Listen up!" said Hiruma, bringing the team to pay attention. "We're focusing on Harao now! Intercept his passes as much as possible!"

_Hiruma-taichou makes a lot of confusing plays…_ thought Kagome. Before they were switching and blocking and tackling with the linemen…

Whatever.

"Just attack as aggressively as possible!"

Kagome looked at their captain suspiciously.

_...attack, attack, attack…is there a reason why we only focus on offense?_

"Ah…" said Mamori, realizing what was going on. "We have no choice but to attack aggressively."

Kagome clapped her hands together as she concluded the same thing as their manager.

"It's because we don't have a kicker so we can only score six points while the opposite team can score six plus one point with the kick."

The rest of their teammates gave the two girls a confused look.

Kagome resisted the urge to bash their heads in as Mamori kindly explained.

"We always have to score more than the opposite team to make up for the lack of points. Right now the score is twenty to twelve," Them getting twelve, "If we had the extra points from kicks, we would have been getting fourteen points and only one touchdown would have been enough to tie."

"But we don't," Kagome cut in. "We need two touchdowns to win."

_Do you get it now, numbskulls?_

Understanding, Deimon only continued doing what they were best at: their offense.

But now, a new problem arose.

"The hell?" Kagome took off her helmet during their break. "Who's the freak with the hair?"

Kaguruma, a freshman and equally as tall and strong as the rest of the Taiyou Sphinx, came onto the field and blocked off Monta from receiving.

Kagome smacked their depressed receiver.

"What are you doing?" cried Monta.

She looked at him coolly.

"I say the same to you."

Monta looked at her confused as she walked to Mamori for a drink.

"A receiver doesn't need to rely on power!" said Kurita. "All that matters is receiving and catching!"

"The outfield is your backyard!" added Hiruma.

Kagome handed the shorter boy a water bottle as she asked, "Aren't you aiming to be the number one receiver?"


	43. Pressure

**Pressure**

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"Monta did it!"

"No time for that," Hiruma said. "We can't kick so we're going for a touchdown."

There were two ways of scoring more points after a touchdown: the kick which was one point and another touchdown which was two points. At the moment, all they could do was a touchdown to catch up.

"It's an all versus all power match," commented Kagome. "Sounds fun."

She turned to her teammates.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

She paused in her thinking.

"…wait, I'm part of the line now? Hiruma-_taichou_, I don't want to be in the line—"

Ignoring her, Hiruma told Sena that he was to carry the ball and charged straight through, no matter what.

"Look straight ahead and charge!"

Kurita encouraged him.

"I used to be all alone here," he said as they lined up. Annoyed, Kagome glared sharply at her opponent. Kurita continued. "But now! We're all here and ready!"

Regardless, Deimon couldn't 'skyhigh' Taiyou but the two lines were now stopped, neither moving the other.

Sena charged on through though.

_Like they said, charge straight though, look ahead and—_

"FLY!"


	44. Outcome

**Outcome**

* * *

_Eyeshield 21 leaped and with the speed he gained from charging through, jumped over the line and landed a touchdown._

It was a tie.

Kagome looked away from her cheering team in disgust.

"A tie is just as bad as losing…"

But the team was happy enough to just tie.

"But wait," said Monta. "Who's going to face off against the American team?"

Banba stepped in.

"It's yours. Even against Taiyou's turf and disadvantages that Deimon had, you still managed to get a tie. The match against the American team is yours."

"Ho…how very sportsmanlike," said Hiruma as Kagome sweatdropped at the irony of this man saying that…

Hiruma climbed up with watch tower with a microphone in hand.

Once he reached the top, he yelled out.

"THE DEVIL BATS ARE FACING THE AMERICAN TEAM!"


	45. Kings and Gods

**Kings and Gods**

* * *

Kagome yawned as the team headed for Enoshima.

"Ah…Where are we going again?"

"We're going to watch the Kanto tournaments semi-finals," said Mamori helpfully.

"Ah…who's playing again?"

"Shinryuuji and Oujou!"

"Ah…why are we going again—Ack!"

Hiruma smacked her head and told her to shut up.

Seeing the spectators and feeling the excitement and anticipation was needless to say enough to make anyone anxious.

Sena looked around in amazement. "It's the same 'spectators' from the gunmen match but…"

"It's 'cause the 'Kings' are here to challenge the 'Gods!'"

Kagome twitched at the titles but let it be as she stood beside Mamori who had a video camera in her hands.

Seeing the monk-like clothes, Kagome tilted her head at the familiarity…

"These guys were at the game we had against Oujou…"

Mamori turned to Kagome.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I guess it isn't important now…"

The two took their seats in the stands.

Kurita looked at the field sullenly and asked if they had to watch this game.

Kagome was surprised at the upperclassmen's lack of football-fanaticism.

Hiruma said Kurita was an ex-Shinryuuji student.

This started a whole talk about the history of who was the strongest team.

"Why are the Shinryuuji Nagas called 'Gods?'" asked Kagome. "Wasn't Oujou the strongest?"

Mamori explained through a picture book story with Hiruma making fun of her for doing such a thing as she pointed out that he said to do this first.

Kagome stared at her drawing and looked over at her teammates to see that they were thinking the same thing as she was.

_…what's wrong with her drawings…_

"Umm…Mamori-_nee's_ art mark is tad lower than the rest of her marks…" Sena explained.

Mamori coughed as she continued her explanation.

"Shinryuuji was reigning as supreme for the longest time until Oujou's 'Golden Generation' came and then, along with Shin, the gap between the two became smaller and smaller until one game, Oujou lead by sixteen to three." Mamori switched the picture board to reveal a newspaper cut out. "That's when the Kongou twins came into play.

"In five minutes, the score changed to sixteen-seventeen."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought.

_And with their so-called 'Golden Generation' gone and only Shin left in Oujou…_

"Shinryuuji are the 'Gods,' huh…"

She turned to the field.

_…Kongou Agon…_

"…ummm…"

…where was he?


	46. Instincts

**Instincts**

* * *

Kagome trailed quite a distance behind Sena and Mamori.

Hiruma told Sena to dress as Eyeshield 21 to advertise themselves more in front of the many reporters. Sena tried getting away until Mamori asked where he was going. Sena said he dropped his student handbook and Mamori told him that she would go with him

Why was Kagome here?

Kagome was getting up to grab a drink but somehow or another Sena told Mamori that Kagome could help him find it but then, annoyed that she couldn't get her drink, Kagome asked if it wasn't better to have more people trying to help in finding a missing item.

Sena cried tears in her direction.

She stuck her tongue out and was not sorry.

So here the three were.

"Did you drop it on the bridge?" asked Mamori who bent down to look around the ground.

Kagome looked off at the distance while Sena stumbled around for another excuse to get away…

Suddenly Kagome whipped her head forward to see a young man walking towards them. He was wearing the uniform of Shinryuuji…

He came up to Mamori with a kind smile…why did Kagome feel uneasy…

"Excuse me," he said, politely. "Do you know where the Enoshima Football Stadium is?"

Kagome usually trusted her instincts and this guy was no good at all… She started running towards the two.

"Ah! You're one of the Kongou twins!" said Mamori. She turned and pointed down the road they just walked. "You only need to go straight. I'm searching for his handbook—"

Kagome dived forward and tumbled out of reach from the newcomer with Mamori in her arms.

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_! What are you doing?" Mamori flushed and squirmed in the younger girl's arms.

Kagome had one arm around Mamori's knees and the other around her waist, practically slinging the older girl over her shoulders. She ignored the complaints coming from her senior and wrapped her arms around her upperclassmen tighter.

Sena looked on with surprise.

"Wha… Kagome-_kun_…"

There was no click. No sound. It was the regular Kagome…

Kagome didn't dare to look away or even blink in front of the seemingly harmless man.

Mamori started to notice the tension that started to brew and stopped her movements.

"Kagome-_kun_?"

"You're Kongou Agon," Kagome stated, once more, ignoring Mamori.

The man, Agon, tilted his head in slight annoyance as he let his gaze wander on the unwelcomed interruption who came and took away his newest prey.

His sunglasses glinted in the light as he realized something. He let out a smirk.

"Nice curves."

Kagome and Mamori blinked. Neither expected that. …now who was he saying that to…

He took a few steps in the girls' direction and Kagome straightened herself up and took the same amount of steps back.

_This guy…he gives off the same feeling as…_

**_A flash of red eyes and jet black hair_**…

Kagome shook her head.

If this guy wouldn't stop walking towards them, she would—

**_Clic—_**

Sena moved.


	47. Evil

**Evil**

* * *

For the calm, cool, usual Kagome to react this badly towards this man meant that something definitely wasn't right.

So Sena did what he thought was best.

In all honesty, Sena wasn't thinking straight. Or at least, he was trying to think straight and ended up making a rash move.

_Crumbling knee attack!_ Was what he thought and as soon as he ran forward to do so on the man making his friend and 'sister' uncomfortable…

Sena landed in front of the two girls and looked around.

_He disappeared?_

Kagome stared with wide eyes. She didn't blink and caught it all.

It wasn't just speed. She saw him react as soon as Sena moved…

Agon sat on the railings, opposite from them, casually asking Sena what he was doing.

He gave Kagome another look of either interest or curiousity as he ignored Sena's stumbling of words.

Then he made a surprising move.

He smiled.

Kagome did what she thought was natural.

She gently brought Mamori to the ground and moved in front of her. The man was a player for sure and she was going to protect Mamori no matter what—

He continued smiling kindly and slowly made his way over to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he started. "I'm…not quite sure what just happened. Are you alright?"

Once she started to think properly, Kagome realized which what the scene looked like.

Mamori must have been confused out of her mind.

All the man did was ask her for directions and then, in comes Kagome and swoops the poor girl away from him.

…okay, so this didn't look too good for Kagome.

She didn't remove her gaze from the man but she answered him properly.

"…I'm not too sure what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

His smile turned into a smirk.

"No problem. No one was hurt, right?"

He turned away and started to walk down the bridge.

"I better go to the stadium," he gave them another smile. "You'll root for me, right?"

He passed by Sena without giving him another look and left without hearing their answer.

When he finally left their field of vision, Kagome's knees gave out and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Mamori cried out her name to help her while Sena continued looking out to where Agon disappeared to.

Whatever it was Kagome felt, in the few moments where Agon passed him by, Sena understood Kagome's apprehension. He caught a shirt covered in blood in the taller boy's bag.

Mamori looked back and forth between the two freshmen.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome gave their manager a calming smile.

"It's nothing. Sorry for the trouble. I have an overactive imagination."

Mamori pursed her lips but let it be. They would talk to her if it was something really worrying, right?

Kagome stood up and lightly tapped Sena on his head.

"Your handbook's in your pocket."

Mamori blinked in surprise, almost forgetting what the three came out here for.

"Oh, Sena! Did you just misplace it?"

"A-ah…haha… I guess I did…"

Sena peeked at Kagome's face and was slightly surprised to see her wearing a face that looked almost…scared.

And yet, in her calm, cool, usual voice, she only said: "Let's go," as the three headed back to the stadium.

_I never wanted to feel that again…_


	48. Cheer

**Cheer**

* * *

_This…might be the worst idea…I've ever thought of…_

But she wasn't sure what else to do!

Yes, she could give up but she really wanted to at least say 'hi' to him!

She made herself seem like a pervert by asking Mamori for her clothes…but for some reason or another, she seemed to have been prepared and had a spare change of clothes. When she asked Kagome what she needed the clothes for, Kagome answered that someone spilt their drink all over her…

She actually poured the drink over herself…

She thought that maybe just going in her jeans and sweater would have been fine...or at least taking the sweater off…

But then, her body acted before her mind did and splash went the drink…

Next, she told her team that she was just going to stay back for a bit and would return soon.

Once they left, she went to another girl and asked for a hair tie.

Now…here she was…wearing Deimon's high school uniform. Female uniform with her hair tied up high and bangs in her eyes to try to shield her face.

_…I really need to get my own uniform…_

…if anyone of her teammates saw, they would definitely recognize her. It's not that she was hiding the fact that she was a girl (they all just assumed and she just…went along with it) but right now… She was feeling…really shy…

Especially now that she was edging near to her goal.

…but it was going to be so awkward!

Like, what girl just goes up to a guy and randomly says that she hopes for the best for him?

…wait, aren't they called cheerleaders?

No! Enough of that!

She had a mission!

…and her goal was starting to go away!

It was now or never!

Kagome took a deep breath and yelled.

"Kongou Unsui-_san_!"


	49. Understanding

**Understanding**

* * *

_"God…can be quite cruel," said one of the reporters._

_"Even though they're twins with the same genes, even if the older brother trains until he bleeds, he can only be called a 'great player…' The younger one on the other hand doesn't practise at all but he's a 'once-in-a-century-prodigy…'"_

_Kagome stood still and didn't bother to follow Mamori back up to their seats. She stayed down to the ground and listened as the commenters talked._

_'…twins with the same genes…'_

_She narrowed her eyes._

_That hit too close to home._

_She looked at the Shinryuuji's quarterback._

_"Kongou Unsui…" _

_The strongest 'average' player, huh…_

_She let out a sad smile._

* * *

She was still so soft! She thought her competitive side got rid of this side!

When she called the older boy's name, needless to say, she caught the rest of the Shinryuuji boys' attentions.

"Whoa! A super cutie is asking for Unsui-_senpai_!" said Ikkyu. "Are you sure it's not for Agon-_senpai_?"

But Agon had already left.

Unsui told the rest of the boys to calm down and to stay right where they were (they were going to scare her off, looking at her like a piece of meat…)as he went over to her.

The students of Shinryuuji, being an all-boys school, never had much interaction with the other gender (except for Agon) especially the football team (what with practices and all that) with their nonexistant female cheerleaders…

"W-what is it?" asked Unsui nervously.

Kagome looked down and froze.

_…WHAT DOES SHE SAY NOW?_

"T-this isn't what you think!" she started. _…this isn't going to end well…_ "I-I just…"

Kagome bit her lips and thought over her words…

_…like that matters anymore! Whatever! I'll just say what I want!_

She lifted up her head to meet his eyes.

"I really admire you! But I'll be the one to defeat the odds! I… I'll be stronger than everyone! So…you shouldn't give up! …or…something like that!"

Then, as fast as possible, she bowed and ran off with her four point five seconds speed.

Ikkyu and the rest of the Shinryuuji team went over to Unsui to ask what just happened.

"…I think…I just…got challenged…"


	50. To The Point

**To the Point**

* * *

"…"

"…ummm… Mamori-_senpai_…"

"Yes, Kagome-_kun_?"

"I…I'm not a pervert!"

"I didn't call you anything of the sort, Kagome-_kun_."

"…I…washed your uniform...thank you for letting me...wear them. ...umm...here…"

"…oh…"

Kagome stared at Mamori skeptically… Why did she look disappointed?

"…I wonder if this would be an odd thing to say…" started Mamori. "I kind of wanted to see you wear the girl's uniform…"

Kagome stared at Mamori, this time, with surprise.

"Mamori-_senpai_…does this mean that you knew that I was a gir—"

"Don't tell anyone! I…I mean… It's not a bad thing to want to see a pretty boy in a skirt, is it? A-a lot of girls have that kind of fetish—I-I mean just curiosity…of seeing them…"

Kagome stared at Mamori, this time, with a mixture of fear and horror.

But she wasn't going to lie…There have been pretty boys at her middle school…and she did want to see them in a maid's outfit or their school's miko garb uniform… Wait! Doesn't that mean that she really is a pervert? Or wait! Mamori said she wanted to see something like that too! That means she's a pervert as well! No! But… 'a lot of girls…' Does that mean it's not the male population but the female population that are perverts?

No! That's not it!

Kagome had been staring off into space for a while and Mamori was wondering whether or not it was because of her small confession. She started to flit about nervously with a blush.

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_! Don't take it so seriously! Just pretend you didn't hear anything!"

That's it! This whole problem will be solved if she just buys her uniform.

…wait…how'd that become the conclusion? That wouldn't solve anything—

Whatever small part of her logical mind was pushed aside and Kagome took a hold of Mamori's hands.

"Mamori-_senpai_! After school today, will you come to help me buy my school uniform?"


	51. Revealing

**Revealing**

* * *

_Dear sister…why couldn't we have been born as brothers?_ Thought Kagome as she smashed a man's face into a bus seat.

Said man decided to feel her up on a bus, surrounded by people…like hell if he thought he was going to get away with that.

_I'm sorry, sister…maybe not you, but I should've at least been born male…_

Next some little middle school brats went by her on their skateboards and proceeded to flip her skirt.

She retaliated by running after said-brats (of course they couldn't get away) and slapped them for the perverts they were.

_You're beautiful, kind, elegant, calm and no one would ever displease you… Unlike this **pervert**!_

Some random man this time actually put his shoulders around her and asked if she wanted a 'ride' and he said that in quotations.

_Click, click, click, click, click!_

"**I'll break your face.**"

She continued walking towards her school at a normal pace, trying to calm herself down before she would actually kill someone.

Sena and Monta sped past her in a hurry saying that the last one would have to do clean-up.

_Sister…my friends can't even recognize me in this uniform…_

Needless to say, Kagome did not feel like going to school anymore.

Last night was a good eye opener for her especially when Mamori found out…

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Kagome-kun…are you trying on the female uniform?"_

_"…umm…" Where does she start…"It's…exactly what it looks like but at the same time, it's really not…"_

_Kagome was in the changeroom while Mamori was outside, waiting for her. _

_When Kagome and Mamori left together after practice, the rest of the Devil Bats thought they were going on a date…which was strongly denied by the two girls._

_Mamori held on to the different sizes of uniforms as Kagome continued to change and noticed that every single one of them was the female uniform._

_Kagome pulled the curtain aside as her face was flushed, revealing herself._

_"I…am and always will be a girl."_

* * *

If being a girl was based on looks, then everyone would have assumed she was. Problem was she was always wearing her hoodies and really baggy sweaters…which only hid the top half of herself…but she wore skinny jeans, damn it! Wasn't that enough to make others realize that she was female?

It turned out…people assumed she was male because of her...violent tendencies? Manly personality? Boyish charm? Whatever it was…it was enough to make people ignore whatever feminine waves she gave off.

Then she remembered Agon.

...was it sad to say she felt a bit happy (as well as very scared) that someone noticed she was a girl?

_Sister…_ she thought as she took a deep breath and entered the class. She closed the door behind her with a soft tap and walked over to take her seat.

Once she did, everyone stared at her.

She looked down and felt herself turning red as she pulled down on her skirt, trying to hide her revealing legs.

There was someone on her desk.

She peered up to see the Devil Bats receiver staring at her in shock.

"NO WAY!"

_…I think I should've stuck to the sweaters…_


	52. Reaction I

**Reaction One**

* * *

Monta and Kagome walked towards the club in silence.

Kagome...didn't really care too much but it was an awkward silence so she wasn't sure what to say...

Monta on the other hand was at a complete lost but he tried to make the most of it.

"...so..." he started, causing Kagome to tilt her head in his direction. "...when did you become a girl?"

**SMAK!**

"OW! Sorry! Wrong question..." Monta rubbed his head. "But...can you blame me?"

"Yes."

Kagome put a bit more thought into it.

"Hiruma-senpai knew," _But I think he researched..._ "And then, Shin figured it out," _...but was that before or after he...er...'pushed' me... _

There must have been someone who knew! Kagome and Monta reached the clubroom and saw the usual construction worker.

_Ah..._

"The worker knew I was a girl right away!"

_...Hmmm...speaking of which..._

"B-b-b-but! It's not like you weren't cute before- I mean... You were always pretty...but er...as a man! One shouldn't...I mean...Seeing you in a skirt is completely different! You're really cute! CUTE MAX! Like...really-"

"Sorry! Can't understand!" said Kagome, waving him off as she jogged over to the worker.

"Hey, mister! What's your name?" She paused for a moment and bit her lips. "...uh...my bad. Sister said I should introduce myself first... I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

The worker stopped to see the young girl go up to him. He nodded to her in greeting and continued his work as he replied.

"Takekura Gen," he picked up a wheelbarrow and started on his way. "So you finally got your uniform, huh?"

Kagome grinned. "Yeah! Are you surprised?"

"Should I be?"

"Didn't you think I was a boy?"

"You sure didn't look like a boy."

This time Kagome stopped and blinked in surprise. Then, she broke out in a smile.

"Really? You really believed I was a girl?"

He grunted and went off, telling her to go practice. Kagome happily said "Okay!" and went in the clubroom.

Monta wondered about the others' reactions...

...wait...didn't this mean that this entire team, everyone just changed in front of a girl...

_No wonder she asked her a change room...but...if I remember correctly..._

* * *

_Monta was walking out of the clubroom when she caught Kagome and Hiruma talking._

_"-can we get seperate lockers and changerooms?"_

_"Why? Afraid you'll mess up your 'virgin' eyes?"_

_"Oh, no. Nothing like that. The guys' have nothing I haven't seen before," Hiruma cackled at that but Kagome continued. "But...I do prefer changing in a seperate room..."_

* * *

"...that explains why Kagome kept going to the supply closet to change..." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

Monta yelped and turned around to see Mamori looking kindly on him.

"Ma-Mamori-_san..." _He flustered. Wait...did she know about Kagome?

Mamori blushed.

"Oh...you have the same class as Kagome-_kun, _don't you? I guess you know about it now..."

Before they could discuss further, a resounding WHAT came from the clubroom...


	53. Reaction II

**Reaction Two**

* * *

"Hey...I've been wondering for a while but...that Kagome...don't you think he looks too pretty?" asked Toganou out loud.

"So I'm not the only one who thought so!" yelled Kuroki.

"But there's no way a girl could be so terrifying on the field..."

"S-strong!"

Not everyone in the room knew power-go but in this case, Komusubi's words were loud and clear. For an all-rounder, Kagome's strength was definitely high up there with the top players.

"W-why don't we just ask him?" said Sena, who pretended to clean up the locker rooms, while in reality, he was actually waiting for them to all leave so he can quickly change to Eyeshield 21.

Everyone looked at him as if he just chopped off his own legs.

"What the hell are you thinking? If Kagome actually is a guy, there's no way he would let that go!"

"But he's usually really...mellow... right? He might just think it's a joke..."

"Or he'll go berserk and rip our heads off."

"He wouldn't do that! He'll probably just...throw us out a window or something..."

"Yeah, hopefully, 'cause that's a lot better! He'll probably just give us a bruise depending on his mood..."

"That's too soft. He's definitely going to tear our faces off—"

"I see that I didn't really make a good impression on you guys."

The room froze as they looked at Kagome who sat herself down on a chair, casually listening in to their conversation, giggling in her head.

Dead silence overshadowed the room.

Someone pushed Sena.

"Go ask your question," whispered Kuroki as his eyes, like everyone else's were stuck on Kagome.

Sena gulped. He knew Kagome. He was nice! Super nice! He wouldn't do anything everyone mentioned! Right? Right? On the field, he was reliable and always did his best to keep Sena from being harmed. Kagome cared about the tem! He was always thinking of the team! And winning! …especially the winning…

"K-Kagome-kun..." He stammered and Kagome smiled.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"...yeah?" she repeated.

"Y-y-you're..." He gulped as her unwavering eyes continued to stare at him. "You're a..."

"Yeah?" she was getting a bit annoyed.

Sena took a deep breath and yelled it out.

"AREYOUAGUYORAGIRL?"

"I'm a girl."

Everyone waited on Kagome's reaction—wait, what?

Kagome waited for everyone's brain to catch up.

Their eyes slowly popped out, their mouths slacked open to let out a...

"**WHAT?**"

"...you guys are funny."

Kagome stood up and twirled in exaggeration to show off her skirt.

"Whee..."


	54. Nothing Different

**Nothing Different**

* * *

It was another awkward silence.

The three 'brothers,' Komusubi and Kagome were going to the weight room.

Juumonji broke the silence first.

"I always thought you had nice legs."

Kuroki and Toganou proceeded to stare at their friend in horror.

Kagome flushed slightly but reserved her cool and mumbled thanks.

"P-power!"

Kagome looked down at the chibi and smiled.

"That's so nice to say…" she said warmly. "Thank you."

Komusubi beamed at her but then, looked away shyly.

The trio of ex-delinquents looked at her with disbelief. They had absolutely no idea what the shortest of their members said but…

"…she can understand him…it's that same Kagome…" If they didn't believe that this girl was their fullback, they did now…

Kagome had changed into more comfortable clothes for exercising so the skirt was no gone but it was replaced with the girl's physical uniform, which consisted of a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"…why doesn't this school have bloomers?" asked Kuroki and Kagome smacked his head.

They each quickly did their own thing but it wasn't until a few minutes later that Hiruma charged in with a video camera, all dressed as a movie director.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"_Senpai?_"

Hiruma went over to Komusubi and said the following:

"This morning you did a hundred lifts, right? The fucking bros over there only did ten."

Komusubi turned to the trio and let out an arrogant 'heh.'

"Hah?"

"Haah?

"HAAAH?"

Hiruma caught it all on film.

He then turned to Kagome and passed her a pillow as he told her what to do with it.

"…beat it up?" she repeated.

"Tear it apart!"

"...ummm…"

"This morning, Yamaoka and Satake paid middle school brats to flip your skirt so they could take pictures."

_Click._

Kagome ran out of the room in search for the two space-filler players, never questioning why Hiruma even knew about that.

Hiruma chased after her with a motorbike that appeared out of nowhere, defying the laws of physics, filming her every movement.

The four that were left behind only stared at the opened door.

"…what the hell…"


	55. Movie Stars

**Movie Stars**

* * *

Kurita was telling the news of the match against the American team.

"The American team cancelled their flight?" asked Yukimitsu. "So…there's not going to be a match anymore?"

Kurita looked away nervously.

"Umm...I'm pretty sure Hiruma thought of something…"

"LET'S GET THIS MOVIE CRANKING!"

The two stepped out of their clubroom to see Hiruma dressed as a movie director with a video camera.

"…movie?" questioned Sena, who was already outside with Monta.

"It's just a Devil Bats advertisement," said Hiruma, waving off the questions and tossed a ball for Monta to catch.

Dressed quickly in a white tux, the receiver took hold of the ball in an attention-grabbing pose, looking straight at the camera.

"Okay! Next!" Hiruma turned to find Yukimitsu, who went back into the clubroom, trying to finish up his studies.

"Stand like this like you're sumo wrestling," Hiruma demonstrated. "And hold your hands over your head just like that."

"H-huh?"

"Next!"

After that, Hiruma disappeared to film the few members that went to the weight room.

This is when Kagome entered the field, dragging along two of their...ragged, abused…bench 'members.' She threw the two to the ground and gave the two a look filled with threats…

"**Prepare to get torn to pieces."**

Sena, not knowing just exactly what was going on, ran over to their female member and tackled her down, like usual.

Surprisingly, Kagome returned back to normal and blinked at Sena in surprise. The two victims took this opportunity to escape.

She smiled at him and he looked at her confused, asking what was wrong.

She shook her head.

Sena, despite knowing her gender, was still the same. She was glad.

Hiruma, who had followed Kagome out of the building with his camera, let out a 'tch,' and let it be. He had more than enough scenes of her beatings…

He then took to filming Eyeshield 21 run.

"I've bought lunch!" Mamori said, setting up the plates and food.

"Oooh! Chicken!" said Monta as he dug in.

Kagome looked over at their quarterback. "…Hiruma-_senpai_, why are you still filming us?"

"We're eating! Don't film!" scolded Mamori.

"What kind of advertisement involves this…" asked Sena.

The Devil Bats found out soon enough what all of Hiruma's filming was for.

"Pfft! What the heck! Hahahaha!"

Hiruma used the video club to edit all of the clips he filmed to produce an insulting video of Nasa's (the American team's school) coach, Apollo.

The coach, of course, accepted with fury and made a promise that if the American team doesn't win with a ten point difference they wouldn't return to America.

Hiruma made an interested face and said that if the Devil Bats can't win with a ten point difference they will leave Japan on the same day.

Kagome stared at Kurita who gave her the news.

"…WHAT?"


	56. Musashi I

**Musashi**

* * *

"Everyone has a locker now…" Kagome commented as the three 'brothers' realized that they each received their own.

It didn't take too long for the rest of the team to treat Kagome as normal…but it was at times like this, they seemed to have become hyper sensitive of the fact that she was a girl.

No one dared to go near her, realizing that they've all done everything except streak in front of her.

…should they be glad or upset that she never reacted to them changing…

"Juumonji, Toganou and Kuroki," she said, making the three turn around. She waved her hand, saying she didn't mean anything. "No…I just realized I never got your names."

Sena sweatdropped as the three linemen then started to retort at the girl in anger who just tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Hiruma grabbed a marker and wrote in Ishimaru's name on one of three empty lockers while Sena and Monta looked over at the locker in the very end of the room.

"Eh? What's this?" There was something in it…

"Ah!" Mamori picked it up. "It's a press kick-tee!"

Sena blinked. "What is it?"

Kagome pushed the three now-no-longer-brothers over and explained. "You hold the ball down on it for the kicker to kick it."

"I wonder why it's here…"

"Don't touch it, fucking manager," said Hiruma.

Before Mamori could say something about his language, Hiruma continued.

"It's Musashi's personal property."

Mamori's face changed to a melancholy as she apologized and placed the tee on the table.

Kagome blinked and turned to two who found the kick-tee, each giving her the same confused look back.

_Musashi?_


	57. Challenger

**Challenger**

* * *

"He got it right in the middle again!"

"He's better than the soccer team!"

"He's not from our school, is he?"

There was a commotion going on outside and a crowd was forming on the field.

Kagome peered over the heads of her smaller friends. They sped away from the clubroom and she just slowly followed behind to see that the two, Sena and Monta, tripped over someone's leg,

They were fine of course, and reacted with their usual elegance.

Elegance being speed and monkey balance.

Kagome turned to the one in the middle of all this attention. A boy with a comb and hair defying gravity with matching sideburns looked smugly across the field.

"That's smart!" said the boy as he slicked back his hair.

…why did she have this feeling that this person was an idiot…

"Sasaki Koutarou," said Hiruma going over the files. "Kicker of Bando Spiders."

Kagome winced at the word 'Spiders.'

_Why would any team want to be named after spiders…_

"Try for point success rate: one hundred percent."

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

The newcomer just slicked his hair back with his comb.

He was here to challenge Musashi, the 60-yard magnum.

Kagome tilted her head in thought (Musashi, again?) as the boy continued about how he was here to challenge Deimon's kicker so he could be number one.

Hiruma walked off and told the boy that Musashi quit.

"Don't worry, fucking sideburns. You're now number one."

The team left the kicking fanatic on the field as they walked towards their clubroom.

"I can't believe we had such an amazing teammate!" said Monta.

"Wonder why he quit…"

Sena turned to Mamori. "Mamo-_nee_, who's Musashi?"

The second year blinked at Sena in surprise.

"Musashi? But…you've already met him. It's—"

Hiruma covered Mamori's face with a hand and said 'don't bother.'

"They'll start being nosy."

And they left it at that.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked around. It was someone they knew…

* * *

As Monta and Sena walked Kagome to the bus station, since it was on their way home, Monta decided something.

"Let's bring Musashi back!"

Sena looked uneasy. "Umm…I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want us to butt in…"

Monta continued. "Do you really think we can beat the American team without kicker? If we lose we're going to leave Japan!"

"…I really can't leave Japan," Kagome agreed. _Sister would swim across the ocean to get me back…_

"Alright! We'll start looking for him tomorrow!"


	58. Search and Seek

**Search and Seek**

* * *

The three were in the library looking through old school files.

"Musashi, Musashi…I can't find him…"

"Maybe it's a nickname," suggested Kagome. She was bored and tired of looking at books when she could be out running…

"Ah! Wait!" cried Sena. "Look!" He opened up the book and laid it flat on the table.

"Muro Satoshi?" read Kagome.

"That's the guy who tripped us yesterday!"

"So that's what Mamo-_nee_ meant by we already met him?"

Kagome held out a hand to stop their thoughts.

"Umm…I don't think that's right—" _Especially 'cause you can't call something like that 'meeting him.'_

"He's part of the soccer team…he left a previous club because of a fight," Sena read out loud. "…Musashi…is it because of MUro SAtoSHI?"

"That must be it! Come on!" Monta grabbed both Sena and Kagome by the shoulder. "Let's go!"

"No! Wait! I am pretty sure that's NOT right—"

* * *

"…well…there he is," stated Kagome. She gave up trying to persuade them to see her idea. She gave Sena a small push. "Go _persuade_ him."

"…I'm…feeling nervous…"

"Persuasion MAX!"

Someone placed a hand on Sena's shoulders which caused the boy to yelp.

Kagome turned her head to see a familiar face.

"Oh…it's Spider-man."

"It's Sasaki Koutarou!" But he combed his hair again and got back to topic. "It's just not right! If I don't have a proper duel, I just can't call myself number one! It ain't smart!"

Monta pointed at one of the soccer players on the field.

"Then you can challenge him now! We're about to get Musashi-_senpai_!"

Kagome decided to try once more. "…ummm… the more I think about it, the more I'm thinking we got the wrong guy—"

And off they went.

"…idiots."


	59. Favour

**Favour**

* * *

Now the Deimon freshman plus one random guy were challenging the soccer team to a shootout.

Kagome turned to the three boys.

"…you've never played soccer have you? A shootout requires five people. And in case you can't count, there are only four of us."

"Egh!"

"Don't give me that 'egh!' Can't believe you guys…just charging in here…are all guys this stupid…" Kagome turned away to go to the clubroom. "I'll go grab someone…"

She wasn't turning down a challenge. As long as the boys won't do something stupid the moment she left, it would be fine if they lost…well…no. It's not fine if they lost but as long as they had nothing to lose…

Once she left, the soccer team wagered a bet saying if they won, the grounds will be theirs to practice on.

…the three idiots agreed and asked for 'Musashi' back…never mind that one of them didn't even go to this school…

* * *

As expected, there was no one in the clubroom.

"Must be out on a run..."

Kagome stepped out with a sigh and turned her head to see the construction worker feeding Cerberos.

Kagome walked over to the man.

"Gen-_san_!" She contemplated on calling him this…but his family name was too long!

The older man turned to look at her.

Kagome smiled nervously.

"Sorry about this…umm…can I ask of you to do something?"

"Hmm?"


	60. Shoot Out

**Shoot Out**

* * *

"Alright! We're starting the shootout!"

It was the soccer team versus…uh…a random kicker, a girl, a runner, a receiver and…the carpenter geezer…

"…this kinda…ain't cool…" stated Koutarou, looking at their lineup.

Kagome let a sweat drop.

"The rest of the club went out for a run…and…umm… I'll say this one more time: I seriously don't believe that the person we're looking for is in the soccer team…"

"It'll be fine!" Monta insisted. "Leave the catching to me!"

"…and I've been wondering for a while but am I being ignored? Are you trying to make me mad? Do you want me to be mad? I'm seriously starting to get mad…"

And the soccer team's kicker started before any of them got ready but being Monta, he quickly caught the ball with no worry.

"Haha! No problem!"

…no one heard the small 'click' coming from Kagome…

"Alright!" said Koutarou. "I'll show my awesomeness too!"

With a smooth gliding motion, the ball got into the net.

"Oooh! In the corner!"

The soccer team kicked and Monta caught the ball once more.

It was Kagome's turn—

"**Die.**"

Muro Satoshi flinched at the threat but then started laughing to see that Kagome was aiming at the goal post.

"Only a girl would make that kind of mistake! There's no way that's gonna—"

**_SMAK!_**

Kagome kicked the ball towards the post, and it bounced off, hitting the goalie in the face, rebounding off into the net.

"Whoa! That was an awesome kick!" praised Koutarou. "Hey! Are you interested in—"

Kagome had a fist ready high up in the air to strike into the boy's face.

"And this is for ignoring me—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kagome-_kun_! Wait! I'll give you my math homework!" Sena cried, grabbing onto her arm.

"Give me Monta's." The two were in the same class after all.

"Okay!"

"Hey!"

The soccer team just looked away in aggravation, thinking of just how they were going to at least make a goal…

"…wait…he's the _football_ receiver, right? Okay…I got this…"

Monta's super catches from the beginning did nothing to the soccer team's curved balls.

"Whoa!"

Muro Satoshi let out a haughty smirk and turned away.

"As expected from Musashi!" said Sena.

"Hmm…is he really Musashi?" Koutarou wondered.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! I really don't think that—"

It was Sena's turn to kick.

Using his super speed, he ran around the ball, trying to confuse the goalie as to where he was going to shoot—

Kagome let out a growl and she swore that this time, she really gave up on trying to convince the three that Muro Satoshi did not equal Musashi and took a seat next to the construction worker.

She didn't bother looking as Sena failed at getting a goal.

The soccer team kicked another curved ball and Monta couldn't catch it.

Koutarou pointed him out on this.

"What are you doing? What happened to your smart catches from before?"

Before Kagome could tell him off, the carpenter explained.

"He reacts too sharply to the trajectory of a straight ball," he took out a cigarette, causing Kagome to frown. He continued. "So it's obvious that he's an amateur to curved balls. He's not a full-time keeper; don't be too hard on him."

Kagome stared at him and thought of something that could be said as ridiculous.

_…no way._


	61. Winner

**Winner**

* * *

Needless to say, Monta's kicks were just as atrocious as his passes…

"How is that even possible?" asked Kagome as she watched the ball Monta kicked fly over in loops and into one of the school's windows.

Right now, the score was three to two, the soccer team winning.

"Does it matter if we win or not?" said Kagome. "Muro Satoshi probably isn't—"

"With this! The ground is ours!" cried one of the soccer members.

In a blink of an eye, Kagome held Sena up by his collar.

"You **bet** our grounds?"

And this was normal Kagome.

"W-we needed something to bet on!" said Koutarou, trying to save Sena.

"You don't even go to this school!" she snapped.

The carpenter blinked.

"Wait, so if you lose, you can't practice anymore?"

"U-uh…yeah…" Monta and Sena nodded, wincing at the glare Kagome sent them.

"If we lose the grounds, I'm throwing all three of you off the roof," she promised.

Monta and Sena gulped but Koutarou stared at the old man getting ready to kick.

_…that stance…_


	62. Annoyances

**Annoyances**

* * *

They won against the soccer team, they found out that the old man was 'Musashi,' they all went over the shock of finding out that he was seventeen years old and now they were going over the fact that the 'Legend of the 60-yard Magnum' was a lie.

It was expected that Hiruma would lie about stuff like that…

Sasaki Koutarou left, angry after hearing Takekura Gen (Musashi) say he betrayed the team.

Kagome didn't care about that and was still annoyed.

The three were practicing, determined to win against the Alien team.

Monta stared at Kagome.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

Kagome's eye twitched.

Monta and somewhat of Sena and Kagome made a promise to Musashi that if they became a stronger team, he would come back. So first! They had to win against the American team that he would come back.

"Hah? Oh, I'm sorry. Are you talking to me? You want to listen to what I'm saying? You want to hear me speak now?"

Kagome turned around, facing her back against them as she went into the clubroom, where Hiruma called for everyone to show them clips on the American team and go over their tactics.

"The American team is strong and our usual strategy won't work against them," said Kurita.

"Their coach, Apollo, is their weakness," said Hiruma, cocking his rifle. "He's a fucking helpless piece of junk. He makes Panther pick up balls."

Kagome blinked while Sena asked, "Who's Panther?"


	63. A Bit of the Past

**A Bit of the Past**

* * *

Kagome sighed wistfully.

_A man with weightless legs…another annoying one…_

Monta and Sena looked at each other, wondering if Kagome was still upset.

Trying to lighten the mood, Monta then pointed to the sky to let out a shout.

"Alright! Let's practice MAX! Increase our morning training!"

Kagome turned her head towards the two, interested.

"What are you thinking of?"

Sena blinked.

"Are you…fine now, Kagome-_kun_?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I forgive easily…but I'm not going to forget this."

Kagome nudged Monta.

"So? What's your plan?"

"We should come with Kurita-_senpai_ and do that tackling training!"

Kagome gave a disgusted look and Sena looked nervous.

"It looks painful…maybe we can do a lightning attack strategy?"

Kurita and Komusubi looked pumped.

"We'll start training at 2 a.m. every day!"

Kagome, Sena and Monta sweatdropped.

"Ummm… I might as well stay here if that's the case… My train doesn't even run at that hour," said Kagome.

But Kurita was not deterred and instead said, "Why don't we go to my house like Komusubi does? My home is a temple!"

Kagome stopped walking and let out a nervous smile.

"Umm..temple? _Ryokan temple?_"

Kurita nodded.

"Have you heard of it?"

"…well…ummm…my sister and I came over to it once…"

The four stared at her, waiting for more information.

"We…performed there…once…"

_Actually we performed to every single temple in Japan! Such a pain!_

"Eh? Really? Wait…how come?" asked Monta.

Kagome continued walking along with her friends.

"My family owns a temple themselves...and my sister and I were supposed to be shrine maidens..."

_...but I left that to my sister now..._

"My sister and I performed a _Kagura _dance..."

"Ah! I remember that!" cried Kurita. "It was a couple of years I think but I remember these twins that came to do a _miko-kagura _demonstration—"

Kurita looked at Kagome in surprise.

"That was you! And your…sister?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and looked away nervously.

"A-ah… It was a while back…"

"Twin? You have a twin?" asked Sena. "Identical twin?"

"Y-yeah… Ah but at the same time, you can kind of…automatically which one of is which…"

…why did it look like Kagome was getting more sad…?

Kurita waved his arms as a distraction.

"L-look! We're here!"


	64. That Guy

**That Guy**

* * *

"'ey, 'ey! Ar' you…wha'd dey call 'em…dah temple princess?"

Kagome stared at the now-drunk young man.

"…I'm sorry…I don't understand your slurred English…"

The man—Homer, was it?—turned to his friend with glasses.

"Watt! Whazz…princess in Japanese?"

"_Ohime-sama_!"

Then, the man turned back to Kagome pointing at her.

"_Oooohime-samaaaa?_"

Kagome blinked and let a sweat drop.

"I think you've drunk too much…"

When the Devil Bats arrived at Kurita's home, being a courteous host, Kurita brought them leftover sushi from a ritual.

It was enough to fill a buffet table.

Just as they were thinking that they couldn't possible finish it all, came the American team who were looking for a friend's headband.

Somehow or another, they started drinking alcohol…

_…where did they even find it?_

Kagome moved from the drunk and chose to sit beside the one called Watt.

She listened to Sena and Panther talk.

Kagome's English wasn't the greatest but it was enough for her to understand the basics of what Panther was saying.

She stared at the dark youth.

_…I want to see him run…_

But as soon as she thought that, Sena, who had drunk a glass of wine, decided it was a good time for a midnight run.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Wha—Sena!" She stood up to chase after him but Panther did the same thing and ran after the smaller boy.

Kurita called out after them but Kagome told the upperclassmen that she'll bring them back.

_…maybe…_

"Are you two crazy?" She yelled. "You're running on the expressway!"

_…so…damn…fast…_

The two speed demons ended up at the zoo.

Kagome, annoyed at the wasted energy, decided to leave them there and just as she was going to turn back around, she heard that annoying name…

"—Shin?"

She turned back around.

_Shin? Even across an ocean, people know of Shin?_

Kagome looked away and bit her lips.

_Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin! Damn it! _

Maybe the alcohol in her system started to kick in at the moment or she might have been extremely tired from running after the two with supersonic speed but the next thing she knew she opened her eyes to find herself on the zoo's bench.

_…wha… Did I just fall asleep? I don't even remember closing my eyes—_

Kagome looked straight ahead to see Sena who awoke with 'Help!' in his eyes, dangling on a branch above the lions' den. Panther was a little ways ahead, headfirst in a garbage can.

_…I think I'll leave them there…_

"Kagome-_kun_! No! Come back! I know you saw me! Don't leave me like this!"


	65. Match

**Match**

* * *

"It's the shuttle pass!"

The game between the Nasa Aliens and Deimon Devil Bats has begun!

Kagome chased after Watt, steadily gaining on him.

Imagine the American team's surprise when they found out that the _ohime-sama _from last night was a member of the Japanese team.

Watt could feel it…the aura of something scary behind him. He just had to grab the ball before he gets caught.

[Watt: 40 yards, 4.8 seconds.]

[Kagome: 40 yards, 4.5 seconds.]

_But the pass is too far! I'm not going to make it—ARGH!_

Either way, it made no difference since Kagome grabbed him from behind and tackled the boy down.

"Incomplete pass!"

Watt came back to his team where Homer apologized for the uncontrolled pass.

Watt shook his head. "It's fine. Your passes are usually always uncontrolled—"

"Hey! Don't say things that make people mad!"

"—but that guy isn't one to ignore…where'd he come from?" finished Watt.

"He was in the cornerback position on the opposite side but he ran straight towards you, like he knew where you were going to be…"

"Nevermind that! He's _faster_ than you! What are we going to do about that?"

"T-that is a problem…"

The Aliens looked over at the Devil Bats.

"…wait…does he look _familiar _to you guys?"

"…"

"…"

"…last night… There was a gir—"

They all turned to each other.

"Ha..haha…no way."

"No. No. No way."

"Last night was a boy dressing as a girl. What are they called again? _Okami?_"

"_Okama._"

"Right. So she's a boy dressing as a girl pretending to be a boy."

"Wait, what?"

"…"

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sena, who had blitzed this time around and from how Homer was able to make a pass, failed.

"You okay?" she asked.

Sena nodded and praised her for catching Nasa's receiver.

"No…he wouldn't have caught that pass anyway…"

Sena blinked in confusion as Monta came over to the two of them.

"The pass was out of his reach. With his speed, he wouldn't have caught it."

"Eh? Then we could've just left him?"

She nodded.

"I only chased him 'cause I wanted to break something."

Monta and Sena gave her a nervous stare.

_She…she still had that mindset…_

Kagome turned around to Hiruma.

"Can I blitz next?"

"But blitzing means you can't defend!" said Monta, who knew that Sena was unable to go after Watt because he blitzed.

"I just have to go after the quarterback, don't I? I'll push on through!"

Hiruma grinned.

"We're blitzing again!"


	66. Special

**Special**

* * *

Kagome was annoyed.

"Why do you guys keep tackling his waist?"

The three Deimon chibis turned to their only female player. Nasa gained seven points from their successful pass despite Komusubi's bearhug towards the quarterback.

She was annoyed because Hiruma put her back as a cornerback. He sent three people to blitz, none of whom were her.

"What do you mean?"

She was also annoyed that she failed and Watt was able to gain a touchdown from pass.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain but the next play was set and they moved to their positions.

Her words though, went through Sena's head.

_How else do we tackle someone…?_

It was Deimon's offense.

Hiruma was ready to throw but their line broke through and in came Gonzales.

Kagome moved in and her vision sharpened as she narrowed her eyes, catching the smallest detail and fractions of movement.

It was like watching everything in slow motion…for her anyways.

_As soon as his feet leave the ground to move forward… The moment there's even the smallest shift in gravity…_

_There!_

Kagome, being more agile than the hulking mass of muscle, pushed her way through to get in front of Hiruma.

With her knees and arms bent, Gonzales plowed right into position. Kagome let out a small grunt of pain but pushed through his center and knocked the larger male off balance.

Hiruma cackled and sent a long pass towards Monta.

"First down!" called the referee.

"What the hell?" cried Homer. "Is that really a girl?"

Panther watched the game from the sidelines, anxious and wanting to run out into the field.

_She was on the video too… But it never showed her running…_

He thought back to last night and even in an intoxicated state, he realized that Kagome was chasing after them. She never caught them but she was still able to continue running.

He smiled.

_There are…so many people in this world._


	67. Kagome

**Kagome**

* * *

Kagome was much more flexible and limber than the other players. She was able to get in between spaces not possible if she was a muscle man like most of the Aliens.

And from the announcing booths came—

"It really is a surprise!" yelled 'Machine-Gun' Sanada. "How could such a fragile looking player be able to toss aside huge men of power? Kumabukuro, what is your theory?"

The afro-haired announcer felt a sweat drop at the excited announcer as he talked about Deimon's number four.

"Deimon has two runningbacks: Eyeshield 21 and number four, Higurashi Kagome.

The specific terms for the two would be halfback or tailback for Eyeshield and fullback for Higurashi.

The halfback is one who usually runs with the ball and the fullback's role is split between power running and guarding either the quarterback or the halfback. The fullback usually makes sure that the halfback can run forward by either blocking anyone coming near him or destroying the line to get him through.

Now because of these roles, the fullback is almost always much larger in size compared to the halfback…"

Which wasn't all that false considering the difference in height between the two…

Kagome was taller than Eyeshield 21 by at least fifteen centimetres.

"In previous games, he was always surprising people with his rather violent ways of countering an opponent's charge. Higurashi continued to surprise us with not only his speed but his own power!" Kumabukuro shifted through his papers and continued listing off other traits.

Apollo, vaguely listening on to both announcers' explanations as he chewed on his cigar muttered, "An annoying yellow monkey…" Being a girl, he didn't pay much attention to her but now… "We'll just keep sending players after her to keep her busy…"

* * *

Kagome had been on the field for every single play and wondered if her arms would break this time around…

_…that would **suck**_**…**

It was still Deimon's ball and Eyeshield 21 made a rush but he was soon pushed to the side. Kagome was further behind him, blocking off the players from behind, and was unable to make it over to Sena in time.

Unfortunately, Sena knocked over Cerberos' cage and released the wild dog. Just as the animal was about to attack the boy, he changed his mind and went after the smell of food.

Yukimitsu yelped as the dog ran over and chomped on his arm, forcing him to release the Pretz in his hands.

Watching the small scene made Sena realize what Kagome was telling him before.

Kagome cursed as it was Nasa's ball once more and shook her arms as she quickly went over to Sena.

"Are you okay?"

Sena had to stare at her in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what she was saying.

"A-ah… How about you?"

Truth be told, Kagome was feeling pretty sore all over—she wasn't stronger than Kurita; she couldn't hold off heavy linemen forever!—and she was sure that she might have to visit her doctor after this match…

Instead, she chose to smile and lie, saying she was fine…but more importantly…

"Do you get it now?" She asked, hoping he understood her previous words.

_You can't tackle the quarterback's waist…especially considering how small you are…_

Eyeshield 21 nodded and went over to Hiruma to ask him if he could blitz this time.

Hiruma barked at Kagome to make sure Eyeshield gets straight through, no matter what.

"Ugh…that means I have to get through the line—"

"No complaining!"

"Yes sir…"


	68. Limits

**Limits**

* * *

_This world is filled with incredible people…_

Eyeshield 21 broke through the line and grabbed Homer by his arm, causing the quarterback to fumble the ball. Eyeshield 21 quickly grabbed it and ran towards the goal line using his fast change of even faster speed.

But that didn't matter because Kagome didn't even have to look at the others' faces to know how they were feeling.

It was a strange mixture of awe and anxiety.

Panther had ran along the sidelines and climbed up the pole. He stared down at Sena.

Unfortunately that little stare down was quickly finished as the referee called him down, causing Panther to jump down and apologize.

_Strength…doesn't matter if you have speed…_

Kagome turned away.

_I'm not fast enough…_ she admitted. _But I can see it…_

Maybe it was through all the experiences she's received through all the sports she played, watched, observed, etc., but all she had to do was look and after that, she was able to pretty much predict how a person moved.

Where they were going, how fast they were going, how far they can stretch, what points they couldn't reach, the areas that were their blindsides… It was almost like seeing them move before they actually did.

_I'll see through them all and if I can see it, I'll react to it._

The only problem was _her_ limits…

Kagome clenched her hands into fists.

_I have to get stronger._


	69. Play

**Play**

* * *

With a speed that no one on the field could touch, Sena scored a touchdown!

_If…if Panther comes into play…_

As soon as Sena scored the touchdown, Panther had already reached the goal and climbed up the goal pole to get a closer look.

"I…wonder if he's going to play… Yeah…maybe in the second half…" mumbled Sena.

Hearing that, Monta started knocking his head with his helmet and Kagome pinched his cheeks.

"Are you crazy?" started Monta. "If we don't win this match, Musashi-_senpai_ won't come back to the team!"

Kagome started stretching the smaller boy's cheeks. "We're also going to leave Japan. Are you fine with that? Leaving Japan? I wasn't joking when I said **I _can't_ _leave Japan_**," finished Kagome.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Y-yeah! I remember!"

Kagome released Sena, causing the boy to rub his face, and looked on at the American team's bench.

"…should we be thankful or not for that racist coach…" said Kagome, speaking out the words in everyone's minds. Sena tried to intervene but Kagome cut him off. "Honestly speaking, do you believe you can win against Panther?"

Sena looked across the field.

"…I don't know…but I want to…fight against him…"

Kagome let out a sigh and lightly gave him a tap on the shoulder, pointing towards the huddle Hiruma was calling.

"Let's go."


	70. Switch

**Switch**

* * *

"….ummm…that little guy is a bit like Kagome, isn't he?"

Kagome held Monta up by the collar of his jersey.

"**Hah?**"

"I-I-I meant by his speed and power!"

The younger Gonzales ('Big Shit' and 'Little Shit'…will someone please tell them what their tattoo actually says…?) effectively stopped Eyeshield 21 from rushing past the middle of the line.

"Okay, new tactic!" cried Hiruma. He pointed to Kagome and Sena. "You two are switching roles!"

"Eh?" _...me and Kagome-kun…_ Sena's eyes widened. "W-wait a minute! I'm going to be blocking?"

Kagome dropped Monta and blinked.

Hiruma ignored any bursts of disbelief.

_Let's see how this goes…_

"There is still a different of eight points! Will the Devil Bats be able to even it up?" cried Sanada. Then, he blinked as he looked at the set up. "What's this? The positions have changed!"

Sena gulped nervously as he was now standing behind Hiruma instead of his usual place behind Kagome…

_Hiruma-san said to blitz forward, pretending I have the ball…while Kagome will actually charge forward…_

"—HUT!"

_Here we go—_

* * *

It was a different approach but it was fine.

None of the Aliens could even touch Kagome, seeing as their fastest player on the field was Watt.

With swift and nimble movements, Kagome ducked and swerved around the opponents to get away. The one time someone charged directly in front of her was when Sena came and tackled him.

With his speed, he was able to surprise the linebacker and knock him over.

Kagome zipped by the other players, turning and keeping both hands on the ball.

_Five seconds—_

The distance was still a bit out of her reach…unless she dived forward but…

_...I'm going to end up breaking something again…_

But then, of course, the 'click' side of her won.

**_Anything for winning._**


	71. Sweep

**Sweep**

* * *

"The score is now fourteen to twelve! Number four's dive towards the goal was able to secure the Devil Bats a touchdown just before half-time!"

Kagome lied still on the ground.

She tried to push herself off the ground using her arms

_…aw man…_

She couldn't do it.

She wondered if getting so many injuries caused her to stop feeling pain…

Before she could theorize any more, she felt herself being lifted. She turned her head to see with surprise at who it was.

"Juumonji…"

"You tired?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine… I can walk."

The lineman released her arm and walked with her to their side of the field.

Sena and Monta came over to congratulate her but Kagome quickly moved aside to dodge the leaping Kurita coming from behind them. Ignoring the miniature pile of bodies, Kagome went over to Mamori to ask for some tape and ice.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kagome scratched the side of her head.

"Umm… I'm fine," she lied. "I just…need them to cool down…"

The older girl gave her a suspicious look but did as she was asked.

"Here you go!"

Kagome took the bag of ice and the roll of gauze.

"Thank you."

Walking a bit off from her, Kagome sat on the grass and took her helmet off as well as her jersey. With a flick of her fingers, her left shoulder pad came off.

Kagome stared.

"Kagome-_kun_! Your shoulder—"

Kagome grabbed Sena's jersey to pull him down and covered his mouth.

But it made no difference since Mamori already saw everything.

She took Kagome's arm and dragged her over to Hiruma.

"Itatata! Mamori-_senpai_! W-wait! M-my arm…"

She had none of that.

"Hiruma! You can't keep sending Kagome-_kun_ to take on everyone for every single play!"

Hiruma looked at Kagome's disheveled form.

"She looks okay to me."

"What part of _this_—" Mamori tightened her grip on Kagome's now-blotchy-purple shoulder. ("Ow…") "—looks okay to you?"

"I'm fine—"

Mamori turned to glare at Kagome.

"Are you _fine_ ending up in the hospital again?"

Kagome decided to remain silent and let Mamori argue.

Hiruma turned away.

"We won't be able to use the role switch again anyway," Hiruma glanced at Eyeshield 21. "It was pure luck that we were able to get a touchdown this play."

Sena wasn't to be used as a shield; he was far too weak for it. The last tackle he made was successful because he caught them off guard. The Aliens would be ready if they did the same thing…

A lightbulb went over Hiruma's head.

He called the rest of the team over.

"This one is called the Sweeper…"


	72. Panther

**Panther**

* * *

The game was going everywhere at once.

Deimon was leading with their sweeper tactic. Then Nasa was in the lead once more with their shuttle pass. Then Deimon again with a long pass.

Kagome was put on the bench with her injuries being tended to by Mamori.

She sighed and decided to start eating real food… No, she wasn't just eating crackers! She started buying milk too! It was crackers _and_ milk!

…alright. She admitted that she wasn't the best at taking care of her health… There was a boy who gave her all sorts of health and vitamin products as gifts… He was pretty useful… If she called him up, he would probably come to Tokyo to give her gifts, right?

Kagome nodded her head as Mamori clamored about her own body and regardless of being a girl or a boy, one should take better care of themselves.

Kagome looked at the field and abruptly stood up, causing Mamori to yelp out in surprise.

Mamori turned to see where her underclassman was looking.

"What's wrong?"

"Panther is on the field…"


	73. Round

**Round **

* * *

Panther was on the field.

_Damn it._

He was running with the ball.

_Damn it._

Kagome ran towards the goal line and made sure not to go closer than twenty yards.

After Panther made a touchdown, the score was now 28 to 26, Nasa leading.

Hiruma practically threw Kagome back on the field, ignoring Mamori's warnings.

She twisted her head around to see Panther charging through Komusubi, Kurita, Monta, and even Sena…

_Damn it._

She carefully watched from the small distance she had.

_He runs like a river. _

Using one of his arms to block the person in his way, while carrying the ball in the other, he was able to continue running forward at top speed unlike Sena's erratic change of pace. His long limbs were to his advantage.

_If he passes me, it's all over._

Kagome ran towards him.

_But if I can just…_

* * *

Panther continued running.

It was a free zone up until—wait, when did Kagome get here?

He only had to push her away with his arm.

And once he did, he just had to run—

"Ack!"

Before he knew it, he was lying, back down, on the ground with his free arm in Kagome's hands.

Kagome herself had one knee on the ground and exhaled deeply.

He blinked a couple of times as the girl lifted her head up to look at him.

She broke out in a smile.

"…I'm done."


	74. Once Again

**Once Again...**

* * *

As soon as Panther was about to move around and push her, Kagome was ready.

The moment he even reached out for her was when she grabbed on to his forearm.

He must've been confused and slowed down for a spilt second.

She took this chance.

She was glad Panther wasn't as bulky as some of his other teammates or she wasn't sure she could do this.

Just like in _aikido_, gripping onto his arm and throwing her own weight down, she was able to get him to the ground. Unfortunately, her arms made some odd sounds…

_Pop! Crack!_

…and it didn't sound too good…

The referee yelled out some number of yards and Kagome released Panther. She checked over her arms.

They were still fine… They were moving fine and it didn't hurt to clench her hands or anything…

…_please be okay…I can't afford to go to the hospital again…_

Maybe it was just like cracking knuckles. After all, her arms were being shoved into their sockets when she was blocking Gonzales Senior and Gonzales Junior… When she threw Panther, her arms must've just released pockets of air!

…oh gawd, she really hoped that was it.

"Kagome…kun was it? You're really amazing!"

Kagome blinked over to see Panther smiling down at her. She returned his smile and proceeded to crumble down to the ground.

_…Haha…I am so done… If not my legs, it's my arms…_

"Wh-what's wrong?" asked Panther.

"…hehe…can you do me a favor?"


	75. Finisher

**Finisher**

* * *

Panther helped Kagome to her feet and watched her walk towards the bench where the Devil Bats manager was glaring at her.

Once Kagome was near enough, Mamori started her verbal attack.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you trying to make people worry for you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why can't you ever just come back uninjured?"

"I'm sorry."

Even in the match against Taiyou, Kagome ended up getting a sprained wrist.

"I know how to fix this one!" said Kagome. She took a hold of her arm. "I've done this before… I just have to pop it back in—"

_Pop!_

"…Ow…"

But she did it! Kagome rotated her shoulders.

While she did that, Nasa made another touchdown.

Kagome watched carefully at how Sena reacted to Panther's speed.

"He's doing it wrong."

Mamori turned to Kagome in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Se—" Kagome started to cough. "Sorry… Eyeshield 21 is going about it all wrong. It was like with Homer… There are only certain parts you have to look at."

Kagome went over to Ishimaru, who was Kagome's substitute in the last play, to take his place.

For every play, it made no difference as to who was holding the ball, Panther was able to catch and tackle them down.

Kagome threw her helmet to the ground in agitation, almost hitting Sena who was lying face down to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Panther came up to them.

"Who's the best Japanese runner? Shin or you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the mention of Oujou's ace.

_…he asked the same thing last night at the zoo…_

Maybe they were both too drunk to remember that part.

"Definitely Shin," answered Kagome, breaking Sena's spirit even more.

"Y-you didn't have to say 'definitely…'"

"But," she continued. "Sena will definitely be the best runner."

Sena stared at Kagome with surprise. Kagome sent him a warm smile.

"What? Don't you want to defeat Shin?"

Sena smiled.

"I…can't run like Panther-_kun_…but I'm going to win with my own running!"

But Sena turned back to Kagome.

"But…Kagome-_kun_…"

Kagome shrugged.

"I never said anything about being the best at anything… I just want to win."

_And I like the underdogs._

Panther blinked.

"You're…really cool," he said with straight honesty and awe.

Kagome scratched the side of her face in embarrassment.

"Ehe…Thanks."

The three continued to talk about random nothings while waiting for the next play.

"With only one minute left, it's time for both teams to muster up their strength!"

"…ow…"

Monta looked over, hearing the small cry of pain.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Ah…no. I'm fine. Just stretching my shoulder."

Monta nodded and went over to his side of the field.

Once he left, Kagome let out a wince and clutched onto her arm, sharp pains going through it.

_This is the last play…_


	76. Lastly

**Lastly**

* * *

"Interception! Panther has stolen the ball! Having stolen Deimon's ball, Panther sprints to the goal line!"

_That's too far for me to reach…and I don't think I could even carry the ball anymore…_

Kagome panted as the rest of Deimon chased after Panther.

Eyeshield 21 zipped past them.

Kagome stopped running and turned around to go back.

"What are you doing?" cried Monta.

She was too tired to answer him.

_Sena will definitely come back with the ball…_

And as she predicted, Sena came running back with a burst of speed.

_His instantaneous 4.2 run…_

Now the Aliens were chasing after Sena. Kagome tackled the other players out of his way and made sure that there was a clear cut straight line for the goal.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"YA-HA!"


	77. We're Going to America!

**We're Going to America!**

* * *

Deimon lost…

"By one point!" said Mamori, trying to cheer up Kagome.

"A loss is still a loss, no matter what the score is."

After Sena made the touchdown, Hiruma said they were going with the two-point touchdown, however, Sena fainted.

They were going to use Kagome and tossed the ball at her but all it did was hit her chest and land on the ground.

"…I can't move my arms."

So they couldn't do anything about it and the score was 33 to 32.

Kagome was sitting on the bench, her head on Mamori's shoulders, watching Sena get up and recover from his fainting episode.

"…we have to leave Japan…" She sighed and took her head off of Mamori.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But do you have a phone with you? I'll give my doctor a call to come over."

Mamori blinked.

"A doctor?"

"I'll give you the number... Just tell him where we are and he'll drive over here in about a minute or so."

"…your doctor comes over to you?"

"He doesn't like people coming to him. …in fact I think I'm his only patient… He has a side job as a host or something…"

Mamori stared at Kagome for a few moments, wondering if she was joking.

Seeing that she wasn't, Mamori began to do what Kagome said.

* * *

"You're lucky I was watching."

"Aww…was it 'cause of me?"

_Crack!_

"Ooow…"

"There were a lot of advertisements about this game posted throughout the city," Courtesy of Hiruma, "So I was curious and decided to watch."

"Did you know I was playing?"

"With your attendance record, I didn't even know you got into a high school."

"…that's a bit mean."

"I've heard the announcers say 'Higurashi Kagome' quite a few times."

Mamori watched the two converse calmly. Kagome speaking very casually as she ignored the looks from her teammates, with her doctor popping her shoulder back into place and applying gauze and treatment to other areas.

Mamori didn't even have to make the call. As soon as she started pressing the numbers, her phone was taken by this man who gave her phone back once he introduced himself.

"As soon as I saw that girl taken off the field for the first time, I started getting permission to get down here."

Kagome was right about the man being convenient…

"Did I break a bone?"

"No, you just dislocated it. If you kept playing, you probably would've broken it."

"…you're just like the rest of the doctors."

"Thank you."

The man's name was Suikotsu. He was very polite and had a kind face. Towards Kagome, however, he had a bit of a sharp tongue.

Kagome remembered something.

"Can you tell Kikyo that I'm going to America?"

The doctor blinked and before he could ask what she meant by that, Kagome stood up to congratulate the American team with the rest of the Devil Bats.

Hiruma cackled.

"You must make good on your promise!" he said as he threw Nasa's passports into a paper shredder.

Apollo cried out that they now had to leave Japan.

Hiruma held their plane tickets in his hands.

"Well, you won't need these anymore, will you?"

Kagome sighed with weariness as Sena and the rest of the team look at Hiruma with shock.

"N-no way!"


	78. Calling

**Calling**

* * *

"A- ME-RI-CA!"

"WOO HOO!"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"SHUT UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!"

Kagome turned back to her cellphone and apologized while the rest of the Devil Bats ran around and played various games. Currently, the team was on a Texas beach.

"Umm..._aneki_...I'm not going to be able to visit the family over summer..."

Kagome winced and held the phone a few feet away from her ear.

She knew this would happen! Suikotsu…that jerk! All he did was smack her head and tell her not to make trouble for others… He didn't tell her family at all!

_That pedophile jerk…I'll never accept you with Kikyo!_

The love story between her twin and her doctor was for another time… at the moment, she was trying to explain to her dearest sister that she was on a little vacation of her own…

"Let me explain..." She thought back about how got to this situation.

...On second thought, Kagome decided not to explain and just get to the point.

"I'm in America."

Kagome held the phone away from her ear once more.

"…Umm… S-sorry…that wasn't a joke."


	79. Swimsuit

**Swimsuit**

* * *

After receiving an earful of scolds and cold words along with Kagome shifting the blame on Suikotsu, saying he knew about her predicament, Kagome was finally able to get off the phone telling her sister that long distance calls cost a lot.

Kagome was still fiddling with her phone, this time texting.

"Ge-n-_sa-n_, comma, h-ow-a-re-yo-u, question mark, w-e-ar-e-in-A-me-ri-ca, period. We-will-t-ra-in-ve-ry-ha-rd-an-d-be-co-me-str-on-ger, period. I-ho-pe-y-ou-ha-ve-a-goo-d-su-m-m-er, period."

Kagome quickly skimmed over her message before clicking the send button. She looked over to see Sena and Monta following Hiruma to a small store.

She was curious but instead of following them, Kagome decided to look around.

Like Hiruma said, the Devil Bats left on the same day that they faced off against the Aliens. They didn't have money, luggage or anything except for what they currently wore.

It was back to hoodies and jeans for Kagome. But the humid, hot climate was killing her.

"…I need a swimsuit…"

But she didn't have money…

"…wait…how'd the others get a swimsuit—Awa!"

Kagome fell to the ground with a thump.

_I must be out of it…I was pushed down so easily…_

"Whoa! Watch it!"

Kagome looked up and…well she wasn't sure how to react.

"Tattoos…" she mumbled but the man heard her.

"Hah? You got a problem with da tattoos?"

The man before her was tanned, covered in tattoos, wearing sunglasses… Basically looked like a tough guy. Kagome ignored the seemingly 'danger' aura around the man and smiled up brightly at him.

"Nah! You look really cool! I'm Kagome! What's your name?"

The man seemed to be a taken back by her reaction but he let out a smirk.

"Heh. Simon. You busy with anything?"

"Ah…I wanted to get a swimsuit but I can't find my friends…" _They probably have some money…_

Simon was a really nice guy. He ended up buying her one.

Kagome was in the changing room with a swimsuit in hand.

"You're so nice!"

"If it's just a swimsuit, it doesn't matter…" He trailed off and looked at the ones she chose. "…wait a minute…these are bikinis… Hey, aren't these—"

Kagome felt a sweat drop as she felt a sense of déjà vu.

_Maybe It's time to ditch the hoodies…_

She moved the curtain aside and revealed herself.

"…I never said I was a guy…"


	80. Beach Football

**Beach Football**

* * *

She was a C-cup, damn it! So why did so many people mistake her as a boy? She wasn't hiding anything! Was it because she was hiding her face underneath hoodies and her bangs? Was it because of her height? Was it her voice? Was it because of how she acted?

Kagome had stopped asking those kinds of questions a long time ago and decided to go with the flow.

Simon bought her an ice cream cone and now, she was happily eating it as she watched him and his friends sign up for a beach football tournament.

It was similar to touch football.

_The winning team gets a thousand USD? …where is everyone when you need them—eh?_

"The first round of the beach football tournament begins with the Sexy Queens and the Devil Gunmen!"

Instead of calling out to her friends, Kagome first looked over at their opponents. "…Sexy Queens?" They all looked to be around thirty… "…their parents must be sad…"

She calmly watched her friends play.

_Mamori-senpai, Monta and Sena…the other two…are Seibu Gunmen…the coach and the quarterback, Kid…_

Super fast quick draw throws and Monta's catching skills gave the Devil Gunmen a lead in points however the Sexy Queens seemed to have realized that Monta was their only receiver…

_Having only two active players won't be enough…maybe I should—_

Before acting on her thoughts, another oddball came charging into the scene.

"Switch! Player switch!" cried the Seibu coach.

"Tetsuma! Slant!" yelled Kid as he throw the ball to him.

"TOUCH-IN!" yelled the referee.

Sena had the ball now and Mamori had her back turned. He ran forward, leaving a sandstorm behind him.

Kagome closed her eyes to prevent sand from getting in but someone dropped a towel over her head.

She pulled it off to see Simon standing beside her.

_…he's so nice! _Thought Kagome with awe and wide, sparkly eyes.

"S-stop looking at me like that…"

Kagome turned back to her ice cream cone and was crestfallen to find it on the ground.

"Aww…"

"…I'll buy you another one."

Kagome turned back around to Simon with her, once again, wide, sparkly eyes.

_He really is nice!_


	81. Drunkard

**Drunkard**

* * *

Simon went off to play his matches with his team and Kagome watched as both the tattoo brigade, Too Tattoo and her friends, the Devil Gunmen, reach the finals.

_…I should…cheer for my friends…right?_

Then as the match started, she watched Too Tattoo quickly gain seven points with their hopping passes.

Just then, Hiruma appeared and switched places with Mamori, telling her to gather up the rest of the Devil Bats.

And just like that, Kagome started cheering for the Devil Gunmen.

"_Ganbatte! _Hiruma-_senpai_! Sena! Monta!"

"Eh? Kagome-_kun_? When did you—"

"Pay attention, fucking shorty!"

With the two quarterbacks, short passes were achieved and with the two receivers, any long passes was successful! Sena, whenever he got the ball charged through to the goal.

"Devil Gunmen wins 12 to 11!"

Kagome walked over to her team members.

"Must've been fun… You should have asked me to play…"

"We didn't know where you were!"

Before Kagome could reply, Kurita cried out 'Doburoku-_sensei_!' and landed on a bench, completely obliterating it.

Kurita tried to explain who this Doburoku-_sensei_ was until Simon and his buddies threatened Kurita if he dared to harm the old man.

But before Kagome could go over and explain, the old man—Dokuroku—took Simon's head and said that it was fine.

"He was also my student!"

When Mamori asked about why he moved to America, Hiruma and Kurita explained.

"He was running away from debt collectors."

"He owes about twenty million yen!"

_…that's…pretty bad…_

Doburoku defended himself by saying that he went to an American high school and started training Simon and his friends to send them over to Deimon.

"Oh? Then why is this scout raising beach football players?"

"…ehehe…it's just the beach if filled with beautiful, busty girls who go 'Please teach me _sensei_…'"

Hiruma proceeded to shoot him with Simon and Kurita trying to stop him.

"Owowowowow! I'm sorry!"

_And we meet with another oddball..._


	82. Training Wheels

**Training Wheels**

* * *

After saying 'bye' to Simon, Kagome sat with the others in Doburoku's cargo truck. They were going to the Gunmen's ranch and Seibu's coach said it was fine for them to stay since they currently had no lodge…

Hiruma spent all the money they earned from the beach football tournament on food.

"All one thousand USD?" cried Mamori in disbelief.

_…we have money for the return flight home, right?_

By the time they reached the ranch, they all forgot about their money troubles and ate well and had a good night's sleep.

Kagome woke up to the sounds of early morning training.

She watched the Gunmen tackle, run, charge, block, guard, etc.

"What's all the noise…"

"Ah… Sena. Monta. Good morning."

Sena rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Kagome-_kun_…morning…"

Monta nodded in greeting and let out a yawn. The two walked over to watch with Kagome.

"Look! Tetsuma's explosive charge!" said Monta, pointing towards the receiver.

"He's really like a train…" mumbled Kagome. "Everyone's training really hard…"

"Do you think the Aliens could have stopped that?" asked Sena. Kagome shrugged and stretched her arms up to the sky.

"We should start too! We want Gen-_san_ back, right?"

"Yeah! We're all going to the Christmas bowl together!" Monta pumped his fists into the air.

"To win…you guys need to be trained."

The three turned around to see Doburoku drinking from his jug.

"I'm a trainer."

Something caught Kagome's eye and she jogged up to it, without Sena, Monta or Dokuroku noticing.

"Do you want to be strong?"

"Yes!" cried Sena and Monta. Realizing that they were missing a voice, they looked around to find Kagome going over to some of the Seibu members.

"Why the hell are we practicing in cowboy clothes?" asked Kid.

"It looks good!"

Kid and as well as those who heard turned to the voice to see a grinning Kagome.

"Good morning!" she waved.

A small scene of last night went through Kid's head.

_When the Devil Bats gathered up and were getting on the cargo truck, Kuroki pointed at Kagome and gaped._

_"You're a girl!"_

_"…I thought we went over this…"_

"Ah! You're the girl player in Deimon." Seibu had also watched the American game and recognized her face.

_…but the announcer called her by a male pronoun…_

Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome!"

He nodded to her back and lifted up his hat in greeting. "Kid."

Sena and Monta stared at Kagome easily chatting with the Gunmen's quarterback.

"She gets along rather well with a lot of people…" said Sena, remembering Simon from yesterday.

Doburoku looked over at Seibu and thought of something.

"If they're cowboys than naturally, you guys should be…"

* * *

Kagome only took one look and started laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You guys look so cute!"

Some of the members (i.e. the ex-delinquent trio) were not impressed with their outfits.

Kagome and Mamori were also dressed up in a native outfit with animal skins and feathers sticking up here and there.

"She didn't laugh at the Gunmen…" mumbled Monta, who was looking pretty similar to Cerberos with his costume.

Kagome gave the wild dog a couple of bones so she could place a feather in his collar.

"Alright!" cried Doburoku, who was in a matching costume of his own. "Indian Running start!"


	83. Only One

**Only One**

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of Hiruma telling him that the Devil Bats were going on the Death March, Doburoku took another drink from his sake jug and looked down at the poor souls.

"Hmmm…Hiruma, that skinny, girly-looking one. The one who just came back… Who's that?"

Hiruma looked up from his computer, chewing his bubble gum, and smirked.

"Just a slave who does whatever I say."

Doburoku lifted an eyebrow at his student.

"There's someone who willingly follows you?"

"Kekeke… She's only plays to win. Out of the rest of the newbies on the team, in terms of sports, she has the most experience."

"Hmm? Is she? That kind of person will be hard to train then—wait! She's a player? Not a manager—er, wait, that was the other girl—then…a secretary?"

"Nope," Hiruma blew a bubble. Pop! "She's a player."

_PFFFFFFFFFFFF!_

Doburoku spat out everything he drank in one go and looked at Hiruma incredulously.

"Are you insane?" he asked. "Saying that you're going on the Death March is crazy enough! But adding a girl in it… Are you trying to kill her?"

Hiruma paused and thought back on previous conversations with her.

* * *

_"I only care about winning. Anything less than that is unacceptable."_

_"'Kill or be killed'…I like that. Okay. I'll do whatever you say, Hiruma-senpai."_

_"I want to be at the top."_

_"I'll follow you, wherever you go."_

_"As long as the end is worth it, then I'm not afraid of anything."_

* * *

"She'll be fine."


	84. Going Down Together

**Going Down Together**

* * *

Hiruma made a line across the ground with his rifle.

Only the senior members of the Devil Bats were on the other side with Doburoku.

"Kurita and I are staying in America to train! Any bastards that want to come with us, cross that line and get over here!"

They were supposed to leave America today and the plane was right there in their view but...

Doburoku took it from there.

"The Death March," he started. "There haven't been any men tough enough to take it!

"Any bastard who breaks down who get a tear from me! Your life will be in danger which is why this is not an obligation!

A shadow overcame his face as he continued his explanation.

"But the fall tournament will be the greatest battle in history! To even have a chance of winning… Winning itself will take more than you currently have!

"You may ride the plane now and go back home to your warm bed with your mothers waiting at home but for those who will risk dying to get stronger tear up your tickets to heaven and come with us to hell!"

The line dividing hell and heaven…

It was silent and tension grew thick.

"'There haven't been any **men** tough enough to take it?'"

All turned to Kagome, who simply repeated what the old trainer just said.

Kagome let out a smirk.

"How cocky."

She stepped on the line and crossed it over.

"Everyone else knows this but I'll say it anyway, I…" _Click!_ "**Only care about winning."**

She took out her plane ticket and proceeded to rip it into two.

"And I'm sure I said that I like Hiruma_—_"

"Ah! I knew it! I knew there was a reason you kept listening to him—"

Kagome crushed her two halves of her plane tickets into bullet sized balls and shot them at Kuroki and Toganou.

"As I was saying, I like Hiruma-_senpai_'s thinking: Winning is the only reason that anything is fun."

Doburoku stared at her and nodded solemnly.

"Hmm… Well, before you die on the Death March, introduce yourself."

Kagome's face brightened and she smiled sweetly.

"Higurashi Kagome! Number four! Position: Running back!"

Speed: 7, Power: 8, Weight: 1, Height: 4, Catching Technique: 5

It was then that Monta took a step forward.

"Honestly…I was going to make a cool, starting entrance…but…Kagome! It's not fair for a girl to be cooler than a guy!"

She shrugged.

Monta continued on.

"Raimon Tarou! Number 80! Position: Receiver!"

Speed: 6, Power: 3, Weight: 2, Height: 2, Catching Technique: 8

"My blood type is B! My favorite food is bananas! My favorite word to say is EFFORT! The person I love is Mamo—cough! Cough! My favorite sport is—"

"T-that's enough," said Doburoku.

But Monta continued.

"Right now…my favorite sport is American football!" And with that, he tore his ticket to shreds.

Kagome gave him a small smile before turning back to see who else would come over.

Next, it was the weak and frail Yukimitsu. The one who was probably the most determined to play out of all of them.

The second year gulped and took a nervous but steady step forward.

"Yukimitsu Manabu! Number 16! Position…none!"

Speed: 3, Power: 1, Weight: 3, Height: 6, Catching Technique: 3

Kagome's eyes softened at the older boy's determination. She looked over at the others still on the side of 'heaven.'

Toganou and Kuroki were about to turn away but Juumonji looked determined to stay.

Kagome let out a smile as the three exchanged words and stepped over the line together.

"Juumonji Kazuki. Number 51. Position: Line."

Speed: 4, Power: 5, Weight: 5, Height: 5, Catching Technique: 5

"Kuroki Kouji. Number 52. Same thing as before."

Speed: 5, Power: 4, Weight: 4, Height: 5, Catching Technique: 3

"Toganou Shizou. Number 53. Same thing—line."

Speed: 4, Power: 5, Weight: 6, Height: 5, Catching Technique: 3

From behind Kurita's back, out came Komusubi.

"Ko-Komusubi Daikichi!"

Speed: 3, Power: 8, Weight: 5, Height: 1, Catching Technique: 1

"EH? When the hell did he get over here?"

Kurita started crying tears of joy at the fact that all the linemen came over but Kagome ignored that scene and looked over at Sena who looked up and caught her eye.

_Kagome-kun…_

Kagome tilted her head and smiled as if saying, 'What are you waiting for?'

_It's okay now, right?_

With a deep breath, Sena stepped over the line.

"Kobayakawa Sena." An image of Shin rose to his head.

_I…want to win!_

"Number 21! Position: Running back!"

Speed: 10, Power: 2, Weight: 2, Height: 1, Catching Technique: 3

Needless to say, with his confession came many gawks and looks of disbelief.

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"We're all going to hell together."


	85. Moving, Starting, Reving

A/N- Oh boy...here we go again... I got another love letter and this time, again, from another anonymous reviewer (another, same, whatever...)

This time it was about my view on reviews?

Darling, do you really want to show the world just how much we love each other?

Instead of writing anonymously, it might be better to get an account so I can stop replying like this... I mean, I'm so shy about showing everyone just how much I feel for you~~

But what's done is done.

**Reply:**

* * *

Dear sweetheart,

I am so glad that you find me entertaining! That's pretty much why I write... what's that you say? Hmmm? I'm acting above others because I say I don't care for reviews? Hmm...but sweetie, I'm pretty sure I never said I don't care about the reviews themselves (I just don't care about how much I get) I like reading reviews~~ Some of them are really funny and make me feel good! Compliments from strangers makes anyone feel good!

I should just stop writing if I really don't care much for reviews? What a great idea! I mean, that's what I should have done in the first place! Just write for reviews!~~ 8D

'Or better yet, keep writing but set your review option so it blocks Anonymous?' Dear... I don't block anonymous reviewers because, until now, it's never really been a problem. (also...I usually review anonymously...[rubs head sheepishly]) And also, if I do block it, I would never get to read your beautiful words of adoration! (unless, you know...you get an account but you'll probably never write to me again if you do!) It's not like blocking the anonymous reviews means I'll only get good reviews.

And snookums...there's just one thing I don't quite understand...

**Why do you care?**

You know...why do you care about what I think? (Because it's just that: What. I. Think.) Dear, if you wanted to talk about it, you could've done it privately~~ Then we could continue to exchange lovely words~~

I wrote something similar before but this time, I'll write it clearly! (Just for you, love!) **If you have nothing to say about the story itself then don't bother giving me a 'review.'**

Alright, hun?

Much love~~

999patientia.

* * *

Anyway! This is an actual update! So here is, like...5-7 of 'drabbles/shortchaps' together as an apology for my, above, mushy-gushy love letter~~

* * *

******Moving, Starting, Reving**

* * *

The Devil Bats were having lunch at a nearby fast-food restaurant.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THAT TV INTERVIEW?"

And some were going over the fact that Sena was Eyeshield 21.

Kagome grabbed Kuroki by his collar.

"Sit down."

"Cack! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oho…talking back to me now?"

"I'm very sorry."

Kagome let out a laugh which caused the others to laugh along.

"Hey you bastards… Look at this."

Hiruma turned his laptop around to show them the computer screen.

"The fall tournament's matchup roster has been posted."

Kagome took the laptop from him to give everyone else a closer look.

"Where's Oujou?" asked Sena.

"They're on the other side. The only way we would face them would in the finals," Kagome turned to Sena. "Do you think Shin is psychic?"

Sena let out a nervous laugh.

Monta searched for their opponent.

"Amino High? Who're they?"

"Never heard of them."

"They're a school that partakes in a different sport every year."

While the rest made up their theories about their first opponent, Kagome turned to Hiruma.

"_Senpai…_ Umm…I've been wondering for a while but…how are we getting back home?"

Hiruma only gave her a smirk which caused Kagome to tilt her head in confusion.

"Alright! We're getting out!"

* * *

Mamori placed a finger to her mouth and looked on at Kagome with worry.

"Is it alright for a girl to do this? Isn't it dangerous?"

"You probably wouldn't have minded it if you continued to think I was a boy," said Kagome as she finished off her milk box. Tossing it in a nearby garbage can, Kagome picked up a bag near her feet. "This is big…"

"What is it?"

"A parachute."

"…eh?"

* * *

_"…umm…this…"_

_"It's exactly what you think."_

_"…"_

_"You're going to run while wearing this. You have to run fast enough to make sure the parachute stays open."_

_Kagome stared at Doburoku._

_"Any complaints?"_

_"…is there anything else?"_

_"Yes!" Doburoku shuffled through his pockets. "This!"_

_He revealed a face mask._

_"You're also going to be wearing this while running."_

_ "…can I ask why?"_

_"Your stamina's the highest among the rest of your team but you lack actual body mass. You get injured frequently, don't you?"_

_Kagome had the right to remain silent. Nevertheless, Doburoku continued._

_"Running like this should give you not only speed but strength to continue forward. The mask is going to limit your breathing and it will be hard but you want to be better, don't you?"_

_The mask might be overdoing it…but Hiruma said to treat her as a monster… I still don't feel too good about letting a girl do this though…_

_Kagome took the items without a complaint._

* * *

They were heading towards Las Vegas because (1) the plane tickets to Japan were cheaper on the west coast and (2) …it's Las Vegas…they needed money…

Problem: They had no money for airplane tickets, Las Vegas was two thousand kilometres away from where they currently were and to make it for the fall tournament, they had reach it in forty days.

Solution: They were walking there.

The Devil Bats gaped.

"S-so…this is the Death March…"

"It really is…"

Hiruma cocked his rifle and pointed at Monta and Yukimitsu.

"You need to fit three years of training into forty days…"

He started shooting at the two.

"SQUARE IN!"

"MUKYYAA!"

"ZIG OUT!"

Kagome and the rest watched them go.

"They're going to do that for 2000 km…"

"Thank goodness we're linemen…"

"Oh really?" said Doburoku.

Solution Edit 1: The linemen were pushing a truck there. For 2000 km.

"Mamori! Get behind the wheel," said the trainer.

"A-ah…okay! Sena," she turned to Cerberos under a blanket. "I'll leave the water here, okay?"

Doburoku called Sena over.

Solution Edit 2: Sena had to run while kicking a rock. For 2000 km.

"Kagome! What's taking you so long?"

Solution Edit 3: Kagome (plus mask) had to run fast enough to keep her parachute open. For 2000 km.

_…Kikyo…I think facing you might be easier than this…_

* * *

"….ah…hyper recovery…right?"

The Devil Bats turned to Kagome, who was currently sprawled out on the truck like everyone else. It was night now and they had all undergone the first day of hell.

They waited for her to continue but just saying those words used up the last bit of energy she had.

Doburoku explained in her place.

"It's a phenomenon where your muscles fibres are torn and then rebuilt to become stronger than before," he took a drink from his jug.

"Eeeh….so that's the plan behind this training…" Monta mused.

"But for this work, you need to rest for 24 hours," he continued.

Hiruma cut in. "But because we only have forty days we can't keep resting every day."

Kagome realized where her upperclassman was going with this.

_…aw man…_

She took a deep breath and sat up, surprising the rest of the team.

Hiruma ignored this and continued.

"The second day of training will be done overnight!" With a flashlight attached to their heads, Hiruma continued his onslaught of shooting at Monta and Yukimitsu.

Kagome pulled the mask back over her mouth.

It was made of a material that didn't seem to block much of the airway…at least in the beginning…but after a few hours, the pain started to kick in.

_Other teams…are undergoing intense training too…_

"Twice the muscle pain means twice the recovery!" cheered Doburoku.

Every time she slowed down even a little bit and the stupid parachute started deflating itself, causing Hiruma to start shooting at her feet to get her moving. Actually…he was basically shooting at all the runners to get them going faster…

By the time they were done that cycle of training, everyone had swellings on some part of their body.

They were resting off at the side of the road.

"Tie these cold packs tightly; it'll reduce the swelling," said Doburoku handing everyone a few. He looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

"A-ah…Kagome-_san_ is over there…Eh?" pointed Yukimitsu.

Kagome was lying face down on the street, still wearing her parachute and her mask.

"She fucking collapsed as soon as we stopped," said Hiruma walking over to their fullback. "If you made it here at least walk a few more steps to get off the road…"

Hiruma bent down and picked her up before carrying her over to the rest of the team. He promptly dropped her and walked off.

"W-wah!" Sena, Monta and Komusubi—the Deimon chibis—reached out to catch her.

"H-her mask! Take it off!"

"B-bag!"

Hiruma turned back around.

"We're starting again in precisely 24 hours!"

Sena looked at their quarterback's retreating back in awe.

"Hiruma-_san_ doesn't seem tired at all…"

Monta said that Hiruma was an example of how a lot of practice won't get you tired at all.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

She didn't faint or anything…she was just…as soon as Doburoku said that they were stopping here for the night, her brain told her body to rest and she just fell to the ground.

_Hiruma…senpai…_

She could feel it. He was also injured…when carrying her, she felt him leaning towards his left just slightly…

_…stupi..._

She couldn't even finish her thought and blacked out.

* * *

Who knows what number of days it became but they were all still trudging through it…

"Huff….huff…"

_It's not too bad…I can still breathe…_

But at the moment, even thinking was getting to be painful.

"Hey! Look! It's a city!"

"That's our next stop! We're resting there for tonight!"

Whoever it was that said those words, Kagome could have kissed them but like the other nights, she fell in a dead faint.

Luckily, Komusubi saw this and caught her just before she fell and carried her inside.

* * *

"Wow…she's really out, huh?" said Toganou who flipped through his comic book nonchalantly.

"She had to run pretty fast to keep this open."

During their run, Kagome was slightly ahead of them but from the back all they could see was the giant blue parachute.

"…isn't she going to take a shower?"

At the word 'shower' Kagome sat up as if electrocuted. She turned to Kuroki who freaked out from just seeing the girl rise up.

"Where?"

Just then, Mamori turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Kagome-_kun_! You're awake! There's a shower just down the hall—"

With a speed alike to Sena's, Kagome blitzed out of the room and into taking one of her favorite past times.

Sena, who had entered with Mamori, remembered a little tidbit.

Kagome had never failed to take a shower after practice…even if it meant going into the school since the clubroom didn't have showers…and every time she stayed over at the clubroom, the next morning, he always saw her drying her hair off with a towel… Seeing as how this was the first shower any of them had in a while and with all the sweat and dirt and muck they must have collected…

"…the Death March must have been hell for her…"

_In more ways than one…_

* * *

Kagome had a towel over her shoulders as she entered the room to see her teammates looking over a bunch of cards.

"Burn these plays into the backs of your heads by the time we get back!" threatened Hiruma.

Blinking, Kagome hopped onto the bed and put her arms on top of Toganou's (who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bed) head and looked above to see.

"The Sweep…" she read.

"This is from the game with Nasa, isn't it?" said Toganou as Kagome leaned forward for a better look.

"There's so many cool-looking plays here!" said Monta shuffling through the cards.

Kagome tilted her head, causing Toganou to yelp at the change in balance.

"But can we play them all with the players we currently have?"

Before anyone could ask her what she meant, Doburoku spoke up.

"You guys…don't have a tight end, do you?"

Sena and Monta blinked with confusion blatantly in their eyes. Kagome threw her towel at them, telling them to 'read the rules, already,' but Mamori kindly explained.

"A tight end can both block and receive passes. They can conform to whatever tactical role they are needed for."

Doburoku puffed out his chest and explained further, telling them the benefits of a tight end player.

"It needs to be a guy that can do anything!"

Hiruma aimed his rifle at their trainer.

"Then show us the guys you said you were training for us!"

"Luckily, Deimon's mid-registration is just in time!"

Hiruma ignored that. Mid-registration didn't matter if they didn't have anyone!

"Right now, the only candidate is the tattoo team's leader."

Kagome straightened up.

"Simon? I have his number here…" She flipped her phone open and looked down the screen.

_...oh…I got a text! …from six days ago…_

But Doburoku nervously said that he was more suited for beach football…

Hiruma started shooting at him once more, causing cards and people to go flying.

Kagome ignored it and texted to her friend.

"H-i-Si-mon, comma. I-am-so-rr-y-fo-r-be-i-ng-un-a-ble-to-re-ply-fo-r-a-lo-n-g-ti-me, period. We-a-re-go-i-ng-to-La-s-Ve-ga-s, exclamation mark. T-he-j-ou-r-ney-to-ge-tt-ing-th-er-e-is-d-iff-i-cult…"

"Kagome-_kun_! Help!"

"…co-me-vi-si-t-Ja-p-an…"

"Kagome-_kun_!"


	86. Join In

**Join In**

* * *

Kagome breathed out deeply, trying to steady her beating heart. "Hooo…"

"Kagome!" She turned to see Monta walking up to her. "You awake now?" He handed her a bowl of stew.

It was resting day number whatever and Kagome was steadily getting better…

…kind of.

Her head was throbbing, her shoulders had blisters (her SHOULDERS—but then again, the parachute bag was digging into them…), she had marks on her face left by the mask, her feet were bleeding, and she felt like she needed to burst a vein since her blood felt too hot.

She still ended up blacking out as soon as they took a rest. She had just awaken and tried to speak up.

…she lost her voice.

_…how is it even possible to lose my voice by running…_

Kagome gave him a thumbs up before tying her hair up into a high ponytail. She took the bowl and nodded to him in thanks as she followed him to their campfire.

Kagome blinked at the two newcomers. There was a girl and a boy. The boy was saying something that Kagome didn't particularly care for while the girl apologized for having this sort of brother…

_Siblings…_

She remembered her own sibling and reminded herself to send Kikyo a text to let her know how she was.

Meanwhile, Kagome turned to Monta, pointing at the two.

The girl noticed her before Monta could reply to her unspoken question. She introduced herself cheerfully.

"Hello! I'm Taki Suzuna! And you must be Kagome! Sena told me that you were the one sleeping on the truck!"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before taking a seat between Juumonji and Doburoku, while Monta went over to Sena. She leaned her back against Juumonji, still woozy from her run, and listened in.

The boy, Suzuna's brother, was named Taki Natsuhiko…and the moment he spoke, Kagome groaned.

_Another idiot…_

More importantly, why were they here?

Sena spoke up and asked Hiruma if Taki could become their tight end.

He was swiftly rejected.

"It's an important decision only for one. As if I could decide on this fucking beardy of an amateur," Hiruma continued after unravelling a piece of gum. "Well…we still have about a month until we finish crossing America, so if you can make the rest of the Death March by then, I'll consider you as a candidate."

Then, he stood up and walked to the truck to get a night's rest.

"Ah-ha! Is that it? I can do that before breakfast!"

_…this guy…if he keeps this up, he might just 'click' me…_

Kagome took another spoonful—

"…"

She turned her head and tugged on Juumonji's shirt.

"Hmm? What?"

She showed him her empty bowl.

"…go get some more then!"

She spent all her energy on just walking to her current position. It hurt to move… She didn't say anything and just stared at the blonde boy.

After a few moments of staring, Juumonji let out a growl.

"Damn it!"

The lineman took her bowl and got up, walking over to Mamori to get another serving.

Once he sat back down and handed her bowl back, Kagome took her bowl and smiled at him in thanks before leaning back on his arm. She closed her eyes in bliss as she took a bite.

Unfortunately, she couldn't even take another spoon since as soon as she closed her eyes, she went back to sleep.


	87. Rolling on and on

**Rolling on and on...**

* * *

Next day, as expected, once he found out what the Death March was, Taki looked incredulously at the gradually disappearing backs of the Devil Bats.

"This kind of…impossible…"

Kagome give him a small salute as she ran forward, ignoring her aching muscles.

"Wah! A parachute!" pointed Suzuna.

Kagome had no idea how the tall boy would react but she couldn't dwell on that too long…

Running with the parachute was…an odd feeling.

She was running as fast as she could but at the same time, relative to a watcher's eye, she wasn't really moving all that fast… Once the parachute opened up, she started lagging until she was just in front of the truck.

_Stupid…dragging…me…down…_

Taki seemed to have regained his confidence and dragging Suzuna on her roller blades with a rope tied to his waist.

_What…day…are we…on?_


	88. Journey

**Journey**

* * *

On the tenth day, Taki showed off his amazing 'composure' while running which lead to a competition with Monta.

It led to the two dying on rest day.

_Serves you right,_ thought Kagome as Mamori handed her a bowl of curry. She thanked her and put the bowl beside her to text her sister.

How should she start a message which included her not coming to see the family over summer because running across America from coast to coast to win a football tournament took higher priority?

…she admitted that it didn't sound too good when it was laid out like that…

Why did it sound so good back at the airport when they all agreed to go to hell?

..._I'll text her tomorrow._

That's how it continued until Kagome gave up on the idea of sending her sister a message.

_How did it go again? Que sera, sera…_

And the Devil Bats trudged on and on…at least until the seventeenth day when Doburoku realized they ran out of gas.

"We'll pretend we're hitchhiking and stop a suitable car," said Hiruma as he rummaged through his bags.

Hiruma's method:

He started setting up a grenade—

"We can't use such a dangerous stopping method!" cried Kurita, pulling on his friend's shirt.

Kurita's method:

"FUNURABA!" cried the giant lineman, as he tried to stop a car with his bare hands. Luckily, the car swerved just before hitting him…

"That's dangerous too!" cried Sena and Monta.

Taki, Sena and Monta's method:

"Ah-ha! Please stop for my sake!" said Taki gallantly, as he bowed to the passing cars…

Sena's usual timid-ness…

"Umm…please…excuse me…er…"

…was ignored as usual.

Monta held up a sigh reading 'SUTOPU.'

Kagome was lying underneath the truck for the shade and lifted up the ice pack on her eyes, only to watch the three fail.

With a sigh, she dragged herself from ground and got up to her feet. She yelled for Mamori and Suzuna as she started taking her shirt off…

Kagome's method:

Kagome wore the top half of her bikini, leaving her shorts on as she called for a car to stop. Mamori, wearing a tube top, nervously waved and Suzuna, in her regular clothes, winked and held up a thumb.

Unsurprisingly, a car did stop and Hiruma hijacked it and started stealing their gas.

Putting her shirt back on, Kagome wondered if she should or should not be glad for perverts…

On the twenty-third day, a tornado was heading straight for them.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Ora! Don't run so fucking slow! Or you'll be swallowed up by the tornado!"

By the thirtieth day, the Death March's toll set in, greater than it did in the beginning.

On the rest day, all the freshman (plus Yukimitsu) collapsed and heaved against the ground. Kagome, this time, blacked out straight away. None of the Devil Bats had enough energy to catch, much less carry, their female player. Luckily Mamori and Suzuna prepared for it.

On the thirty-third day, it was pouring rain.

Needless to say, Kagome almost cried. Her mask was soaked and it was hard to breathe. She didn't have to run as hard since the wind was blowing against the parachute to keep it open but she had to run harder to fight against the current conditions—

Yukimitsu fell.

Kagome didn't realize until she tripped over him.

The rain continued to pour and there was a level amount of water on the road.

She must've cut her head on a rock or something because part of the water turned red before becoming diluted.

She ignored it.

"Yuki-_senpai_—"

"Leave him!"

Kagome snapped her head forward to see Hiruma glaring at her. She wasn't sure what kind of look she was giving him but he turned back around soon he got her attention.

Sena and Monta looked hesitant but Kagome bit her lips and pulled herself off the ground. Shaking the parachute to get as much water off as possible, she continued on, running past the three.

Raindrops hit her face and the cut above her eye kept bleeding. She closed her eyes and kept on running.

She swore to Hiruma that she would do whatever he said…no matter what it was…because everything he would tell her to do was for winning…

Through the rain, she could hear the quarterback telling the other two to leave the ones that fall behind.

"I don't care about losers that can't even make it to Las Vegas for the fall tournament!" And the gun shots followed after…

During the night, while they were sleeping, Kagome opened her eyes to find Yukimitsu sleeping a bit away from her.

Wondering if he ran back to them or not wasn't important. Kagome went back to closing her eyes.

_We're still together…_

Ninety kilometres to go…


	89. Completed!

**Completed!**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, there, in the distance, was display of lights and sounds—

"LAS VEGAS—"

All the members yelled and cried and jumped in ecstatic joy.

"Death March 2000 kilometres—ALL PASSED!"

"Finally!" Kagome tore off her mask and took her shirt off. "I'm tired of wearing the same disgusting clothes!" She threw the shirt to the ground and proceeded to stomp on it.

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_!" Mamori quickly threw Kagome a towel to cover herself.

"F-finally…" cried Kurita. "We finished the Death March…"

"And no one was lost," said Doburoku. "Who would've known? Your power and stamina from a month ago is nothing compared to what you have now."

He continued to talk as the rest of the Devil Bats fell into a heap while Kagome struggled with trying to undo the knot on her shorts, causing Mamori to yell out her name once more.

Doburoku continued his speech. "Experience and emotional gain…those were the real gains. Amefuto," he took a swig from his jug. "Is a battle of the heart. I'm betting on that.

"But now it's time to get drunk! Well done for completing the Death March! You guys are the best—AWAGH!"

Doburoku looked down to see what hit him.

It was one of the items he gave to Kagome—

"KEEP YOUR MASK!"

Not only that, no one seemed to have heard the old man's speech—

"Aren't you tired, Kago-chi?" asked Suzuna.

—since, except for Hiruma, the rest of the Devil Bats fell into a pile and were sleeping.

Kagome smiled warmly at the smaller girl.

"I stopped feeling everything a while back."

Mamori quickly feeling a sense of déjà vu got off the truck to get to Kagome.

And as expected Kagome's eyes rolled back and she started falling forward. Suzuna reacted too slowly and missed grabbing her.

Hiruma, who seemed to have teleported from his previous spot, caught Kagome by her waist. Without sending another look back, he barked out the order, "Hurry up and kick the bastards awake or at least them into the hotel!" as he continued on towards the nearest building.

Suzuna sweatdropped as she tried to wake at least a couple of the boys (there was no way they were going to be able to move all of them…least of all Kurita…)

"A-amazing Spartan… He was shooting by himself and carrying that heavy bag of his...and now Kago-chi…"

"Kagome-_kun_ is actually very light," said Mamori while lightly shaking Kuroki awake. Then, she thought back to how Kagome takes care of herself. "You can probably carry her, Suzuna-_chan_."

"Eh? Me? But Kago-chi is waaay taller than I am!"

"Kagome-_kun _is lighter than Sena," Mamori paused, an explanation striking her. "…her weight might be due to her eating habits…" _And then there's all that running she does, even after practice…_

By then, the girls were able to wake the boys, who then walked in a dazed state towards the hotel Hiruma entered…

* * *

…and proceeded to plop into bed once they got their rooms.

Hiruma was still alive and had his gun ready.

"This isn't the end, you bastards! This is just the starting line!"

"It's fine right now, isn't it?" said Mamori, blocking the bullets with a mop.

As Hiruma skulked to his own room, Cerberos following, Suzuna looked at him close the door as she said to Mamori, "He doesn't run out of energy, does he?"

"…mm…" Mamori smiled in an all-knowing way. "…yeah…"

Hiruma fell into bed facedown, exhausted.

Mamori turned to Suzuna.

"We should go to bed too."

Suzuna nodded but before that…

"Kago-chi…is a girl, right?"

"Were you surprised?"

"Umm…well…yes…but I asked that because…" Suzuna looked inside the room where everyone but Hiruma was in. "…we can't leave her in here, can we?"


	90. Morning After

**Morning After...**

* * *

The next morning didn't make her feel any better.

Kagome held onto her head and groaned.

"…it feels like a hangover…but it's worse 'cause I didn't even drink anything…"

"I am not going to ask how you know what a hangover looks like," scolded Mamori. She opened up the curtains, letting the light in.

Kagome winced and let out a yawn. She mumbled out a 'good morning' and with hooded eyes, she looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Late enough to say good afternoon!" said Suzuna.

Kagome turned to see the girl at the doorway with what looked like clothes… Suzuna greeted Kagome and took a seat on the bed. Kagome nodded back in greeting and realized that only the three of them were here.

"The boys are in another room," Mamori answered before Kagome could even ask.

"Oh…you could've just dumped me in there with them…" she stretched her arms up and let out another yawn.

"Kagome-_kun_, you're a _girl_! It's bad enough that you're sharing lockers with them but you shouldn't sleep in the same room as them! What would your mother think?"

Kagome scratched her head and thought carefully…

"I don't think she would really care… She's pretty lenient with…everything… Basically why my sister is in charge. She's the one who would probably smack some sense into me… And besides…"

Kagome jumped off the bed.

"I'm one of the 'guys,' right?"

Mamori couldn't deny that…the boys did treat her as one of them…up to a certain point…

Kagome asked Suzuna if there was anything she had that would fit her. Throwing the taller girl a tank top and a pair of shorts, Suzuna then asked Mamori if everyone was awake now.

"Sena and Monta-_kun_ went out first to find Doburoku-_sensei_… Then they went to go eat. Everyone else should have gone down now."

Kagome was pulling the top down to try to cover her stomach.

"Suzuna-_chan_…"

"Yes?"

"This top…did you buy this in your size? It's…kind of tight around the chest…"

Suzuna, instead of answering, looked at Kagome then down to herself and let out a cry as she smothered her face into the blankets, hands clenching.

Kagome blinked owlishly.

"…what did I say?"


	91. Getting Back

**Getting Back**

* * *

_…is this legal…_

"Today, to get you to Japan, we're earning 2000-man (20 000 000 yen)!" said Hiruma.

He, as well as the other Devil Bats were dressed sharply and ready to gamble!

_…aren't we all underage…_

Kagome sighed and let whatever happen happen… The group separated off to play different games.

The linemen were all at the slots, Sena and Monta went to play roulette, the girls plus Taki and Yukimitsu went to play craps… She spied Hiruma going over to one of the card tables.

Kagome wondered what she should do…

"Young lady, over there…"

_Grandpa did teach me how to play this one game…_

"…Ummm…young lady?"

_It was a weird name…what was it called…_

"Miss?"

_…ba…ba...ba…baccarat!_

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Kagome whipped around, grabbing said hand with hers and twisted.

"Aaarrgh!"

Surprised, she released whoever she had taken hold of.

Kagome blinked and looked at the poor man, writhing on the ground, nursing his now-injured hand.

Seeing his outfit, she assumed he was a worker here…

Then, she realized that call for the 'young lady' was for her… She was surprised someone thought that she was a female!

_…oh._

She was wearing a blue dress.

_…that might explain it…_

"I'm sorry," she held out a hand for the man to take a hold of. The man shook his head nervously and said it was fine but he didn't take her hand. Pulling himself off the ground, he said he wanted to ask her if she wanted to play a game.

"Punto banco?"

* * *

Yukimitsu, along with most of the team, were at a table.

"For now…I'll write down everyone's profits…" he scribbled on a piece of paper. "We have five dollars!"

"2000-man is bit further…" said Kurita. Komusubi was beside him looking over the table. Kurita had been taken away from the slot machines for slamming on the machine, giving him his last '7', in a moment of panic…

"It's not a bit," said the other three linemen who came back wearing trench coats. They lost everything and sold whatever they had until they were in their boxers…they too were taken away from the machines…

"Sena and the others," Mamori looked over the balcony and searched for their missing members. "Where are they playing?"

Suzuna pointed to a table nearby. "Look! They're playing roulette!"

"13-man dollars win!" cried the roulette worker.

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**" cried the others.

Sena explained.

"W-well…we started out with a dollar…then it doubled each time we bet either black or red…"

Doburoku explained that betting on a number would multiply the amount by thirty-six. Confident now, Monta put everything on number 21 despite everyone's disagreements.

But Monta insisted.

"Everyone! Believe in me! 21 will definitely win!"

The roulette landed on a five.

The three 'brothers' proceeded to beat the receiver to a pulp.

Kagome had then walked onto the scene.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Kagome-_kun_…where'd you go?"

"A worker invited me to be in a game… It was in a separate room though…and there were really high bets in there…but look!" Kagome revealed what she brought with her. "I was able to get five hundred dollars!"

Suzuna and Sena congratulated her—

"How much did you guys get?"

…then the two sheepishly replied that they currently had five dollars.

Kagome chose not to comment.

"How about Hiruma-_senpai_?" She looked around to find him playing Black Jack.

Yukimitsu explained to the ones who didn't know about the game.

"You can win if you remember all the cards in the deck as well as the cards that came up. But then there's the skill of actually being able to memorize over three hundred cards…"

"Hiruma-_senpai_'s doing pretty well, though," pointed Kagome.

They all turned to see Hiruma's pile of winnings grow and grow and grow…

"2000-man yen get!" said Hiruma bringing the case full of money.

"…I can keep what I won, right?" _I don't have to run away from the landlady this month…_

With his debt cleared, Doburoku was able to continue to become their trainer!

Kagome smiled while the rest of the team cheered.

"We're heading back to Japan…"

What she didn't know, however, was that there was a certain someone waiting for her back home…


	92. Just for you

**Just for you**

* * *

She should have expected it…she really should have expected it.

Kagome felt dread seeping into her gut as she gulped and looked at her…visitor.

"K-Kikyo…w-why are you at my school…"

Once the Devil Bats came back home, almost everyone came to see them to tell them that they saw their match against the American team on TV and congratulated them.

It was lunch time and both Kagome and Monta went to Sena's class to eat lunch. Kagome was called out saying there was someone waiting for her at the front of the school.

She was supposed to have expected it…so why didn't she?

Cold brown eyes, not unlike to hers, pierced straight into Kagome's soul.

"You moved," her sister stated calmly.

Kagome felt sweat beginning to drop…

"Y-yeah…I was going to tell you about that…I moved closer to the suburbs…so I wouldn't have to travel so far…I only need one bus and train ride now! And umm…the rent's cheaper and….uuh…"

Sena and Monta looked out the window from their classroom.

"Who's Kagome-_kun_ talking to?" asked Sena.

From their view, they could see Kagome kneeling on the ground facing another girl whose back was turned to them. Funny thing was that the girl was wearing a _haori_ and _hakama_ pants…

"Want to go check it out?" offered Monta and the two raced down to the school's entrance.

Kagome continued to spew out words until her sister spoke up.

"You're rambling."

"S-sorry…"

Kagome chose to look down at the ground and stay silent while her mind was going on a frenzy.

_WHOWHATWHENWHEREWHY?_

Kikyo took a few steps until her feet came into Kagome's vision. The older girl knelt down to reach her younger twin's eye level.

"Kagome," she started. "Why are you so nervous?"

_Why **was** she so nervous?_

"Y-you…just caught me off guard… S-shouldn't you be at school?"

Kikyo placed a hand on top of Kagome's head and gently patted her hair.

"Sengoku starts at a later time," she answered smoothly.

Everything about Kikyo was smooth and calm…it made Kagome feel like a child…even if the two only had a difference of a few minutes…

But enough of that, it was time to explain the reason for her visit…it was obvious, wasn't it?

However, before she could begin, a voice called out to the younger sister.

"Kagome!"

The two turned and looked up to see two boys running up to them.

"Sena…Monta…" said Kagome.

When the two were able to get a good look at the girl who came to visit their friend, their faces froze in shock.

They looked at her then to Kagome and then back to the newcomer.

Monta gaped while Sena blinked rapidly.

"E-eh?" he started. "Kagome-_kun_...c-could this be…y-your…"

"A-ah…I'll introduce you… Kikyo…these two are my friends! Umm…that's Sena and Monta… Sena, Monta…this is my…sister… Kikyo."

The boys knew about Kagome having a twin…but knowing and seeing are completely different!

_Th-their faces are exactly the same!_


	93. My Sister

**My Sister**

* * *

Kagome, Sena and Monta were walking to their clubroom with Kikyo following.

It was a silent walk… Monta and Sena wanted to show Kagome the football magazine that one of their classmates had given them which showed the match-ups and the announcer's thought on each team.

Sena gulped as he slid the door open slowly…why was it so tense? Kikyo was the same grade as them! Why did it feel like they were troublemakers who got caught by a parent…

"Yaa!"

_Close._

Suzuna tore the door open and cried, "Why did you close the door?"

"N-no…I was just shocked…"

Kagome blinked and Monta tilted his head to look through to see Suzuna wearing a cheerleading uniform.

Kagome smiled. "What's this, what's this? Suzuna-_chan_ looks so cute!"

"Kago-chi! You're the only one who understands—"

Monta interrupted.

"Don't be mistaken! Men compete against each other! ("Kago-chi isn't a man…") We won't turn pervy just because girls are cheering for us!" Monta held up a finger. "Though I'm still grateful for your support."

"Not being honest, are we?" Suzuna then went to the back and pushed forth a cheerleader Mamori.

"Su-Suzuna-_chan_! I'm just the manager and this doesn't suit me—"

Hiruma held up a camera. "Recorded in the threat notebook."

Mamori cried out and tried to reach for the camera while Hiruma typed away and kept it out of her reach using his rifle.

Kagome widened her eyes and glanced at her sister… who only stared and tilted her head in thought.

"Hmmm…you seem to be having fun, Kagome."

All turned to see behind the three freshmen who just came in with a newcomer…

_Blink, blink._

"EEEH?"

"It's another Kagome-_kun_!"

"Don't point! That's rude!"

"You really do have a twin!"

"Waaah! Looks exactly like you!"

Kagome started to stumble and stammer over her words as she tried to introduce them…

Kikyo stepped up and gave them a bow.

"I am Higurashi Kikyo. Forgive my intrusion."

As soon as she spoke, the room went silent, as if hanging on to her every word.

She raised herself up and gave a small smile.

"I hope you won't mind if I watch a practice? Kagome told me many things about her new club...before this summer…**when** **she just stopped altogether.**"

She spoke so gently and yet…those last words sent a shiver up Kagome's spine…

Now, Kikyo wasn't one to show her anger. No, she was more of the scarier passive-aggressive types… If Kagome was hot-blooded and showed her thoughts through actions, then Kikyo was cool and level-headed with her ice-cold severe honesty.

Then, as quickly as she said that, Kikyo bowed her head once more.

"I apologize again, this time to all of you for this sister of mine. I'm sure she's troubled you often."

"I-I'm not…" Kagome denied weakly.

But Hiruma didn't seem to mind or care so Kagome assumed it was fine. Mamori handed Kikyo a cup of tea and chatted with her about the club, what they did, Kagome and what they were going to do…

A drop of sweat rolled down Kagome's face.

_…why does Kikyo feel more like a parent than my actual parent…_

Sena and Monta asked Suzuna about her outfit and Kagome turned to listen in to their conversation.

"I've been put in charge of keeping up the audience's enthusiasm! My brother has already passed the test and became a member of the Devil Bats."

Kagome blinked.

"…I don't think the test even began…"

This time Suzuna blinked.

"…eh?"

At that moment, Taki brazenly entered the room.

He explained that he was one hundred percent sure to pass so already went ahead and told Suzuna he passed…which caused Suzuna to roll her skates (she was currently wearing them) on his back, telling him to say something like that after he passes…

Kikyo sipped her tea.

"How lively…"


	94. Simple Complexity

**Simple Complexity**

* * *

"What kind of trouble has Kagome brought to the club?"

Mamori held her hands up in denial of such a thing.

"O-oh no! She's been no trouble at all! Kagome-_kun_ is a very important member! She's supported the team and has been very helpful."

Mamori was older than Kikyo…but the younger girl gave off an aura that just screamed 'older, mature, adult, poise, etc…' It was such a difference from Kagome.

As for her current appearance, she had explained that she came straight here after finishing her shrine duties.

At the moment, the two girls were watching on the bench as the Devil Bats were practicing.

"…that's surprising," Kikyo looked on at Kagome being tackled but she continued to run forward despite the added weight. "She hasn't been going on a rampage and started destroying everything on sight?"

Mamori thought back to previous matches…it wasn't a lie to say she's been rampaging but at the same time, did it count if she did it all on the field…?

Figuring the answer on her own, Kikyo continued.

"Kagome did play football before a couple of years ago…"

The team was playing a mini practice game with what players they currently had. Hiruma threw a playbook down and demanded that the team memorize the plays before Sunday—their match day.

Mamori blinked in surprised and stayed silent as she continued to listen.

"Did Kagome tell you that we used to live in Tokyo? We live in Osaka now…but even back then we went back and forth between the two, often for performances and temple visits, and on one trip to Osaka, there was a boy who taught her how to play the sport…

He's the same age as we are. As young as he was, he was still quite tall. Kagome wasn't as boyish as she is now but she was still rather stubborn and wasn't afraid to get dirty. I'm sure it was only touch football but that girl started her winning obsession around that time and always tried tackling the boy down… He never was brought down. Soon, Kagome became scared of him and tried getting away… She was so cute with tears in her eyes as she ran away from him… The boy was quite fond of her."

Kikyo placed a finger to her mouth in thought. "…he left for, if my memory serves me, America..." Then, she turned to Mamori and apologized.

"I'm sorry for my ramblings… I supposed that's another thing Kagome and I both have in common other than our faces."

Mamori shook her head.

"No… I, as well as the rest of the Devil Bats, have never really heard Kagome talk about herself. It's nice to hear her story as well."

Kikyo's eyes softened.

"I suppose I have a bit of a sister complex. I do love Kagome and I worry about her often. When she told me she was in America, it really scared me… Our mother is lenient…at times too lenient and I usually step in. I was worried about Kagome even going to school here but Suikotsu lives nearby so I was fine with her being by herself."

Mamori wondered if she should mention Kagome's eating habits…

"The reason for my visit today was to see how Kagome was doing."

Kagome was now tackling one of the boys down and Eyeshield 21 ran past.

"I'm glad she's made many friends…"

Kikyo stared at the field.

"…even if they are mostly boys."

She let out a sigh.

"It's just like middle school all over again…"

Doburoku called for Mamori to help him with the timing of the 40-yard dash and Mamori excused herself while Kikyo stood up and said she should be going now.

"Thank you for everything."

"But…Kagome-_kun _is…don't you want to say good-bye? And how will get you home?"

Kikyo only smiled.

"Suikotsu drove me here and I'm sure he can drive me back. As for saying good-bye…it's fine… Please tell her to call me more than just once every other week and when I'm free, I will come to watch a match." She waved her hand as she walked away. But she stopped before turning back around. "In the future, Kagome might…receive a few other visitors. I apologize in advance for anything that might happen." Then she bowed and left the field.

Mamori watched her leave before going over to record the Devil Bats' times.

She turned around to see Kagome looking at where her sister disappeared to until it was her turn to run.

Doburoku clicked on the stop watch once Kagome ran past him.

"…four point four…" He was very impressed.

Kagome whooped.

"I caught up to Shin!"

"There's no way Shin would still be at that time," said Hiruma, causing Kagome to quickly deteriorate realizing his words were true.

"That's right…that annoying guy is a monster…he probably got even faster…" She wanted to cry… Her last time was four point five…she only improved by another zero point one? Would it take her another six months for her to get to four point three?

"…I…I think I'll go for a run—"

Hiruma held on to her head, preventing her from going anywhere, ignoring her cries as he totalled everyone's results.

Still holding onto the girl's head, he faced the team and grinned.

"Yo-sh! Fall Tournament's regular members!" He held up the book. "Here they are!"


	95. Decisive Battle

**Decisive Battle**

* * *

_The regular members were set with Taki as their tight end! Everyone else had their original positions…_

_Yamaoka and Satake, the Deimon 'helpers' _

_Yukimitsu was left as a bench player._

_"We just have to keep winning," said Kagome as she headed home for the night. "There will be an opportunity to play…" _

_Sena and Monta gulped and basically repeated her words out loud while walking with her, knowing that Yukimitsu can hear them out on the field._

_"…stupid…" But Kagome smiled, remembering Musashi._

_"Until the day that we have everyone together…"_

* * *

Kagome let out a yawn as she leaned against the wall, already changed for their first match. Before they knew it, the decided Sunday had come and the Devil Bats were changing into their uniform.

"O-oi! At least close your eyes!" hissed Juumonji.

"What's wrong now? I mean…it's not like you guys haven't changed in front of me before… Sena and Monta already changed into their uniform!"

The two actually had forgotten about Kagome and that she wasn't a true male like the rest of them and went ahead and changed…

Before Juumonji could protest further, Yukimitsu, who had also changed, was reading the schedule for today.

"During the opening ceremony, please turn off your mobile phone… Then, in the afternoon, Deimon will move to the second assembly hall and battle Amino…"

As soon as he finished saying 'Amino,' the said team had already came up to them in their room.

"Hahahahahaha!" From the stocky men, the one in the middle had come up to them and introduced his team. "I am Munakata of the Amino Cyborgs!" He held out a hand and enthusiastically shook Kurita's hand. "My best regards for today's game!"

They then started to take the top of their clothes off, revealing their muscles…

Kagome looked disgusted.

"No one cares for artificial muscles…"

Munakata, hearing this, turned to Kagome and was towering over her as he simply laughed and thanked her for her words.

"You are Kagome, correct?"

"That's Kagome-_sama_ to you—"

"I am glad you know they are artificial! To Amino, there are no greater words of praise!" He placed a hand to his chest and continued. "The flesh is science. All of our muscles can be considered to be products of artificial simulation!"

_…it's creepy more than anything…plastic surgery—_

"Continuing with basketball, soccer, and now the world of football, Amino's medical science will be known throughout the country! Deimon seems to be without a trainer but…"

This time Monta stepped forward, wagging his finger and clicking his tongue as he gave a dramatic introduction to Doburoku.

"…the details aren't known but… in the era of Sengoku University, in an unscientific intensive training course, he broke himself and his team," he let out a smile. "Is a behind-the-times Spartan going to force his student to repeat the same mistake again?"

Click.

"**I'll tear those 'muscles' you're so proud of apart.**"

Sena stared at Kagome in fear…it's been a long time…

Hiruma used his rifle to hold Kagome back.

Munakata laughed.

"Kagome-_kun_, using medical science, we have completely exposed—"

"You're** dead, you frigging Barbie doll!"**

"...I see that words do not—"

"**[Bleepbleepbleepbleeeeeeep!]**"

Eyeshield 21 spoke out instead, while Kagome was now being held back by their five linemen.

"No one forced us. Everyone wants to win."

"Ah, Eyeshield-_kun_, is it? Using Amino's medical science, we have completely exposed your—"

"Now you're just repeating yourself, you mannequin -failure!"

"American football," he ignored Kagome, which was quite a feat in itseld, and continued. "Is not a world in which **low-grade, unintellectual** people can compete."

At these words, Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou released Kagome, causing Komusubi and Kurita to tackle her to get her down, as they gritted their teeth and yelled, "We're going to destroy them!"

Sena sweatdropped as Kagome joined in their cheer.


	96. And Already We Have

**And Already We Have...**

* * *

After the morning ceremony, Deimon had ran towards the 2nd assembly hall and have arrived!

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING, THOSE FUCKING BRATS?"

…except for Taki and Sena who were stopped by reporters (well, Sena was…Taki decided to show-off) and didn't realize that their team had not taken a bus…

Due to Taki's decision, they took a bus headed for Nagano…

"Tsk!" Hiruma shut his phone. "I told Zokugaku to pick them up…but there's no way they'll make it before the game starts."

Kagome turned to Mamori.

"Zokugaku?"

"We had a match against them when you were hospitalized."

Kurita started becoming nervous and wondered what they could do now. Hiruma yelled out that they've never had a full team and it's not like Eyeshield was all they had.

"Is it decided that we'll lose just like that? If that's the case, then there's no way we'll win the tournament."

Hiruma's words seemed to set in make the team feel a bit more confident.

The Cyborg's cheerleaders appeared and started revving up the crowd's enthusiasm.

Surprisingly, Deimon had their own cheerleading team!

"Yaaa!"

Suzuna lead the group with the Devil Bats' flag.

"W-where…" began Kurita.

"American supply," Hiruma answered quickly.

Kagome stared. In terms of height and figure…

"…there seems to be one who's out of place—"

Hearing her words, Suzuna throw her pom-poms at the female player.

"At last, it begins! National High School American Football Championship Round One! Deimon Devil Bats versus Amino Cyborgs!"

As usual, their group cheer…

"WE'LL—"

"KILL THEM—"

"YEAH!"

"Game begins!"


	97. Confidence

**Confidence**

* * *

Despite the earlier troubles with their line—

"YOU FUCKING LINE GUYS! YOU HAVEN'T MANAGED TO HOLD A SINGLE BLOCK!"

—Kagome ripped across the line.

…and only the line. Because she was the fullback, for this play, she could only go that far and Deimon had to use Ishimaru as their halfback since Eyeshield 21 was still being picked up.

While she was able to make a route, Ishimaru was still tackled down rather quickly.

"Kagome-_kun_ is the only who's normal…" commented Mamori. The linemen were restless and making long strides…

"That's what experience does to you…but as for the rest, this is their first tournament, isn't it? They have too much fighting spirit and forgot everything…"

And their line was continuously being pushed down until Doburoku stepped in and reminded the linemen what they had learned on the Death March.

With that and the memory of their ordeal, the Devil Bats pushed through! Again! And again!

Monta was able to successfully grab the pass and earned Deimon some yards.

Kagome ran straight forward and even with Amino's defenders charging at her, she sped by them, gaining more yards.

"I-impossible…"

"C-compared to the data from spring…this is…"

Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Wannabe musclemen!"

_…so childish…_

"…she's still angry about this morning…" said Yukimitsu from the bench as he watched Kagome being dragged away from Amino by Kurita and Komusubi and over to their side, who only continued to curse at them.

Mamori smiled.

"Having Doburoku-_sensei_ is here is really a relief… For Hiruma-_kun_, having to give advice in the middle of a game, is too much for one person... Now he's just kicking and shouting at people."

Doburoku looked on at the team. Kagome leaped onto the linemen, saying good job whereas Hiruma had already given them all a silent kick. (Silent kick from Hiruma equalled praise.)

"It's no longer a two or three-person team anymore, it's steadily becoming a team where you can rely on your teammates…"

He gulped down from his jug as he continued.

"Mamori is also supporting him in various ways…for example, as his girlfriend."

Mamori nodded without thought before his words translated in her brain. Her pencil broke and she turned, mechanically, to their trainer.

"I am doing my best as the ma-na-ger."

"Hn? But I was so sure…"

"Besides, Hiruma _-kun_ treats Kagome-_kun _rather well…" she said remembering the many times when Hiruma had saved the girl from falling and the two often talked alone…

Doburoku remembered what Hiruma called her and said, "I thought Kagome was one of those three's," Juumonji, Toganou, Kuroki, "Girlfriend." She was pretty close with them…then again, she kind of acted the same around everyone, including the girls…

Suzuna popped out.

"Yaa! What what? This sounds like fun! What are you talking about?"

On the field, Monta was caught by Munakata who said if Monta is marked then Deimon's offensive abilities reduce by half.

It was still Amino's lead but Deimon was confident they could win.

This time, Kagome was running once more.

Munakata theorized quickly in his head.

_It's very simple… It's a skill Panther and Shin use naturally. Deliberately shift the axis slightly and lead them to a diverted path—_

Kagome wasn't going to turn or move from her charge anytime soon.

_Eh?_

"I said it before didn't I? **I'll tear you apart**."

"Wha—"

Munakata reached out and grabbed a hold of Kagome, confident he could bring her down—

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?"

She continued to run despite the added weight.

"Compared to what I had to go through with that **[bleep] **parachute… You're not even worth my time."

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"Mark Kagome! Mark him! There's no way he could handle everyone at once!"

Then, a motorcycle came onto the field and Eyeshield 21 went flying out…


	98. The Star is Here!

**The Star is Here!**

* * *

Despite the cheers calling on his name, he quickly bowed and apologized for being late.

Mamori sighed in relief. "Normally, I'd slap him as punishment for being late…"

No need! For the Devil Bats were already kicking their star to the ground.

"You ass!"

"Where the hell were you?"

"Do you know how hard-pressed we are?"

"Hiiie!"

Hiruma got straight to the point.

"Those guys will try and crush Eyeshield 21."

"Hiie…and I just got here."

Kagome smiled and patted his back.

"They make really funny faces every time their theories is completely crushed into pieces so small they can't even dream about their long, time-consuming, and pain-staking research anymore!"

_You're saying such a cruel thing so casually…_

Hiruma stuck a thumb out to the team.

"Obliterate that fucking shiny!"

Eyeshield sweatdropped.

_I can tell who he's talking about in an instant…_

"In a one-on-one confrontation, it's game over!"

Juumonji spoke up.

"Then, in order to do that, our mission is to open up a route."

"Kekeke… That's right!" Hiruma held up a card between his fingers. "The game plan is 'Sweep!'"

_Just like with Nasa…_

Hiruma put Kagome in the line.

"…damn it. I hate the line…"


	99. Advanced

**Advanced**

* * *

_In the Death March, I've learned to run without brakes… Swiftly narrowing my paces… then getting past in a zig zag step!_

"There it is! The Devil Bat Ghost!" shouted Doburoku.

Munakata fell to his knees as Eyeshield 21 surged past.

"He…he disappeared as he ran…Just like a ghost in front of my eyes…"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Suzuna cheered and jumped up. "Yaaa!"

Munakata turned delirious.

"Hahaha! Amino's science is invincible! I'm just dreaming right now!"

"Munakata-_san_! Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Eyeshield is from Notre Dame? It's a lie! Surely he's just a nobody!"

"There's no way that's true!"

"He's actually correct…" said Sena as he watched Munakata being taken away by his teammates.

Kagome started to laugh.

"That's the best face he's made so far!"

"Kagome-_kun_…"

In their huddle, Hiruma cackled.

"We're going to widen the gap with a huge difference!"

Monta ran and made a touchdown.

Deimon then pushed Amino into the end zone giving them another two points.

Even though Deimon were using the same players during both offense and defense, they were still enthusiastic while Amino, despite trading offense and defense players, were running out of stamina.

The score was 38 to 8.

"MATCH OVER!"

"YA—HA!" Hiruma started shooting towards the sky.

"Deimon Devil Bats have defeated the Amino Cyborgs and have advanced through round one!"


	100. Chapter 100 Special Program!

"Yaaa! Hello everyone!" Suzuna appeared in her cheerleader uniform. "For this one hundredth chapter, we will be having a special chapter! Ya, ya!"

"E-eh? Is this alright to do…we've completely gone through the fourth wall," said Sena nervously.

Suzuna waved a hand in an easy-going nature. "It's alright, it's alright! No one minds a little break here and there! And besides, this chapter is pretty much a stand-alone story!"

"We're returning right back to normal." Kagome appeared from behind Sena. "What is said, done, shown in the special, stays in the special."

Kagome looked off into space as she thought back to the original story. "At the pace we're moving, this story's probably going to go over three hundred chapters…"

"Umm…well…this is a short fic story…so isn't around ten of these equal to a regular chapter? So that's…" Sena tried thinking the math through his head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….over thirty."

"So slow!" cried Kagome. "Even I can do that kind of division!"

Monta, who was beside Suzuna the entire time, took over from here, going back to the previous topic.

"The actual manga has over three hundred chapters!" He then looked to the floor in thought. "Is this alright…following the storyline this closely…"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"The whole point of the story was to introduce Eyeshield 21—the anime, not you Sena—to the crossover world. From just reading the reviews, you can tell not a lot of people know about it…"

Monta put his hand to his chin and nodded sagely.

"Moving back on topic!" Suzuna intervened and gather attention over to her. "In this chapter, we'll be answering questions, replying to comments and giving you a special Kago-chi story!"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Eh? Me? I didn't hear about this…"

"And we will have guests popping out in this chapter throughout so watch for them! At the end, we'll be giving you some scenes that were deleted from the chapters as well as the alternate version to 'Keep Me Interested!' As an added bonus, we will also give previews of far-off future chapters!"

This time Sena blinked in surprise.

"Wah! 'Far-off future chapters?' That definitely can't be right! We're going to get in trouble if we reveal too much!"

Monta agreed.

"This story's going to go on a break for a year, you know! It's cruel to leave it like that!"

Suzuna pouted.

"There will still be chapters after this one, you know!"

Kagome scratched her chin and pondered.

"I don't think we'll be able to even reach the Poseidon arc…"

"Don't say that! We'll…get as close possible!" cheered Suzuna.

Sena sighed wearily. "W-well…should we start?"

Suzuna let out a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"So first! We'll introduce the hosts for this chapter!"

"Eh? We're doing that now? After all we've already said up there?"

"This is a bit of a slow start…" commented Monta.

Ignoring the boys, Suzuna continued.

"First off is me! Suzuna! I am the main host and I will be commenting many times as well as explaining certain items in better terms!" Suzuna pumped her fists up in the air. "Goooo Kago-chi!"

"Everyone already knows who we are…" Kagome bit her lips but began anyway. "Ah… Ummm… Kagome… I'll be…here…" Kagome pushed Monta. "Go."

"So fast! Erg… RAIMON TAROU! AT YOUR SERVICE! I'll be also piping in and saying…stuff!" Monta patted Sena's back. "You're next!"

"Y-yes! Kobayakawa Sena… We…um…hope you enjoy the next segment!"

"Yaa! Kago-chi's special story! Start!"

* * *

**Kago-chi's Special Story!**

* * *

_"It's okay to lose as long as you did your best."_

_"In the end, it doesn't matter if you win or lose! It's how you play the game."_

_"Good job guys! You did good!"_

_"It was so close!"_

_"You'll do better next time!"_

_"See? You got better! That's what matters!"_

_"You got to lose once in a while because—"_

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome fell off her bed landing on her head with a loud thump.

Clutching her head, she groaned in pain. "Ooow…"

"Bad dream?"

Kagome looked up to see her identical face looking down with worry etched into her eyes.

"Worst nightmare," corrected Kagome but she didn't say anything more than that. She looked over to see that it was still rather early in the morning however it made no difference as Kikyo had handed her uniform.

Kagome took it grudgingly, knowing that if you were awake, you're awake and prepared to go.

"…I don't like this uniform…" said Kagome as she started putting the pieces of clothing on.

The twins went to Shitennouji: Sengoku Middle School. It was a rather odd school in itself with the large temple-like structures and how everything looked as if you stepped into the feudal era.

Everything aesthetic was traditional which included uniforms.

Girls wore red _hakama _pants with a white _haori_ and their summer uniform consisted of a _yukata_.

The boys were no different as they had on blue _hakama_ pants and the same white _haori_.

Both could get away from wearing the uniform is they managed to put on a fifteen layer kimono…

Luckily (thankfully) the school itself was kept up to date with modern times; it was purely aesthetics.

Their grandfather fell in love with the school and forced his grandchildren to go.

Elementary to high school was the same but a test was needed to go through between each level of school. The only difference between the uniforms was the number of embroidery 'lines on the collar of the _haori_. One line for elementary, two lines for middle and three for high.

Kagome and Kikyo were in their first year of middle school.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Breakfast!" called their mother from downstairs.

"Let's go."

"Yes, yes, yes…"

Going down the old rickety stairs didn't make Kagome nervous but it annoyed her.

Why did they move from the temple in Tokyo to another temple…? Was there a point? Was moving temples even allowed? Her grandfather and his love of the old ways…

Kagome and Kikyo arrived to see their younger brother already swearing food into his mouth. Souta was his name and he was starting his first year in elementary.

Kikyo had already reached him and wiped the boy's mouth.

"Now, do as I do," she took a seat and grabbed a spoon as she dug into her own food. "Copy."

Souta did as he was told.

…Kikyo had a way of getting things to go her way without doing much…

Kagome took her own seat and said her thanks as she ate her own meal.

"What was the noise upstairs?" asked her mother kindly as she handed Kagome her bowl of miso soup.

Kagome had her mouth full so Kikyo helpfully explained which made her mother laugh.

Her grandfather had then wobbled in. The three siblings said their good mornings as their grandfather started telling them stories of the first-day-of-school-monsters and whatnot.

Kagome only gave her grandfather a look that said 'Okay and birds will fly out of my pants' while Kikyo politely nodded along. Souta believed him.

This was the typical morning which Kagome was fine with but it was after breakfast which she abhorred...

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—!"

Kagome quickly ducked as the flying boy went over her head and landed in a crash behind her.

Kikyo sighed as she walked on past the school's gateway.

"We've only just arrived too…"

She told Kagome she was going ahead, holding onto Souta's hand, and left.

"No! Kikyo! Wait!" Kagome started to run but was brought down by the same boy who just attacked her.

"Don't ignore me, damn it! I was giving you my 'good morning!'"

Kagome started kicking at the leech who hung onto her feet.

"Go away! I never wanted your 'good mornings'!"

"Kagome is so cruel…"

"Why are you leeching onto me? You never even liked me!"

The boy puffed up his cheeks.

"The only way Inuyasha would pay attention to me is if I cling onto either you or Kikyo! And since Kikyo is scary…there's only you!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

"You're just using me, 'Jerk-otsu'!"

"It's 'Jakotsu!'"

"Same thing!"

The two continued fighting in front of the school's entrance until a cold voice broke through.

"**Move**."

With straight backs and hands to their foreheads in a salute, they let the much older upperclassman through.

Once he was gone, Kagome let out a sigh.

"Sesshoumaru-_senpai_ is scary as always…"

"He's sooooo beautiful!"

Kagome gave her friend a weird look.

"You're so weird. What happened to Inuyasha?"

"A girl's got to keep her options open!"

"You're not a girl…"

"And you're not a boy so how can you not think Sesshoumaru's perfect?"

_Not even calling him 'senpai…'_

Sesshoumaru was in the last year of high school while Inuyasha, his half-brother, was in the same year as them.

Kagome walked on through to their school with Jakotsu by her side.

"Sesshoumaru-_senpai_ is beautiful…but he's scary…and that's enough to keep me away."

Jakotsu only 'tsk-ed' and continued praising the older boy's beauty.

_You're scared of him too you hypocrite!_

"YOOOOOOOOO-!"

Once more, Kagome ducked and Jakotsu's eyes lit up as he opened his arms.

"Inu-baby!"

Somehow or another, most likely through sheer willpower, Inuyasha twisted his body and landed behind Kagome, clutching onto her back, in fear.

"Aww…still so shy?" said Jakotsu, undeterred by the obvious avoidance.

_…we're in the sixth grade! Stop acting older than you think you are!_

Inuyasha did his best to ignore the feminine boy and turned to Kagome with utmost seriousness.

"Did you do your English homework?"

SMAK.

"You guys are the worst friends in the world," said Kagome, leaving Inuyasha on the ground after smacking him down with her bag.

She was tired of these mornings and just wanted to go to class…

"KA-GO-MEEEEEE—"

Once more, Kagome ducked and this one crashed into the two behind her, creating a pile.

He didn't seem to react to the pain (at least not yet) and quickly recovered. He ran up to Kagome.

"Good morning!"

"Hi Kouga."

"It's been forever since we've seen each other!"

"Yeah. A whole day."

"How have you been?"

"Fine," _Up until I came here._

"Have you signed up for clubs yet?"

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha came up from the back and drop kicked the dark haired boy, which caused him to knock and fall with Kagome to the ground. Jakotsu then jumped and leaped onto Inuyasha who had his guard down and the four created a pile with Kagome on the bottom.

A cracking sound went through her arm and Kagome had only one thought.

_…I hate them all…_

Situations such as these were what cause Kagome to always end up in the infirmary, hospital or with the paramedics…

"…you broke your arm, again?" her doctor at the time was not Suikotsu. His name was Totosai. "You should just replace your bones with silicon. It might be safer for you."

Kagome glared at the old man.

Another man came into the room with painkillers.

This man was Suikotsu. He was still working as an assistant and had about a year of training left before he was allowed to fully perform as a doctor.

He was 27 and a kind man who many loved. Kikyo also liked him and just from that, Kagome did not like him.

"How are you with school?" asked Suikotsu, politely.

"Your brother's a pain," she stated honestly. "Is it genetic?"

Suikotsu smiled, not missing the jab towards him.

"All children are the same."

Kagome twitched.

_My sister's the same age as me, you…asfdjhthtm!_

Totosaid had gotten out of the room to give her mother the diagnosis. Moving on, Suikotsu asked her if she was joining any clubs. Even if she didn't like the man, the two were able to converse well.

"Hmmm…I guess I'll join _kyuudo_ club…since both Kikyo and I have done a bit of it…"

Suikotsu looked surprised.

"Really? _Kyuudo_? I'm surprised that you'd be able to do something like that."

_Yes…pick on me but Kikyo is all good, right? Grr…_

But then Suikotsu patted her head.

"I'm sure you'll surprise many people."

Kagome blinked, taken back.

"O-of course!"

Kagome joined the club and quit after a school week.

Kikyo admonished her.

"Why would you quit so fast?"

"…I'm just not interested."

"That wasn't what you said before—"

"Just leave me alone! I can do what I want! I don't have to do this if I don't want to! I'm just tired of everyone saying the same thing!"

With that Kagome ran off in another direction.

Her family were pacifists.

The saying that everything was fine as long as you did your best was engraved into their minds.

But Kagome always wondered why.

She's never won anything before so she didn't know what exactly was fine. Why was it fine as long as you did your best? Why would anyone congratulate you for losing? It didn't make sense! Didn't that mean that everyone just pitied you?

But she couldn't say anything about that.

Because she never won anything before.

She tried and practiced but she still never won! Why? Why, why, why, why, why—

She won.

Kagome blinked.

Her new club was the karate club.

She blinked again to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Kagome worked hard to be chosen to go to a mini-beginner's tournament.

_I…won?_

Then, she heard the cheers and the smiles and the pats… It wasn't like the ones she received whenever she lost.

It…felt good.

Really good.

"Ha...haha…" Kagome started laughing and smiling along.

_Winning was good! So good!_

Winning…was fun!

Everyone liked winning but Kagome was having an illicit affair with it.

She completely changed after that one win. You could even say she was addicted.

There were other clubs that she joined.

The tennis club, _wadaiko_, drama club, choir club, cooking club, baseball club, home embroidery club, soccer club, basketball, swimming…

She was determined to win! …never mind that some of the clubs had nothing to do with competing…

It was around that time when she met—

* * *

Kagome unplugged the screen.

"Alright, that's it."

"Kago-chi! What are you doing?" cried Suzuna.

Kagome frowned. "Nothing happened after that."

"Eh? B-but the story just said you met someone?" said Sena, pointing to the now black screen.

"It was my imaginary frien—monster. An imaginary monster."

Monta looked at her suspiciously. "You were about to say 'friend.'"

"Slip of the tongue. It's a monster."

"So you did meet someone?" prodded Suzuna.

"Imaginary."

"She met me!"

"Yeah, I met him."

"…eh?"

The four turned to the newcomer and met with legs and a waist. The four had to stretch their necks to look up.

Kagome gawked at the very tall newcomer in annoyance.

"…you can't be here."

The newcomer had a head of blonde hair and a child-like look to his friendly face.

"Huuuuh? Why not? From the beginning, you said guests will be popping in! I'm a guest!"

"Ka-Kago-chi…who is this person…"

"He said you met him…" started Sena.

"I did…but he wasn't the one that the story was talking about…"

"So there is someone!" cried Monta.

"No," denied Kagome.

Suzuna waved her arms for attention.

"Anyway! Regardless! We will introduce our first guest!" She turned to him. "Please give us your name!"

The tall boy grinned excitedly and pointed at himself.

"Mizumachi Kengo! I'm a linebacker for Poseidon!"

Sena started gawking too. "Kagome-_kun_ was right…you really can't be here…"

"A future character appearing here… That's not good, MAX!"

Suzuna rubbed her head nervously.

"We're going to be in trouble…"

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Didn't you say it'll be alright?"

"Ehe…I'm sure it'll still be fine! A-anyway! Guest, questions!"

"You can't ask him any questions," Kagome protested. "He'll spoil everything!"

"Then we'll just ask him how he met you!"

"Ah! Well it happened during—"

"You can't!" Kagome intervened once more. "That's also spoiling the future!"

"Kagome…you had a rather interesting past…" said Monta, remembering where everyone left off.

"That's not important!" said Kagome. She turned to the tall blonde and pointed at a random direction. "Mizumachi! Get out!"

"Eeeh? Kagome's calling me 'Mizumachi?' You used to call me Kengo! Call me that!"

"Out! Now!"

"Nope! Say my name!"

Suzuna turned sparkly eyed at Kagome.

"Hmmmmm? What's this, what's this? Did you have some sort of love relationships in your past, Kago-chi? I'm interested! Tell me, tell me!"

Mizumachi gaped.

"Did you? Kagome, did you?"

"She's talking about you and me, stupid!"

Suzuna squealed.

"So you did have some sort of juicy affair?"

"No! This time, I'm not lying! There was nothing!"

Sena and Monta sweatdropped at the scene.

"Our main host has become involved in something completely unrelated to this chapter…"

"D-does this mean we have to move it along…?"

The two turned to the fourth wall.

"U-ummm…we'll be moving on with the question segment now… We apologize for the…interruption to Kagome-_kun_'s story…"

"All your questions will be answered! Questions start, MAX!"

* * *

**Questions**

* * *

The screen changed to show the Devil Bats logo and soon, it began to move and talk.

"I am the great Devil Bat-_sama_!" said the logo, flying off the flag it was on and introducing himself. "In the manga, I investigate and search the answers that readers bring in! This is a special treat in which I will answer all questions! Nothing is impossible to answer for the great me!"

Putting on glasses, the bat started it off.

"Let's here…first question!"

**I really want to know the pairing of this fic! Please tell me!**

The Devil Bat had a cigar in his mouth as he looked at the question, annoyed.

"This kind of question has been asked frequently… IF IT HASN'T BEEN ANSWERED YET, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ANSWERED, DAMN IT!"

He flipped through his cards. "Next question…"

**Suzuna called Kagome 'Kago-chi…' what does that mean?**

"That's an easy one. She calls everyone by a nickname. It doesn't mean anything. Here are the nicknames for everyone:

Hiruma: You-_nii_

Juumonji: Monji

Kuroki: Kurokki

Toganou: Toga

Komusubi: Komusubicchi

Yukimitsu: Yukki

Musashi: Musha-syan

Mamori: Mamo-_nee_

Kid: Kiddon

Cerberos: Ceru

Sena: his name is fine and Suzuna calls him as he is.

(Note: 'Monta' is already a nickname)

The Devil Bat huffed. "…that was actually annoying to do. Next!"

**Back when she was hospitalized, who sent Kagome the flowers?**

"The author had Shin in mind but it doesn't really matter who; just imagine whatever fantasy you want," answered the Devil Bat.

**About Kagome: What were the incidents from her past and who were her friends?**

"You read about a few of them in the above story."

Looking through his files, the Devil Bat took his glasses off.

"Nothing else is worth answering!"

The Devil Bat pointed towards the fourth wall.

"This story is already plotted out! Everything is done! Just sit tight and continue to read! Question segment OVER!"

* * *

"…I think we're going to get in trouble," said Sena, having finished watching the segment.

"The Devil Bat doesn't care about people's feelings at all…" said Monta.

Suzuna popped in.

"Yaaa! We're done the question segment already? Boo…"

Sena blinked and looked around.

"Where did Mizumachi-_kun_ and Kagome-_kun_ go?"

"Kago-chi dragged him off the show and will return later… So we're going to continue on with the special!"

"This is max long special…will the next one be like this too?" wondered Monta.

"Will we even get another special?" asked Sena.

"Of course! Exactly one hundred chapters later!"

"SO LONG!" cried both boys.

"…by then, everyone would have forgotten this special…" said Monta with a 'give-up' expression.

Sena tried to continue on. "W-who's the guest?"

"If it's another future character, we're seriously going to get in trouble!"

Suzuna ignored the pessimism and continued on cheerfully.

"Introducing… all the way from Osaka! Hon—"

Kagome appeared out of nowhere and tackled the smaller girl down.

"Kyaa!"

Kagome ignored the scream.

"No! No one from Osaka is allowed! That is too far! Kengo was fine since he's coming up in the next big arc but definitely not anyone from Osaka! We won't make it in time!"

"E-ehehe… Kago-chi…you said 'Kengo…'"

Kagome got up and crossed her arms as she looked down coolly.

"He wouldn't leave otherwise."

"M-moving on to the next segment!" cried Monta.

Sena tried to stop him. "No wait! The guest—"

"Yo!"

Sena and Monta turned to the voice while Kagome stared at Suzuna on the ground.

"Koutarou-_kun_!"

"…um…guys…Suzuna-_chan_ isn't getting up…"

"EEH?" Sena and Monta turned back to Suzuna.

"Suzuna!" they both cried and ran over to Kagome who was already trying to revive the poor girl, ignoring Koutarou.

"Umm…guys? I'm the guest? …hello?"

Kagome looked up and pointed at the fourth wall.

"Spider-man! Introduce the next segment!"

"…"

He didn't argue, remembering the scary girl from the soccer shootout they had. Koutarou went and looked over what he had to do.

"…even though I'm the guest…" He cleared his throat.

"Next up are the alternate versions of 'Keep Me Interested'! …strictly speaking they're actually rough copies and deleted because it wasn't as smart… especially because I wasn't even thought of while these were written. ...a-anyway! Alternate Alternate Universe, start!"

* * *

**Alternate Alternate Universe**

* * *

It's been a week and Kagome still haven't bought the uniform. The teachers always tell her to buy it and she promises to do so the next time she's free.

They still haven't given her any punishment for it.

She was actually quite surprised.

She was also surprised by the amount of love letters in her locker.

"...huh...four more than yesterday," she murmured and took them out. She figured that maybe cutting her hair was a bad idea.

She might have gone overboard with her excitement of being accepted. She was so happy she told her family she was going to start anew that she chopped off all her hair.

She might as well have shaved her head since she literally chopped off her hair with the kitchen knife.

Her mother was not impressed (she was however, impressed that her daughter was able to get into a high school).

Her hair ended up being a lot shorter than she intended it to be. That and the fact that she hasn't been able to buy the girl's uniform might have had to do with her mistaken gender...or maybe it was because of her non-existent chest...

_"They'll grow," her mother said._

Kagome, honestly, did not mind.

Girls and boys were all the same in her eyes. As long as they were interesting, she didn't care.

...calling them 'interesting' might have been the wrong word—

She placed the letters into her bag and started her way towards her classroom until a blur knocked her over.

"Hiiiiiiie! Sorry!" The blur grabbed her hand and helped her up before it disappeared out the door carrying a bag of, what she assumed to be, groceries.

She blinked and let out a smile.

"Interesting..."

The first friend Kagome made was a little guy named Komusubi Daikichi.

She first saw him carrying a bike to school instead of riding it. She let out a laugh.

She went up to him when he arrived at school and introduced herself to the shorter boy.

"Please call me Kagome."

She thought he was cute but he talked a lot. It was interesting, so she didn't mind.

Though, for some reason or another, no one was able to understand him. She thought everyone was trying to mess with her head. She soon found out that they really could not understand him.

Others thought the two were fooling with them whenever they conversed. It went something like this:

"T-time!"

"Yeah...it's kind of annoying, isn't it? But we can't do much about it... The teacher always forgets when the period ends."

"T-together!"

"Haha... Why not? Where do you wanna go?"

"Back!"

"Are we allowed? I heard some rumours from the upperclassmen about the shed there housing a devil... I do want to explore though..."

"C-come!"

"Alright, alright..."

...you can imagine the expression on the others' faces.

She learned that Komusubi praised power which was something Kagome liked—strength was useful—and he already had an idol.

Kagome nodded her head to his comments as she went over to her locker, only to find a poster attached. Something about joining a ball club...she ripped it off quickly and tried to remember what her combination was again...

Komusubi's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the poster. He quickly asked her for it and she complied with no difficulty. Before she knew it, her little friend yelled out "J-join!" and ran off, leaving her alone.

...what just happened?

* * *

It took her awhile to find Komusubi but she followed the trail of posters and ended up face-to-face with a line.

She blinked and was going to move on ahead before a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, telling her to 'wait your own damn turn.'

...she didn't even know what she was waiting for...

The line started to move and before she knew it, she was up next.

...up next for what, she wasn't sure.

The door opened and she stepped in.

* * *

"Name, year and reason for joining the club."

...what, what, what?

She stayed silent and stared at the...interviewers... A girl, a boy, another boy, and another boy and another boy—hey, wait, one of them looked familiar.

"Ah," she said, at last, breaking the silence.

Kagome lifted a hand and pointed at the boy with spiky brown hair.

"You're the blur from a few weeks ago."

She ignored the weird looks she received from the others in the room and stood up from her chair to walk over to the boy.

She took a hold of his hand and gave him a smile.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome—call me Kagome. Please be my friend."

The boy, as well as the rest in the room, only stared.

"K-Kobayakawa Sena..." he finally said.

She smiled wider. "Sena-kun, huh?" She completely ignored his last name and familiarized herself with him. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you even here to join the club?" asked the boy beside Sena.

Kagome turned to the familiar voice.

"...oh. Right. Was that line-up for this club? What is it?"

...the rest of the people in the room weren't sure whether to call this person an idiot or oblivious.

* * *

Looking up at the Tokyo Tower, Kagome wondered how she got into this mess. She looked back down into her hands at the bag of ice.

It was a hot, hot, hot day and the ice was melting fast. The task was to get up to the top with at least one ice cube left.

This was the tryout to get on the American football team for Deimon.

...she wondered why she bothered coming.

"G-go!"

She looked down to see her good friend Komusubi. Ah. That's right. He was the reason.

She found out that he wanted to join the Deimon Devil Bats because of his 'master' who was named Kuririn or something...

She watched Komusubi leave first with a bag of ice that was as big as him.

She blinked and the blur—Sena, she reminded herself—ran down the stairs, with his friend following him, grab another bag of ice and went back up.

Kagome blinked. He was really fast... Maybe she should try...

"You should hurry up before all the ice disappears."

Kagome turned around and faced the girl interviewer back when she first met the 'team.' She blinked and bowed in greeting. The girl continued to talk.

"It doesn't seem possible, does it? Do your best!"

Kagome blinked again and this time, narrowed her eyes as she turned away and faced the tower once more.

'Do your best' was a phrase she hated. That kind of loser talk made no one feel better. 'At least, we did our best' or 'We can always do better next time.'

Shut up.

Kagome went over to replace her bag of ice, which turned to water as she waited.

"I'll be going now."

* * *

Kagome met with cheaters trying to take her bag of ice (she grabbed their shirts and held them over the side of the tower until they cried mercy), a monster-like dog who wanted to eat her bag of ice (this time, she actually had to move out its way, which was easier said than done), faced off against an extremely overheated room (she decided to climb the side of the tower), and had to run up the rest of the stairs.

She was surprised to find a couple of ice cubes still left.

Sena and his friend looked at her with a mix amazement and terror. She blinked and wondered what was wrong. She looked over him to see screens showing the different levels of Tokyo Tower and the obstacles that everyone had to go through.

The boy with the blonde hair and pierced ears cackled as he re-watched her performance.

He pointed a finger at her and said, "Full running back," which only caused her to have question marks pop out of her head.

"J-job!"

She turned to see Komusubi holding out a bowl of shaved ice for her. She smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks."

* * *

The man who Komusubi called master was not named Kuririn. He was Kurita Ryoukan.

He was also the biggest guy she's ever met.

Regardless, she bowed her head in greeting and took a seat next to him as she ate her shaved ice and waited.

...she wasn't sure what she was waiting for and asked.

"The other club members!" cried Kurita, happily. "This is the first time we've had so many join!"

She looked around only to see, in total, (including herself) nine people.

...for a sports club...this was a bit sad.

She decided not to say anything about the numbers and asked questions about what American football was.

Before Kurita could answer, Kagome whipped her head around to catch the projectile aimed for the back of her head.

Ignoring the looks of surprise and awe, she turned the object over and realized it was a book.

"The Rules of American Football..." she murmured and opened it up. Might as well, she thought.

"Th-that was amazing, Kagome-kun!"

Kagome blinked.

What was?

"You were able to catch it before you even saw it!"

...she only felt that something was coming her way to harm her...was that really an amazing thing?

It was at this point that Sena's fast friend cried and pointed a finger at her.

"I remember who you are now! You're that pretty boy who sits in front of me!"

Kagome blinked and turned to the other. His face was familiar...

"Ah. You are Rai..." ...it would be rude not to say anything, especially if he remembered her... "...monkey?"

"MUKYAAA! It's Raimon Tarou!"

Kagome blinked and then let out a smile. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Author intervention: …I'm starting over. Next beginning!

* * *

**Alternate Alternate Universe Two!**

* * *

"..."

"Er...Well, this year for sure! We're going to get a lot of teammates!

"..."

"...uh, well, it's also pretty crowded here since no one really cleaned up..."

"..."

"But we're going to go to the Christmas Bowl!"

"..."

Kagome didn't even bother asking what the Christmas Bowl was and instead, wondered if she was sane for agreeing to join the practically-non-existent sports club.

They had no members, no manager, no coach and no room in their club room.

"But we have a team secretary!"

Okay, strike that.

No members, no coach, no room, no cheerleaders...

...why was she here again?

"YA-HA!"

Ah, right. This guy convinced her.

The two turned around to find their team captain dragging a smaller boy, who was bound up and gagged. The captain—Hiruma-senpai, she reminded herself—threw the poor boy at the two.

"Sena-kun!" said Kurita, recognizing him at once.

Kagome blinked and stared as the boy known as Sena was shedding tears of terror.

Kagome smiled and waved casually, as if everything was normal.

"Hey up."

* * *

_"Looking spiffy," commented Kagome as Sena was forcibly dressed in full football gear. "The eyeshield's a nice touch."_

_"I don't want to be a player! I already said I'm the manager!"_

_Hiruma cocked his rifle, causing Sena to let out another squeak with Kurita and Kagome calmly watching from the side._

_"Listen here! During the game, you're no longer Kobayakawa Sena. You're going to be known as Eyeshield 21!"_

_"Oooh...aren't you lucky? You have a cool name with a cool look," said Kagome, turning to see Sena's reaction._

_"I don't want to be a player! I want to be the manager!" he repeated once more. _

_"You can be both, can't you? Since you're not Sena on the field," said Kagome._

_"Why are you treating everything so casually?" cried Sena._

_Kagome smiled widely. "Everything here is interesting. I want to try on a uniform too. Is there one in my size?" _

_Before going over to Hiruma, she turned back to Sena._

_"Oh, by the way, I'm Higurashi Kagome—call me Kagome."_

_"...that's a pretty late introduction, Kagome-kun," mentioned Kurita._

* * *

"G-good morning, Kagome-kun!"

"Kagome-kun! Good morning!"

"You're here early, Kagome-kun!"

...she's been wondering for awhile and never really bothered to ask but...

Why did they all call her with 'kun?'

She understood that some people used it for everyone but...it wasn't normal for _everyone_ to call her by that suffix, was it?

...she still didn't manage to get the uniform and continued to wear casual clothes to school so maybe they mistook her for a boy...? She didn't have much of a chest either...

Whatever.

Kagome continued to ignore everything as her mood was bitter in the mornings.

She glared at everyone in sight but no one was really affected. Her glaring needed work... She even glared at Kurita who happily gave her a good morning but he didn't even seem to notice...

"...I remember one of my reasons for dropping sports..." she muttered to herself. "...morning practices..."

"Kagome-kun! Kagome-kun! Come here! Let me show you something!"

Curiosity overpowered her annoyance and Kagome walked over to her rotund upperclassman.

Kurita gestured over to the thing he was showing.

It looked like a person from the waist up attached to a pole.

"...what is it?"

"You knock it down to the best of your abilities!"

"...that doesn't explain to me what it actually is..."

"Linemen use it as practice!"

"...I don't even know what linemen are..."

"Go on and try it!"

"...Kurita-senpai...you have a filter in your ear, don't you?"

The older boy continued to persuade her to try it.

"Alright, alright... So, do I just tackle it down?"

"You place your hands on the darker areas and push as hard as you can!"

Kagome sighed as she set herself up in front of the equipment.

_Hope I don't look as stupid as I feel..._

She placed her hands out exactly where he said to place them and straightened out her arms, as fast as possible.

Nothing happened.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I-it's okay! Not everyone could do it!"

Kagome stared at the equipment.

"Do I have to push right here?"

"Er, well...that's the place where it's easiest—"

Kagome tried a different approach and pushed the figure down just a bit and as it came back up, she struck the centre.

The figure exploded.

Or at least, the stuffing came out through the back.

She stared. Kurita stared. The now-broken equipment, if it has eyes, stared back at them.

"...I don't like losing," she said, breaking the silence. _Even to an inanimate object_.

Kurita thought otherwise and took a hold of Kagome's shoulders.

"THAT'S AMAZING, KAGOME-KUN! YOU'RE SO STRONG! YOU CAN DEFINITELY BE A LINEMAN!"

"I...don't...even...know what...a lineman is..." Damn it, she added in her head, as she was being shaken pretty easily by a guy who could most definitely crush her. And it's not that she was strong, it was just that, she noticed the middle was breaking down...Kurita was also tackling this thing...

"What kind of sports were you in during middle school?" asked Kurita.

Before she could answer, a yell came from the club room and a figure ran towards them with his victim in tow.

"IT'S MORNING PRACTICE TIME!"

* * *

Hiruma, Kagome learned, was a rather scary person.

First, he was impressed by her...strength (coughcommonsensecough) then, threatened her about getting a new equipment replacement. But then, he said that he would get the principal to replace it. She assumed this had happened multiple times before...well with Kurita, she wasn't surprised.

Second, whatever he says, goes. She admired that.

Third, he pulled out weapons from nowhere. This actually caused her to be wary.

"Is that legal?" she asked Kurita after he had finished his forty yard run with a terrific time of six point five seconds. Even she thought that was sad... But she ignored that and pointed at Hiruma's bazooka.

Kurita sweat dropped and just said it was Hiruma.

"YAHA! Five point one! My best time!"

The blonde devil turned around and pointed at Kagome.

"You! Fucking girly! It's your turn!"

Kagome didn't mind the insult and walked over to the starting point.

"Have you ever done this before, Kagome-kun?"

She thought for a moment.

"Something similar for one of my track meets," she mentioned.

Before Kurita could ask anything else, Hiruma fired his bazooka. "START!"

* * *

Author intervention 2: …close…but no… Delete!

* * *

"Nishishi! And through copies like that, we eventually came to the actual beginning of 'Keep Me Interested!'"

The voice didn't belong to any of the four hosts—Suzuna was fine, she woke up in the middle of the above segment—and Sena searched to find, "Panther-_kun_!"

Kagome smiled and caught up to greet him.

"So you're the next guest!"

"Actually, this is our final guest," said Monta looking through his papers. "We only have one more segment after this…"

"Who was our last guest?" asked Kagome.

Both Sena and Monta sweatdropped.

"…Koutarou Sasaki…" Sena answered guiltily.

"Oh…" Kagome then shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. No one remembers him."

"That's too cruel of a thing to say!" Sena retorted.

"Yaa!" Suzuna squeezed in between Kagome and Sena. "The way we ended with the last guest was too sad… This time, we need proper questions!"

She zoomed in on Panther who jumped back at her inquisitive stare.

"What type of girl do you like?"

"Why is that the first question?" asked Kagome, remembering the recent incident with Mizumachi.

"It's a good question!"

"Y-you don't have to answer it if you don't want to Panther-_kun_…"

Monta held up a finger and pointed to the sky, stopping all conversation.

Kagome tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"…we ran out of time."

"EEEH?"

"All the guests literally have only been having a 'guest' appearance…"

"Sorry about this Panther…"

"It's fine! It's fine! It's just good to be here! Thanks for having me!"

All four hosts turned to Panther with shiny eyes.

"You're a really good guy, Panther."

"Sorry we fail as hosts!"

"We're the worst!"

"We're probably already in trouble…"

Panther just waved it off good naturedly.

"It's really fine! I mean, I'll be app—"

Kagome had tackled again and this time covered the taller boy's mouth.

"Why, why, why, why, why! No saying anything about the future!"

"Uhn eth est egmen nn prehie?" Translation: Isn't the next segment on previews?

Suzuna twirled around, excited.

"Yes! That's right! Previews for the future!"

"You can't spoil anything!" warned Monta. "We're already in trouble!"

"It went from asking if we were going to be in trouble to we are in trouble…" said Sena, worried. "Is this segment safe?"

"It's really short! So no worries!"

Kagome pointed at the screen. "Preview segment, start!"

* * *

**Previews**

* * *

"Eh? How do you know who he is?"

"He's like the frigging Tokyo Tower! How can you miss him?"

"Umm...which 'Tokyo Tower?' There's quite a few..."

* * *

_"Waist is around...sixty?"_

_Kagome gaped at the man for his blatancy, too shocked to even feel embarrassment._

_Her waist was fifty-five! All the football equipment she was wearing made it seem like she was sixty but she wasn't! She was fifty-five, damn it! _

_No wait! She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. That wasn't the point!_

_She tried to wrench herself out of his grip but of course, with Agon being the one who kept her captive, there was absolutely no way she could move. _

* * *

_Why am I feeling so nervous—_

A hand landed on her shoulder.

_ADFGFJFTYEOIN!_

Kagome stumbled forward and tried getting away but the grip on her shoulder was hard.

Her attempts of escape caused her hat to fly off her head.

"Eh? Kagome-_chan_?"

…_hah?_

Kagome looked up and froze.

Not in surprise, not in shock, but a feeling of fear.

It was different from the fear she had towards Agon but it was fear nevertheless.

Kagome tried to dive towards the ground to get away.

"Whoa! You're going to get hurt! It's me, Kagome-_chan_! Don't you recognize me?"

"It's **because** I recognize you I'm getting away!"

_Why, God, why? Of all people…_

* * *

"…that really was short…" said Sena.

"You can't really compare it to the other segments," said Monta. "This one was difficult to pull off…"

"Hey! Some of the stuff in there isn't going to happen for a really, really, really, **really, really, really** long time!" shouted Kagome.

"Isn't it exciting? Doesn't it get you pumped up for the future? Yaaa!" Suzuna happily bounced on the balls of her feet. "It's been a really long ride! But we hope you enjoyed it!"

Kagome, having decided to just go with it, sighed and smiled.

"Sorry for the weird things here and there… And if you ran away and never want to see this story after this chapter…we understand completely."

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" cried the other three.

Monta cleared his throat.

"We hope you keep supporting us! It's appreciated MAX!"

"Thank you for everything!" Sena bowed. "A-and…we're sorry if anything offended you… It wasn't meant to be like that!"

"And then with that," Suzuna gave a salute. "See you again, soon!"

"…the author already has two chapters lined up," said Kagome.

"SSSSHHH!"

"…alright then."

* * *

A/N- AKA THE TRUE AUTHOR INTERVENTION!

This was long...oh well...the segments were actually pre-written so all I did was cut and paste... Hehe.

I just want to say thank you all for everything so far!

This isn't the last update for this year. I do have a few more chapters left before I go on my break (profile for more info).

Once again, thank you all! Your comments, views, favs, alerts, etc... I'm glad you like it!

Stay cool!


	101. Experience

**Experience**

* * *

Komusubi stared at the field and remembered all the matches he went through…

Time after time, he was always pushed aside…but today, that was no longer the case!

"HU—GOH!" Komusubi held his arms up in victory, surprising a few of the Devil Bats.

Kagome who was twirling around with Monta stopped midway, sending the poor boy flying, and smiled.

"This is Komusubi's first win, isn't it?"

Kurita nodded and wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Hey, Kurita! Congratulations!" clapped someone entering the field. "But you've gotten a lot better since spring, but you're still too rough. If you keep on believing in just your power, you'll become just like that idiot Otawara."

Kagome, who had leaped onto Kuroki and was now on his shoulders, tilted her head at the newcomer with annoyance.

"Hah? Like heck if Kurita-_senpai_ will—"

"Stop lunging yourself forward! I'll end up dropping you!" yelled Kuroki.

Kurita couldn't hear Kagome's cries nor the lineman as they both fell forward to the ground and looked on at awe.

"Onihei-_san_!"

Juumonji and Toganou helped Kuroki and Kagome untangle themselves and gave them a hand in getting them up. Kagome gave a quick thanks and was about to walk over to this Onihei and see what was so great (her 'berserker' mode still on…) until she saw someone fly from the stands towards her target.

"JUST WHY DO YOU THINK THAT OTAWARA-_SAN_ IS AN IDIOT? ORRRAAA!"

With fierce eyes and a fiercer look, as well as wrapped up in chains, he was going head first to attack Onihei…

Kagome ran forward, not to stop the rather insane-looking guy, but to get a closer look.

To her surprise, Onihei had quickly moved and brought his attacker to the floor, safely.

Unoffended, Onihei just gave an easy going smile as he straightened his jacket. "He's certainly lively!"

"ORRRAA! IF I WASN'T WRAPPED IN CHAINS, I'D—"

Otawara and Takami dragged the struggling teen away.

"Ikari!" scolded Takami and he turned to Onihei. "Sorry about this, Onihei…"

Kagome watched the boy get taken away.

_So he's with Oujou…_

She turned back to Onihei.

"In that short instant," started Kuroki.

"He completely subdued that rampaging guy without hurting him…" finished Juumonji.

At the word 'rampaging' all the Deimon freshmen, which included the linemen, Monta and Sena, turned to their girl player…

"…_why_ are you all looking at me like that?"


	102. Taki Passes?

**Taki Passes?**

* * *

"Ge-en-_sa-an_! Good morning! Long time no see!" called Kagome who waved her arms in greeting as she ran towards the older man.

He gave her a rough 'morning' in return.

"Was there another renovation today?" asked Kagome looking around to see any new changes.

"Just an underground weapons silo."

"Ah…is that so…" Kagome then skipped past him and gave him a salute. "I'll be going to practice now! See you!"

Musashi just waved back as he went on his own way.

Sliding the clubroom's door open, Kagome greeted whoever was inside with a 'good morning' and almost tripped on an apple.

"Wha…" Kagome stared to see a pile of the red fruit stacked on the table as well as a bunch underneath it where Cerberos was shoving as many as he could into his mouth. Picking up one of the fruits, Kagome blinked and asked why they were here.

"They're Nagano apples," answered Suzuna. "Brother ended up bringing a bunch of them when he came back."

Taki was crying as he bit into another apple, saying that he couldn't make it to his debut match.

Kagome rubbed the apple with her sleeve before biting into it. "How could the match with Amino have been your debut match?" she asked once she swallowed. "The mid-registration test is this weekend, isn't it?"

Taki had then brightened up and brought his leg up as he twirled. "That means my debut match is the one against the Yuuhi Guts? I am a man loved by the gods!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Sena and Monta commented that he was quick to recover…

Hiruma slammed the door open and entered with Kurita.

"And you better fucking pass that test!" Hiruma pointed to Monta. "The fact that we've only one pass target is found. If you get marked like that again, we're finished." He then turned to Taki. "Fucking goatie, if you come in, our offensive powers will double. If you fail that test, consider yourself dead."

"Ahaha! I am sure to pass! 100%!"

No one really looked convinced…


	103. What's our Motto?

**What's our Motto?**

* * *

It was a long and difficult process but Taki had managed to pass with the help of everyone on the Devil Bats team.

"…all this did was prove just how much of an idiot he was," said Kagome as Taki twirled around in happiness at the news of his passing.

He only understood problems if they involved things he was interested in, i.e. American football.

The team was gathered in the clubroom to have a meeting on the Yuuhi Guts.

"We have a 99% chance of winning," stated Hiruma.

"Oooh!" cried the Devil Bats.

"What a relief…" Sena sighed.

"This is our first opponent who's weaker than us, isn't it?" said Juumonji.

"…isn't that a bit of a sad thought?" asked Kagome. _After all this time…_

Hiruma interrupted their merry glee.

"That means we're 1% defeated."

The silence loomed and they gulped.

_Yeah…we can't forget that we can't ever lose…_


	104. On the Kingdom

**On the Kingdom...**

* * *

Sena was starting to feel uneasy facing off against Yuuhi Guts.

"Their situation…is similar to Hiruma-_san _and Kurita-_san_'s."

Monta and Kagome looked at each other before turning to Sena.

"Are you saying we should lose?" asked Kagome.

Sena looked at her in surprise but before he could answer the blaring noise of the first match interrupted.

"The first match, Oujou White Knights versus Sankaku Punks, will begin!"

In the stadium where the Devil Bats would face off with Yuuhi Guts, Oujou as well as Seibu and Hashiratani (the team Onihei was on) had their own matches.

Deimon's match was after Oujou's.

"Annoying guy number one," murmured Kagome, looking over at Shin.

Sena sweatdropped wondering what was wrong now…

The match was starting now.

Sakuraba, who before was only known for his appearance, shocked everyone with his catching abilities.

"Th-that pass right now," said Kurita nervously.

"I wouldn't be able to catch that, not at my height," Monta said seriously.

Kagome stayed silent and watched while leaning her head on to Sena's.

Again and again, the super high launch pad using Takami's great height and a super high catch utilizing Sakuraba's long limbs… Even if the opposition knew the pass was coming, they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

It was now Oujou's defense.

Kagome lifted her head from Sena's to look at their defense players.

"That guy wrapped in chains…what was name, again?"

Suzuna looked slyly up at Kagome.

"Eeeeh? Kago-chi has those types of interests?"

Not really understanding the question, Kagome simply said 'yeah,' leaving Sena and Monta gaping at her.

Sankaku's coach was furious demanding what they were doing against a 'chump like Sakuraba.'

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLING SAKURABA-_SAN_ A CHUMP?"

Ikari Daigo—as Kagome soon found out—on his memorable debut match…was disqualified before he even set foot on the field for attacking Sankaku's coach.

Kagome started laughing. "He's an interesting guy!"

"His idiot quotient's pretty close to a certain someone on our team…" said Suzuna, causing Taki to go 'Eh?' while she, along with Sena and Monta stared at the lineman being chained down on the bench by Otawara.

As the game began again, a tackle from Shin caused the ball to fumble.

"…Hiruma-_senpai_ was right…annoying guy number one got faster and stronger and why does that kind of person exist? He can probably fly and do _Kamehameha_—"

"No no no! That's impossible!" said Sena and Monta waving their hands in denial.

But at the same time, Sena was in awe at Shin's strength. What Kagome was saying…it wasn't an exaggeration (not too much anyway). The same feeling he had of wanting to challenge Shin from way back to when they all agreed to go on the Death March came back…

"….Kagome-_kun_," he started. Watching Oujou, he began to understand. "Since everyone came to fight with their all, we shouldn't hold back and pity them…right?"

Kagome smiled and messed with his head.

"You're pretty cute, Sena."

Monta and Suzuna interpreted that in a wrong way as usual…

"GAME OVER!"

82 to 0…

It was their turn now.


	105. Right on Through

**Right on Through**

* * *

There in the middle of the field, dressed in a white suit and doing a dance pose, was Taki.

"AHAHA! Thank you all for coming to my memorable debut!"

Kagome stared.

Click!

The cheerleaders and Kagome came back with Taki on a stretcher.

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_!" cried Sena.

"I didn't kill him," she said, dispelling their worries. Suzuna was pulling on her brother's nose in aggravation.

"Kekeke! It doesn't matter, just let him do as he wants," said Hiruma taping his leg. He went to the topic of Yuuhi Guts. "Atsumi," the opposition's captain, "Is the responsible, honorable type. That makes him an easy target for our—"

"But Hiruma-_senpai!_" interrupted Monta. "Atsumi-_san _is benched!"

The game began with a kick from Yuuhi.

"A great kick to start off!" said the announcers.

Kagome stared. "That kicker… He's a soccer player."

Sena looked over at Kagome. "You can tell?"

"Didn't I say I played a bunch of sports?" Sena shook his head but Kagome continued anyway. "He's a soccer ace."

"And that's the baseball ace! He was in Koushien!" said Monta pointing at another player.

Hiruma gave the team a quick look.

"Their chances of winning went from one to zero…"

Sena, who heard that, gave Hiruma a confused look but the older boy didn't answer his silent question.

"The line moved back!" cried the Yuuhi Guts' mix of helper players.

"It's a pass!"

They turned towards Monta and started charging at him.

"MUKYAA!"

Kagome let out a smirk.

"Like that matters…we have that idiot now."

With a pass towards a crowd of people, the receiver's strong body that can overcome that…

"Ahaha! 100% catch percentage!"

Taki was able to get a touchdown.

The audience started becoming excited.

"Not bad, Taki!" called one.

"You're an idiot, granted, but you're pretty cool!"

"Awesome, Taki!"

"Though you're an idiot beyond compare!"

"Everyone knows he's an idiot now…" said Kagome with a sweatdrop.

"We're doing a power run!" said Hiruma. "The game plan is," Hiruma held up a card. "Power of tackle! Fucking goatie, with support from Kagome, will be making a route for Eyeshield 21 to go through!"

Taki was then placed in the line and blocked, letting Eyeshield 21 to zip past.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Kagome ran through the line and a judo player was in her way.

"You're not getting through!"

"…**wanna bet?"**

Leaving the judo player creamed against the ground, Kagome caught up to catch the ball Hiruma sent her way. Another touchdown for Deimon!

"Three receivers?" cried Sanada from the announcing booths.

"N-no…I said Higurashi was a fullback…though it was a long time ago…" said Kumabukuro. "Nowadays, fullbacks are usually used to receive…though Deimon's quarterback has been using Higurashi for all sorts of positions…"

The score was 42 to 0.

Atsumi looked on at Deimon with determination.

One of the members saw this and clutched his arm, saying he broke his arm. The rest of the helpers followed suit with stomach aches and chronic cholera…

Yuuhi Guts' coach sighed in defeat and allowed the regular Yuuhi Guts members to go on the field.

Kagome smiled.

"An honorary last play…"

Hiruma cackled. "Their chances of winning have gone from 0% back to 1%!"

With their plays, Atsumi succeeded in getting a touchdown which caused Hiruma to start yelling at Monta, who failed in intercepting, to pay attention.

In the end though, Eyeshield 21 got through with the Devil Bat Ghost, bringing the score to be 56 to 6.

"GAME OVER!"


	106. Strong and Stronger

**Strong and Stronger**

* * *

It was Seibu's turn.

"Oujou won by 80 points and Deimon by 50?" Seibu's coach, in a cowboy outfit, got out his guns. "Then, we'll end it by 200!"

It was only half time and the score was 125 to 10.

"…" Sena and Monta gaped in disbelief.

Koigahama Cupids (_It's been a while, _thought Kagome), Seibu's opponents, were on the ground, exhausted and waving the white flag…

"Make them continue!" cried Seibu's coach. "We haven't gone to 200 points yet!"

Takami looked over the data on Seibu.

"Despite their incredible offense, they let Koigahama score ten points against them. They're extremely centered on offense."

Kagome let a sweat drop.

"Why does that sound familiar…"

"Is that a problem?" said Hiruma, overhearing the tall quarterback. "It's okay to lose some points as long as you get more points."

_As expected…_ thought Kurita, Sena and Monta.

"I-if we end up facing Seibu, it'll become a furious scoring war, won't it?" said Kurita.

Kagome laughed. "It'll be interesting, won't it?"

"That's only assuming we'd be a match for them at all," Doburoku said, taking a drink.

Next game was with—

"O-NI-HE-I!" cheered Kurita as well as other bulked men.


	107. Dark Horse

**Dark Horse**

* * *

Onihei was a veteran lineman technician.

"Whatever," Kagome didn't care about Onihei at all. He was just competition…and also she didn't like that her Kurita-_senpai_ thought so much of him… Yes, she was still a child and yes, she was just jealous… "He's shorter than me."

Onihei's height was 167 centimetres.

Kagome was 169 centimetres.

"Eh? You could tell from this distance?" said Sena.

Kurita as well as many other linemen were in a line getting Onihei's autograph.

Hiruma told Kagome to pay attention to him.

"He's been a lineman since grade school so he's practically made of experience."

"Hey Kurita," said Onihei as he finished the autograph. "Our match will be the one after the next one—it'll be in the quarterfinals."

Kurita tried shy and nervous at the same time, shaking as he said that he wasn't sure whether or not Deimon could win their next match with Hiruma cutting in saying that of course they'll win.

Onihei continued saying that Deimon was strong and that they could do it.

"…complimenting as does nothing!" said Kagome as she looked away to Hashibatani's opponents.

Sena let out a small laugh, knowing that despite how she acted Kagome was quite contrary…

"Kagome-_kun_ is a _tsundere_, huh?" said Mamori, speaking Sena's thoughts.

Kagome didn't hear their manager's comment as she only stared at Poseidon.

"…Kengo?"

Sena turned to Kagome in confusion and then turned back to the field to see who Kagome was looking at.

"Who?"

"That one…the one on the bench…"

"Do you know him?"

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip in thought but Sena soon forgot his question as the match began.

Only three minutes have passed and Hashiratani Deer have gained their first touchdown!

Sena and Monta cheered while Kagome looked unsure about something…

Cheers of Onihei's name rang through the crowd and Machine-Gun Sanada got up from his seat.

"An incredible difference of skills! This is also a battle between an elephant and an ant!"

Kagome wasn't paying attention to the match. She was still looking over at the bench player…

Sena and Monta turned to see where their friend was looking.

"Who're they?" Monta asked.

"Kyoshin players?" thought Sena out loud.

Kyoshin changed all their players for their bench players, giving everyone's attention to them.

"Uuooo! Tall! They're really tall!"

"They all look more than 180 no, 2 metres tall!"

Mamori looked through the football magazine to see that Poseidon's tall players were all benched…at least 'til now…

"What…is switching all the team members in the middle of a match fashionable, now?"

Before anyone realized it, it was game over.


	108. Tower

**Tower**

* * *

Hashiratani Deer: 14

Kyoshin Poseidon: 31

All of the Devil Bats, including Hiruma, looked down at the field in shock.

"Yo, old man!" The tall blonde Poseidon member crouched down to look at Onihei, completely defeated and on his knees. "They said this was a battle between an elephant and an ant, right?"

The blonde pointed at himself.

"Hey, old-fashioned!" he yelled, getting Onihei's attention. "Your time is over now! Tall, thin people like me are what drives the new generation!"

Kagome stared with confidence in her own beliefs.

"There's no doubt about it…that's the same idiot from back then…"

Sena tore himself away from the field to give Kagome a look asking for more information.

"How do you know who he is?"

"He's like the frigging Tokyo Tower! How can you miss him?"

"Umm...which 'Tokyo Tower?' There's quite a few..."

Kyoshin was really dominated by tall players.

"Hey," said the other star of Poseidon but he was ignored as the blonde continued his taunts.

"And your name, Onihei, is really old-fashioned too!"

"Mizumachi, shut up!"

The boy known as Mizumachi looked over at his friend.

"What's wrong? You make it sound like I said something bad."

"You did," said the Poseidon members. "You really are thoughtless, aren't you?

"Did you know about this, Hiruma?" asked Doburoku. "Poseidon's secret weapon."

"A little," Hiruma admitted. "But because they've never played in any official match, the absolute information on them was practically non-existent."

He turned to Mamori.

"Fucking manager! Today's video is important! Process it all into data based on play selection according to situation and sorted by player, make an edited video. Offense, defense, TFP, blocking, kickoffs and onsides, returns, punts, punt returns, tight punts, everything!"

"You wouldn't have made it as secretary, Sena," said Monta as he and Sena looked at Mamori moving her hands in a blur.

Sena then realized that Kagome was gone.

"Hey, did anyone see Kagome-_kun_—"

"Can I ask for Eyeshield 21's opinion on today's match?"

A female reporter had come up to them.

Sena, Suzuna and Monta looked tense as they tried to answer.

"Umm…you see E-Eyeshield 21 has…er…"

"Gone ho—"

"Gone to the bathroom!" finished Monta with a thumbs up.

"Then, I'll wait here until he gets back," said the reporter taking a seat.

Sena and Suzuna looked at Monta.

"Why'd you have to go and say that..."


	109. Limber

**Limber**

* * *

Kagome got out of the stadium. She just…needed to get out. She wandered a bit, waiting for her team to get out.

"Football is a game for monsters…" she sighed. "This world is too small…Or maybe it's just Japan that's too small…"

_Meeting…no, not meeting, **seeing** him again is…asdgfhg! Why football of all sports? Weren't you in the swimming club?_

"Eh? Could it be…"

Kagome straightened her back and peeked behind her, only to see who she was thinking of.

"Kagome!"

She couldn't get away and was trapped in the blonde's long limbs.

"It's been so looooooong!"

Mizumachi had his arms around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close to him, making her unable to escape.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say as she only blinked and gulped.

"H-hey…"

Mizumachi started walking forward with his team following behind. Still having his arms around Kagome, he spun her around so she would also be facing forward and he marched on bringing Kagome along.

"I didn't know you came back! You live around here, now? I didn't know you were a football fan! Did you see me? We completely wiped out Onihei!" he said excitedly.

"Y-yeah…" She wasn't really afraid of the taller boy or anything… She knew he was a pure-hearted (and rather childish) boy…but at the moment, she was more or less disturbed…

_…why are you walking around in your boxers…_

"The referee sent us to change somewhere else!" he explained.

_…you were all changing on the field?_

"Hey, hey guys! Come meet Kagome!"

"N-no…that's really okay," she struggled a bit in his grasp. "I should go—oof!"

Mizumachi had Kagome to his chest as he walked so whoever it was that knocked into them fell down.

Kagome stared.

_Sena? Eh? Why are you in your Eyeshield 21 get up…_

The towering boy also stared down at the one who bumped into them.

"Eyeshield 21?"

"Y-yes. Hello… Huh? Kagome-_kun_? Why are you—"

"Yo, nice to meet you! What a coincidence!" Mizumachi had grabbed his hand and started shaking it madly. "Let's meet in the finals!"

"That's impossible," said his teammates already knowing the matchups.

Mizumachi waved frantically at his oncoming friend. "Hey! Kakei! I met Eyeshield! He's the American transfer student you were talking about, right!"

Kagome was just about to leave Sena until the blonde's last words stopped her.

_…American transfer student?_


	110. The Real Deal

**The Real Deal**

* * *

Kakei stopped in front of Eyeshield 21. He had fierce eyes and gave Deimon's Eyeshield 21 a fiercer look.

"I attended middle school in America. That was two years ago."

Kagome started rubbing her arms—why was she getting goosebumps—but continued standing there to listen.

"There, I saw him with my own two eyes. The Japanese man who attended Notre Dame middle school…the real Eyeshield 21."

_...the real…?_

"There's no way I'd forget him. He wasn't short like you are."

Kagome blinked and thought along the same line as Sena.

_It wasn't something that Hiruma-senpai made up…?_

"Though this is strictly speaking of middle school level American football, the real Eyeshield 21 was the perfect runner.

Top class speed, technique, body balance…more than anything, he never fell over. Because of his power and tall body, he could even resist tackles from powerful Americans."

_…never fell over? Power and tall body?_

A younger version of her came into mind.

_"Just fall already!" little Kagome cried towards the—_

Kagome started pushing, shoving, kicking and smashing that thought into the deepest, darkest crevices of her mind.

Mizumachi grabbed onto a near-hysterical (at least in her mind) Kagome once more and leaned onto her as he tilted his head.

"Eyeshield is tall? So then…you're a fake?"

Sena started to stumble over his words as he tried to explain.

"Kekeke! He's shrunk!" Hiruma appeared and held onto the panicking Sena's helmet. "It's a common-place occurance, isn't it? Things like shrinking 30 centimetres in the space of a day."

"That's not common at all!" said Mizumachi in comical disbelief.

"Mizumachi, that's enough," said the serious Kakei. "We can take off his mask during the match." He gave Sena one more look. "A guy with a thin, small body can never match up to the real Eyeshield 21."

And with that, Poseidon left.

It wasn't until a little while later that Kakei asked, "…Mizumachi, who is that?" looking at Kagome who only looked as if she wanted to get away from here.

"Ah! This is Kagome! We met a loooong time ago! She wanted to catch up on old times! Right, Kagome?"

_I…didn't say anything close to that!_

She could have gotten away sooner but the entire talk about Eyeshield 21 just…kind of…froze her…

Pushing Mizumachi away from her, Kagome bowed to the stoic boy.

"Umm…please excuse me."

"Kagome! Come by Kyoshin, okay?" Mizumachi called as he let her go to wherever she needed to go. "Ah! I should've asked her what school she went to…"


	111. Victory Party

**Victory Party**

* * *

"Victory party!" cried Deimon as the members piled meat onto the grill.

"Congratulations on getting through!" said Mamori handing a plate to Kagome who accepted it with thanks.

Sena looked down at his plate in thought.

"Hiruma-_san_…did you know that Eyeshield 21 really existed?"

"Of course," Hiruma tore his piece of meat. "Baseless boasting doesn't work, after all."

Hiruma turned to Kagome.

"You knew about that tall player? Spill out everything you know!"

This caught most of Deimon's attention and Kagome flushed at the staring.

"It's not that I don't know him… I did meet with him before… but it was back when he was on the swim club so I can't really say anything else… I didn't even know he switched to football…"

Monta asked if she went to the same middle school as him and Kagome denied it saying she met with him a few times when she was on a temple visit…

Hiruma tuned them out as he narrowed his eyes in thought at Poseidon's win…

_Swimming club...?_

Kagome looked on at Sena who still had his head down in his own thoughts. Kagome sipped on her glass of milk, wondering what she could do to cheer him up…

Kuroki, seeing the empty glasses she left, commented on this.

"That's like your fifth glass! Are you trying to grow as tall as those Poseidon players?"

Kagome was already pretty tall for a girl… Either way, she didn't choose to answer him and instead, shoved seven pieces of meat into his mouth. He started choking and Juumonji and Toganou clamoured over their friend to help him.

Kagome turned to Sena beside her.

"Don't think too much on useless things. It's not like body size is all that matters."

Sena looked up to his friend and gave her a small nod.

_…yeah…but Kagome-kun is also thin…but she's still taller than me… Though Shin-san isn't that tall…_

He imagined that Shin was behind him as Sena measured the height difference in his mind.

_He's still a lot taller than me… …is there any player shorter than me…?_

Kagome had on a disgusted face as she looked behind Sena.

Curious, Sena turned around to see that—

"It's really Shin-_san_!" He cried. "I-in fact it's everyone from Oujou..."


	112. Love Life?

**Love Life?**

* * *

Somehow or another, Deimon, as well as Oujou, got into separate tables and chatted together…

Doburoku and Shouji were drinking off at the side and talking about old times…

The boys had their own little eating battle while Hiruma and Takami were at another table, threatening/talking for information out of each other…

Kagome was added into the girl's table…and feeling a bit out of place.

Wakana, Oujou's manager, denied that she was dating anyone on the team while Suzuna set her sights on Mamori.

"W-what are you talking about Suzuna-_chan_?"

Suzuna didn't really care for a love life of her own but has very interested in other people's love lives…

"Or maybe it's Kago-chi with the secret relationships? You-_nii _calls you by name now, doesn't he? I heard! I heard! Kago-chi, you're pretty mysterious!"

Kagome fidgeted under the girl's bright and sparkly stare.

"Umm…what do you want me to say?"

"Did you have any past relationships?"

With those words, Kagome looked sullen and annoyed at the same time.

"There were a few," she admitted, causing the girls to turn to her in curiosity. "But they were all just trying to get closer to my sister… And then, there was that one friend who I thought was gay but he changed and just wanted everyone…" Remembering it all, her face darkened as she started up a rant. "And then, another guy who liked my sister so much went out with me because I had the same face as her. There was that other one who turned out that he liked my friend more than me. Then, the last guy who actually liked me decided that he wanted to lock me up in his basement…"

_Stupid, insane, crazies! All of them! They are **not** my friends!_

Wakana and Mamori, as well as Suzuna, stared at Kagome in horror.

Kagome started to mumble out curses and drank another glass of milk. Noticing that her stories caused the mood to turn sour, she apologized.

Suzuna shook her head and said sorry herself for bringing up bad memories.

"Kago-chi… Don't worry! The future is always brighter!" cheered Suzuna. "I'm sure your next boyfriend will be better!"

Kagome gave up and let the girl theorize as she pleased.

"Sorry," she said getting up from the table. "I'm just going to go out for a bit of air."


	113. Out

**Out**

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure whether to feel impressed or nothing…nothing should surprise her now…

Sena, had been involved in the eating battle, went out for air to see Kagome already there leaning against the railing looking up at the restaurant with…a shirt in her hand?

"Kagome-_kun_!" waved Sena as he walked over to her.

"Hey."

"What are you looking at?" Sena turned to see Shin doing chin ups (with one arm, of course!) on the restaurant's (a minotaur) nose ring. "EEEEHH? Everything you do surprises me!"

Handing his shirt back, Shin thanked Kagome and explained.

"It's not that I don't want to eat. I've already processed the required amount of nutrients."

_Processed…_ thought Sena.

"Are you a robot?" mumbled Kagome as she looked off to the sky.

Shin looked on at Sena.

"If you want a real body, managing your diet is important."

Sena gave a look to Kagome at that and she only looked away nervously.

Sena wanted to ask Shin a question since he had the experience…

"Between a tall, sturdy person and a kid like me, who is harder to block?"

Kagome looked at Sena.

"Are you still worried about that?"

"A-ahmmm... I was just curious!"

Shin then asked a question himself. "When all other conditions are the same? Speed and agility as well?"

Sena nodded.

"A tall sturdy player," answered Shin truthfully. "He would be hard to block with a careless tackle."

Sena looked down to the ground. "Like I…thought…"

Kagome flicked his forehead.

"WAH!" He rubbed the area of impact. "W-what is it?"

"Stupid…" she said. "Didn't I say that body size doesn't matter at all?"

Shin added on to that. "The deciding point is spiritual strength. If you feel inferior before you even step on the field, Deimon's chances of winning are nil."

"…" Sena gulped. "It's not…that I feel inferior…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this.

"I just want to quickly overcome my weaknesses so that we can all go to the Christmas Bowl! Because…" he looked at Shin in the eye. "I'm going to advance to the finals and beat you there, Shin-_san_!"

Sena looked over at Kagome and corrected himself.

"Er-I mean...We're going to advance to the finals and-"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to repeat yourself," said Kagome placing a hand on Sena's head. "If you still feel unsure, just eat more and sleep earlier." With that Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as she faced the sky.

"Your height is not something that you can change because you want it to," said Shin. "If you feel insecure about your height, increase your intake of protein after training or matches. Especially because your body is underdeveloped, meat would be alright for you."

_…wait a minute…_ Kagome opened her eyes again to see that Sena had gone in.

"Why did he start feeling better when Shin says something like that but when I do it he just gives me this nervous smile…"

"Have you eaten?"

Kagome scrambled down to the floor in surprise.

_Shin is…still here…_

"Meat…isn't something I like eating…" She took one piece of meat and lied to the others saying she was full...she wasn't a vegetarian or anything but her family lived on a temple and usually ate fish…

"There's another restaurant nearby," said Shin. "You've only been drinking milk so far, have you not?"

_…why does he know that… _

"Shall we go?"

_…what happened to what you've 'processed…' _thought Kagome, assuming the older man just wanted an eating companion…

But it's not like Kagome was going to eat anything else anytime soon… Unless going home to eat crackers was considered eating...

_I have the worst diet in the world..._

Kagome looked over at the restaurant.

"But…is it going to be okay? Leaving the rest here…"

"We'll be back before they leave."

"Hmmm…Okay…" she said, fully going in with nothing but thoughts of eating…

With situations like this…she wasn't very sharp…


	114. Fail

**Fail...**

* * *

Suzuna, who was the only one who overheard Shin and Kagome talking outside, made her coming back a big deal.

"Yaaa! Kago-chi! Secretly going off with another guy… How sly!"

Kagome simply blinked and calmly denied everything.

"No… He noticed that I wasn't eating and brought me to another place."

In fact, the older boy had ordered for her and gave her a small scolding on eating… He even correctly guessed what her weight was…if it was anyone else, she definitely would have smacked him… She realized that he recognized people through, not their face, but their muscles…

Mamori and Wakana leaned in to know more.

"Did anything else happen?" asked Mamori worryingly.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"What else would happen? We ate, talked and walked back."

The three girls stared at Kagome disbelievingly…then again, this was Shin… He wouldn't have done anything…

"Kagome-_san_," said Wakana, garnering her attention. "Umm…when you talked about your past…relationships…ummm…" How should she put this… "How did you know you were going out?"

The fullback gave Wakana an odd look and thought over her question, trying to make sense of it…

"…the normal way?"

"And what is the normal way?" asked Mamori.

"My…failures," Her ex… Plural. "Came up to me and asked if I wanted to go with to a movie or a dinner or whatever it was he wanted and said 'just you and me as in a date.'"

_…why would they say 'just you and me as in a date?' …wait…does that mean—_

Suzuna tried to determine whether or not the girls' theory was correct.

"Maybe a day or a week before they…umm…said those words to ask you out, did each of them ask you to go with them somewhere?"

Kagome looked at her with genuine surprise.

"How'd you know that?"

Mamori and Wakana looked away feeling sorry while Suzuna kept looking at Kagome with disbelief.

_…so, unless someone actually spells it out for her, she'll just think it's an outing as friends…_

Suzuna puffed up her cheeks as she said, "There's no way that he would've just 'been nice' to bring you to eat! No guy would just do that without another—"

She was interrupted by the boys, both Deimon and Oujou, who all fell on the mats, bellies full of meat and groaning.

Kagome wandered over light-heartedly to the guys and asked who won, in which the Deimon boys pointed to themselves making Oujou pay for the meal… Thank goodness that night was an all-you-can-eat…

Mamori placed a hand on her face and sighed. "She gets along with boys so easily…she's going to start thinking she's a boy herself, don't you think?"

Neither Wakane nor Suzuna were sure what to think…


	115. Trick Plays

**Trick Plays**

* * *

"…Are you sure we're supposed to _wear_ the rouge?" asked Kagome.

"Hey! Don't move so much," said Mamori as she helped Kagome put the lipstick on.

Kagome glanced around at the other Devil Bats all wearing lipstick…

When Hiruma came in, he started shooting wildly.

"I SAID **BRING** ROUGE, NOT FUCKING WEAR IT!"

It was too much effort to take it off…and no one had bring make-up remover (actually, if a guy had make-up remover, they would have been a bit worried) so Deimon left it on as they ran around the field to warm up.

Kagome looked around and gulped.

"I feel like we're getting stared a lot…"

Oujou was up in the stands, sweat dropping as they wondered why Deimon was wearing make-up…

"…but number four looks pretty good…" Oujou gaped at Takami. …they still didn't know Kagome was a girl (well…except for Shin…and he just assumed everyone else knew…)

Deimon's second round opponent were the Dokugari Scorpions with their impressive record of ten wins and one loss!

Apparently, Kanagushi, a Scorpion, only had to look at the subtle habits for football players and predicted every move.

Kagome only stared at them without worry.

_…when it comes to tricks...Hiruma-senpai is king…_

Kanagushi told his team that Deimon was going for a run due to their fingertips turning red and that Hiruma didn't lick his fingers (which was a tactic to keep the ball from slipping).

Hiruma passed to Monta.

"…this match is a contest of deceit," said Monta, figuring out what the rouge was for…

Next, the Scorpions marked Taki when Kanagushi said the one who is naturally enthusiastic is the one where the ball will go to.

Hiruma passed to Monta.

Kanagushi started telling his team that nothing mattered anymore and just to bring their stamina down.

Kagome flung away the opponents easily, allowing Sena to get through and touchdown.

The game ended in a complete defeat for the Scorpions, 42 to 0.

From the stands, Mizumachi only smirked.

"Deimon's not at our level. We can just play again during the second half of the match, right Kakei?"

"There's no need to hide it anymore. Starting today, we're playing full-time," said Kakei.

The next match was the Kyoshin Poseidon versus the Zokuto Chameleons!


	116. Mizumachi Kengo

**Mizumachi Kengo**

* * *

Zokuto's members switched to match their opponents. In this case, against the tall Poseidon members, Zokuto brought out their large lineman…

Just before the start, the linemen got into position.

"What's with that strange pose?" asked Sena.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Un? That's a swimming start…"

Hiruma glanced over at Kagome and quickly looked back on the field.

From Kagome's words, Takami remembered that there was a middle schooler who appeared out of nowhere and dominated the swimming scene but just as suddenly as he appeared, he also disappeared…

Kagome stared out on the field.

_Eh? He actually got that good at swimming?_

Mizumachi slammed into Zokuto's lineman, Hebi, and grinned.

"Third lane. Mizumachi Kengo. His 50 metre freestyle is…" The cheerful blonde brought his arm up. "Crawl!"

In a few quick movements, Mizumachi pushed aside Hebi with his arm and ran forward.

_Just like the crawl in swimming…_

Kagome bit her lips in agitation.

_You can utilise a lot of sport techniques anywhere, huh…_


	117. Spies and Stilts

**Spies and Stilts**

* * *

Oujou White Knights and Sengoku Samurai were warming up for their match.

The last game was the Chameleons versus the Poseidons… It ended in an overwhelming victory for the tall players of Kyoshin. Zokuto's team members with the exception of Habashira, had given up. The game, of course, couldn't be played with only one player…

The match between Oujou and Sengoku ended quickly with Shin sending most of their players off the field in stretchers.

Kagome felt a face muscle twitch but sighed in resignation. The matches were finished and the world of the quarterfinals was reached! It was the furthest any sports team in Deimon has gotten…

Kagome leaned against the wall with narrowed eyes in annoyance as she watched Monta and Sena, while Suzuna watched from the side, do their 'special' training against Kyoshin…

_…really guys? Stilts?_

Monta was jumping around on the stilts while exclaiming something or another about tall players… Kagome began to predict how this would end up…

"…isn't this a little dangerous? We're practically spying on them…"

The female player's ears perked up and turned towards the voices. She blinked to see a young man peering over the wall with another one following him. Right above her head.

"It's alright! We just happened to be passing by…and just _happened_ to see Deimon practicing!"

Completely ignoring what the two strangers just said, Kagome decided to introduce herself.

"Hi."

If it was possible for a heart to spontaneously combust and for the person not to die, that's...probably what happened just then for the two boys.

Kagome quickly stopped the two from falling on top of her, right at the same time that Monta lost his balance on his stilts and proceeded to fall towards the small group.

Kagome ducked to avoid being hit but the two she was holding onto were not so lucky and more or less, got their heads bashed in by Monta's stilts.

The two yelled out cries of pain and ran away while Kagome helped Monta get off his stilts.

"Are you okay, Monta-_kun_?" Sena ran up to his teammates with Suzuna running after him.

Monta replied a small fine and asked Kagome who the two were. She shrugged her shoulders and asked if they were finished.

"Let's hurry up and meet with the others. We're supposed to be at a sports shop by now."


	118. Shoes, Shoes, SHoes

**Shoes, Shoes, Shoes**

* * *

Kuroki unravelled a pair of shoes from the paper wrapping and peered inside. "Twenty-seven point five centimetres…" He looked up to see Kagome putting a few shoes boxes away and searching. Kuroki put his pair back in the box and asked which size she was looking for.

The stadium where Deimon's next game was going to be playing had Astroturf instead of grass so the team were at the sports shop to buy special cleats. Hiruma was nowhere to be found.

Kagome murmured her size.

"What? Twenty-two point eight centimetres! Is it even possible for a shoe size to be that small?"

"Kuroki…if you don't shut up right now, I will beat you with what you considered the smallest shoe size…"

Juumonji tried his own pair on.

"She's a girl, isn't she? Isn't that size normal?"

"Umm…that's also my shoe size," quipped Suzuna.

Juumonji and Kuroki (as well as Toganou, who stopped his search for his own shoes) stared at Suzuna and then at Kagome. Back to Suzuna and then back to Kagome.

"Is it normal for two people with such a large difference in height to have the same shoe size?" asked Toganou.

Kagome flushed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no…it's not that…" started Juumonji while Kuroki and Toganou thought over what to say.

Suzuna scratched her head and looked away.

It's oddly…cute… thought the four.

Impatient at the silence, Kagome turned away from the four and went over to Komusubi who was trying on his shoes as Sena and Monta cried out in shock over the size of Kurita's shoes.

"What size did they think Kurita-senpai was?" She crouched down to look for her shoes… From the corner of her eyes, she caught Komusubi looking down at his own shoes.

The shop owner said they had larger sized shoes and called out for his part timer.

Kagome stood up to ask him for smaller sized shoes when Hiruma came out happily with boxes in his arms.

Hiruma dropped a box into Kagome's hands and explained to the rest of the team that he just started working that day.

"Though I'm quitting today as well!" he piped, causing his temporary boss to cry out in surprise.

Kagome looked down at the box to see that the shoes were her size. She sat down and tried them as Kurita asked the reason for Hiruma's employment.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma cackled as he brought his rifle to rest on his shoulders. "You can't call accidently seeing Kyoshin practice while delivering shoes an accident right?"

"Oh yeah!" Hiruma pointed at Sena. "They don't know your face so you go!" He turned to Kagome and threw her bag, telling her to change into whatever was in there and go with Sena.

Kagome peered into the bag and Komusubi peered over her shoulders.

_…I think I know where this is going…_


	119. Secret Agents

**Secret Agents**

* * *

Kagome was wearing a simple blue dress and had her hair in pigtails (courtesy of Mamori and Suzuna).

_…so I'm only here because Poseidon doesn't know I'm a girl…wait…Kengo is in Poseidon…he knows that I am a girl…Hiruma-senpai wouldn't forget something like that… _

"We're here!" Monta and Komusubi went with Kagome and Sena to carry the shoe boxes.

As Kagome took most of the boxes for Sena, causing Sena to apologize, Monta and Komusubi waved at them.

"MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT SPYING!" cried Monta.

Kagome sent the two a 'look' while Sena stammered out that the two were too loud.

The two arrived at Poseidon's clubroom and set the boxes down. Sena knocked on the door as Kagome started to rip open the box.

"Excuse me…"

The door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Ah, the cleats are here! Thanks for—"

The young man stared at the two as a memory came into surface with the same girl saying 'hi' and the same boy being with another boy on stilts…

"Deimon!" he cried and stumbled back. "Spies! They're spies!"

"Eeeeh? How'd you know?" cried Sena while Kagome palmed her face, groaning.

_Why would you admit to that? Learn from senpai! Lie like no tomorrow when you're caught!_

The other members of Poseidon were getting riled up while Sena decided to run for it, hoping Kagome would follow suit.

Just as Kagome was about to trip her friend, a large hand took a hold of Sena from the back.

Kagome blinked in surprise as did Sena. The two looked up to see the tall looming figure of Kakei…


	120. Lying, Acting, Meh

**Lying, Acting, Meh**

* * *

"So…" Kakei poured tea into a cup and set it down as he spoke. "You came to say hello as the team secretary and on the way here you heard that we had ordered cleats from Kimidori Sports and deliberately went out of your way to deliver them here for us…"

The tall player smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't believe I thought such a friendly person could be a **spy**."

Sena sweated bullets and continued to smile nervously. "N-no, it's alright. I'm the one who's sorry."

_My conscience is stabbing at me…_ he thought.

Kagome was handing out the shoes to the rest of the Poseidons.

_Stab your conscience back!_

Kagome assumed (correctly) what Sena was thinking. She made up the lie on the spot and added that seeing that Sena was her friend, she helped him carry the boxes over.

Kobanzame (the boy from the wall and the one who cried 'spies') offered Kagome a hand and helped her up from the floor.

Kagome studied him closely and as quickly as possible as she took a seat next to Sena and accepted the tea that Kakei offered.

Kakei was staring at Kagome causing her to stare back. She bit back the words 'Whadayouwant' and tilted her head cutely.

"Yes?" She set her cup down and daintily placed a hand to the side of her face. "Is there something on my face?" She got her other hand and placed them near her lips. "You're making me blush…"

Sena stared at her with something that was bordering on wonder and horror.

His teammate's knees were together (usually she had them open), her toned legs (which were not usually revealed since recently, the girl had taken a liking to wearing sweats underneath her uniform) tucked underneath the chair as much as possible (instead of being stretched out underneath the table), her hair wasn't in her usual low ponytail and were in two low pig tails, her elbows were at her sides (instead of being used as supports for her head which was almost always leaning on her hands), and the usual 'cool' face she had on was replaced with some sparkly-eyed _shojo manga_-like character.

And of course, there was everything she just said.

Sena himself was amazed at how much he noticed the differences…

Kakei blinked and stiffened, surprised by her reaction. He faintly blushed in response.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just you look familiar…"

Despite how Kagome was acting, she was actually panicking on the inside.

_How did I forget I met this guy? Stupid Kengo's fault… _However short that meeting was, the tall, tall, tall boy sitting across from her did meet her…

Kagome tilted her head to the other side and blinked multiple times as she continued her act.

"Eeeeeh? 'I look familiar?' Isn't that a pick-up line?"

The rest of team Poseidon stared at Kakei and started to prod him.

Sena continued to stare asking 'Who are you' through his eyes and started to cough when Kagome gave him a quick elbow jab to the side.

Kakei stood up, ignoring the jibes from his teammates, to ask if Sena was alright.

It was at that moment, the door opened.

"Huh? Kakei's serving tea!"

And revealed the tall player, a certain girl was trying to avoid…

Like a dog who sensed its favorite person, Mizumachi Kengo had his gaze affixed before he leaped.

"KAGOME!"

_Aaaaaand my act is done…_


	121. Shame

**Shame**

* * *

Kagome covered her face in shame as she ignored the hulking mass that had his arms around her and was either trying to block her from the sun with her great height towering over her or fuse with her…

Mizumachi was walking with Sena and Kagome, saying that he'll show them the way out. Sena had the sinking thought that Mizumachi wasn't just here to kindly escort them out but to find a way to physically attach himself to Kagome...

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_," started Sena. "It should be fine! Ka-Kakei-_kun_ didn't look angry…"

Mizumachi nodded. "Kakei is definitely not mad! I mean, he was surprised but he's not mad! He smiled, didn't he?"

"I don't care if he's mad…" mumbled Kagome. _The guy's a jerk… If he was ticked, I'd be slightly happier…_

Kagome shrugged Mizumachi off of her and turned to him with a glare.

"What the heck is that guy's problem?"

"Kagome-_kun_! It really doesn't matter!" Sena scratched his head and faced the ground. "What Kakei-_kun_ said…was true…"

…**_click._**

"**I'm going back and giving that guy a piece of my mind**…"

Before she could even take a step back towards Kyoshin's clubhouse, Sena tried to prevent her from leaving the area.

"Wait, wait, wait! Calm down, Kagome-_kun_!"

Mizumachi, seeing Sena's arms around Kagome's waist, followed suit and got her out of the smaller boy's hold and held her up in his arms.

"You can't really blame Kakei for saying something like that," said Mizumachi. Kagome stopped her wriggling in his arms and set her glare on the blonde boy. He smiled widely. "Kakei gets really excited whenever Eyeshield 21 gets mentioned!"

_Let's go back to what happened…_


	122. Open Mouth

**Open Mouth...**

* * *

After the loud outburst from Kyoshin's most excitable (immature) member, Mizumachi positioned himself behind Kagome, his head resting on hers and his arms reaching for the cookies.

"Kagome…you were from Deimon? That explains why you were at that football match…" He turned to peek at Sena, who quietly sat and continuously drank his tea. Mizumachi pouted. "I'm jealous of you."

_EH?_

It was the first time in his life…that Sena heard those words...

Mizumachi sighed and turned to his teammate.

"Well… Kagome being from Deimon aside… Kakei! I thought you really hated Deimon!"

"It's not that I hate all of Deimon. Sena here delivered our cleats. At least the secretary's a nice person…And of course, y-you too, Kagome-_san_…" Kakei cleared his voice. "The only one I can't forgive is the fake Eyeshield!"

Sena gulped. _M-my conscience is…_

_Stuff it! _Kagome growled inwardly as she tried to swat Mizumachi away from her…as 'delicately' as possible…it was pretty difficult to do…

"To tell the truth, I don't really care if he took the name or not." As Kakei spoke, Mizumachi offered a cookie to Kagome who declined with much…politeness…. Somehow, Sena was able to ignore the scene happening beside him and continued listening to Kakei.

"That is, if Deimon's number 21 was really a perfect runner then I couldn't care about whose name is took."

Kagome listened intently, as she avoided the hand trying to feed her cookies.

"The fake and the real are different…in the destructive power of their running."

Kagome turned to Sena to see him looking downward while Kakei continued.

"The idea that someone like that is using the moniker Eyeshield 21 is an insult to his name!"

"…'someone like **that**' you say? 'An **insult** to his name,' you say?"

Recognizing the changing tone, Sena whipped his head to Kagome.

**_Click._**

Kagome slapped the offending hand out of her face and shrugged off the body attached to the hand off of her as she stood up and placed a foot on the table…never mind that no girl wearing a dress should pose like that…

"**Who the [beep] made you the decider over all things? I'll break your [beeping] legs and bring you down to my height you sonuva—**"

Sena grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth as he apologized profusely.

"Kagome-_kun_ is just really…uh…good friends with…the….fake Eyeshield…" Just saying the words, 'fake Eyeshield' made him sad…but he had to concentrate, lest he let go of Kagome (and he wasn't doing that great of a job trying to stop her…) He shook his head and bowed multiple times. "I'm very sorry! Very sorry! She didn't mean to…err…well…she did but…I'm very sorry! Very very sorry!"

Kakei was in shock, just as the rest of Poseidon was, with the complete 360 degree (or maybe it should be 720 degree) change in personality.

Kagome snarled and pushed Sena off of her as she calmed down (or at least Sena assumed since she didn't charge after him).

"**Deimon's 21 will bring you down. If not, after the match, I'll strip in the middle of the field."**

Sena gaped at Kagome as did the Poseidons.

_SHE DIDN'T CALM DOWN AT ALL!_


	123. Originality

**Originality**

* * *

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, _why_ didn't you stop me?"

"I tried! It was…really…difficult…" _And it's not like I could've really stopped you if you charged forward…_ thought Sena.

After a moment of silence, Sena had gotten his bearings and was able to drag Kagome out of the clubhouse. But before he left, Kakei told Sena that he will accept Kagome's challenge and that—

"_If the fake really has the same amount of power as Eyeshield 21, try and take me down!"_

"Why did you make a bet like that anyway?" Mizumachi placed his hands behind his head.

Kagome groaned.

"…I was thinking about Poseidon…and then the first thing I remembered was you coming up to me and saying your team got kicked off the field for stripping… and somehow that thought and my mouth and stuff got jumbled…"

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Anyway…we can more or less find our way back… You can leave now."

Mizumachi pouted.

"Awww… Let's hang out more—"

"Is the real Eyeshield really impressive?"

Kagome and Mizumachi turned to Sena who intruded.

"Is he…still playing at Notre Dame?"

_I…guess 'fake' and 'real' would bother him…_ Kagome thought. A small memory pierced through her thoughts. Kagome bit her lips. _It's not like you're copying anyone… or trying to copy anyone… _

"_You're not Kikyo."_


	124. Eyeshield 21 I

**Eyeshield 21 I**

* * *

"—He's in Japan."

_Eh?_

Kagome started paying attention to the two boys' conversation again.

Mizumachi continued.

"And he's playing somewhere in this tournament!"

Kagome and Sena looked at the tall boy with surprise.

"Th-then why?" cried Sena.

"Ah! D'you wanna know? You do, right?" said Mizumachi, getting excited himself. "About Kakei's stay in America and the mystery of the real Eyeshield 21!"

Kagome blinked. "I don't really care about Kakei—"

"Can you tell me more?" asked Sena.

Kagome glanced at Sena.

_It's natural to want to know…I guess… but this 'real' Eyeshield 21…_

Mizumachi started his story on Kakei.

_...I keep getting this feeling that I don't want to know anything about him…_


	125. Eyeshield 21 II

**Eyeshield 21 II**

* * *

Kakei was a 170 centimetres grade school student.

_I don't believe that…_ thought Kagome. She was one centimetre off from reaching that height. _The jerk reached my goal height in grade school? I refuse to believe that…_

Mizumachi had gotten a hold of her once more (and at this point, she stopped caring) and paused, seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes. The three were on the outskirts of Kyoshin high's property. Kyoshin's pool, surrounded by a metal fence, was beside them.

Mizumachi blinked and turned back to the two Deimon students he was talking to while another two of the Deimon chibis jumped into the pool to avoiding getting caught by the tall lineman…

He went back to explaining Kakei's childhood and how it was because of Eyeshield 21 that he was playing football today.

"Kakei went to America as a transfer student and then, his physical strength alone, like what he thought was enough, just wasn't enough!"

…_is it transferring to America in grade school a new fad? _Kagome vaguely remembered some boy who did the same thing years ago…

"So…Kakei stopped showing up at the American football club… Ah! You're thinking 'How does Eyeshield 21 fit into this,' aren't ya?" He asked Sena.

"What?" said Sena.

Suddenly, Mizumachi let go of Kagome and took his shirt off.

"Don't be so impatient! I'm getting to it now!"

"No but…" Sena wasn't sure how to react… "Why are you taking off your clothes…"

Kagome stayed silent but gave the tall boy a wary look…

"Kakei heard of another Japanese player who was quickly rising into fame as an American football star!

The destructive run and the advantage of his great height, Kakei was inspired to start again and went back to practice! Eventually, Kakei's school and Notre Dame middle school faced off against each other! Kakei was able to be in the last play but Eyeshield got the touchdown and won. Kakei and Eyeshield talked for a bit and made a promise to meet again in another match but…"

…_speaking of America…I wonder how Simon's doing… _As interesting as she thought the story was, it was difficult for Kagome to pay close attention when her instincts were telling her this story was bad news…

"He didn't hear his name?" Sena asked.

Mizumachi took his shorts off, revealing his swimming trunks underneath. He threw his clothes behind him.

"That's the problem! This is the mystery!"

"Yes…" Sena hesitated. "But your clothes…"

Kagome sighed in exhaustion. "Let him do what he wants."

"Kakei practiced and trained like never before! He quickly became Phoenix's (his middle school) ace! But when the match between Notre Dame and Phoenix was finally set, Eyeshield 21 wasn't on the match roster. Kakei tried to find him but everyone said that there was no one like that from Notre Dame."

Sena blinked and looked confused. "Huh? Wait, that's the end?"

Mizumachi looked thoughtful as he turned his head towards the pool and then, whipped his head at Kagome, who took a small step back. He let out a grin.

"Kagome, let's go swimming!"


	126. Insert Foot

**Insert Foot**

* * *

"Kagome! Let's go swimming!"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going—"

Mizumachi had already proceeded to carry the girl over his shoulder and climbed over the fence. He somehow took her shoes off and threw them behind.

"GYYYAA!"

"Wah! Ka-Kagome-_kun_!" Sena caught her shoes before they went into the bushes and could only watch as the girl was thrown into the pool like a ragdoll.

Projecting his voice louder than the girl's screams, Mizumachi dived into the pool and yelled, "Kakei still believes!"

Kagome swam over to the edge of the pool and spat out some water. She turned back around and looked down into the water… Eh?

_Monta? Komusubi?_

The chibis had a finger on their lips 'shushing' the girl.

She rolled her eyes and let them be. _How long can you go without air?_

Mizumachi poked his head out of the water and continued where he left off.

"Kakei believes that that guy is in the nation-wide tournament! That he'll be there to fight and that Eyeshield will keep his promise!"

Kagome pushed herself out of the water and sat on the pool edge, trying to wring the water out of her…now translucent blue…dress… She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and pulled out her pigtails.

She turned her head to look at Sena. _Eyeshield 21, if he is in the tournament, probably isn't anyone we've met up to this point. …well…if we're talking about runs…the only one I can think of is Shin…_

Then, another image appeared in her mind. A young boy with wild hair, smiling with confidence…

Mizumachi swam up to Kagome and opened his arms out to get a hold of her…again…while the girl stuck her foot out, trying to push him away.

Her legs were not as long as she had hoped and the boy grabbed onto her feet and glided his hands up her legs to her waist. He ignored her attempts of getting away and placed his head on her lap.

Kagome twitched in annoyance as his move just destroyed all her effort at getting her dress dry.

Mizumachi peered behind Kagome to look at Sena.

"If we keep on winning, then eventually, we'll be able to meet with the real Eyeshield 21," he tilted his head to meet Kagome's eyes. "So sorry Kagome but we'll have to win." He turned back to Sena. "ince your team has a lot of shrimps, our tall team has a great advantage."

Kagome's eye gave an involuntary twitch. Deimon's shorties were cute!

She gave up on trying to dry her clothes and started pulling on the blonde boy's cheek.

And yet, Mizumachi continued.

"Come to think of it, there's a short kid playing line on your team, right?"

Kagome stopped and stared down at the water, seeing the Deimon lineman perking up from hearing himself being mentioned.

"That guy called Omusubi!"

"Komusubi," she corrected. "And what about him?"

Mizumachi gave her a confident smile.

"It'll be better to take him out of the team for the match."

He removed his arms from her waist and reached out towards her neck. Going through her wet locks, he got his hands behind her neck and entwined his fingers. He brought her face down close to him as he continued.

"If not, I'll be the one taking him on. He's so short that he's practically begging me 'Please blow me away with your great height!'"

Kagome only gave him a cool look before—

_**Click!**_

She proceeded to drown the boy with 'great height.' Mizumachi was able to get away just in time, causing Kagome to slip back into the pool.

"**You beanstalk**…" Before Kagome could get a hold of him, Komusubi jumped out of the pool and ran off, causing Monta to also come out and chase after the little lineman. Mizumachi cried out in surprise.

"Komusubi…no, all of us…" started Sena, bringing back both Mizumachi and Kagome's attention to him. "We'll prove to Kakei-_kun_ in this match that even little kids like us can be the best!"

Mizumachi gave him a look of challenge.

"Hmph…I'll be waiting."

Then, Sena took off in run, leaving dust trails in his track.

"Whoa! Fast!" Mizumachi exclaimed. "He should be a runner not a secretary—"

Kagome had once again pushed herself out of the pool and was about to follow her friends.

Once again, Mizumachi caught her and brought her back into the pool, making the girl sputter out water.

"Cut that out!" she yelled.

"Come on! Play with me!"

"How old do you think you are? Let me go!" Kagome shot him a glare. "Right now, I'm not too happy with you."

Mizumachi blinked in innocence. "Why not? It's been so long! Let's play! At least for a little while!" He only had to stand upright while Kagome had to tread water to keep herself from drowning…

He had a tight grip on her arm while his other hand began to stroke her face.

"Don't be mad… I really did miss you. I got loads better at swimming! I remember everything you said and I still practice in this pool every day! Even in winter!"

"'Even in winter?' Are you stupid? You're going to die!"

"I wanted to get the national trophy…I wanted you to see how much I improved…"

Kagome stopped struggling, but kept the small frown on her face. Mizumachi started to play with her hair.

"Kagome… You're going to cheer for Deimon at the match, aren't you?"

…_well…I'm going to be playing so…yes._

She decided to stay silent.

"Well, when Poseidon wins, can you grant me a favor?"

…_I noticed you used the word 'when' instead of 'if', you jerk junior._

The taller boy leaned in while Kagome only twitched her eye.

_CRAK!_

Kagome rubbed her head in pain as she got out of the water. Mizumachi was floating face up along the pool's surface with 'x's' for eyes and a growing bump on his forehead.

"You're still just a brat!" she said before leaving to go find her friends.


	127. Backstory I

** Back-story I**

* * *

"He was a hammer."

"…Mizumachi-_kun_?"

Sena and Monta, while walking with Kagome to school, had asked her how she met the Poseidon lineman.

"He just couldn't swim…and I was passing by…just visiting a temple nearby and…"

* * *

_"…you suck."_

_Mizumachi whipped his head around to see a girl, much smaller than him, sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs in the water with her hakama pants getting wet._

_He continued to stare at her._

_She tilted her head in confusion._

_"Hello? Anyone there—KYAA! What are you doing?"_

_The boy had only taken a few strides before he was able to grab a hold of her. His hands at her waist, he lifted her above him and brought her closer to see her face. _

_She stared into his eyes as he did the same._

_Then, after a few moments of silence—_

_"Whoa! You're a girl!"_

_Her reaction was automatic. _

_SMAK!_

_"Of course I'm a girl! What'd you think I was?"_

_He placed her back on the pool's edge and rubbed his head with a smile._

_"I thought you were a mermaid! Or a kappa!"_

_She gave him a deadpan look._

_"Maybe you swallowed too much water." _

_The boy let out a grin and scratched his head. _

_"Well…your clothes are all flowy and stuff."_

_She had not changed out of her miko garbs after her performance at the nearby temple. It was too much trouble to change out of them and there was also the fact that she kind of…ran away. Not that he needed to know that. _

_She was really only walking by until she saw him swimming. Or at least…trying to swim. (she didn't always walk by this way and she didn't see him practicing hard the few times that she did walk this way! She didn't! Really! She didn't want to help him or anything…she didn't feel moved during the few times she did see him on her walks…she didn't!)_

_After maybe two metres, he just started sinking. He didn't drown because all he really had to do was stand up and his head was above the water. _

_Slightly envious of his height, she sighed. _

_"Kagome."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Higurashi Kagome is my name. I prefer Kagome."_

_Mizumachi let out a wide smile._

_"I'm Mizumachi Kengo! ...if I call you Kagome, you can call me Kengo!" _

* * *

"…"

"…and?"

"I taught him how to swim."

"…"

"…it took him a while…but he kept on practicing everyday…or so he told me. I haven't actually known him for that long. I've only met him the few times I was staying near the area."

"…"

"…"

The two waited for something more. Mizumachi was very friendly towards her…it might have been just because he was a friendly person but there so much skinship…

Kagome stared back at the two and started to pick up her pace.

"…I'm going now."

Before either of the boys could ask anything else, the three arrived at the clubroom and Kurita burst out with tears in his eyes.

"Komusubi-_kun_ ran away from home!"


	128. Virtual

**Virtual**

* * *

"…this is as dumb as the stilts idea."

The biggest recent event was Komusubi running away, writing a letter that said that he would be bringing more bad than good if he was on the team. This led into a wide search for Komusubi by the entire Deimon team.

He was found.

Sena, Monta and Kagome, had the feeling the lineman ran away because of Mizumachi's words.

The tall boy's words echoed through Komusubi's head…which Kagome then proceeded to smack said-words out of the small lineman's head.

Until Sena and Monta stopped her.

And then the ex-delinquent trio took over and proceeded to beat the lineman.

Until Komusubi threw them off, coming back to life.

It was the day after that that Monta thought of a new idea.

Monta had gotten up on Sena's shoulders and cried out, "Height! Speed! Technique! A virtual Mizumachi!"

"There are so many ways that I can see how this is going to go wrong…" said Kagome. She turned to Mamori as she grabbed a bottle of water. "By the way, where is Doburoku-_sensei_?"

Deimon's coach…was still…on his journey looking for Komusubi…

Hiruma 'tsk'-ed.

"They're all idiots."


	129. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

* * *

Kagome stared at the one firework with a skull stamped on the side with the word DEAD clearly printed in large letters. It was the size of a barrel.

She started walking towards it.

Sena and Monta grabbed onto Kagome's shirt to prevent the girl from lighting the one firework that would get them all in trouble.

"Because this firework is unbelievably dangerous," read Yukimitsu. "Only use this in a place where there's nothing in a radius of 1 kilometer."

"There's no place like that in all of Tokyo!" yelled the ex-delinquent trio.

"Let's just leave that one," said Mamori.

Needless to say, the 'Virtual Mizumachi' did not work out so well. Komusubi, Sena and Monta had entered the sumo-wrestling tournament after thinking that confrontation was the way to defeat Mizumachi. For them, confrontation equalled sumo. The three went up to Omosadake (a member 'borrowed' from the sumo club) to learn who only showed them the handout for the Deimon Market Annual Sumo Tournament.

Komusubi won the tournament and won the leftovers-from-summer-fireworks!

They decided to have a fireworks celebration.

Kagome pouted and twiddled with one of the sparklers.

"Tomorrow's match…"

Kagome turned her head to see Hiruma, leaning up against the wall behind her, with Kurita nearby, listening.

"Our chances are fifty-fifty."

Kagome blinked and turned back to her sparkler which had started to dwindle.

…_fifty-fifty…_

Before she could further think on that topic, Monta cried "Firework festival!" and started to fling around the small leftover fireworks.

The male first years of the team started a fireworks war (WARNING: Do not attempt). Kagome stumbled backwards to avoid the fire and tripped over Hiruma's legs.

The upperclassman grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward before she could hit her head against the wall. Just as she was about to say her thanks, Taki lit the DEAD firework, by falling near it while wearing dozens of mini lit fireworks.

Kagome started running, as did everyone else.

* * *

The school caught on fire.

"…this is disqualification material, isn't it?"

"There was never a fire today, got that?" Hiruma had his black notebook open as he spoke with the fireman.

Kagome was curious and wondered that, as long as Hiruma had his notebook, if they could get away with murder...


	130. God of Seas

**God Of Seas**

* * *

"Oh…you got wings, now?" Kagome tilted her head at the Devil Bats cheerleaders. "How do they move?"

"Fufufu… it's a secret!" said Suzuna.

It was morning of the match between Kyoshin Poseidon and Deimon Devil Bats!

The cheerleaders came on first cheering for their own team.

Monta pointed out that Poseidon's cheerleaders were coming out as well.

"This is practically cosplay," said Shogun from the stands.

"This is the first time anyone has commented on the tournament's cheerleading outfits!" With Shogun, Oujou came to watch as well.

Kagome sweatdropped, overhearing the comments.

_I…was actually thinking that…_

The Poseidon cheerleaders were loud, getting the rest of the crowd to join in.

"Po-sei-don! Po-sei-don!"

Kagome was tempted to go along with them…it was pretty catchy…

And then, there was the odd man out mixed in with the cheerleaders.

"Po-sei-don!" cheered Mizumachi, towering over the girls and wearing the cheerleader uniform himself.

"…" Kagome stared at him with a blank expression and decided to ignore him…

Mizumachi took off the cheerleading uniform off and started handspringing over to the rest of the Poseidon cheerleaders.

He jumped high and landed on the girls' arms, who had all gathered to catch.

"Give me a boost—ack! What's a muscle girl doing here?"

The cheerleaders were able to send him flying into the air.

"Haa! Too high!" But he put his hands around his mouth as he yelled what he wanted to say. "I-LO-VE-YOU-KA-GO-ME!"

He started doing flips as he came down.

Juumonji turned to Kagome as he pointed at the tall blonde.

"Eh? That guy…did he just say—"

"No, he didn't."

"But I swear he just said—"

"He didn't."

"…"

"He didn't."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"…"

Mizumachi landed on his hands and grinned as he looked up to where Deimon was.

Sena, as well as everyone else, stared at him in awe and the crowd starting to cheer for Mizumachi.

Kagome turned to Komusubi. "For his height, that guy has good balance and flexibility. He's not going to be easy to knock over."

Komusubi didn't waver and walked on over to him.

"Cha-challenge!"

Mizumachi smirked. "So you didn't run away, Omusubi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"It's Komusubi."

Mizumachi turned to Kagome and his expression turned to glee which quickly twisted into uncertainty.

"Kagome…after the match, I want to…I need to talk to you."

The girl player blinked.

_Huh…that's not the reaction I was thinking of… Did he know that I was a player?_ She thought back on when Sena and her visited Kyoshin. _…none of them realized it was me back then…unless they watched videos on Deimon after we left…_

She decided to put the thought away.

Doburoku came back…stinking of alcohol and completely stripped off his clothes with a small piglet, claiming he found Komusubi…

Just before the match began, the fans stood up and Deimon looked around as the stadium filled with people began the 'wave.'

"Since Kyoshin's mascot is the God of Seas…they probably matched it…" said Yukimitsu as Poseidon players came on to the field in their gear.

"…though I knew it in my head…seeing them up close like this…is really intimidating," said Monta.

Hiruma cackled. "So it's a God of Seas versus a Devil? The side that wins isn't decided by who's taller. The side who's stronger wins!"

The team huddled up.

_It feels like it's been awhile…_ thought Kagome.

"POSEIDON! WE'LL KILL THEM! YEAH!"

_**Click.**_


	131. Backstory II

**Back-story II**

* * *

"Swimming is a sport that is constructed around speed," started Kagome. "The arms, legs, waist, neck… every movement that's made is done for the sole purpose to resist drag. That includes the start poses."

Kagome held out a hand for Komusubi. At the start of the match, Komusubi was able to block Mizumachi, letting Sena run through. But Deimon's second down was finished without any yard gains due to Mizumachi easily pushing the small lineman away with the 'swim' technique.

"Speed isn't what you need to beat him at."

This time Kagome held the ball but she couldn't move forward unless Komusubi held on.

Mizumachi pushed the smaller boy down and ran toward Kagome.

The speed and size of Mizumachi completely bowled her over.

Kagome let out a grunt as she went down. She heard the ref yelling something or another that didn't really mean anything to her but she knew that Deimon's offense was over. She was winded and gulped down air before inhaling slowly.

Before she could push the lineman off, she felt the boy tighten his grip as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I guess…playing this sport means a lot of guys had their arms around you, huh?"

Kagome didn't answer that question as she sat up and flicked the boy on the forehead to get him off her.

It was Kyoshin's offense.

The crowd cheered for Mizumachi, calling him a genius and the tall boy received the praise happily, jumping around and waving to the crowd right back.

Kagome sighed as one of her most hated words was spoken so casually by the fans.

_Genius…huh…_

* * *

_During middle school, Mizumachi was thought of as an 'athletically gifted genius.' Kagome heard snippets of him from other people whenever she passed by his school. His abilities attracted everyone around him._

_She hated him before she even met him._

_But it was when she did meet him that her opinion changed._

_She passed by the pool and saw the boy known as the athletic genius. It wasn't until she passed a couple more times that she decided to intervene. He practiced early morning, late into the night, when it rained, when the weather became strangely winter-like in summer, during lightning, etc…_

_When she went back to Osaka, that was the end of that. She didn't have a phone and neither did he but he said he was going to be number one, nation-wide, and that there would be no chance for her to be unable to see him._

And now here they were.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

**TOP SECRET- KYOSHIN POSEIDON**

**SENMONKOMUKAGOME'S SPY REPORT**

* * *

**Mizumachi Kengo:**

HEIGHT MAX!

**Gigantic**

**TA, TALL!**

**He takes off his clothes anywhere!**

I'll get him back for making fun of Komusubi!

_An idiot._

* * *

Hiruma's reaction: ...

* * *

**Manager's Supplementary Data:**

Height: Four stars; Power: Two stars; Speed: Four stars; Technique: Four stars


	132. Height

**Height**

* * *

The Deimon chibis went down, one by one.

Kyoshin's runner was completely guarded by Mizumachi but before they could get a touchdown, Kagome came at the runner from the side and tackled him down.

"44-YARD GAIN! FIRST DOWN!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and got up from the boy as she swore under her breath. She couldn't catch up fast enough…

"With Mizumachi's super-play, Kyoshin Poseidon has come within inches of a touchdown!"

As Hiruma fired off his play cards towards the three chibis, Kagome spotted a familiar face coming down from the stands.

"Deimon will lose," he said.

Kagome felt a twitch starting.

"Ah! It's Onihei," cried out a boy in a wheelchair (Kagome heard someone calling him Torakichi…). "The guy who got completely beaten by Mizumachi in the first round!"

The twitch disappeared but reappeared as Onihei continued on how Deimon would be no match for Mizumachi due to height that even Onihei's height of 167 cm was no match.

A growl escaped her throat.

"**Height, height, height, height, height, height, height! When the [beep] was this sport built around height? Is a height-fetish the new thing? Don't compare Komusubi to yourself!"**

Juumonji caught the girl just before she could attack the stands.

"What kind of demon hearing do you have?" asked Juumonji as he decided to pick her up onto his shoulders as she continued to spew out curses and threats at Onihei.

The two were a bit of a ways away from the stands but it amazed her teammates that she was always able to pick up on phrases demeaning Deimon from the audience.

Juumonji was walking towards the benches with Kagome when they spotted the couple who were undeniably Komusubi's parents. Doburoku had awakened from his stupor at the sight of the gift of sake the couple brought them.

The tall, muscular man (Kagome assumed that he was Komusubi's father…he couldn't be anything else) yelled out Komusubi's name as he started his small lecture.

"What's the weapon of our household's manly men? Speed? Height? That's not it stupid! The arm strength of a delivery worker! Don't forget that!"

Kagome glanced at Komusubi while Juumonji said the problem was because of the height difference, that Komusubi can't use his arm strength.

Kagome recognized the look of realization on Komusubi's face and smiled but before she could get to her place, Hiruma grabbed Kagome from the back of her shirt.

Sena turned to his position and blinked as Hiruma took Kagome by the side to have a small talk with her. Before he could move towards them, Hiruma sent Kagome back to her side of the field as he went to his own.

_I wonder what they were talking about…_ Sena shook his head. _Right now, the main concern is Komusubi!_


	133. High Wave

**High Wave**

* * *

Kagome, as well as the rest of Deimon, stared at the players who were defending the back. Even though Komusubi was able to overpower Mizumachi, Sena was instantly stopped by Kakei.

The other two giants were Ohira Hiroshi and Onishi Hiroshi, 2m 5cm and 2m 4cm respectively.

"…they're first years?"

"It's the first time since Banba-_san_ that I've seen players taller than I am," said Kurita.

"…" Hiruma looked at the tall players thoughtfully and gestured Kagome over to him.

Only Sena noticed as the rest concentrated on Kyoshin.

_Again…_

Yukimitsu, on the bench, commented that almost no players, even in Japan's professional league, were over two metres tall.

"They're known as the high wave…"

Long passing routes toward Monta were blocked off by the 'High Wave' of Poseidon.

Kagome and Taki ran over to shield Sena but Kakei and Ohira rushed through and only had to hold their arms out to block them.

The length of the Kyoshin players' greatly exceeded both Taki and Kagome's and stopped them from getting close.

Kagome had her eyes narrowed as Ohira held up his hand against her cheat, pushing her away. Before she could fall, she stretched out her hands and grabbed on to his arm. She dug her feet into the ground and using the boy's momentum, she threw him over her shoulder.

She turned to get to Kakei but he had already tackled Sena down.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip furiously, vaguely thinking she might just end up biting off her lips by the end of the match if she kept this up. She went over to help Sena up from the ground.

Sena thought back on how Kakei was able to stop him from moving with only one hand back when he was delivering Poseidon's shoes. He accepted Kagome's hand without conscious thought as Kakei interrupted.

"As long as I'm standing on defense, I won't allow you to score a single touchdown. If you really have what it takes to use the moniker of Eyeshield 21, get past me if you can."

He turned to go over to his own side, Kagome's glare burning his back.


	134. Panic

**Panic**

* * *

Kakei blinked at Ohira who was crying (not that that was an unusual sight, for the young man cried a lot…) and saying he had failed Kakei.

"What happened?"

"H-Higurashi threw him over her shoulders," said Kobanzame.

Kakei stared at his teammate before turning back towards Deimon, or specifically at Kagome, as he remembered the videos that the team watched in preparation for this match.

* * *

_Kobanzame energetically pointed out the members that they should watch out for._

"_Eyeshield 21! I'm not sure whether he's weak or strong but he's fast! Like mach-speed! Lightning fast! Will Kakei get mad if I praise him too much?"_

_Kakei simply said that even if he's fast with his build, he wouldn't be able to go past him._

_The video went on and stopped at Komusubi._

"_Then, next would be the line—"_

_Mizumachi casually said not to worry about the line, saying that Deimon had a gap that he could easily take care of._

_Kobanzame pressed play and slowed down at the next player._

"_Well, then, next is number four, Higurashi! Also a running back! He's strong! He looks so fragile but he's not! Super strong! Weirdly strong! Oddly—"_

_The video stopped at a close up._

"—_familiar."_

_The Poseidons started to whisper at first until they each started to blurt something out._

"_...hey…isn't that the girl who helped deliver our shoes?"_

"…_so…he was a cross-dresser?"_

"_Maybe there's something wrong with our shoes!"_

"_Why did no one notice this?"_

"_Never mind that! She was a spy! Or…he was a spy?"_

"_That's…not a boy. Shouldn't be…"_

"_She had boobs!"_

"_It's called stuffing!"_

"_Hey that's Kagome!"_

_The rest of the team quieted down and stared at Mizumachi, all of them thinking the same thought:_

…_so slow…_

_Mizumachi stared at the screen for a bit longer before he took the remote from Kobanzame and pressed play._

_The team watched the video._

_The team discussed a plan to defend against the female (Mizumachi insisted she was a girl, saying he hugged her when she was drenched in water; there was no way she wasn't a girl) player. _

* * *

The plan was to keep her from arm's reach. She was tall for a girl but compared to the height of the Poseidons, she was still considered tiny.

They didn't think she would be able to throw any of their players around. Height correlated with weight so it would have been unlikely for her to throw them around. And even if she could, she would have had to be closer to the ground, like Komusubi was, to even lift them.

Well, she couldn't exactly throw them around like rag dolls like she did in previous matches but she was still able to lift someone over two metres tall.

"W-what should we do Kakei?"

Kakei turned back to his team.

"We'll do the same thing. It won't make a difference. I was able to stop Eyeshield before she could even turn around. Besides, she won't be able to continuously exert that much force."


	135. Speciality

**Speciality**

* * *

Kagome was strong but from what he's seen, she wasn't that much stronger than Komusubi. She was fast, but slower than Eyeshield. She had technique but she did mostly just charge on through.

For a specialized sport, she was kind of like Taki (not saying that she was an idiot) in the aspect that she was able to do everything. But she didn't have anything she specialized in.

And yet, somehow, she was able to almost predict how certain people would move and went to defend the area with the most trouble.

She always made a sweep on everyone before going back to stare in front of her.

Kakei felt his eyes wandering over to Mizumachi as he thought back on the conversation with the lineman.

* * *

_Mizumachi didn't seem to be bother by the fact that his 'beloved Kagome' was playing for Deimon but after the meeting, Mizumachi had followed Kakei to the roof._

"_To tell you the truth, I don't know anything about Kagome."_

_Kakei had calmly listened as Mizumachi jumped up on top of the fence and looked down at the scenery, despite Kakei's warnings of danger._

"_Her likes, dislikes, birthday, family, favorite food, hobbies, interests, allergies, favorite colour, favorite subject, shoes, clothes, shampoo, jewellery…"_

_Kakei assumed correctly that Mizumachi thought about her a lot. Some of the things that he was listing weren't…what friends or even boyfriends would care to know…_

"_I like her eyes, her straight-cut honesty, and I like how she looks at you straight in the eye as she listens and talks. She doesn't look away and faces you straight on."_

_Mizumachi turned and grinned at Kakei._

"_She's really oblivious though!"_

_Kakei felt a sweat drop, thinking that he shouldn't talk._

"_Ah but don't worry! I'm not going to go easy. We're going to win and get to the top. I really like tall places and the top's the tallest!" He looked back to the blinking lights of the far off buildings, cars, stars..._

"…_Kagome likes people who work hard. She told me that. Back then, I couldn't say what I wanted but after the match—after we win—I want to know everything. I'm going to tell her everything!"_

_Kakei didn't question what 'everything' was._

_Mizumachi jumped off the fence and send Kakei another smile._

"_Together with everyone…we're going to win, aren't we Kakei?"_

_Mizumachi was lost in memories as he looked up at the stars and didn't even hear Kakei's answer. _

* * *

The score was 10 to 6. Kyoshin leading. Deimon used a new play called Wishbone, using Monta and Sena along with Hiruma and Kagome to score a touchdown. Hiruma would instantly make decisions to either pass the ball or run with it himself. He was able to get Deimon's first touchdown but Kakei had already figured out how to stop the Wishbone.

Forcing Eyeshield 21 to run through the line and directly towards him, Kakei tackled the small boy down.

Kakei shook his head as he needed to concentrate on Eyeshield only but as he looked away, Kagome had on a look of realization.

She noticed Mamori on the bench waving her hands and jumping around.

While the other Devil Bats wondered what she was doing, Kagome ran over to Hiruma before the time to set up ran out.

"_Senpai_…" She tugged on his jersey and turned her head to Poseidon but the Devil Bat Captain quickly realized what she had and, he guessed, what Mamori had found.

Sena, who was close by, noticed that Kagome had used '_senpai…'_


	136. Repeat

**Repeat**

* * *

When Poseidon concentrated on Eyeshield's run, they stopped blocking Deimon's passing routes.

Passing to Taki, Deimon was only seven yards from the goal line!

Hiruma cackled.

"Fucking Eyes," he called out to Kakei. "It's not enough just to cut off Eyeshield's run. There're no lazy nobodies in Deimon now."

Kagome glanced at the helpers that the team 'borrowed' from other clubs but stayed silent.

"We're different from a team led by one or two geniuses."

Kurita was touched and Doburoku stared down nostalgically.

"Ha. Those're some cool words but the same goes for us." Mizumachi took his helmet off as he gave Deimon a determined grin. "There're no nobodies on Poseidon either. Everybody's united in order to get the championship!

"Although Kobanzame-_senpai_ never started anything himself, he always practiced with us to the end. Those upperclassmen are now third years. This is their last tournament! So we can't lose no matter what!"

His grin started faltering.

"Deimon doesn't even have any third years! I'm sorry but you're going to have to disappear this year! Just train hard and try again next year, alright?"

"One…year later?" mumbled Sena. _Hiruma-san, Kurita-san, Yukimitsu-san, Musashi-san…Next year?_

**_Click!_**

Kagome let out an impressive growl as she stomped her way over to the tall blonde, with all the intent of cutting his legs off.

All of the linemen, recognizing the signs of a violent Kagome, quickly ran over to tackle her down.

**"There's a _reason_ we don't have third-years on our team!**" Kagome struggled under her teammates' weight. She started digging her fingers into the ground and was dragging herself, along with her friends piled on her back, towards Poseidon's side with 'I will break your legs' written in her eyes.

"Deimon too…" Sena's voice broke out. "Kurita-_san, _Hiruma-_san_, and Yukimitsu-_san_…This is their last year! Something like 'next year…' How can you say that! The Deimon Devil Bats won't lose!"


	137. Team's Ace

**Team's Ace**

* * *

"The Deimon Devil Bats have made a touchdown! With seven minutes left, the Devil Bats have made a comeback and the score is now 12 to 10!"

The rest of the team went over to Monta to praise him for the catch that led to the score.

Kagome, after hugging Monta, looked back at Poseidon.

"Kengo is at the back…"

Hiruma looked at the four tallest players setting up as plays and plans running miles a second in his head.

Monta confidently called out for Kyoshin Poseidon to try to block both Deimon's runs and passes while Hiruma had called Kagome over.

Once again, only Sena had noticed the exchange between the two before the play began.

Ohira, Onishi, and Kakei rushed through and each took care of Sena, Monta and Kagome respectively.

Kakei took a hold of her eyes and she could only stare at him straight back as Mizumachi blocked Hiruma's long pass towards Taki.

She panted on the ground as she listened to Sena and Monta talk.

"They're blocking both passes and runs," said Sena.

"How could it be so perfect?" asked Monta.

"There's no such thing as a perfect formation!" said Hiruma. "There's always a weak point!" He took Kagome by the arm and got her up on her feet.

"There's a gap in their line now that Kengo went behind," she explained.

"It's a great chance to plow through the center!" added Kurita.

And that's what they did.

Except they didn't.

Kakei was able to push the charging Sena back two yards.

"Do you understand Chibi-shield? You can try to get through the center all you want. You're fast but in order to rush in through the center with any force, you need a certain amount of physique! That's the difference between you and the real Eyeshield 21." Kakei walked past Sena to his side of the field.

"That's the limit of your body."

Poseidon made another touchdown and now the Devil Bats were down five points with only two minutes left.

"We've scored the same amount of touchdowns! So why are we losing?" cried Monta as he tried to block one fourth of the Poseidon Formation.

"The five points were behind is all from kicking," cried Kurita. "Musashi…"

Hiruma had called Kagome over again and a few seconds later, called Sena over.

"The only way we can win now is for you to get past Kakei. Got that, shrimp?"

Sena repeated what Hiruma had said, unsure of what was heard.

"There's no time to do anything else," added Kagome.

Juumonji came up along with the rest of the Devil Bats. "Once you get past Kakei, it's a sure touchdown."

Sena continued to look unsure.

Before Kagome could say anything else, Monta came up to Sena.

"Do you know what the role of a team's ace is? 'Winning.' A team's ace can't lose no matter what!"

Kagome looked impressed. _Not bad Monta…_

"So if you can't win, I'll become Deimon's ace!" said Monta, ruining the 'cool' moment.

"Ahaha! What are you talking about? That's me!" said Taki.

"No I don't want to fight over who gets to be ace…"

"Everything depends on you, fucking shrimp and whether or not you can defeat the American middle school ace, Kakei," said Hiruma.

Sena thought back on the players he remembered as 'a team's ace.' Shin, Panther, and now Kakei… He remembered when the entire team signed their name on their television, the one where Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi had signed on, saying that the Christmas Bowl was the goal.

Sena gulped but he was confident.

"I'll pass Kakei-_kun_."


	138. Almost

**Almost**

* * *

As Sena ran towards the gap made by his teammates, he saw Kakei coming after him.

"His tackle is too fast! He's going to get me!"

"What're you doing?" yelled Kuroki. "There's no way you can lose! I can still remember it clearly! The day we first met!"

It was back in the beginning of the school year... Back when Sena was running away from the three back-then delinquents…he spun and twisted his way out of their reach…

The two running techniques that he had, one that he got from Doburoku's training and the other, his own personal running came together.

Kagome held off Ohira and moved him to the side as much as she could to see Sena passing Kakei with the Devil Bat Ghost combined with a spin.

And he was home free.

There was no one blocking him.

When Eyeshield 21 went passed Kakei, everyone, even Hiruma, thought it was over.

But a shiver went down Kagome's back.

_...wait...why..._

Kagome widened her eyes and pushed Ohira away as much as she could before she started running after Eyeshield 21. She couldn't catch up. She took a deep breath to yell as loudly as she could.

"BEHIND YOU!"


	139. Two

**Two**

* * *

Kagome could see it before it even happened. Sena went down slowly but time kept ticking. Three, two—

"STOP THE CLOCK!"

"TIME OUUUUUUUT!"

Just in front of the goal line, maybe about thirty centimetres away, Mizumachi had caught and stopped Sena. Sena took 0.1 seconds to perform his latest move and in that time, Mizumachi was after him.

"The Devil Bats call a time out!" yelled the ref. "The remaining match time is 2 seconds!"

Kagome felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest but no time for any of that now.

It was going to be a power struggle to get through to the last 30 centimetres.

They had to be realistic, Sena wasn't strong.

"Plow through them like a human bullet," said Hiruma. "We're going with the Devil Bat Dive!"

Hiruma quickly told the rest what to do.

"All the huts up to the ninth will be fake. The tenth is the starting signal. In that moment, everyone rush forward!"

Everyone was in position. Poseidon twitched after every 'hut.'

Kagome stared at everyone one by one and finally, landed her eyes on Sena. Everyone had their own thoughts and they were anxious more than anything but it was fine.

She could see it.

…_yeah…everything will be fine. We're going to win._

"HUT!"


	140. Zero

**Zero**

* * *

As soon as Sena jumped, he was blocked and smacked down by Mizumachi and Kakei. Mizumachi was about to go grab Sena but Komusubi came out and tackled him down. Poseidon fell back with Deimon piling on top as Sena landed over the goal line.

Kagome raised herself up from lying on top of Kakei, who she went after as soon as he stopped Sena, and turned to the referee.

The rest of the players looked over at the referee who held the stopwatch.

The ref raised his arms.

"TOUCHDOWN!"


	141. Semi

**Semi**

* * *

"This time…it's really a touchdown…" said Sena. He turned to the rest of his team who ran over to him and smacked his back and cheered.

Kagome tackled him down before the others could.

"We're in the semi-finals!" she whooped and continued to smother the smaller boy.

The rest of the Devil Bats got their turn to praise Sena in their own way.

Mizumachi turned to the cheering Devil Bats and locked eyes with Komusubi. He let out a smile and smacked Komusubi on the back as he walked by.

"Ho…hot!" said Komusubi.

"…yeah. See you again, next year!"

Monta and Sena stared at Mizumachi's retreating back in awe.

"Powerful-go that's understood by powerful men…" started Monta.

"Was understood by Mizumachi-_kun_," finished Sena.

"Komusubi talks a lot…" mumbled Kagome as she walked off towards Mamori for a water bottle.

Kurita translated. "That 'hot' that Komusubi just said means 'It was a hot match. I didn't perceive the difference in height as a handicap. Our weapons were just of different types but even excluding your height, you were incredibly strong. I wasn't going to lose in a battle of willpower. Both of us wished for our respective teams victories, and…"

Sena and Monta concluded that "Powerful-go is really convenient…"

The teams lined up to pay each other respect.

Kagome shook Ohira's hand and scratched her face in discomfort as the boy started crying…

She noticed Kakei walking over to Sena. She switched places with Toganou and went up to the two, listening in.

"Eyeshield 21," he started. "It was your complete victory. You decided the outcome of the match by yourself."

"Tha…thank you," said Sena. "But I was only able to get past you once, at the end…"

"No, with my current level of skill, the outcome would be the same no matter how many times we played."

"No, if we were to have another match, then nobody would know how it would turn out."

"No, I can't block that final run of yours. Your top speed is…"

Kagome decided to turn around and headed for the bench this time.

"Why are they being so modest?" questioned Suzuna with a sweatdrop as Monta nodded.

Someone in the stands started to clap for both Deimon and Poseidon.

The players looked around at the stadium.

"That's right…we lost, didn't we…" said Mizumachi. "Kobanzame-_senpai_'s last tournament…is over…"

Mizumachi started to cry out loud and the rest of Poseidon followed.

The Deimon Devil Bats were in the semi-finals.


	142. Field Day I

**Field Day I**

* * *

Kagome fiddled with her phone, flipping it open and closed while waiting for her turn to compete. It was the school field day at Deimon. A day full of physical activity!

She re-read the message from Mizumachi once more before closing her phone again and sighed in exasperation.

_Stop spamming me…_

After Deimon's match, it was the match between the Seibu Wild Gunmen and the Edomae Fishers…or something like that. Seibu was their opponent for the semi-finals.

Both teams had changed out of their uniforms and were about to go separate ways when Mizumachi took her off to the side. He smiled and took his phone out. Kagome blinked and smiled back. The two exchanged numbers as he said he would watch all of Deimon's future matches. It seemed like he wanted to say something else but he stopped himself and said something about timing… He gave her one last hug before he went off with his team.

Kagome went back with her team to watch Seibu's match and left around the end, figuring out how the end would result. She bought a can of pop with what little money she had and was going to go back to her teammates until she bumped into a white haired boy.

She was smitten at first sight.

He was…_cute_.

The boy blushed in surprise.

Oh…did she say that out loud?

Kagome thought a lot of her friends were cute. Suzuna was cute, Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou were cute, Sena was sweet and cute as well as Kurita, Komusubi was called cute by her more than couple of times, and she thought Monta was cute along with Mizumachi. There was also…well…she more or less viewed everyone as 'cute.'

But this boy was a different kind of cute.

He was shorter than she was and had a cool demeanor but was looking a bit pressed for time as he asked her where the stadium that she had just left was.

She pointed in the direction and he went off running.

She thought it was a shame that she couldn't get his name but she shrugged it off and went off to find her friends.

Now a day later, the school was split into white and red teams.

Kagome was on the red team. Everyone except Mamori, Yukimitsu and Hiruma were on the red team. Hiruma seemed to have made a plan and cackled along with Yukimitsu and Mamori after he whispered something to them... The three of them picked up weapons and started spouting that the white team will win…

Choosing to reply later, she looked around to see what everyone was competing in and saw a few familiar faces.

"Kid-_san_!"


	143. Field Day II

**Field Day II**

* * *

**Deimon High Field Day Program**

Opening Ceremony

Tug of War – All grades  
Beanbag Toss – All grades  
Folkdance to Hell – 1st years, 2nd years  
100m Dash – All grades  
Group Aerobics – 3rd years  
3-legged Costume Race – All grades

Rest

Cheerleading Competition

Group Jump Rope – All grades  
Centipede to Michael Jackson – 1st years  
Comeback Marathon Start – 2nd years  
Die! Dodgeball – 3rd years  
Comeback Marathon Finish – Blank  
Mock Cavalry Battle – All grades

* * *

"…there're some suspicious events mixed in here," said Riku as he looked over the program sheet Kagome had handed him.

Riku, Kid and their coach had come to Deimon's field day to do some scouting…well…Kid and Riku weren't too sure if this scouting was really worth it…

Kid's name was called out and the three looked over to see a girl waving her hand as she came over.

Riku recognized the girl as the one he asked directions for the other day.

She blinked and smiled as she recognized him as well.

"Oh, the cutie from yesterday," she said, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh? You two know each other?" asked Kid.

Riku quickly explained and Kid nodded in understanding. He introduced the two to each other, surprising Riku when told that she was one of Deimon's running backs.

"Ah! I watched some of Deimon's previous matches. It's always amazing to see what you do in the matches!" said Riku.

Kagome blinked and let out a smile. Hearing praise from her friends and someone she just meant was a lot different… She thanked him and chatted with him along with Kid for a bit before she was called over for the first event.

"See you Kid-_san_, Riku, Seibu's coach!"

While Kid and Riku waved back, the coach yelled at the two for not being able to get any information on Deimon from her.

Riku turn to see Kagome being sent to participate in Tug of War. Her face was annoyance as she noticed the line of guys that she was shoved in between.

"A female running back, huh…"


	144. Field Day III

**Field Day III**

* * *

The score was 182 to 98 with the white team leading.

Quite a few of the events have passed with results varying from very good (like the Tug of War) to a complete fail (where the white team got 102 points and the red team ended up with nothing in the Beanbag Toss).

The 3-legged costume race was next with each participant having to choose some from the audience to race with while wearing a costume.

"I wonder how the costumes are chosen…" said Sena.

"I think it's by lottery… I hope I get a cool costume!" said Monta.

He ended up being a monkey.

"It's definitely not a lottery system," commented Toganou.

Sena looked at a few other people, seeing Mamori as a bride with Suzuna as a…diaper…

"**I'm Batman_._"**

"HIIIEEE!" Sena yelped in surprise to see the caped crusader behind him.

'Batman' took off the mask, revealing Kagome underneath.

"That…kind of hurts. Does it look that bad on me?" she teased as Sena waved his arms, trying to explain.

She had just finished her turn from running the track with some busty girl named Orihime or something like that…

"Kekekeke…" came from someone wearing a bunny costume holding a rifle. "If you run ahead of me, I'll shoot your asses, my fucking forest friends."

"Nobody wants a bunny like that!" cried Sena and Kurita.

Kagome laughed as she fanned herself with the mask, saying it was too hot to wear something like this…

She watched the rest of the competitors with Sena. Ishimaru was up and dressed as the invisible man.

Kagome stared and tilted her head.

"Who's that?"

"Umm…he's been with us for a while now…" said Sena, feeling sorry for the track-and-field helper who heard Kagome's comment.

Toganou continued with her thought.

"The invisible man…Can't be seen…Existence is very faint…"

"You don't have to use your imagination like that…" said Ishimaru.

Just then, a couple wearing a pig and dog costume sped past Ishimaru and took the lead.

"Who are those guys—"

The costumes were flung off as the two continued to run to reveal the piglet that Doburoku came back with (mistaking the little pig for Komusubi back then) and Cerberus.

"Those costumes are no use!" cried Monta and Sena

"No before that, isn't this a violation of the rules?" asked Ishimaru.

"It's not a violation, right?" asked the bunny looking towards the judge with the Threat notebook in his hand.

Kagome ignored it all and called for Sena to line up and run already.

He looked around for someone to ask when Riku called him and Sena came running over with a Buddha statue costume and a pot costume…

* * *

Kagome blinked in amazement as she watched Sena and Riku (in their costumes) run and lap everyone else.

_Another fast one…_


	145. Field Day IV

**Field Day IV**

* * *

It was finally the last event: the Mock Cavalry Battle.

"Everyone move according to these routes!" shouted Hiruma. Mamori held up a sign, directing each pair to their destination. "Anybody who steps out of line is going to eat lead!"

The Mock Cavalry Battle had three people as the horse that had to carry one of their teammates. The aim was for the rider to grab the headband off the opposing team.

"Hey red team comrades!"

Sena, Monta and Kagome turned to see a smiling Hiruma holding out a hand in a hand shaking pose.

"How about a friendly handshake before the finals?"

While Sena and Monta didn't look convinced, Kagome proceeded to hold out her hand.

Sena and Monta quickly took her hand back and calling the whole action a trap.

"Oh, you!"

"You're so suspicious!"

Mamori and Yukimitsu came towards them with their usual kind smiles and held out their own hands.

"Do you hate shaking hands that much?" asked Mamori.

"Don't be so stubborn. Let's have an honest match with no hard feelings," added Yukimitsu.

Monta fell for it, as well as Kurita and the others who went to them, glad they went back to normal.

"No, wait!" cried Sena. "Something's wro—"

**_Ka-chink_**.

Their hands were handcuffed.

"They're going this far to win?" cried Kuroki.

Sena turned towards Kagome.

"It should be fine! Kagome-_kun_ is still—"

"Sorry," Kagome held up her own handcuffed hands. "I took Hiruma-_senpai_'s hand."

"We can't become horses like this," said Monta. "We'll just have to be the riders…"

Kagome looked at her teammates to see that it was actually only a few of them that were handcuffed.

"It's only us…" she mumbled. Hearing that, Sena wondered why everyone on the team wasn't handcuffed if they really wanted to win…

"That doesn't matter now," said Toganou.

"It's kill or be killed!" said Kuroki.

"Y-y-yeah! That's right!" said Sena.

Kagome stared as she noticed that the linemen were actually free of the handcuffs.

She went over to Kuroki and Toganou, while Sena went to Juumonji, Monta went to Komusubi and Taki with Kurita. Now that she was able to see everyone on the field, she noticed that she was also the only girl in the cavalry battle…

She sighed.

_As usual…_


	146. Field Day V

**Field Day V**

* * *

The point of the handcuffs was for their own good. Hiruma had planned it so that they could practice the 'Bump.' A move in which you just need to get your opponent off balance to grab whatever you needed.

"All the players use the bump to mess up the quarterback's pass timing. It'll destroy Quickdraw Kid's special technique 'The Shotgun!'"

It was all a practice situation for the freshmen to get their spirits burning so they wouldn't be nervous using it during the actual match against Seibu.

Mamori looked embarrassed as she said that was the reason for her actions…

But then she noticed Sena wearing handcuffs as well.

"Sena?" she cried. "Why'd you handcuff Sena as well?" She was about to run over to stop him from participating in the cavalry battle.

"That's dangerous! And something as risky as a cavalry battle isn't safe for…"

She stopped to see Sena, gritting his teeth with a determined face.

"…Sena…"

* * *

The last event was over and the winner was the red team!

Kagome slipped her hands through the handcuffs.

"If you were able to do that, why didn't you do it before?" asked Kuroki with an annoyed face. Kagome smiled and helped him out of his handcuffs with a key from Hiruma.

"Did you know about all of this?" asked Juumonji.

Kagome shrugged. She didn't but she wasn't surprised. Hiruma always had reasons for doing what he did.

She let out a small laugh.

"Aren't you glad Hiruma-_senpai_ is on our side?"

Sena nodded. "I hadn't realized how lucky we are to have him as our ally…"

"We thought so too," said Toganou, Juumonji and Kuroki.

"Although Hiruma is violent," started Kurita. "As a commander, he's the best!"

Kagome glanced at their captain and smiled.

"Yeah…"


	147. To Wait

__**To Wait**

* * *

_Ge-n-sa-n, comma, ho-w-are-y-ou, question mark. A-lo-t-ha-s-happ-en-ed, period. I-se-em-to-be-b-a-rel-y-pas-sin-g-ma-th-but-oth-er-t-h-an-tha-t-ev-er-y-th-in-g-el-s-e-is-fi-ne, period. Do-y-ou-kn-w-a-lre-a-dy, question mark. W-e-mad-e-it-in-t-o-t-he-se-mi-fi-na-l-s, exclamation mark—_

"Kagome-_kun_, you seem to be texting a lot these days," said Mamori.

Kagome looked up from her phone in surprise before and giving the older girl an apologetic look. Practice had finished and Kagome had already changed and was waiting for the rest of the team to make any final comments before leaving.

"They're mostly just…updates. And I can't really see a lot of the people I text to."

_Like sister, Jeremy, Kengo, Simon, Gen-san…_

Kagome looked down to the ground in thought, remembering Kurita telling the younger Devil Bats about him, Hiruma and Musashi.

_"That kick tee is waiting for its owner. The tee that Musashi was about to kick from. Since that time…time stopped for the three of us."_

Kagome heard from Monta that he and Sena had chased after Musashi's truck to Zokamachi hospital after Musashi had told the Devil Bats that the roof repairs (from the fireworks incident…) were finished.

She was helping the school clean up after the field day events were over.

_Gen-san…_

It was fine to believe that he would come back right?

_Waiting is painful…_


	148. Devils and Gunmen

**Devils and Gunmen**

* * *

"THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! THE NATION WIDE HIGH SCHOOL AMERICAN FOOTBALL TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINALS!" cried Sanada from his announcer booth. "WITH THE RIGHT TO ENTER THE KANTOU TOURNAMENT ON THE LINE, WE HAVE THE TWO HYPER OFFENSIVE TEAMS PREPARING TO COLLIDE! SEIBU WILD GUNMANS VS. DEIMON DEVIL BATS!"

* * *

Kagome stared at the scoreboard. _After forty seconds, each team already scored a touchdown…_

She started chewing on her bottom lip.

_But there's a problem…_

The scoreboard read 7 to 6 for Seibu…

…_we don't have a kicker…_

Kagome was told to kick.

It went flying straight to the poles…

She grimaced and bit her bottom lip as she turned to set up their next play.

* * *

"_If by some chance, my dad gets better, day or night…no, even in the middle of a match, I'll come anytime to kick!" _

…_is what Gen-san said…_ thought Kagome as she placed her helmet back on.

It was Seibu's offense and Riku was running with the ball again.

Kagome stared, unblinking, and ran towards the center field.

_I can tell right now…by just a little bit, my average speed is faster than Riku's average speed._

"Oh! What a surprise! Deimon's violent number 4 stopped Riku!"

Kagome felt a sweat drop. _I haven't gone crazy yet though…_

She was sane enough to admit that she does go insane.

_But right now…_

_**Click.**_

…_the 'God-speed Quick draw' Kid is coming on the field…_


	149. Quick Draw

**Quick Draw**

* * *

A blitz is when additional players are sent to rush the opposite team's quarterback, that is, they are sent to tackle the QB so their pass attempts would fail.

There are advantages and disadvantages to blitzing of course.

The biggest advantage would be to disrupt the offense's play and cause pressure of the QB to force a turnover, sack, or incomplete pass.

It's not a rare strategy and it's actually used pretty often.

But no one uses it against Seibu.

There was no point.

It was due to Kid's quick-draw – the speed he passed the ball at was too fast for anyone to stop.

No one would think to blitz him.

That's why Hiruma went with a blitz.

* * *

"It's Kagome!"

"Hiruma sent her for a blitz?!"

_Mamori-senpai told me that normally it takes 0.5 seconds on average to throw…but Kid takes 0.2 seconds… I can reach him!_

"He's going to get sacked!" cried the Seibu's advisor. "Quick! Kid! Throw it anywhere!"

Kagome stared as she ran forward, arms reaching out towards the older man. She blinked and the ball disappeared.

_Eh?_

Kid had his arm raised but with a flick of his wrist, the ball disappeared into the arms of one of his receivers.

She had to stop. Tackling the quarterback after the ball has been thrown was considered a penalty towards the opposite team. She ended up tripping over her feet to stop in time.

"Seibu! First down!"

…_so fast…what the heck…_


	150. Impression

**Impression**

* * *

"Hiruma makes strong impressions to shock his opponents. His hair, piercings, constant provocations… they're all done to see his opponents reactions," commented Takami from the crowd. "Using Higurashi was a bit of a sacrifice since they lost one of their blockers for Seibu's receivers…"

"But as far as making strong impressions go, Hiruma did a good job in using her," finished Shin.

* * *

Seibu used the Shotgun formation to take advantage of Kid's quickdraw passes. Many receivers would be sent running towards the field and Kid would have free range as long as a receiver wasn't blocked…

Kagome 'tsk'-ed and turned away to the rest of her teammates.

Kuroki pumped his fist. "Alright! We've practicing this for the past week! We're gonna stop all the receivers with the 'bump!'"

_Concentrate on one point and pierce the heart!_


	151. Empty

**Empty**

* * *

Kagome looked back and forth from Monta to Tetsuma.

_I don't understand…_

When Deimon countered Kid's passes with the bump, all except Monta were successful. Tetsuma Jo, the power receiver of Seibu, continued to charge on through. It was just that this time, he was sent offside…

She got to her position.

_Being the best…_

It would've made more sense for Kagome to go up against Tetsuma but Monta intervened saying he wanted to go face to face against Seibu's best receiver.

What surprised her was that Hiruma let him, saying he was the only one who could stop him.

…_Hiruma-senpai…I thought you believed in facts and winning percentages…_

She watched as the Gunmans started their play and the pass was sent off to the 'Human Locomotive' Tetsuma. She blocked the receiver she was tagged to successfully and turned to watch Monta try to stop Tetsuma but the older man only charged straight through and gained a touchdown for Seibu.

_Speed, tactics, and destructive power…_

_I have it all…don't I?_

Kagome turned to her own teammates as Seibu cheered for the points gained.

…_I'm missing something…_


	152. Tumbling Over

**Tumbling Over**

* * *

It was Deimon's offense.

Buharou 'Buffalo' Ushijima, the captain of Seibu (_…I thought Kid was the captain,_ thought Kagome.), was part of the line and had successfully broken through the line through Juumonji and tackled down Hiruma. But for the second play, the Juumonji who had experienced fights during his delinquent days made a path for Sena to go through.

Kagome followed after Sena, blocking away players from behind and saw Riku charging towards him.

_Sena's faster…_ she thought. Then, her eyes widened as Riku caused Sena to fumble the ball.

She ran forward and stretched an arm out to try and knock the ball out of Riku's path…

* * *

Sena watched the scene play before him as if it was in slow motion. When Riku went after him, the ball left his fingers and fell towards the ground. Riku chased after it immediately and it seemed as if the ball was Seibu's but then, a hand came from behind the white-haired boy and smacked the ball away.

Even Riku looked shocked.

_Kagome-kun…_

Kagome ran towards the flying ball and started running towards the goal. Riku reacted quickly to go after her and as soon as he came into her view, she didn't bother to swerve or dodge him.

She fully jumped over him and continued running to the goal and scored a touchdown.

"Wha…"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Kagome turned to see the awed faces of both her teammates and Seibu.

She gave them an uneasy grin.

"Ah…shoot… I wasn't supposed to show that yet. Hiruma-_senpai_…sorry…"


	153. Action

**Action**

* * *

Kid rubbed the back of his neck from the bench as he stood up to walk over to his position for their offense.

_Ah…didn't expect that. Could've sworn Riku would've gotten the ball…_

He looked over at Deimon.

…_from the looks on their faces, they didn't expect it either… but Hiruma…_

* * *

…_it kind of looked like the time back with our first match against Oujou…when Kagome went through the line, she had to leap over them a bit…_

Sena went over to ask her a question. "Ka-Kagome-_kun_—" And then proceeded to be interrupted by the rest of Deimon's first years.

"What the heck was that?! You just completely flew over that Rodeo kid!"

Kagome held up her hands. "Eh? Ehehe…No no no no! I mean, that's completely normal! Riku's pretty short," When Riku heard that, an arrow pierced through him. "So it wasn't a difficult thing to jump over him…"

Kagome denied them that it was a fluke more than anything and that was when Sena realized something.

…_Kagome…when did she stop going berserk? When did she…._

"Kagome!" barked Hiruma. "Come here!"

"Ack… _yappari…_ he's mad…"

Kagome jogged over to their team captain, leaving the rest of the team confused.

_Eh?_


	154. Lightning War

**Lightning War**

* * *

_It was a few days before Seibu's match and the Devil bats finished their practice for the day. They had all changed out of their uniforms and were all set on going home. Before Kagome could follow them, Mamori had called her out, saying Hiruma had asked for her…_

* * *

Hiruma had a hand clutching down on Kagome's head.

"**What exactly do you think you're doing so early in the game, Kagome-**_**chaaan**_**?**"

"_S-s-sumimasen…_ B-but! I got a touchdown!" cried Kagome trying to remove the upperclassman's hand (claws…) from her head.

"Yeah, that's the only reason you're actually let off for now," said Hiruma and released her head.

Kagome rubbed her head to remove the pain.

"For Seibu's play…are we going to—"

"You're blitzing again."

"Eeeeh…"

* * *

The crowds watched as play after play, Hiruma sent one of Deimon's players to blitz after Kid. It was Kagome first; then, Hiruma himself.

The problem with sending someone to blitz was that there was an area unguarded which was where Kid had continued to pass to.

It was when Hiruma went to blitz that Kagome realized something.

…_Kid-san's passes…are getting faster?_

Kuroki was sent to blitz next.

_It's like Kid-san isn't even thinking and throwing—Ah!_

Kagome swiped her eyes across Deimon and Seibu. She wasn't completely sure what was going on but she knew that Hiruma was planning a trap.

Hiruma blitzed again, leaving the space he left unguarded but as he did so, Kurita had moved back.

_A zone blitz?_

The repeated blitzing was all for this one trap. For Kid to continue passing faster and faster with less time for thinking and passing it off to a receiver in a free space left by the one blitzing. As one player blitz, one player would steadily move back for cover…

Kagome was off to the far left side to prevent offside passes.

She watched Kid throw the ball and everyone stared at the sky—

_No…wait…he didn't throw it! It was a trick!_

Kid had raised his right arm as if to throw but when his arm went down, he had stopped the ball with his other arm and ran forward, past the area where Hiruma left empty.

No one else had noticed. They were still looking at the sky for the nonexistent flying ball.

She heard Hiruma yell out her name but she didn't even need to think twice.

She ran towards the Gunman.

_I won't be able to able to reach him!_


	155. Now and Then

**Now and Then**

* * *

"_Hiruma-senpai? You asked for me?"_

"_How high can you jump?"_

"_Eh? To start off with something like that… Umm…I'm not sure. The last time I measured it was back in second year during middle school…but senpai, I don't really like talking about high jump..."_

"_Why? 'Cause you got banned from some measly tournament?"_

…_ano…that measly tournament was a regional one…I wouldn't be able to go through the nationals without going through that…._

"_How did you…why do I bother asking questions like that…"_

"_Let's see how high you can jump."_

"_Eh? With what?"_

"_The track and field team already has everything set up."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Go wear your uniform."_

"_What. I. This. Uhnn…okay."_

* * *

"That was a close one… A second later and Kagome-_chan_ would have caught up to me…"

Kid turned around to see the female running back down on the ground, glaring up at the quarterback.

After faking the pass, Kid had run forward and made a touchdown himself. Hiruma had chased after him from behind and Kagome had tried to intercept him from the side. No one else had noticed and once they did it was too late to stop the quarterback.

Kagome grumbled to herself and a hand appeared in her view.

Kid leaned down to give her a hand for the younger girl to take.

Instead of taking it, she stared, frowned, 'hmph!'-ed, and turned her head away as she picked herself off the ground and ran away to her team's side.

Kid blinked, slightly surprised by the change in attitude towards him, and let out a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Usually she would go 'Kid-saaan' and wave madly…_

He walked off to his own team.

…_brat._


	156. But Now

**But Now...**

* * *

"_From now on, I'll tell you everything I'm going to do."_

"…_eh?"_

"_In return, give me your insight, don't question me, and tell me what you would do."_

"_Aah—eh? Er—on what?"_

"_Everything."_

* * *

Kagome stood by Hiruma, waiting for orders.

Hiruma calmly and quietly stared off to the distance, counting down the plans he had.

Kagome looked over their players and the opposite teams and bit her lips.

_Senpai…what are you going to do?_

Hiruma sighed and tapped her head with his knuckles, telling her to go to her position.

One by one the cards he had against Kid dropped out of his hands… There wasn't anything he could do.

_A hopeless all-out battle…_


	157. What Now?

**What Now?**

* * *

"…we're still 17 points down…" said Sena, taking a look at the scoreboard. "Three more touchdowns…"

_…if we had a kicker, we would only need two to catch up…_

The announcers started asking if it was over for Deimon in the semi-finals.

"…don't make me laugh! What hopeless battle?! Isn't it obvious?!" a figure cried out and leapt onto the announcer's table, grabbing the mic. "If there's anyone smart enough to change this hopeless situation, it's you!

"ARE YOU GOING TO ABANDON THEM? DEIMON IS TRYING TO BEAT THE INVINCIBLE SEIBU! YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT? MUSASHI!"

* * *

_…that's…Spiderman…._

Kagome looked on with unimpressed eyes as the guards tried to pull the boy off the table without success.

"Isn't that…" started Kurita.

"The holder of number one accuracy in kicking, Sasaki Kotarou," finished Yukimitsu.

Kotarou continued to make a fuss until eventually, Kumabukuro called over Otawara from the stands to tie up the enraged kicker.

As the interruption settled down, the referee called for the match to resume.

It was Seibu's turn and they went with a field goal kick, making the score 29 to 12.


	158. Musashi II

**Musashi II**

* * *

Musashi watched the match from the small TV beside his father's hospital bed.

The camera closed in on various players.

_Their eyes…yeah…those aren't the eyes of someone who has given up… They're the eyes of someone who's waiting for a tiny chance…_

_…_

_…_

_…waiting?_

_…waiting for who?_

* * *

_"Gen-san…that stuff you said about 'not wanting to be part of a weak team…' or something like that… was a lie, wasn't it?"_

_This was an event that happened a few days after the soccer shootout._

_"Don't you have class, right now?"_

_Kagome made a peace sign with her hand and in her other, revealed a small card._

_"I got an infirmary pass!"_

_"Is that so?"_

_Musashi was on a break from the construction work Hiruma had asked him to do._

_Kagome fiddled with her ribbon as she took a seat next to the older man._

_"Gen-san…" she paused. She started chewing on her lips, wondering how to phrase her words together. She thought back to her past friends…specifically, her first female friend… What was it that she said…_

_All of a sudden, Kagome turned to Musashi._

_"I like you."_

_Musashi blinked._

_"…a confession?"_

_This time Kagome blinked and processed what she just said. "E-eh? Ah! No…I mean! I do…like you…but that's not how I wanted this to go! Er, I mean…" She slapped herself._

_She turned towards him once more._

_"I like you."_

_She held a hand out before Musashi he could say anything._

_"I decided that if I meet people I like, I'm not going to stay silent and never tell them that I like them. I decided that I want to do as I like. More than anything, I…think that doing what you want in life is most important. It sounds selfish…but I don't think it is! If you want to do something, you should do it! It's better than living an unhappy life! But I'm not going to force people, because that's something that—"_

_Musashi placed a hand on her head._

_"E-eh?"_

_He started shuffling her hair._

_"G-Gen-san!"_

_He stopped and turned around._

_"School's out. Don't you have practice to get to?"_

_"A-ah…but Gen-san—"_

_"__If by some chance, my dad gets better, day or night…no, even in the middle of a match, I'll come anytime to kick! But for now…"_

_He picked up some of his tools and walked off, leaving the conversation at that._


	159. Time Flows

**Time Flows**

* * *

"One second left in the first half."

"There's nothing left to do but kick…"

"Yeah…if this last chance doesn't succeed…for Deimon, it's all over."

* * *

"45 yards…so far away…"

Sena remembered that Kagome had said she played soccer before…

"Kagome-_kun_? Couldn't you—"

"Didn't you see me fail the kick in the beginning of the match? There's no way I can get 45 yards—" Something glinted from the corner of her eyes and Kagome paused to see what it was. She blinked a few times. Then, rubbed her eyes. "…Gen-_san_?"

The rest of Deimon followed her gaze and stared…either unsure of how to react or wondering if what they were seeing was real.

Hiruma took out a watch and cackled.

It's been a year and a half…

"Kekeke… You're late. Thirteen thousand, two hundred and ninety-seven hours and forty-nine minutes late."

Kagome felt a sweat drop. _…why…so many whys… _But she dropped that and concentrated on the figure coming towards the team.

Wearing Deimon's uniform, Musashi entered the scene.

"Ah… I've kept you waiting."

Kagome bit her lips and mumbled, "Ha…haha…Gen-_san_… You don't look like a high schooler at all…"

For the three Devil Bat founders, the time that was frozen from a year and a half started again…


	160. Half-Time Break I

**Half-time Break I**

* * *

Forty-five yards wasn't a kick that was considered to be easy for a high school student.

Imagine the surprise on onlookers' faces when the kick went through so easily…

"UUUOOOOOOHHH!"

The audience as well as the Gunmen looked on with a mixture of shock and awe.

"What the hell?!"

"Where did he come from?!"

"Why hasn't he appeared before?!"

'Machine-Gun' Sanada quickly turned to his colleague.

"What are your thoughts Kumabukuro-_san_?!"

Kumabukuro shifted through his papers.

"Can it be… is he the 'Legendary 60 Yard Magnum' Musashi-_kun_?"

Overhearing the comment, Takami had a calculating look on his face. "With this…Deimon has their weakness covered."

_Runs, passes, kicks… As far as being an offensive team goes, Deimon is already at the top… _

* * *

After the kick the rest of Deimon ran towards their kicker.

"MUSASHIII!"

Kurita bounced on over as Musashi quickly sidestepped the charging lineman. The truck that Musashi had come in was completely crushed…

The Deimon freshman just gaped in horror at their main lineman's strength.

"Even if I wanted to go back to work, I can't..." said Musashi.

"Gen-_san_!"

Kagome leapt on over with arms out and open but unlike Kurita, she didn't miss.

"Ah…Kagome…"

She smiled up at him. "Umm…what do you say…" She fidgeted for a bit. "_Okaeri!_"

Musashi smiled and shuffled her hair.

"_Tadaima_."


	161. Half-Time Break II

**Half-time Break II**

* * *

Kuroki stared at the scene between their fullback and kicker with deadpan eyes.

"…oy…what is this…" he started, trying to bat away the 'fluffy' background."When did those two get so familiar?!"

"…calling him 'Gen-_san_…' Isn't he the only _senpai _who Kagome calls by first name…?" added Juumonji.

"Such familiarity…is suspicious," said Toganou.

Meanwhile, Kurita quickly recovered and brought out a box.

"Musashi! I have a celebratory cake! I've kept it since a year and half ago, waiting for the day we'd be gathered again!"

Immediately, Musashi answered, "No. I'll pass. It's surely molded over."

"Amazing! He refused it flat!" said Sena.

"No never mind that… how long is she going to hold on to him for?" asked Monta, pointing to Kagome.

"He's acting like this is normal too…" said Suzuna.

A gun shot went off, surprising most of the Devil Bats. Turning to see where it came from, they watched in horror as Hiruma had begun to spin his shotgun, letting off a shot every so often to the dispersing audience...

"Ah, that... you do it too, don't you? Something you do while you're thinking. Like spinning a pencil," explained Musashi.

"Ah...is that it?" said Monta but quickly changed his attitude. "No wait! This is completely different!"

"So dangerous..." added Sena. _...eh...did Hiruma-san always have that kind of habit?_

Kagome started to climb up to Musashi's shoulders. _With Gen-san here...I'm guessing a lot of things are coming back..._


	162. Half-Time Break III

**Half-time Break III**

* * *

Kuroki looked at the scoreboard.

"14 points difference! We can do this!" He pumped his fists.

"But is it really possible…we just barely got the first two touchdowns…" said Juumonji.

Toganou nodded. "The last one was because Kagome was at the right place at the right time…"

"Because _someone_ dropped it," pointed Kuroki.

Sena gulped but before he could say anything, Hiruma spoke up.

"Kekeke... well now. What would you do in this situation?"

Kagome had somehow climbed onto Musashi's shoulders and rested her head against his. "To turn the situation around? With the amount of time we have left?"

Monta quickly picked up on an idea.

"LONG PASSES MAX!"

"Well, you're not wrong..." started Hiruma.

Monta went on without missing a beat. "THIS IS THE TIME FOR A TRUE MAN TO..."

He was left on the ground, ignored, as Hiruma continued. He looked to Seibu for a second before turning to Sena and barking at him.

"Fucking shrimp! Your play back during the first half when you got the ball stolen by Riku! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Hiiie! I'm sorry!"

Hiruma smiled and held up a card. "This is how we're going to go..."


	163. Realization

**Realization**

* * *

Deimon knew that they were running out of time.

"The play is this: 'Blast!'"

Using Kurita, they advanced slowly and steadily plowed through Seibu's line and towards the goal.

"The gap is fourteen points," said Monta. "Six points for every touchdown...So we would need three touchdowns to catch up…"

Sena realized something. "No wait… Because Musashi-_san_ came back, we also get the points for a kick. So our touchdowns would be worth seven points instead of the usual six! We'd only need two touchdowns to catch up!"

Sena looked so serious...

But Kagome could only stare at him with a confused face, wondering if he was making a joke...

Juumonji stared, thinking the same thing, before starting to speak to clarify...

"Umm…well, everyone already knew that—"

"UUOOH! It's true!" cried Toganou, counting his fingers.

The rest of Deimon surrounded Sena.

"Howdja figure that out?!"

"Shhhh! Stupid, don't yell! The Seibu guys will realize it!"

Juumonji and Kagome stared at them in disbelief.

"…nobody knew…" said Juumonji.

"…are we actually…a gathering of morons?" added Kagome. "…and wait, we still need three touchdowns anyway to actually win the match…or did they not realize that either…"

"We're a bunch of idiots," confirmed Hiruma.


	164. Pop Quiz I

**Pop Quiz I**

* * *

"TIME OUT!"

After slowly moving forward using Kurita, Hiruma used a long pass to Monta and gained a touchdown for Deimon. With Musashi's powerful kick, Deimon receives 7 points!

Musashi shined once more with the kickoff. It was the first time Deimon's kick ended up being higher than ever before.

"THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE KICKOFF IS THE HEIGHT!" yelled Koutaro from the stands. "THE HIGHER THE KICK, THE MORE TIME THERE IS TO SURROUND THE ENEMY!"

The ball was finally caught by Riku, making it Seibu's

But Seibu's coach called a time out.

The reason being that the ball was caught only a few centimetres from Seibu's goal line.

Kagome stared at Seibu before turning around to find Hiruma looking back at her.

He cackled.

"So? What do you think they'll do?"

Kagome blinked.

"Uh...well... it's either Kid-_san's_ shotgun or a run through the center...but if they go for their usual play, and Kid-_san_ is caught, it's a KO for them since it'd be inside their goal line..."

Hiruma smiled and popped a piece of gum into his mouth.

"And what would you do?"

_...eh? Isn't going for a run the obvious choice? Going by the books...is safe...isn't it? Either that or believing that your teammates can succeed-_

...

...

_Wait...if it was Deimon..._

Kagome turned to her teammates.

_...what I was missing..._


	165. Wonder

**Wonder**

* * *

_I wonder...when I started feeling this..._

"It's a safety! Deimon gets two extra points!"

The Devil Bats pushed their way through the center of Seibu's offense and stopped the Gunmen's offense. Falling in their own goal line, gave two points to the opposition and due to the safety, it was Deimon's turn to attack again.

Deimon chose to go with a field goal resulting in—

"Five point difference!"cried Suzuna.

_I jumped from club to club..._

"We just need one touchdown and we'll be leading!" said Monta.

"...well...that's only if Seibu doesn't get another touchdown," added Kagome.

"...that sounds ominous..." said Sena.

_It might be the first time I feel like this..._

"You're good."

The three freshman turned to the voice.

Kid smiled.

"So...you're serious? About _that_..."

Kagome tilted her head.

"'That?'"

_I only wanted to win..._

"The Christmas Bowl," said Hiruma. "Is it so hard to say?"

"...when humans get carried away and expect too much, nothing good ever happens," replied Kid.

_...'expect too much...nothing good happens...' Huh...I think that was it..._

It was Seibu's turn to attack. Kid passed the ball onto Riku and Sena ran towards him to face off. With Riku's sudden acceleration, he passed by Sena and made a touchdown for Seibu.

_I never expected anything from my teammates..._

"If taken, take it back!" cheered Suzuna.

With Sena being marked, other targets were left open. Hiruma passed to Taki, earning the team another touchdown.

"It's a points war..." mumbled Kagome.

_I couldn't trust them..._


	166. Analysis

**Analysis**

* * *

"A little bit..." gasped Sena. "Just a little bit more and we could've stopped Seibu's attack..."

Kagome bit her lips as she watched the scoreboards change. It was 42 to 31, Seibu leading.

_A little bit? A little bit isn't enough! It's never enough! We have to win...have to win, have to win, have to win, have to win, have to win—_

"It's a pass to Tetsuma!" cried Hiruma. "Run to the center!"

Sena, Monta, and Hiruma had surrounded the receiver but Kid passed the ball towards Tetsuma with confidence.

Kagome ran forward and leapt towards the ball.

Sena stared.

_Again...it was like with Riku...Kagome-kun's jump..._

Kagome felt her fingers brush against the ball but she was forced aside by the 'locomotive' Tetsuma.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

The score changed to 48 to 31.

Kagome stared with wide eyes.

_Seventeen point difference...that's worse than the first half...there's seven minutes left...even with Gen-san...no even with safeties, three touchdowns are still needed... in seven minutes... have to...touchdown...have to get a touchdown... to win... have to win... have to win... havetowin... havetowinhavetowinhavetowinhavetowin—_

Clonk.

Hiruma hit the side of her head with his helmet as he walked past her.

Kagome blinked and rubbed the side of her head.

"Get to your position already."

"Ah..._hai..._"


	167. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

* * *

Monta had scored a touchdown for Deimon.

_Three minutes...nine point difference..._

Kagome was rubbing her arms. She felt...itchy. Something was just...bothering her. She wanted to tear it out...

Somehow, sensing her discomfort, Sena had walked up to her.

"Kagome-_kun_? Are you...okay?"

"A-ah? Eh? Haha...y-yeah..."

_Three minutes...nine point difference...two touchdowns..._

Kagome gulped.

_Seibu's turn...25 seconds to start each play..._

An odd sense of despair griped onto her...

_...there's not enough time..._

"Mushanokouji is a genius," started Hiruma.

_What? Who? Mushanokouji...ah...Kid...san._

"He knows the success rates of all his passes. That's why he's predictable."

_...it's going to be a hitch._

"It's going to be a hitch to Tetsuma."

_Tetsuma..._

We're going to steal the ball."

_...steal...the ball._

"SET!"

_**Click!**_


	168. Post-Over

**Post-Over**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and faced a white ceiling. Before she could react, a water bottle was tapped against her head.

"You up now?"

She turned her head to see a face that she wasn't expecting.

"Suikotsu?!"

Surprised, she sat up and looked around.

"…an infirmary?"

"Wrong. It's my clinic."

"…you have a clinic?"

Kagome turned back to the doctor who took a seat next to her bed. He twisted the cap of the water bottle and held it out for her.

She took it with a word 'thanks' and started to drink.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well?" started Suikotsu.

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

He sighed. "Aren't you even going to ask why you're here?"

"Hmm? I broke my collarbone, right?"

Suikotsu tapped her head with his knuckles.

"Wrong. What's the last thing you remember?"

"…Inuyasha and Kouga-_kun_ tackled me down and I tried getting away but I couldn't and ended up on the ground face down."

"…well…everything but you ending up on the ground was about wrong…"

"Huh?!"

"…did the shock cause you to forget everything?" Suikotsu sighed and murmured. "…this happened before too… What is wrong with you…"

"…what do you mean—"

Before she could continue, the door was slammed open and Sena came tumbling in.

"KAGOME-_KUN_! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"…S-Sena? Ah!"

And everything came back to her.


	169. Over

**Over**

* * *

Kagome was lying on the bed with her arm covering her eyes, going through what had happened

_As soon as the play began, despite being on the other side of the field, Kagome ran towards Tetsuma in a straight line, throwing aside other players._

_A super- fast under hand pass was thrown towards Seibu's power receiver. Kagome caught Monta coming up behind Tetsuma. She watched as he aimed for his opponent's fingers and flung the ball away from his grips._

_Monta collapsed on the ground yelling for someone to catch it._

_Kagome leapt, caught the flying ball and flipped herself forward, dodging an opposing player from below._

_She ran forward and blinked in surprise to see Riku ahead of her. She spied Sena from her peripheral vision. She faked a left but he didn't fall for it and continued running towards her. She twisted her body to avoid Riku and passed the ball over to Sena, coming up from the side._

_Riku cut through Kagome and was ahead of Sena._

* * *

_…and Sena made it through Riku and got a touchdown…we got the point for the kick…there was a two point difference…_

Kagome breathed in deeply as Sena fidgeted beside her bed. Suikotsu offered him a drink.

"…by the way, Sena, how are you here?"

"Eh? Ummm…through the door?" He wasn't sure as to what she was asking…

"What? …ah…no…" For a second, she thought she was back in Osaka…wait…this is Suikotsu's clinic? "Where am I?"

"…" Sena turned to Suikotsu. "Is..is she alright?"

"I wonder about that..." deadpanned Suikotsu. "Anyway, to answer your question, this is my clinic but what do you know? It's also the sports clinic. It's down the street from where you guys had your match. Your manager called me. You were sent here right after your match with Seibu."

"…Seibu…after…we got a touchdown…we…did an onside kick…" She started.

Sena turned his head away from her sullenly.

"…and we got the ball…but we didn't…" An image of Monta catching the ball with Tetsuma came into her head. Tetsuma's shoulders hit the ground before Monta ripped the ball out of his hand. "They used their 25 second wait…time ran out." she finished.

_We lost..._


	170. Middle

**Middle**

* * *

Sena bit his lips as he remembered the end to the game.

* * *

_Deimon could only watch as the seconds ticked down. There was absolutely nothing they could do. Seibu stood at the other side of the field, breathing a sigh of relief. It was a close game._

_Kagome gulped down as pictures flashed through her head:_

_"It was close!"_

"_You did your best!"_

"_It was really close!"_

"_You had fun, right?"_

"—_that's all that matters—"_

_Then, she saw black._

* * *

Before she could fall back to the bed, Suikotsu poured a bottle of water on her head.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelped and whipped her head towards her doctor.

"If you faint on me, I have to go through the 'Airway, Breathing, Circulation, etc' check and I really don't want to."

Sena stared with wide eyes and kept silent.

"You two-faced doctor…who does that…"

"You were out for about twenty minutes," he continued on without thought on her current circumstance and flipped through his papers. "As usual, you have anemia and your bone mass, though higher than last time, is beginning to dance on the wrong side of the health line."

Without missing a beat, Suikotsu turned to Sena.

"You have something to tell her, right? Hurry up. I want to close the clinic."

"Ah…_hai…_" …_but it's not even one p.m. yet…_


	171. Chance

**Chance**

* * *

After telling Kagome to eat properly, Suikotsu had kicked the two of them out of his clinic and the two walked back to the stadium. Sena explained that Suikotsu arrived almost as soon as Mamori had called him and carried her over to his clinic. The rest of the team would have gone with her but Hiruma had stopped them and Suikotsu told them off, saying he didn't want more than three people in his clinic…

Knowing that Sena was fast, he had asked him to come by and pick her up after he finished changing, saying that she's currently fine and he just wanted to do a check-up on her while she was knocked out.

Sena quickly explained to the female running back about the extra match.

Before the Christmas Bowl was the Kanto tournament. Eight schools who won in their district tournament would be able to participate.

Due to the larger number of schools, three of them were from Tokyo.

The teams that lost in the semi-finals would face each other and the winning team would go on to the Kanto tournament for the Christmas Bowl!

"Hiruma-_senpai…_worst…" mumbled Kagome as she walked beside Sena back to the stadium to watch the other semi-final match for the afternoon.

Sena let out a nervous laugh. "But I'm surprised that Hiruma-_san_ didn't tell you about the consolation match…"

"Hmm? How come?"

"Eh…that's because…doesn't Hiruma-_san_ talk to you privately a lot?"

"…ah…that's because of…this and that…"

_…eh?_

"So who's Oujou up against?" asked Kagome.

_…changing subjects…_ thought Sena. He let it be.

"It's Koutaro-_kun'_s team!"

Kagome blinked.

_…who the heck is 'Koutaro?'_


	172. Spiders

**Spiders**

* * *

…_spiders…_

Kagome shivered.

_I __**hate **__spiders…_

She stared at the team facing Oujou. The unique team that called themselves a kicking team was called the Bando Spiders.

…_and that guy has red eyes…ugh…_

Once Sena and Kagome had arrived, the rest of Deimon went over to them, asking if she was fine. After telling them to leave her alone, Sena and Kagome took their seats in the stands, looking down at the field.

And Kagome learned Koutaro was Spider-man... who was arguing with the man with an affinity for red.

_Red hair, red eyes, red guitar…does he think he's a rock star? So much red…reminds me of Inuyasha…_

Kagome turned her head to Hiruma. "Hiruma-_senpai…_ Who's that?"

Hiruma smirked. "Interested?"

Kagome turned back to the field.

"What's with that… Flashy guys like that…I don't like it."

_Straight forward as usual…_ thought Sena and Monta.

She watched as he gave out orders for his team before the match.

"He's the one…who shoved Kurita-_senpai_?"

Sena had explained to Kagome previously that Kurita became excited and bounced around, flinging himself towards the red-eyed man. Instead of being crushed, like everyone expected, the man flicked his wrists and Kurita was flung away…

"Eh?! You can tell?!"

"…you described him as having red hair, red eyes, and playing a guitar."

Kagome went back to her question.

"So who is he?"


	173. Red Ace

**Red Ace**

* * *

The Bando Spiders were placed second in the Tokyo Tournament from last year. For the match against Oujou's Golden Generation, they were the only team to score any points against them.

Akaba Hayato was last year's MVP for Tokyo.

For the match against Oujou this year, Akaba Hayato was on the bench.

…_what._

Mamori explained that Bando's starters were all recruited by a school in Kansai.

Kagome perked up at the word 'Kansai' but her attention was taken by the match once more.

Otawara charged through the line but unlike the previous times, he was pushed back.

Kagome blinked.

…_just now…are they using—_

The match was over with Oujou's win of ten points to three.

"Next week, we'll be playing against them and that Akaba will be there," said Hiruma.

Before he left, Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Hiruma-_senpai_…about the spiders…"

* * *

Sena took a glance at the female runningback as Hiruma took Kagome.

_Kagome-kun?_

"What's wrong, Sena?" interrupted Monta. "Ah! Are you worried about what the red guy said before?" Monta took his bag and hung it over his shoulder and lowered his voice, trying to mimic Akaba. "'So…you're Eyeshield, too?' It's that, isn't it?"

"Eh?! Ah, well, there's that too but—"

"Then, Kakei would know, right? Let's go! To Giants High!"

Suzuna, overhearing, piped up. "Oh! Me too!"

"Huh?! Wha! Right now?" asked Sena.

"What are you doing? Let me join."

"Uh, sure—Kagome-_kun_?! Weren't you just—"

"Hurry up, Sena! Or we'll leave you behind!" called Suzuna.

"…is it even possible to leave him behind? In a few minutes, seeing as Monta's the slowest out of us, I'm pretty sure he'd be left behind," said Kagome as Suzuna rolled past her and down the hill on her rollerblades.

Sena zoomed by her and followed after Suzuna and Kagome glanced behind to see Monta running to catch up.

She smiled and picked up her pace, hearing Monta cry 'That's not fair!'

_Losers' final is next week… We'll definitely squish the spiders! _


	174. Hot Springs

**Hot Springs**

* * *

The four freshmen bumped into Mamori, who had seen the four run off with the video camera and carried a tray of drinks with her, thinking they'd be dehydrated from running.

Suzuna saw something from her peripheral vision and made an abrupt stop, causing Sena to crash into her, which made Kagome smack into Sena, and Monta, who had caught up, ram himself into Kagome's back. The four piled on top of each other with Mamori crying out their names and asking if they were alright.

Kagome got up first and looked at what Suzuna had noticed.

"It's Poseidon!"

Mamori had helped the other three up on their feet.

"That's…a public hot spring bath. It helps get rid of fatigue and such."

Kagome stayed silent and stared…before going in without a word.

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_, where are you—" started Sena. He remembered back when they were on the Death March...Kagome...no matter how tired she was, if there was a bath, she would head on over even if it killed her...

"Kagome's got the right idea! It'd be dumb to wait for them out here! Let's get re-energized ourselves!" said Monta.

"Then, us too!" Suzuna cried and pushed Mamori along.

Mamori let out a surprised yelp before turning to see Kagome entering the men's side…

"Kagome-_kun_! That's not the right side!"

"Huh? But the Poseidons were going here—"

"You're a _**girl**_!"

Kagome looked surprised for a bit then she looked at the men's side, then to Sena and Monta and back to the entrance way for hot springs and once more to Sena and Monta. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a defeated sigh. She walked on over to Mamori but before reaching her, she put a hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"Fight-o…" she said wearily and followed the girls.

…

…

…_what…wha…just…what…_

Monta shook his head first and charged in.

"LET'S GO, SENA! TO THE HOTSPRINGS!"

"Y-you mean 'To Kakei-_kun,_' right?"


	175. Gender Differences i

**Gender Differences**

* * *

_**On the women's side…**_

"Uwaa! Amazing!" said Suzuna, amazed. "Mamo-_nee_'s so big!"

Kagome blinked. "Is it really that amazing? …why is yours so small?"

"I…haven't really grown much from middle school… " said Suzuna, embarrassed. "How about yours Kago-chi?"

"Umm…it's not really a big deal…"

"Yours is big too! Bigger than Mamo-_nee_'s!"

"Well…I'm taller, aren't I?"

"…can I feel them?" asked Suzuna, turning towards Mamori too.

"Eh?" Mamori tilted her head sweetly but answered. "Sure…"

"Go ahead," said Kagome without thinking. She was distracted by the cries from the other side of the wall that divided the men and women. She swore she heard cries of 'Monta!' and 'blood…'

_Did he fall?_

"Uwaa…so soft!" Suzuna squealed. "So big and soft…your towels!"

Kagome heard another thump from the other side of the wall. This time it did sound like someone fell... She chose to ignore it and asked Mamori the reason as to why she brought towels and hygiene products.

"Not that I'm complaining. It's just…very convenient," she said as she began to strip down.

Mamori smiled. "That's because everyone, especially Sena…" She let out a small giggle, remembering Sena back from a few years ago. "Well… that kid always forgets things like towels."

Kagome stayed silent, quickly putting her stuff away into the lockers, while Suzuna stared at Mamori as she spoke those words.

_Sena…_ she wanted to start like that. The petite girl could only stare at Mamori's face as she smiled fondly of her 'little Sena…' The cheerleader wasn't sure how to answer back at that.

But Kagome did.

Wrapping a towel around herself, the athlete looked back up at Mamori.

Mamori felt a strange sense of nostalgia…she was reminded of the two when she first met the younger girl. Kagome had on her berserker persona... but right now, it was almost like she was tired…completely different and yet…it seemed like an aura of disappointment was rolling off of the taller girl…

…disappointment? Towards what? …or…who…

"Mamori-_senpai…_" started Kagome. "How long are you planning on thinking of Sena as…well, as you put it, a kid?"

_**On the men's side…**_

After Monta had recovered from hearing the first part of the girls' conversation and completely mistaking it as…something else…

Sena and Monta had spotted Kakei and the rest of the Poseidons and joined them.

"Oooh! It's Deimon!" pointed Mizumachi. Then, he quickly whipped his head around. "Is Kagome here?!"

_...really…one track mind…_

"…Kagome is a girl," said Monta as matter of fact-ly. "She would be on the girls' side."

Sena looked away with a small bead of sweat dropping down his face, wondering why his friend looked so confident saying that…

_I mean…everyone believed Kagome-kun to be male for a good few months…_

The runningback quickly shook his head and asked Poseidon's ace linebacker about Bando Spider's man in red…


	176. Gender Differences II

**Gender Differences II**

* * *

_**With the boys…**_

While Kakei, Sena, and Monta were in the hot spring bath and talking about Akaba Hayato, Mizumachi chanted Kagome's name under his breath as he stacked washbasins on top of each other against the wall dividing the men and women, trying to create a stepping stone for him…

His washbasin tower fell and he pouted…until he had another idea!

The tall lineman began to create a pyramid-like shape with the washbasins…

Kakei, noticing his friend's actions, stopped the conversation with the Deimon players and asked what Mizumachi was doing.

The blonde had created his washbasin pyramid and had already reached the top, before stopping to answer Kakei.

"Eh? What do you mean? In a public bath, you either swim or peek, right?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" cried Sena and Monta, along with the other two titans of Poseidon, Oohira and Onishi.

Mizumachi continued talking, ignoring the objection to his actions.

"Kagome is on the other side! I'll be there soon, Kagome!"

Monta had tackled the taller boy before he could take another step, crying out that Mamori was in danger.

Kakei turned back to Sena and continued their previous conversation and how Kakei didn't believe Akaba to be the real Eyeshield 21.

_He's just…completely ignoring the scene behind him… _Thought Sena.

Mizumachi and Monta began fighting for the washbasins and Sena stared, as Kakei continued…

…

…

…

…_I…I feel like I have to stop him!_

With that thought, Sena joined the fray of trying to stop Mizumachi while Kakei casually continued talking him, not moving from his spot in the bath…

_**With the**** girls…**_

Kagome sharply turned her head towards the dividing wall.

Suzuna blinked in surprise. "What's wrong, Kago-chi?"

"…no…I swear I heard my name…several times…"

Suzuna began to laugh. "The men's bath is so noisy!"

"Really so noisy…" added Otohime, the captain of Poseidon's cheerleaders.

"I wonder if Sena's alright…" said Mamori.

At those words, Suzuna felt uncertain once more. Remembering how Kagome questioned Mamori, Suzuna spoke up.

"Mamo-_nee…_ Sena...isn't as childish as you think he is…"

Kagome still had her mind on the wall and paid no attention to Suzuna and Mamori. She stood up from the bath and stepped out, murmuring on how she was feeling sleepy and wanted to go to the cold bath. Truthfully, she would've preferred staying in the hot bath but she was getting an odd feeling that told her to go as far away from the wall as possible…

She looked back to see a familiar head of yellow-orange hair pop out from behind the wall.

"Nha! I wasn't expecting you!" he cried.

The girl nearest to him was the muscled Poseidon cheerleader.

Right away, she pulled an arm back and punched the wall beneath Mizumachi, sending a chunk of the wall, him and the Deimon boys behind him, flying.

Kagome decided to ignore the scene and continue her walk towards the cold bath…


	177. Hits and Misses

**Hits and Misses**

* * *

Kagome had quickly changed into her clothes and stepped outside, sitting on the bench just beside the entrance to the hot springs, waiting for Sena and Monta to finish changing so she could get the information they got. She put a hand through her wet locks, trying to untangle it. Her hair dripped water on her shirt, making it translucent.

"…maybe I should've dried my hair before coming out…"

She sighed and turned her head to the side to see if anyone was coming out—

"WAH!" She yelped, jumped from her seat, and fell to the ground. She let out a small groan but held a hand out, saying she was fine. "Ugh…you surprised me… I didn't expect you to be standing right beside me! You should've said something!" She twisted her head up towards Poseidon's linebacker. "How long were you there?"

Kakei quickly stuttered out an apology and offered the girl a hand to help her get up.

"I wasn't standing here for long. I was…" he trailed off, thinking of an answer to finish the sentence without saying 'staring at you…', which is what he was doing.

As soon as Kakei had stepped out, the first thing he noticed was Kagome, playing with her hair. Before he could say his greetings, he saw a drop of water dripping down her slender neck, over her collarbone and down her wet v-neck shirt—

He stayed silent and turned his head away, feeling his face heating up.

Kagome didn't really notice his silence and instead, stared at his offered hand for a bit before taking it.

When Kakei was about to let go of her hand, Kagome tightened her grip on his. She flattened her hand against his, comparing their sizes…

…_his hand is really big… ...well I guess it makes sense for a super tall guy to have large hands…_

She turned his hand around as she continued her examination and began to glide her fingers over his hand, memorising the lines, contours, shape…

"I like your hands…"

She didn't hear Kakei's answer or choking sounds. Instead, she thought back to the match Deimon had with Poseidon.

…_he was able to block me off completely with his hands…he was able to stop Sena from moving forward…_

Then, she remembered to Bando Spiders' match against Oujou White Knights and how the seemingly weaker looking players were able to throw off Oujou's linemen…

_If I'm right…the Spiders used a blocking technique…which…wasn't unfamiliar to mine…_

But, and she knew this, their block…was more…clean. Controlled. Sharp. They knew exactly when and how to perform it.

…_the Spiders said something like…'if only Akaba had played…'_

"KA. GO. ME!"

Her thoughts were completely interrupted by the call of her name and before Kagome could react, she was hauled off into the arms of Kyoshin's tall ex-swimmer.

The girl let out a scream in surprise as Mizumachi threw her in the air.

When he caught her again, he leaned into her face and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I missed you! Have you missed me?"

Kagome placed her hands on Mizumachi's face and pushed him away from hers.

"I already saw you on Sunday! Put me down!"

"I don't wanna!" He kissed her hands with exaggerated 'mwah' sounds and Kagome smacked his head.

"What are you, five?" She struggled to get down but the taller boy had wrapped his arms around her waist, refusing to let go.

She let out a sigh.

"Fine," she relented. She turned to Kakei who was staring at the two from his position. He was staring at his hand. The hand that she, more or less, molested…

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered what she had done to Kakei.

"Wait! No! I had a reason for that!" she started. "I…unn… Give me your—! I mean, "she shook her head. "Can I have your number?!"

Once the words she yelled were processed, Mizumachi almost dropped her in shock.

"Ka…Kagome…" he started. But then, he turned to Kakei. "Kakei! How could you?!"

And poor Kakei blinked at Mizumachi in surprise (as did Kagome), being completely confused as to what was going on now.

"Kagome's miiiiiine!" whined Mizumachi, earning him another smack from the girl.

"Who is exactly is yours?! I belong to myself! And just…" she struggled again in his grasp. "Let me go! I need to ask Kakei something!"

"Ask me!"

Kagome stopped her struggles and looked at the boy with an expression screaming 'I am not amused.'

"…what do you know about Akaba Hayato?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

SMAK!

"_Itaaa…" _groaned Mizumachi but he quickly got over it and went back to what he thought was important. "But! Kagome! You don't need his number for a question like that!"

"…not that it's any of your business but I wanted to ask him about his blocking techniques."

Kagome turned to Kakei.

"Ah, but if you don't want to tell me, I understand. I'm just…curious. Well…if you do, I wanted to ask if you could do it while I watch…that's why I wanted your number! To set a date and such…ah, but that's just me assuming you'd say yes…I guess…not…huh…sorry," she finished lamely.

Kakei opened his mouth to finally speak.

"No…I don't mind. I want your number—a-ah, I mean, I don't mind giving you my number."

Kagome's face softened into a smile. "Really? That's great! Thank you so much!"

She reached behind her jean pocket to take her phone out.

"…uh…how did the infrared thing work again? It automatically gets numbers…right?"

Kakei took his phone out and stepped forward towards her…er…Mizumachi, who was still holding her up.

"Boo, boo," he said with a pout but refused to put her down or turn around for her to get to Kakei easier.

Kagome frowned. "Kengo… your head is in the way. Don't blame me for this…"

She placed her hands on Mizumachi's shoulders and pushed herself up to get over his head completely. She leaned forward and reached her phone out to Kakei's. Mizumachi's arms ended up wrapping themselves around her knees while her stomach was on his shoulder.

The bottom half of her shirt had dried and rode up, revealing the girl's midriff.

As Kakei and Kagome tried to figure out how her phone worked, Mizumachi started rubbing his head against what skin was revealed.

Kagome flicked him on the forehead, before deciding to just manually get Kakei's number.

Mizumachi frowned. Then, he had another idea!

"Put your mouth anywhere on me. **I dare you**_**."**_

Mizumachi pouted. But then, he had another idea!

He turned his head to see Kakei just taking Kagome's phone and inputting his number in as she watched. He turned back to her revealed waist.

He opened his mouth, leaned forward and—

_Nom._

—bit her.

He felt the girl he was holding stiffen…Then, he felt pain from the back of his head.

With a red face, Kagome elbowed Mizumachi sharply to the back of his head.

"Stop your sexual harassment!" she gritted.

…

…

…

No answer. Not even movement.

Curious, Kagome turned back to Mizumachi while the red in her face faded away quickly.

"Kengo?"

Mizumachi began to sway back and forth.

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Why are you—"

Kakei, quickly understanding what had happened, tried to grab Kagome off of Mizumachi.

"Kakei? What are you doing—"

Mizumachi, with 'x's in his eyes, fell backwards, unknowingly throwing Kagome off of him.

"GYYAA!" Kagome shut her eyes and began to roll into a ball, ready for impact…

She heard a grunt and opened her eyes to find herself sitting on top of Kakei while he had fell with his back to the floor.

Kagome quickly began to pat the boy wherever she could, looking to see if he was bleeding anywhere. "Are you okay? I'm sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…I mean yes! I'm fine—"

And that is how the rest of Poseidon and Deimon found the three—Mizumachi, unconscious; Kagome, on Kakei; and Kakei, looking as if he was being attacked.

"Ka…Kakei-_sensei…_" sputtered Ohira and Onishi.

"Yaa! Kago-chi's so bold!"

Kagome quickly tried to pacify the situation.

"No! Wait! This isn't the first time I'm on top of him!"

…_WHAT._

Kakei slapped a hand over his eyes.

Unsurprisingly, her words made the situation no better…

"I was in this position a bunch of times! I mean, during the—"

"WAIT!" interrupted Monta. "Y-you…I mean…when…how…just when did this…"

"What do you mean 'when?' You were there too!"

Sena and Suzuna gaped at Monta while the latter furiously denied his association with anything they were seeing.

Kagome started becoming confused.

"Wait…what are you thinking of—"

"KAGOME-_KUN_!" started Mamori with a deep blush. "I…I…I'm not going to judge you, but…really… couldn't you wait until you were alone?"

"…why do I get the feeling we are not talking about the same thing?" asked Kagome.

"…Kakei…you're…kind of brave," said Kobanzame, for once, not sounding as confident as he usually was…

Kagome growled.

"I meant that this position was common during our match!"

..._match?_

"…we had a match with Poseidon, remember?"

…_ah._

"…I'm more confused at how your way of thinking works," commented Kakei.

Kagome quickly stood up and Kakei's 'disciples,' Ohira and Onishi, helped him stand up.

Sena let out a nervous laugh as he turned to see Mizumachi on the ground, unmoving.

"EH?! Mizumachi-_kun_?! Why is he on the ground?"

Unimpressed, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"You notice him now?" Kagome clicked her tongue. "I feel more tired coming out of the baths than I did coming in…" she muttered to herself.

She went over to Mizumachi to pick him off the ground and handed him over to one of the Poseidon members.

"…well…I guess we'll be going now?" asked Kagome, turning to her team.

Saying their 'bye's and 'see you's, the two groups began to walk towards their separate destinations.

"Ah…" Kagome turned around and called out to Kakei with her phone waving in the air. "Kakei! I'll call you later, okay?"

And that ended up with more questions for each of the involved members from their respective teams…

* * *

Back at Deimon's clubroom, Hiruma was watching past videos of Akaba. Remembering what Kagome had theorized about Bando's blocking ability and having gather information on Akaba, Hiruma scowled.

"What a troublesome bastard…this fucking red-eye…"

He looked over the small figurines of the Devil bats. He blew a bubble and after a pop, he picked up the figurine representing Kagome while eyeing the newly made figurines of the Bando Spiders…or more specifically, the one with the red eyes…

"…should I try something new?"


	178. Theory I

**Theory I**

* * *

Akaba Hayato was considered to be the strongest lead blocker – someone who runs ahead of the ball carrier and block incoming defenders from ahead.

_…that's…what Kagome-kun does…isn't it?_

Sena thought back to the Bando Spiders' ace player.

He wasn't as built as many of the players he saw and faced previously so how was he able to knock away Kurita-_senpai_ so easily…?

Speaking of which…

How was Kagome-_kun_ able to knock away people so easily?

He knew she was strong—her bench press weight proved that much—but facing off a moving target was different from lifting up an immobile weight…

She had tried to explain it to him once.

_"It's more like, I stare at their feet before looking back up at their shoulders and then I look at the overall picture. Time seems to slow down just enough for me to know when to knock them away… I mean, it doesn't work perfectly but I guess it's something that I noticed after a while of seeing people charge towards me…"_

Seeing his confused look, she tried to show him.

_"Shove me. C'mon! On my shoulder. Push me like three times—one, two—"On his third try, she leaned back slightly, causing Sena to miss her and tumble forward. She held on to his shoulders to stop him from falling. "I watch for something like that. That moment when you push forward, you expect to make contact but if I just make the slightest change in my position, your own force causes you to fall. I just follow through that movement and either pull or shove them aside to knock people off." _

Was it as easy as she made it seem?

_"Truth be told, that never worked on Shin… Or Kakei for that matter… it's probably because of the difference between our builds…"_

Kagome gave him a sad smile at that.

_"No matter how much I want it or how much I train…there's always going to be a difference between girls and boys. Regardless of whatever anyone says."_


	179. Theory II

**Theory II**

* * *

Practice had ended for the Devil Bats but Kagome was held back by Hiruma.

_Again, _thought Sena. What the two were doing, Sena wasn't sure. It was most likely something to do with _amefuto_ for sure but what it was exactly…

Kagome never said anything except for that one comment a few days ago…

_"You know…when I joined this club…I kind of thought I would be able to forget about the previous ones I joined… Haha…I guess experience is everything, huh…"_

Sena knew Kagome had joined a variety of clubs back in middle school (how many exactly, he wasn't sure) but she never seemed to enjoy talking about them. She mentioned vague facts about swimming back with their match against Poseidon because of Mizumachi but if she had a choice, she preferred to stay silent about it.

He assumed she did high jump too since she gave her advice on the Devil Bat dive.

_"Sena…come here. Bend your arms back—yeah, like that—and keep your elbows bend. Now swing your arms forward until your triceps…here, this part of your arm…yeah… until your triceps are parallel with the ground. Now when you jump, I know you have to keep the ball in your arms, but try to get into that position once you're in the air. You'll be able to go higher."_

He asked her about why she knew.

_"I used to be part of a lot of clubs. I liked track and field though. I ran, did obstacles, long jump, shot put…haha…but I liked high jumping…I liked to pretend to fly. But…it didn't end up well."_

She finished the conversation at that and changed the subject about new techniques.


	180. Prelude Composition

**Prelude Composition**

* * *

The match against the Bando Spiders was where if they lost, everything was gone but at the same time, if they won, they would go on to the Kantou regionals… a gathering of super-humans…

Kagome winced as she thought on who would be a part of it.

_Annoying guy number one…Evil dreadlocks…Kid-san…_

Then, there were others that she didn't even know of from other parts of Kantou…

Kagome shook her head.

No! Right now! She would concentrate on the current match!

This match. This match was special…more so than the actual finals since the finalist teams were going on to the regionals anyway. It was this match that would reveal who would take part as the third Tokyo representative.

The one match against the man who was last year's Most Valued Player.

"Akaba Hayato…" she murmured as she stared at the red-haired ace from across the field, tuning his guitar.

As if he had heard his name being called, he looked up and matched his red eyes with her blue ones.

She held his gaze for a few seconds before she faced the reporter, Kumabukuro, who asked her how she would have liked to be introduced before the match...


	181. Fugue

**Fugue**

* * *

"It is the final match for both teams!" cried Sanada from his booth. "If they win, it's the Kantou tournament! If they lose, it's all over! It's the match between Deimon and Bando! Now, for the Deimon Devil Bats' entrance!"

Kagome's eyes glazed over at the opening speech.

_…is this really necessary…I was wondering what Kumabukuro-san was saying before…_

* * *

_"Higurashi-kun! Would it be alright with you to be called the Barbarian?"_

_"…'barbarian…'" she repeated. He looked at her happily. …she felt conflicted._

_"…Kumabukuro-san…" she started. "I'm still a girl…being called a 'barbarian' is a bit…"_

_"Hahaha! I suppose so. Then, how about—…wait. What?"_

* * *

Kagome's eye twitched at the memory that took place only half an hour ago…

She blinked as she heard Sena's name being called.

_Not 'Eyeshield 21' but Kobayakawa Sena? …heh… I wonder how much of a shock that would be…_

She let out a smile.

_Ah…yosh!_

She stepped forward onto the grounds as her name was called.

* * *

"Cool and yet, hot-blooded! Calm but rough! An unstoppable berserker in a deceiving form! The trap, number four, Higurashi Kagome, the only female player in the Kantou region!"

"EEEH? HE WAS A GIRL?" cried someone from the audience.

"Did anyone know?" asked another.

"All this time…he was a girl…"

"I thought it was weird! For a guy to have hips like that..."

"..."

"...what? Don't tell me I was the only one who thought that!"

* * *

Kagome's eye twitched.

_…he called me a 'trap…' That wasn't supposed to be there..._

"Is this alright? Everyone knows you're a girl now…" said Kuroki.

"I wasn't really hiding it…" answered Kagome. "But more importantly…why are so many people surprised?! I'm not even wearing a faceguard! Don't I look like a girl?! I don't think I'm particularly manly either!"

"The protective gear hides your figure pretty easily," mentioned Toganou, as he stared down at her form.

She whacked him across the head.

"Stop staring at me!"

The three reserve players of Deimon (Satake, Omosadake, and Yamaoka) stared in shock.

"Oh yeah…these guys didn't know about Sena or Kagome…" said Monta.

Kagome sighed.

She glanced over at Sena.

It would be Sena's first time on the field without the eyeshield.

_I guess…we both have a bit of a hurdle to go over…_

"And against them, the Bando Spiders!"


	182. Baccano

**Baccano**

* * *

The match with Bando…was a mess from the beginning.

Since the opposite team kicked off, it was expected that Deimon would be the first to get the ball.

Nope.

It started with an upward onside kick, which wasn't like the usual onside kicks where the ball is kicked low to the ground. Since the ball was kicked by the kicker with 100% accuracy, Koutarou Sakaki, the spiders knew where the ball would land.

There were also the blocks that the spiders gave which became stronger at a different time.

Oh and Kurita was blown away by Akaba.

Seeing it was different from hearing about it. Kagome, as well as the rest of Deimon could only look on in shock.

The red eyed ace then went after the ball, beating both Sena and Kagome to it, making it Bando's ball.

"…kick team…" murmured Kagome.

Sena turned to her with a silent question.

"Normally, a team is defined as either defensive, like Oujou, or offensive, like us. Then, there's them. An uncommon team. That's the kick team. Kicking would be the focus."

And just like that, a field goal kick was made and Bando led the match with 3 points.

And again, Bando was going for another onside kick.

"…wait…is this…"

Onside kick, Bando gets the ball, field goal kick, repeat forever…

Sena let out a nervous laugh. "…no way…"

"Yeah…" Kagome affirmed his thoughts. "It's a trap."


	183. Dal segno al coda

**Dal segno al coda**

* * *

Again, Bando kicked off and again, Akaba had successfully blocked off Deimon from grabbing the ball and continued with blowing away Sena and Monta to allow his teammate to recover the ball.

Hiruma stared in thought for a split second before deciding.

"Kagome, be ready."

Kagome blinked but only took a second to react. _Already?_

Bando was seven yards away from Deimon's goal and set up for a kick.

She stared at the ball from her position and Hiruma's words from one of her late practices went through her head.

"_Be aware of every possibility."_

Even if Bando was a kick team, it didn't mean they wouldn't go for a touchdown.

"STOP AKABA!" yelled Hiruma from the back. "THE KICK'S A TRAP!"

Taki was the closest to the charging Akaba but he was quickly thrown aside and a touchdown was made.

"Haha…We…can't even touch the ball," said Sena.

Kagome stared calmly before taking her place.

"Okay…I have an idea."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. Just run as usual."

"Eh?"


	184. Dal segno al fine

******Dal segno al fine**

* * *

And it was the usual with Kagome shielding Sena as the two ran towards the ball.

Akaba had reached forward, about to knock the female fullback away, just as easily as he had done to others before.

But she was still standing.

"_Zannen~~_," said Kagome as she blocked the red-eyed man. "You've been tricked."

"…a fake shift? I wasn't expecting that…"

Kagome had told Hiruma what she thought about Akaba's move on blowing away other people like nothing. Hiruma created a counter for it.

And forced Kagome to go through hours of late practice to learn it…

…_so many hours of sleep…lost…for this one move…_

Quickly, before he could go anything else, Kagome reached for his shoulders and pushed herself up. She flipped herself over the lead blocker and ran towards Sena to block others away.

She felt it in that split-second exchange. If she held on any longer, she would've been knocked away. He was sturdier than she was. In a pure power-struggle, he would've won.

Akaba looked back at the girl. He wouldn't be able to catch up with her or Sena. It was Deimon's win for this round.

"Fuu…I see…"


	185. Da Capo Aria

**Da Capo Aria**

* * *

There was something Sena had in mind as the match began. Everyone thought of this as a match between him and Akaba…

"TOUCHDOWN!"

…_but…if we're talking about 'lead-blocking…'_

"Kobayashi Sena, with his light-speed run, had gained Deimon their first touchdown!"

He turned to see Kagome being called over by Hiruma.

_Won't this really be a match between Kagome-kun and Akaba-san?_

* * *

_We're just kicking the ball back and forth…_ thought Kagome as the ball kicked from Koutarou landed near Deimon's goal. Musashi kicked it back into Bando's territory…

There were a few things Kagome believed in.

Winning was one of them.

She never felt anything in particular for the people.

When she meets an obstacle, she would either crash into it or ignore it completely. It wasn't running away! It was…knowing your losses…

Of course, then, there are times when she decides to be stubborn and continue to charge forward, which results in either pain for her or it actually succeeds.

She was realistic.


	186. Affrettando

******Affrettando**

* * *

Koutarou did the kick-off once more and this time, Sena had caught the ball and ran forward.

_If it's kicks, we have Musashi, if it's blocks, we have—_

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she caught the play.

Just now…Sena was knocked down by Akaba when he held the ball.

"The light-speed runner, Kobayakawa Sena, is easily stopped by an even faster player?!"

_No…that was a complete lie…_

She saw it all.

Akaba wasn't faster than Sena. She knew for a fact that on this field, Sena was the fastest player.

"You saw it, right?" Hiruma said as he passed her over to where Sena had fallen. "Run force."

Sena looked confused and was still in slight shock as to what had just happen.

"He's controlling where you run," Kagome said. But that was all she could say as they had to set up for the next play.

Taki went to block but was instead used as a wall for Sena to run a specific pathway.

Which was where Akaba had caught the runningback once more.

Kagome helped Sena up as she explained.

"It's like those RPG quest games."

"Huh?"

"In dungeons, there are walls or blocks that you can rearrange to make a pathway to get to the treasure or block off enemy monsters. That guy is doing the same thing."

…_what's with this analogy…not that I don't understand it…_

"He's using players as walls to block certain pathways making it so that you can only go in a way where he'll already be waiting for you."

"You're quite clever," mused the red-eyed player as he passed by the two runningbacks. "From observation, you figured it out? Interesting…"

Kagome stared…before she turned around to smack Taki across the face.

"WAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stress-relieving…"

_Ah…_ Sena realized it once more. _She didn't go 'click' yet._

"I guess it'll be a bit different this time," she said. She turned to Sena.

"We haven't done it in a while…"

…_huh?_

"Let's switch roles for a bit."

_Huh?!_


	187. A battuta

**A battuta**

* * *

"Kumabakuro-_san_! What is going on over there?! It seems Deimon's fullback and halfback have traded places!"

"_Hai…_nice question and answer there, Sanada-_san_…"

_We…haven't done this since the game against Nasa…_

Sena gulped.

_I'm…going to be facing off against Akaba-san…_

Kagome scanned through the players and their positions, trying to memorize as much as possible the different areas and paths she could run through…

_If there's no pathway…_

**Click.**

**_I'll make one._**

Sena felt a bead of sweat go down his face. He's been wondering where the 'click' has been…


	188. Una corda

**Una corda**

* * *

_If he's pushing people using their shifts in gravity…_

Kagome ran forward, knowing she'll succeed.

She had the ball passed to her from Hiruma and Sena was her shield.

…_then, I'll just avoid him completely._

The fake shift wouldn't work on the red-eyed ace twice in a row.

If she couldn't go to the sides, then, she'll go above.

Sena zoomed in front of her, ready to take Akaba head on but he anticipated Sena and easily blocked him away using one of Deimon's linemen as a wall.

He headed for Kagome.

As he moved towards her, she imagined her surroundings changing to match that another place in her memory…

The field was empty except for her. The ground turned into a track and field arena. She wasn't wearing football gear. There was a bar set before her and she was running towards it, her knees bending and her feet ready to push off against the ground—

* * *

"Wha—"

_It's like when she faced off against Riku…She only did it once but…_

"TOUCHDOWN FOR DEIMON!"

_She flew over Akaba-san…_


	189. Improvvisando

**Improvvisando**

* * *

"Kagome-_kun_! That was amazing!" said Kurita as he bounced over.

Kagome grinned. "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

_The other Kagome is a lot more arrogant… _thought Sena.

"Wait, were you always able to do that? That could've been useful in a lot of previous situations!" pointed Kuroki.

"…" Kagome looked away nervously, scratching her cheek. "Even someone like me…needed practice…"

"Speaking of which, you were able to do it before in the Seibu match…" commented Toganou.

"Riku is a _chibi_ so it was pretty easy to jump over someone like him," she explained.

In the stands, Riku felt a stabbing pain go through him…

Kagome looked over at Akaba.

"He's about…175? I think…more or less. It's a bit difficult jumping that with all this stuff on but it got better with practice."

"…why are you in _amefuto_ if you could jump that height…" asked Juumonji.

"I would've been a world recorder holder, you know!" bragged Kagome. "…but…bad things happened…"

They waited for her to finish but she stayed silent and just in time as Hiruma yelled out them to get to their positions.


	190. Mit beschleunigter Geschwindigkeit

**Mit beschleunigter Geschwindigkeit**

* * *

The score was now 10 to 13 with Deimon leading. It was their kickoff and as usual, the kick was super high one from Musashi.

Just as Sena wondered about Akaba from the beginning of the game, Kagome was doing the same.

She spied the number 21 on the Bando uniform.

…_he's not actually the real one…is he?_

Kagome was blown away before she could react by the red-eyed ace as the young man grabbed the ball.

She lied on the ground, slightly breathless, still thinking it over.

…_from what Kakei said…I imagined the real Eyeshield as Ya—_

"Are you alright, Kagome-_kun_?" Sena held out a hand for her to take.

Kagome blinked before accepting it.

"Ah…I'm fine."

* * *

"The real one…is strong, huh…" thought Sena as he was pushed to the ground for the 4th time.

Koutarou was able to get another field goal in, causing the score to be tied.

Kagome helped the smaller boy up on his feet, similar to what he had previously done, while going over his words.

…_I have this feeling…that it's not him…_

"I feel…scared. But happy… These shivers aren't going away."

Kagome blinked. She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"What's that?"

Monta grinned, knowing something Kagome didn't.

"That's not fear. You're shaking with excitement because you're going to beat him."

…_shaking with excitement? What's that…_

She looked over at Akaba.

…_I don't feel anything._

_No anger, agitation, disappointment…I don't feel anything towards him._

She thought back to her previous matches against other teams…

She was always annoyed or gritting her teeth in frustration but against last year's MVP, she felt nothing.

_...I feel…strangely calm._

Akaba, feeling someone's stare, turned to meet blue eyes. She continued to stare at him blankly before turning away towards her own team.

…_why is that…?_


	191. Voicing

**Voicing**

* * *

It was windy…the second half of the game would be different was both teams' mindsets.

Bando set up for another field goal.

Koutarou used the wind to kick the ball. He aimed for the goal post counting on the wind to blow it into the goal post.

Kagome felt an eye twitch.

"So annoying…"

But if they were a kick team, then Deimon was an offense team! Passes would've normally worked out well but…

Monta was marked and Taki was left for Akaba.

At that moment, a memory flitted through Kagome's mind.

"_What position does Akaba Hayato play?"_

"_He's an 'everything' man. That is, he's a tight-end like Taki-kun."_

"_So it'd be Akaba vs. Taki?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_...that's not even a match."_

"_Don't be so mean!"_

Just like that, it was now Akaba vs. Taki.

Even the Huh-huh trio could see it.

Toganou: "Ah."

Kuroki: "There's no way."

Juumonji: "It's impossible for that idiot to win."

_Not only that…normally, passes wouldn't be able to work in these kinds of conditions…_ thought Kagome.

Hiruma passed to Monta and as Kagome predicted the wind changed the trajectory of the ball.

They were only able to attack through runs…

But that seemed odd to Kagome…

…_Hiruma-senpai…why would he have even passed in the first place? There's no way he wouldn't have known about the wind…_

Sena was sent to run but his routes were continuously controlled by Akaba. Every once in a while Kagome was sent to run and while she was able to avoid Akaba, it was only for a few yards before someone knocked her down.

Hiruma had mentioned it to her during a practice. While jumping over opponents was a surprise, it was still pretty easy to counter.

The hang time she was in the air for was enough for someone nearby to tackle her down after she landed.

Sena bit his lips but then, decided to speak up.

"Can I run? One more time where I ran through the right side…"

"No," Juumonji disagreed. "It's good to be wiling but you'll get caught by Akaba again."

"Unless…you thought of something?" said Monta, knowing that Sena wouldn't say such things for no reason.

"I was just thinking that even if he sees my path, if I get there before Akaba-_san_…it might work…right? But it's just a thought…"

_...are you trying to teleport yourself? _Thought Kagome.

"Like hell that's possible!"

"He's spouting some sort of sci-fi crap…"

And then Hiruma cackled so hard, he was crying… while yelling out that it was impossible…

"Let's do it," he said with a grin.


	192. Syncopation

**Syncopation**

* * *

That run ended up being a lie.

Kagome started thinking about Hiruma's words…

"_Be aware of every possibility."_

…it really worked both ways for both the opponent and Hiruma…

_Everything he does is a trick underneath a trick…_

A long pass was made.

* * *

"Even catching…he's good at that," said Sena, admiring Bando's captain who scored another touchdown for his team.

"He's a jack-of-all-trades…" started Toganou.

"An offensive tight end," finished Juumonji.

"…His counterpart is the biggest moron on our team…" Kuroki said, causing the freshman to look over at the one in question…

The three delinquents waved their hands in denial.

"There's no resemblance."

_This is the third time they're denying it so strongly_… thought Sena.

"It might as well be Akaba versus frigging everyone on this team…" mumbled Kagome. But there was something else bothering her…

…_I…still can't bring myself to be excited…_


	193. Montage

**Montage**

* * *

Monta started noticing some odd pattern…

It wasn't just him thinking this…was it?

He stared at Kagome running forward and blocking off others to get Sena through.

Akaba was going to use Kagome as a wall to get Sena to move in a certain path.

She flipped over him and got herself loose.

Sena still got blocked off from the other players that Akaba made as walls…

Kagome only stared at Sena.

Sena only focused on Akaba.

Akaba only concentrated on Kagome.

Monta blinked.

_What…what is this…_


	194. Solo Break

**Solo break**

* * *

Hiruma still had a plan for Sena to face off against Akaba.

But for now, Kagome was continuously being sent over and she was continuously leaping over the earning yards for Deimon.

While she was in the air, where time seemed to have stopped for her, she realized what it was—the reason as to why she couldn't bring her mood up…

_This guy…he's boring…_

She thought back to past opponents…

Shin, Kid, Riku, Panther, Kakei, Kengo… They were interesting…

Kagome peered at Akaba from the corner of her eyes and then, turned away towards her team.

He was the most similar to her.

"So boring…" she murmured.

Akaba kept his eyes on the female running back before a small frown was placed on his face.

"…Fuu…"

"Is something wrong?" asked Juri, Bando's manager. She looked to see where their ace player was staring at. "Are you looking at…Higurashi Kagome, was it? She's quite cool…"

"I'm feeling…a little agitated."


	195. Primo uomo

**Primo uomo**

* * *

_I don't…have power…_

_Technique is Kagome-kun's forte…_

_I can't beat Akaba-san with any of those…_

_The only thing I have is what I've gained from the Death March…what I've done my entire life…_

_Akaba-san…is looking at Kagome-kun…_

_He doesn't think I'm a threat…_

…_I see…_

_But Kagome-kun…isn't looking at Akaba-san…_

_She's…what is she looking at?_

…_me?_

…_why?_

_She's waiting for me?_

_Waiting for me to beat Akaba-san?_

_Did she…always believe in me?_

_From when?_

_From the beginning…she was always trying to beat me…wasn't she?_

…_I'll ask…after the match…_

_Right now…_

_I have to be faster…_

_Faster._

_Much faster._


	196. Cadenza

**Cadenza**

* * *

Sena declared a challenge towards Akaba that he would defeat him.

But then quickly shied away, apologizing for such a blatant claim for the Eyeshield 21 title…earning a smack from Kagome.

Hiruma explained that Eyeshield 21 was the title given to the most capable runningback of each generation in the affiliated high school of the Notre Dame Academy… It's the number of the ace player.

"…And you just gave Sena a title like that so easily without caring since the beginning…" said Kagome and Hiruma only cackled.

Koutarou yelled, pointing at Deimon.

"Either way! Sena, Monta, Kagome-_cha_—"

She glared.

"…_s-san…_Musashi! Bando Spiders will be going to the Nationals!"

"It'll be the Deimon Devil Bats!" cried Monta back.

…_what's the point of screaming stuff like this when there's two minutes left…_


	197. Acciaccatura

**Acciaccatura**

* * *

Sena caught the ball that Koutarou kicked and ran forward.

_A minute and 25 seconds left,_ thought Kagome. _There are no more timeouts…_

Even if Taki had smartened up a little bit, realizing that he wasn't as great as he thought, he was still useful in blocking off Akaba for even a second.

Sena was running in a zigzag manner, dodging players left and right.

Akaba only had to run in a straight line.

Kagome brought one of Bando's defense down to the ground and watched.

It was going to be fine.

She believed in Sena.

_Even if he's dodging, Sena is still faster than anyone else on the field._

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Score: Deimon leading, 30:27


	198. Coda

**Coda**

* * *

"Deimon Devil Bats qualified from the Kanto Tournament!"

"We won…We won!"

"And with that the third representative from Tokyo for the Nationals are the Deimon Devil Bats!"

Kagome smiled and jumped over to Sena, who crashed to the ground, not because of her weight but due to his legs giving out…

"Deimon won…"

The two looked up to see Akaba standing over them.

Kagome stood up and helped Sena on his feet.

Bando's tightend smiled as he continued. "Deimon won in the kick game, runs, passes…"

He took out his eyeshield and handed it over to Sena.

"Sena, the title of best runner, Eyeshield 21 can only be you."

As usual, Sena looked at him with shock and denied it.

"EEH?! No! I mean! I'm nothing special—oof!"

Kagome shoved him forward with a frown.

"Stop being so modest and take the eyeshield already!"

Akaba looked at Kagome, then, back to Sena.

"You're going to the Christmas bowl, right?"

"Yes…!"

"Then, don't lose against anyone else. I won't forgive you."

The announcer interrupted their conversation:

"In a moment, the final game of the Kanto tournament, Oujo White Knights versus Seibu Wild Gunmen is going to start!"

The three turned to see both teams coming on to the field.

Riku walked over to Sena.

Kagome decided to leave Sena alone and was about to walk away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

It was Akaba.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"…_hai_?"

"Your number…can I have it?"

_He just casually asked her… _thought Monta, passing by.

_You can't just do that!_ _…can you? _Thought Kuroki.

_Who do you think you are?! _Demanded Toganou in his head.

"Eh? Umm…alright."

_Why'd you agree so easily!? _The three thought.

"The world is ruled by connections…" she muttered as she fiddled with her phone.


	199. Awards

**Awards**

* * *

"Kagome-_kun_, I saw your latest match! I was always a fan—"

"Don't lie! You didn't even know who she was! Kagome-_chan_, I made some cookies at home ec—"

"She has that class too! Back off!"

"Can I hold your hand?!"

"Can I hug you?"

"Kagome-_chan_! _Gambaro!_"

"This is for you, Kagome!"

"I think you're amazing! Please take these!"

"Kagome-_kun_, _daisuki!_"

Kuroki made an undistinguishable yell and then, turned towards the female runningback.

"That's not fair, Kagome! A girl shouldn't be the one getting girl fans!"

"Do we even have fans?" asked Toganou.

Kagome didn't even look away as she was handed another bag of cookies. She held up a hand and waved his comment off.

"Ah…sorry."

Her arms were slowly getting filled with bags of cookies, candy, cakes, and miscellaneous sweets…

Kuroki continued. "LOOK CLOSELY! SHE'S WEARING A SKIRT! A **_SKIRT_**! SHE'S A GIRL!"

Kagome didn't care and continued to accept all the baked goods and random food items. She's been living off the freebies that the neighbours gave her for helping them with random chores…

_With this…I think I can live for a couple more days without having to buy food…_

One of the girls replied to Kuroki.

"Kagome-_kun_ is much cooler than you!"

Kagome thought about it.

_Well…if you compare me to the guys on the team… _

If they were speaking about 'idols…' she was…actually the best choice…

Sena was seen more as cute than cool. Same with Monta. Kurita and Komusubi were also considered to be cute more than anything else… But she was sure they were getting something…

There was Taki who wasn't bad looking himself but…she assumed only…uh…'special' people could understand 'special' people…

Hiruma was scary.

Yukimitsu was still on the bench so people probably assumed that he was a bench warmer…

Musashi was…well, more or less everyone was surprised to hear he was a student…

The three ex-delinquents weren't bad but…maybe it was due to _shojo_ mangas but the feminine look was winning more girls over nowadays… And she wasn't too sure but she believed that Juumonji got something…but she guessed that Kuroki and Toganou received nothing from their expressions…

Kagome turned to the two who were with her. Juumonji had gone ahead to change into his uniform for the awards ceremony. It was only Kagome that was stopped by a few girls but Kuroki and Toganou stayed with her for curiosity's sake…

Looking at their faces, she held up one of the bags of sweets that she had opened and began to munch on.

"You want one?"

Kuroki turned his head away in reply.

"I don't need your pity!"

"I see…" she looked down to his outreached hand. "…then, what's with the hand?"

"I never said I didn't want one!"

Kagome blinked before she let out a laugh. She dropped a bag into his opened hand.

"_Hai, hai…_ Here. You too, Toganou. Let's hurry and get changed for the awards ceremony."

* * *

Fall Tokyo Tournament Awards Ceremony took place on the field that the final two games were played on.

First place went to Oujou White Knights.

Kagome was fidgeting…not because of who got the award but because standing still was killing her…all the jumping and flipping and running and showing off she did during the match with Bando took its toll on her. Every one of her muscles was crying… She had to distract herself.

Next were the awards for the best eleven in the offensive and defensive positions.

Kurita Ryoukan received the award for best lineman in offense.

As did Mizumachi Kengo and Yamamoto Onihei.

Kagome blinked and turned to Yukimitsu, pointing at Onihei.

"Yuki-_senpai, _who's that?"

Yukimitsu sweatdropped.

"He's from the Hashiratani Deers. Poseidon faced them before facing us. You had a small grudge against him for some reason or another…"

"Eeeh…so, he's a nobody…"

_…as usual…you say cruel things without thinking…_

The tight end position was awarded to Akaba.

"…so boring…" muttered Kagome. That one was so obvious…

Akaba seemed to have heard her...somehow...even though she whispered it and he was up on the stage, because he twitched and turned to Kagome who looked away and asked Yukimitsu how long the ceremony would take…

The awards for the best receivers were Tetsuma Jyou and Sakuraba Haruto.

Kagome furrowed her brows at the players receiving those awards…Tetsuma, fine, she understood, but why Sakuraba…

Sena had received one of the two awards for runningback while Riku received the other.

"…" She wasn't too sure how to feel about that... She had her own thoughts but…fine…she decided to let it go for now…

The quarterback award was given to Kid.

_…speaking of which…Kid-san's name…isn't actually 'Kid'…is it?_

Next were the awards for the defensive positions.

"Wah…Oujou completely dominated the defensive positions…" said Sena.

Three of the four linemen positions were taken by Oujou, the remaining linemen award given to Seibu's Captain (another person that Kagome pointed to and asked Yukimitsu as to who that was as well as saying she thought Kid was the Captain… Yukimitsu answered and told her, saying that she said something similar during their match with Seibu…).

The linebacker awards were given to Kakei Shun, Shin Seijuurou, and Habashira Rui.

Kagome once more pointed, this time to Habashira Rui, and asked who that was.

"…ah…that's right. Kagome-_kun_ wasn't in the match against the Zokugaku Chameleons…" Yukimitsu quickly explained as the rest of the awards took place.

The cornerback awards were given to Oujou as well as one of the safety positions.

Kagome's name was then called.

She stared at her award.

"…ummm…I got an award…for something that's not even my regular position…"

Higurashi Kagome received the other safety position award.

_...umm...what the heck..._

Sena thought back…way back when they interviewed students for team members… Hiruma had said that an easy way to tell if someone should have an offensive or defensive position was to see how they were sitting. Neat, back-straight, and orderly usually meant offensive while the 'could care less about how they were sitting' meant defensive… Of course those were only stereotypes but then, there were the actually matches…

_When we're on defense, Kagome-kun…is usually the last line of defense against other players…_

Kagome looked at her award and then, to Riku who was standing with his team in the crowd. She glared.

The white-haired boy looked taken back and confused as to why the girl who he thought he had a pretty good relationship with was looking at him with murder in her eyes…

Sena sweatdropped at the words that he could swear was shooting out of his teammate's eyes.

_YOU TOOK MY AWARD, BITC—_

The last award was the Most Valued Player.

"…of course Superman would get that one…" murmured Kagome as the player's name was announced.

Was it a surprise to anyone that it was Shin Seijuurou?

She remembered the match that took place after theirs, the finals match with Seibu against Oujou.

Riku couldn't get past Shin even once...

_...I guess...he's pretty cool...super annoying though..._

Along with the MVP award, he received a 200 000 yen laptop computer.

Kagome's eyes widened.

_NO! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM—_

When the computer was handed to the linebacker, he stared at it for a split second before breaking it in half in his confusion over the item…

_…200 000 yen…_

The awards ceremony concluded with closing remarks from the Kanto _Amefuto _Chairman.

Kagome sighed.

_...going back to school—oof!_

"Kagome! It's been so long!"

She was picked up and twirled around, causing a few bystanders to duck to the ground to avoid her feet.

She had muscle pains from the previous day and all her muscles were currently screaming at her. She couldn't even smack the stupid boy with his head in the clouds.

"Kengo—"

"I've missed you so much!"

"You call me every single night—"

"Not the same!"

"Put me down—"

"Let's go out tonight! There's a sushi bar you'd like around—"

"Are you just going to interrupt me-"

"-here. The sunomono salad there is good too! You like that, right?"

"Um. Why do you know that-"

"There's also an oden stand that's popular a bit off but-"

"Sorry to interrupt but Mizumachi, we're leaving. Kagome-_san_'s team is about to leave too."

Mizumachi turned to see Kakei who was waiting for him to finish his greeting with Deimon's fullback. Mizumachi pouted.

"Boo… Kakei, you like Kagome, don't you? Is that why you're interrupting? But you can't have her! Because she's mine!" And he proceeded to rub his face against hers.

Kakei sweatdropped at the familiar words (…and scene) as he denied it while Kagome brought her hand up and smacked him on the head.

"He just told you that your team is leaving! Let me go! I'm going home! I mean…school…I have to go back to school…" she moaned. She wanted to go home and sleep...

Kengo reluctantly dropped her and made her promise to meet up with him when she's free. She answered yes to get him to leave quickly…

"So embarrassing… Good thing most of the teams left already—oof!"

_Not again…_

Kagome looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"Superma—Ah, er, uh…I mean… Shin…"

_…_should she add _san_ after his name? She's been calling him 'Shin' this entire time…

_…he hasn't said anything about it. So it's fine, _she decided.

…

…

…

Silence reigned between the two.

Kagome felt a bead of sweat drop.

_...why is always like this..._

There was usually a third person whenever the two of them were near each other to fill in the silence…

The last time they were alone was…during the…yakiniku party, was it? …when he took her to a place to eat…

…_what did we even talk about? How did we...er...**I** survive through that? _

Kagome decided to congratulate him for his award...awards. And his team's placement…

…the more she thought about it, the more she started getting annoyed.

_His team got first place on top of him getting two awards as well as the rest of his team taking the majority of the awards…_

She glanced at him.

Was he here to gloat? Should she get ready for a fight? No…wait…this is Shin. Maybe she's been around the three wannabe delinquents for too long…

"Are you alright?"

His voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She blinked in confusion. What? Of course she's alright. Well...truth be told, she'd like to lean on someone since her back was killing her at the moment...ah, is that he's talking about? Did he realize that she was in pain? …she heard one of his team members saying he recognized others' by their muscles… There's no way that's true...

...okay, actually, since this was Shin, that could be completely valid.

…did he see what Kengo had done to her?

She fought back a twitch at the thought and wanted to run away in embarrassment…

But nevermind that! She should answer soon. She's been silent too long and he's just been waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine! All's good! Perfect!"

_Please go away, _she added silently…

Shin stared and she stared back, fighting to keep from giving him a 'what-do-you-want-from-me' look…

Finally, his lips slowly turned up into a smile.

"Is that so…" He turned around and went on his way to his own team. "I'll see you at the tournament lottery."

Kagome blinked.

Once.

Twice.

…

"Uh…_hai…_" she said finally, not that it mattered since he was already too far to hear her, and waved. Once he was farther away, she let out an aggravated sigh to the skies.

_…I can't…interact with him…at all…and he smiled…why? …I don't think I've ever seen him smile…is he making fun of me?_

"Kagome-_kun_…is everything okay?"

Kagome looked down to see Mamori.

"...yes. All's good." She mentally smacked herself, telling her that she needed to widen her vocabulary…

Mamori turned to see Shin's retreating back. "That was…Shin Seijuurou. Did he need something?"

"…umm…I'm not too sure…" she answered and followed Mamori to the rest of the team, chatting about the results of the tournament's awards…

Kagome thought back to Shin's last words…

_Tournament lottery…_

They really made it to the National Tournament.

Them, who failed their second match in the Spring Tournament.

Them, who had a pathetic number of members in the club up until this year.

Them, who were able to pull together a team that defeated teams that had more experience than they did.

It was so close…

She couldn't contain herself and let out a bright smile.

It was odd... She realized that until now, she's been alone in her feelings towards winning. She was never able to trust others in a team competition because she was always let down and her teammates never cared as much as she did.

It was really the first time she was a part of something that was actually getting there in achieving their goal.

"Almost there…the Christmas Bowl."


	200. Chapter 200 Special Program!

"IT'S BEEN TWO HUNDRED CHAPTERS!"

"Suzuna, your face is taking up the entire screen..."

"Ah, sorry Kago-chi! How do you fix the angle on this…"

The screen blacked out and came back with four familiar characters appearing under a large banner with the words: HAPPY 200!

Sena scratched his cheek as he looked up at the banner.

"It's really been 200 chapters…"

"Can you believe we made it this far?" asked Monta with a similar expression on his face.

Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean 'we'? All of it was because of the author."

"So we're breaking the fourth wall in this one too…" mumbled Sena. "Suzuna…what are we doing for this special?"

Deimon's head cheerleader brought out a package of papers.

"The Great Devil Bat-_sama_ couldn't be booked for this time's question period so we're going to be answering the questions and comments that the reviewers left and we may or may not have guests coming in…"

"'May or may not?' repeated Monta. "It's not on the schedule?"

"The guests are all a surprise and may or may not be in a specific section," answered Suzuna.

"Are the guests people we'll meet in the future?" asked Kagome. "By the way…are the four of us now…uh…are we who we are now in the storyline or who we will be or who we will become—"

"That's too far past the fourth wall!" cried Suzuna. "We are who we are now! Oh and…the guests are all unknown but I'm guessing that they'll be from the ones we know…maybe. Last time we had a future character come in…"

"Then, what section are we doing now?" asked Sena.

"Right now it's the introduction section!"

"Eh? Right now? After all that we've said up there?"

The screen blacked out.

* * *

**Introduction Section**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yaa! Hello everyone! Welcome to the 200th special chapter!"

The three _amefuto _players stared at their cheerleader.

"…umm…" started Kagome. "Was that 'Introduction Section' break line even necessary? We already talked a whole just now…and haven't moved at all from before…"

"And also, wouldn't it be odd if readers don't know who we are by now?" added Monta.

Suzuna 'hmph'-ed. "We have to follow the programming schedule!"

"What 'programming schedule…' We're just being written to do and say whatever the author wants—"

Suzuna ignored the taller girl and turned back to the screen.

"So! I am Suzuna! The main host of this special!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence.

Suzuna turned to glare at the three leftovers.

Kagome elbowed Sena.

"_Ita—_er! I'm S-Sena…_y-yorushiku onegaishimasu…_"

"Kagome. Uh…same…"

"Monta…what she said."

Suzuna was not impressed.

"…what happens in this special, stays in this special?" said Kagome, trying to make some sort of an effort.

Suzuna sighed.

"Let's start the next section."

The screen blacked out.

* * *

**Questions and Answers Section**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"THIS ISN'T ANY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE!" yelled Kagome, as the four were returned back on the screen in the exact same arrangement as before. "What's with that waste of space 'Questions and Answers Section' break line?!"

Sena sweatdropped, thinking something similar…

"Of course there's something different!" argued Suzuna who brought out a hat. "The questions asked about this story are in here! We'll pick them out randomly…"

Monta volunteered to go first.

"So…the person who picks answers the question?" asked Sena.

"I'm pretty sure as long as it's not specifically about one of us, anyone can answer…"

Monta picked out a piece of paper before putting it back in and picking out another one.

Sena turned to Suzuna with an uneasy look. "…is that allowed?"

Before she could answer, Monta repeated his previous action.

Both Suzuna and Sena stared as Monta continued repeating his action.

Finally, Kagome smacked him over the head.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and answer!"

"But how am I supposed to answer any of these?! They're all asking the same thing!"

"What, what?" asked Suzuna as she leaned over to read the on in Monta's hand. "Let's see here! 'Who is Kagome going to end up with?' Kago-chi! Your answer please!"

"...I can see why Monta couldn't answer that…" said Sena.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "…what kind of question is that? What does that have to do with anything in this story?"

Suzuna smiled. "Isn't it an interesting question? Aren't you curious?"

"I think you're more excited by this than I am… Besides…that question has been answered repeatedly by both the author and the Great Devil Bat in the 100th chapter. The author is never going to outright say it and only does ship tease. Annoyingly large amounts of ship tease. With everyone."

Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

"Even with us…" Kagome drew nearer to the cheerleader's face, turning her head as she drew near the smaller girl's lips…

"Eh? Wait! Kago-chi! This! That is! I—"

Kagome stopped as she contemplated something.

"You know…I never understood the specialty of a first kiss… Is the first always the best? Do you think the first computer was the best? That the first car was the greatest? So stupid…isn't the latest more important? Or at least…in the cases of kisses, the last one?"

Suzuna escaped from the female player's grip.

"You're changing the subject!"

"What are you talking about? I already answered the question."

Suzuna faltered as she thought back. She supposed it was…true…

"Er…then, how about this? Out of all the people we know, who would you date?"

Kagome blinked and turned her head to the ceiling in thought. She thought back to the players, the managers, the coaches, the people on the street, the fans… Ah. This was easy.

She turned to the three with her answer.

"Mamori-_senpai._"

"**EH?!**"

The loudest outburst came from Monta.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT?!" he cried. "Is my rival going to be Kagome?!"

Kagome held up her hand in surrender as she explained her answer.

"I feel like…she'd take care of me well."

Sena sweatdropped as he tried to calm Monta down.

"Pick a boy then!" demanded Suzuna.

Kagome looked off to the side in annoyance as she went through the different players… She had one in mind but… She turned to Suzuna.

"Excluding future characters?"

Suzuna blinked at the unexpected statement as did the other two.

"'Future character?'" they repeated.

"There's someone you like from one of the future characters?" asked Suzuna excitedly.

Kagome bit her lips and felt a blush coming on.

"_Eto…_ It's more like…how you feel towards a celebrity… "

The three stared at her in surprise. 'Who is it' was running through their minds…

"…'celebrity?' Was there a celebrity character…?" murmured Sena.

"He's like a celebrity crush," explained Kagome. "Doesn't mean he is a celebrity. Or he could be. I have to say either or to prevent spoilers."

Kagome then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyway…I guess saying a future character is bad… so from the current characters…"

Suzuna waited eagerly.

"Kurita-_senpai._"

"**EH?!**" cried the three.

"…what's with the surprise? Are you saying Kurita-_senpai_ is a bad choice? We have a lot in common! Football, friends, live at a temple, religious aspects, etcetera… And I'm pretty sure I'd eat better if I was with him."

Sena stammered. "B-but I thought you would say Shin-_san_!"

Monta looked at Sena oddly. "'Shin-_san_?' Why would you say that? Mizumachi is the one that makes sense!"

Suzuna shuffled through a stack of papers with the printed watermark of 'ES21 CHAPTERS' stamped across each page.

"From what I read of previous chapters, I thought it would be Monji…"

Kagome blinked.

"Who is 'Monji?' …ah, Juu_**monji**_, is it… You guys are weird… And I might be wrong but I'm pretty sure Juumonji has a girlfri—"

"This was…oddly disappointing," muttered Suzuna. "Let's just…idly spend the rest of the time with nothing…"

"Why?!"

"Suzuna has the most power out of the four of us in the special chapters…" realized Monta.

Kagome chose to ignore the cheerleader and turned to Monta.

"Were all the questions you picked up asking the exact same thing?"

"Eh…well…" Monta thought back to what he read. "It was along the same line…one asked 'Can you pair Hiruma and Kagome?' or 'I want the pairing to be this!' or 'I would like to know the pairing of this fic!'"

Kagome gave him a look that was a cross between confusion and disturbed.

"Umm…sorry about this, but what the heck… Why…? I understand Hiruma-_senpai_ is a popular character but ummm…just…what…so weird…no offense to you guys but…it's the same as going out with any of you guys… just…weird…"

Sena started to pick a piece of paper as Kagome continued.

"Not that…going out with any of you guys is bad…it's just… Truth be told, I'm tired of looking at your faces..."

"What's with that?!" asked Monta.

"Ahaha…sorry…"

Sena interrupted.

"Who is 'Yamato?'" asked Sena reading the piece of paper that he had picked out.

Kagome whipped her head around to their halfback.

**Click.**

"Why the _hell _do you know that name?" she demanded.

Sena held his hand up with his eyes wide in fear, just as if he was being threatened by firearms…

"I-i-i-i-it was writ-t-ten o-o-o-on a review!"

She snatched the piece of paper out of his hands and scanned it over quickly.

"What the _fuck_," she stated. Then, she turned to the screen with narrowed eyes. "You think just because you want something that the world is going to give it to you, hah?! 'I want this!' 'I want that!' Gya, gya, gya, gya… You think _anyone _gives a _fuck_ about—"

"Monmon!" cried Suzuna as she pointed at the taller girl, motioning for the receiver to tackle her down before she could say anymore.

"...I think we just lost half our readers," said Sena. "Ah…well…we'll ignore the 'Yamato' question…"

Sena picked another question out of the hat.

"'Why did Kagome think that Akaba and her were similar?'" Sena turned to the fullback that was wrestling with Monta on the floor. "Kagome-_kun_? This question?"

Kagome looked up from her chokehold of Monta to read over the question (Sena blinked as he mumbled "Wait…Monta was the one who tackled her just now…how did she get _him_ trapped…"). She cocked an eyebrow and turned back to the screen.

"Seriously? Akaba's other role is also as a fullback… He's a tightend that also plays as a fullback… Do you remember what _my _role is? He has good eyes, power, technique… How is that _not _like me? Such a boring guy… What kind of question is that? There's no deep meaning behind it…I swear people overanalyze stuff that shouldn't be overanalyzed and then, ignore the stuff that should be thought about…" And she went back to strangling Monta.

"Sorry for being boring."

"No problem," she answered.

She paused and turned to the new voice.

She stared and the newcomer stared back in return.

She blinked and the newcomer adjusted his sunglasses.

She looked to her right and to her left, then back to the newcomer. The newcomer sighed.

Finally, she opened her mouth.

"…oh."

"That's it?!" cried Monta who was still in her clutches.

"Akaba-_san_…" started Sena. "Are you the guest for this section?"

"Hah? It's a bit late, isn't it?" commented Kagome.

Sena butted in with the hat to prevent an argument.

"Akaba-_san_! P-please pick a question!"

Bando's tightend read over the question and turned to Kagome. In a monotone voice, he repeated the words on the paper:

"'Why isn't Kagome going crazy like usual? Is she getting bored? I like it when she goes crazy.'"

A vein started throbbing on the side of her face as she glared at Akaba.

"_**Hah?!**_ Are you stupid?! Going crazy isn't a good thing! Can you imagine a seventy-three year old woman snapping in the middle of the streets and flipping tables for the smallest thing that annoyed her? Of fucking course not! People that do are immature as hell! I'm trying to grow **out** of it, damn it! It's called development! Such a _boring_, **stupid** question…"

"…"

"What?"

"Well…because you were staring at me for your entire rant, I feel like you were calling me 'stupid' and 'boring' …as you did before."

Kagome stared before turning her head away, neither denying or accepting his words and picked out a question.

Sena sweatdropped as did Suzuna. Monta was passed out on the floor.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tore up the piece of paper and moved on to the next one. And then, did the same to that question as she did the previous. She repeated this several times.

The rest of them could feel it…

If something didn't interrupt soon, the female fullback was going to explode.

Suzuna passed a sheet to Sena and pushed him forward.

"Eh?!" Sena looked back and forth between the cheerleader and the athlete. "Er…a-alright…"

He looked down at the paper in his hands and read the words out loud.

"Next up! Deleted scenes and lines! …er…dash lines? And or lines?"

Kagome whipped her head around.

"WHA—"

* * *

**Deleted Scenes/Lines Section**

* * *

_From Chapter 162, Half-Time Break III: _

"This is how we're going to go..."

The Devil Bats looked toward Hiruma with Musashi beside him while Kagome still had part of their kicker's uniform clenched in her hands.

…_how long is she going to hold on to him…_

"I'm not going to go anywhere," said Musashi. "So you should go defend your zone."

Kagome didn't move, at least for another ten seconds or so but she let out a sniffle.

"…okay…"

_It's a kid…She turned into a kid…_

_No, never mind that…were they always close? Has anyone even seen them communicate with each other?_

_The most I've seen were greetings in the morning…_

"If you're done with your telepathic communication, please get back to your positions," said Kagome coolly.

_IT'S YOU WE WERE WAITING FOR!_

* * *

_From Chapter 172, Spiders:_

_Red eyes…_

Kagome gulped.

_Red eyes __**and **__spiders…_ She withheld a shiver. _…I… I'm not…scared…_

With his red eyes, Akaba continued to stare at the plays during their match.

…_I can't stop shivering…_

"Ka-Kagome-_kun_? Are you okay…"

Placing a straight and neutral face, she answered, "I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m-m f-f-f-f-i-i-i-innnneee…."

_Your words and face don't match at all!_

"I heard that the red eyes are actually coloured-contact lens…" said Mamori.

"Oh, really? That's…kind of unexpected… Does he think he's cool or something?"

_She turned back to normal…_

* * *

_From Chapter 176, Gender Differences II:_

"To be honest with that slender body, how he can block so well is completely incomprehensible to me."

A flashback of how easily the red-eyed man knocked Kurita away came to their mind…

"…yeah…" Sena agreed.

Kakei then looked over at the two Deimon chibis.

"But you too have a slender player who goes around knocking people twice her size, don't you?"

…_ah!_

"Kagome-_kun_…"

* * *

_From Chapter 178, Theory I:_

"With a thin body…pushing away someone like Kurita-_san_…"

"Isn't that something like a certain someone does on our team?"

"…stop looking at me."

"Yeah…actually I've been meaning to ask you…how are you able to throw and fling around players like they were nothing?"

"I can benchpress more than you."

"…why you…That's not what I asked at all!"

"…but here's my theory…it's more than likely that he's using something similar to what I've been doing."

"…eh?"

"In all the sports I've played, I've realized that they will always be moments when someone is at their 'lightest' weight."

"…"

"It's when their gravity is just about to shift. When someone charges forward, as long as you can carefully see and react at the precise moment, anyone is able to be knocked away."

"…it….that kind of seems difficult to do…"

"…it's not easy. I can't do it completely right because everyone is different and therefore, their gravity shift is different so I use a lot more power than I should…"

* * *

_From Chapter 181, Fugue:_

"…I'm…still a girl…damn it…"

Then again…as time went on, she was finding Mamori more attractive… NO! Wait! What is she thinking?! She's just been with the Devil Bats too long… Getting really sick of looking at their faces…

Juumonji blinked at the sudden hostility coming from their fullback.

"…why are you glaring at us?"

* * *

_From Chapter 185, Da Capo Aria: _

"TIME OUT!"

The Devil Bats turned towards the all-too-familiar voice calling out.

With Musashi's kick, the score was 10 to 7 with Bando leading. Koutarou kicked the ball to Deimon's goal line but the ball went back to Bando's territory after Musashi had kicked it back.

And then, Koutarou called a time-out.

Koutarou pointed towards Musashi as he said this was a match between them and that the number one kicker will be one of them.

Kagome stared.

…_did…did he use one of their three time-outs just to say that?_

Musashi repeated her words out loud.

…_he's an idiot too…_

Kagome already knew this from meeting with the 'smart' kicker from way back then with their soccer shootout but the more he talked, the more that thought became set in stone…

And they all listened as Koutarou explained that he used their time-out to tell them the story of the Bando Spiders…

Kagome's eye twitched as even Akaba and the Spider's manager, Juri, looked at their kicker with disbelief.

_So many morons…everywhere…_

* * *

_From Chapter 189, Improvvisando: _

…_this is… _

"…_all this equipment is kind of weighing me down…can I take it off and jump?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Ah…okay. No wait, what? Why not? I can't jump properly with all this on!"_

"_Are you competing in high jump or football?"_

"_Eh? …ah…football but… aaaaahh! Whatever! I'll stop asking questions. So do I go and jump again?"_

_If she jumped without the gear, she'd probably beat the high school record for high jump..._

"_Hiruma-senpai? I'm ready."_

"_Ah…keep jumping until I say stop."_

"…_umm…I kind of want to go home…..okay."_

* * *

_From Chapter 198, Coda: _

When Kagome caught up to Sena, the first thing she did was ask for the eyeshield given to him by Akaba.

"…now…you have your own eyeshield, right? Let's break this one into pieces…"

"Wha—Why?!"

_Did something happen…just now…_

"No real reason…it'll just make me feel better."

* * *

_**Back to our scheduled programming…**_

* * *

"Wow…that was all from the Bando arc," Kagome stated.

"Some of them are from the Seibu arc!" said Suzuna.

"Well…most of them are from Bando…"

"It was a difficult arc for the author…" commented Sena.

"Eh? How come?" asked Monta.

"It was apparently the least favourite arc for the author."

"WHAT? WHY? HOW COULD THE AUTHOR HATE US?!"

The four Devil bats turned to see Koutarou with a face of disbelief.

"…you're here for this special too? Why is everything mostly Bando? Is this chapter secretly the Bando special?" asked Kagome with brows furrowed. She turned her head from side to side. "…so is Akaba gone then…?" Her voice lowered into a whisper. "…I thought he would still be here…I wanted to apologize for being a brat…"

…_tsundere, _thought Suzuna.

_Here we have the rare species: the Tsunderella_, continued Monta.

Sena sweatdropped having an idea of what his friends were thinking as he tried to pacify the Spider's kicker.

"Er, w-well, no one said the author hates you…just that the author's least favourite arc was about you…"

"Least favourite means hated! I know that much!"

"Oh, really? You actually _know_ something?" muttered Kagome, the sarcasm leaking heavily in her voice.

…_what a fast change…_ thought Sena.

"…I've realized this for a bit now but…why doesn't she like me?" whispered Koutarou to Sena.

"…there was that time when we were finding Musashi…I think…Kagome-_kun_ doesn't tend to forget grudges…I think…" answered Sena.

"Let's move on," said Monta. "Suzuna, what's the next section?"

"This special's been pretty long..." mentioned Kagome. "How many sections are left?"

"Next one is a Kago-chi special!"

"Eh?! Again?! Why?!"

"Readers were curious about your past."

"What's with that… it's not like anyone knows any of your pasts…" Kagome complained.

"But you're special in the way that you're an AU character," explained Suzuna.

Koutarou looked back and forth between the characters present.

"…why am I even here? Am I just randomly inserted again? Not smart…"

"Then! Kago-chi's—ah, er… Kagome's special story! Up next!" cried out Monta, pointing to the sky.

"…no really, why was I here—"

* * *

_**Kago-chi's Special Story**_

* * *

Kagome brushed her teeth madly, doing so for the fourth time for the last fifteen minutes.

_Kissing…_ she thought as she spat into the sink and began to gargle mouthwash.

Spitting that out too, she gargled with water soon after.

Spitting all fluids out of her mouth, she leaned over the sink, breathing in and out.

…_is gross, _she concluded as she began to rub her lips with the back of her hand, just as she did the last three times after brushing her teeth.

She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror, grimacing as her reflection showed her lips red from the abuse she gave herself the past half hour.

Letting out a final sigh, she moved away from the sink and walked out the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome turned to see the eldest of her family looking over at her with concern.

"I'm fine," said Kagome as she turned away and into the room they shared.

Kikyo followed after her and closed the door behind them.

"Now that we are in an enclosed space…I'll ask again: Are you alright?"

Kagome flopped on top of her bed, facing the ceiling.

"I'm fiiiine," she said. "It's just me being…weird."

Then, the younger girl had a thought. She sat back up to see that her twin took a seat on one of the study chairs.

"Did you ever kiss Suikotsu?"

Kikyo quickly snapped her head to Kagome and then, glanced at the door, before looking back at her and glaring.

"Please say that _louder_. I don't believe everyone in the house heard that."

It was a little weird to Kagome that Kikyo was keeping a secret that could completely ruin someone's life. If anything, she always assumed it would be her (…well…she supposed that now she does…) because Kikyo was the mature one—the one that others looked up to for leadership and reassured by.

She assumed that she would be the only one to screw up really bad.

Not saying that Kikyo screwed up.

But if people knew about her secret relationship-that's-apparently-not-a-relationship-but-it's-totally-a-relationship with Suikotsu, he was done for.

Kagome was still confused as to how the two of them got together in the first place… She always thought Kikyo and that scumbag-dirt-that-is-no-longer-her-friend would have stayed together…well…before she found out that scumbag was a scumbag...

That was a-whole-nother story.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "But did you?"

Kikyo flushed lightly at the question and stayed still.

Kagome continued her staring.

Finally, Kikyo sighed.

"We haven't done anything of the sort. How could we?"

Hmm…she supposed that was about right…after all…

"He's super old and you're super not…" she mumbled, not realizing that she started speaking out loud.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the spoken words, receiving a confused look from Kagome in turn.

"Huh? What?"

Kikyo shook her head, dismissing both her annoyance and her sister's confusion.

"Nothing… Why do you ask?"

As soon as she asked her question, the answer clicked in her head.

"…wait…you were brushing your teeth in the bathroom for a long time…and you're asking about kissing… Kagome…are you—"

"It's **disgusting**!" she blurted out.

Kikyo blinked, her eyes wide in surprise at the outburst.

Kagome continued.

"I can't. I _can't_. I just really _don't like it __**at all. **_Why do people do it? I see _nothing _good about it at all. I just keep getting goosebumps every time he leans in and I'm just like sitting still while he does his thing until he's satisfied. Afterwards, I go to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth and once I'm home, I continue to rinse out my mouth and is there something wrong with me? Or is this something that I'm going to get used to? Because it's been like a month and I still can't bring myself to like it at all."

"Well…maybe you should tell Kouga this—"

"Huh?" interrupted Kagome. "'Kouga?' What does Kouga-_kun_ have to do with this?"

Now, Kikyo furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I thought you were going out with Kouga. He's always hanging off of you…"

"That's just what he's always been doing since…forever!"

"Then, is it Jinenji-_san_?"

"Eh? Why Jinenji? That's so random…"

…_well…only to you… _thought Kikyo but she moved on.

"…it's not…Bankotsu-_kun_, is it?"

"_What?_ No! That's so weird! Why would I go out with the guy that's brothers with the guy that my _twin_ is dating? Isn't that some level of incest?"

…there were many times when Kikyo couldn't really decipher her twin's thoughts. This was one of them.

"Are you just naming anyone now? I'm curious…who else are you thinking of?"

Kikyo looked away in thought as she started listing off the potentials that Kagome was dating.

"If not even of the previous…then, there's Hojo-_kun_…but I'm pretty sure you rejected him already…then, there's Hojo-_kun_'s father—"

"**What. **Hojo-_kun'_s _**father?! **_That's another level of _**no**_ _**way in hell—**_"

"Menomaru-_senpai_ always stares at you from across hallways…"

This time, Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms.

"No…no, no, no… I don't think you understand how much he scares me… I couldn't take senior history when I found out he was in that class…and I'm pretty sure those stares are him hoping I die…"

Kikyo chose not to comment on that and continued.

"There were a few times I thought that…umm…one of the Shitoshin brothers…I think his name was…Ryura? Yes…I thought that Ryura was going after you…"

"Agh…if that pompous jerk was after me, then I could say the same for Gora-_senpai_ about you."

"...fine. Then, Manten-_senpai_?"

Kagome stared at her, this time, with a blank face.

"...okay then. Is it…" She hesitated slightly, but decided to go for it anyway. "…Seshoumaru-_senpai_?"

"…after the scumbag, do you really believe that I'll associate with any of his family members? And I'm pretty sure that he's asexual."

"Hmmm…" Kikyo placed a finger to her lip as she slightly tilted her head.

"…I can't really think of anyone else…or at least, the ones I can think of are unrealistic…"

"'Unrealistic?' Everyone you have named so far was pretty unrealistic…"

"Should I actually start throwing random names? Like Rasetsu-_sensei_…" Kikyo started laughing at the thought but then, the laugh slowed to a stop as her sister didn't give refute her theory…

"..."

"…wait…"

"…"

Kikyo's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Kagome bit her lips and turned her head to the side.

Kikyo leaned forward and lowered her voice as her words came out as a harsh hiss.

"Are you _insane?! __**Rasetsu Naraku?! **He's a** t****eacher! **_Doesn't he have _**children**_?"

"Oh, like _you're_ any better!" Kagome hissed back. Okay, she admits. Her situation might be a _**bit **_worse than Kikyo's…but still!

"Great…" Kikyo leaned back against the chair. "The only thing we have in common that's seen as decent in society is our face…" She turned back to Kagome. "When did this happen? No…_how _did this happen?"

"He was…really…_really_ persistent…"

Kikyo continued to look at her with disbelief.

"So you said 'Yes?!'"

"At first, I thought he was going to help me with math…and I kept saying no because I didn't want to do more math…and then, I figured I should probably try to get better marks…"

"…"

"…and then, it turns out…he wasn't really talking about math."

"…"

"…if it's any consolation…he did help me with math."

"…"

"…this…seems really bad…but he's more… lonely than anything."

"…this doesn't make me feel any better."

"You're going out with Suikotsu! Why can't I go out with _sensei_?"

"I'm _not _going out with Suikotsu! I already told you that—"

"Yeah, yeah… you like him, he likes you, but you're both going to wait until you're both ancient to start going out but at the same time, he gave you an out that you can go and date whoever you want and can break that weird promise anytime. My situation…is…kind of the same…"

"How is it the same? Other than the age gap, I see no similarities! What has he done to you so far?"

"You act like everything we're doing is illegal—"

"_**It **__**is illegal!**_" Kikyo took a deep breath to calm herself. "At least with Suikotsu and me, we haven't _done _anything to get him arrested!"

"Well, I—"

* * *

The screen showing Kagome's past story was shattered as a rock embedded itself into the middle.

The three hosts of the special chapter plus the Bando kicker who were watching the screen yelped and turned to see Kagome heaving.

The four stared at her with a look of complete incredulity and gaping mouths.

Kagome bit her lips and glared at Suzuna. She took a hold of the smaller girl and began to shake her.

"Why _**exactly **_was _**that **_shown?!"

"I-I-I d-don't ha-a-ave control o-v-v-ver tha-at!"

Kagome dropped the cheerleader and looked away into the distance.

"…I'm not particularly proud of that story…but I'm not really ashamed of it either… It's not something you kind of just share though…especially with a weirdo from another team…"

"Why…" started Koutarou as the others turned to him. "Why'd you stop it?! I wanted to see what happened next! That was a huge cliffhanger!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

"Why are you still here?!"

"I—"

"Never mind! I don't want to hear your voice!"

"She…she's so mean to me…"

"Ka-Kagome-_kun…_"

"I'm fine. I'm cool, I'm cool," she quickly said as she put a hand through her hair. She turned to Koutarou. "I'm sorry—"

"No, it's fine, it's all smar—"

"Get out."

Koutarou turned to Sena with a look saying 'What did I do now?!'

"Ne-next up!" interrupted Suzuna. "And this will be the last section!"

"This was a max long chapter," mumbled Monta as he stared at the interactions between Koutarou and Kagome.

The kicker was on his knees following and offering the girl random gifts, who only spurred his advances or walked off ignoring him…

Sena chuckled nervously as turned to Suzuna.

"Are they previews?"

"YA!"

* * *

**Previews**

* * *

The young man took in her veiled insult calmly as he explained. "Maruko is my last name but it sounds like a girl's, doesn't it? So just call me Marco."

Kagome took a glance around him.

…_where's his team? _

* * *

"Sign this please."

"Eh? What is it?"

"A marriage certificate."

"Eh?! No way—wait! Ikkyu! What are you doing?! Don't just sign without looking!"

* * *

"Show me the 'screw bite.'"

"Hmmm? Wasn't that Agon your tutor—"

The look on her face was enough of an answer.

"Ah…okay, I understand…"

* * *

"…he looks good."

"As expected of a model…"

_Snap!_

"Can I take a picture?"

_You ask after taking the picture…_

"Wah! No! Please don't!"

"It's okay. You're really cute. It's not like I'm going to sell it to get lots of money—"

* * *

"Let's exchange numbers!"

"I don't see a benefit in that for me."

"To survive in this world, you should make connections with everyone, I say."

…that was something similar along the lines she said to her teammates when she accepted Akaba's number…

"…okay. But instead of yours, I want Gaou's number."

"Eh? Why…"

"I like him."

"...Kagome-_chan_'s strike points are pretty broad, huh…"

"Huh?"

* * *

"_When I leave, are you going to forget me?"_

"_What? What kind of question is that?"_

"_You tend to forget a lot of things…is it because you've had a lot of bad experiences? What should I do to make myself memorable?"_

…_Kagome wasn't sure why but she started feeling scared. _

_Before she could back away, however, (__**SPOILER/BLANK**__) had grabbed her wrist and pulled her beneath him. He stared down at her face and dragged his line of sight to her stomach and tilted his head as if in thought._

"…_if I do __**that**__, it'd be impossible for you to forget me, right?" He leaned down and placed a hand against her stomach. "You'd have a reminder too…"_

_Kagome felt her heart stop and blacked out. _

* * *

"…_this is starting to annoy me."_

"…_huh? What is… Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!"_

_Rip, tear, throw…_

"_**I'm going to do you**__."_

_DON'T SAY THAT WITH SUCH A SERIOUS FACE!_

"_STOP! If you continue, I'll sue you!"_

"_Hah. I'll make sure that you'll be too embarrassed to sue."_

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_

* * *

**Previews end.**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wha…" Kagome slowly turned to Suzuna. "What the _hell _were those last scenes?"

With eyes wider than they have been so far, she stared back at Kagome. "I…I really don't know…"

Kagome clutched her head as she started shaking in fear.

"Is this story going towards an R-18 rating? I didn't sign up for any of this..."

"It was in italics…doesn't that mean it's a flashback?" Monta theorized.

"I don't remember any of **that**!" yelled Kagome.

"Most of the scenes were for a companion fic the author wanted to do with this story…because there were a lot of gaps and fillers the author wanted to add but took out," explained Suzuna, flipping through her papers.

"There's going to be a companion fic? Even though, this one isn't even finished?" asked Monta. "When?"

"The author planned it to be done after the completion of this one…but…who knows when that will be…"

"…I'm pretty sure…those scenes…are not going to appear in the next arc…" said Sena, going over the last segment.

"I…" Kagome looked pale and gulped as she steadied herself. "I quit. I'm done."

She started to walk out of the scene.

"Ah? No! Kago-chi, come back! We're more or less done!" Suzuna sped after her, leaving behind the two boys.

Monta turned to Sena. "...we're just going to end like this?"

"More or less, similar to last time…" said Sena. He turned to the screen and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eeer….th-thank you for everything! S-sorry about…e-everything… Bye!"

The halfback ran off, following the girls out.

"So fast!" Monta gave a quick bow and ran out after crying. "We'll see you next time!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 200 SPECIAL, END. **

* * *

_**A/N –**_

…that was long.

Anyway, I'm not really sorry for not updating.

Er…that sounds bad.

I mean…I am sorry I haven't gone through this as much as I hoped to. I do like writing this fic. I love ES21! But I'm more or less working almost all the time this summer and when I do come home, I tend to sleep… My days off are sporadic.

I hope you enjoyed this!

If you're offended, don't take…anything to heart. I wrote it for fun.

I…most likely made errors…whether they be grammatical or spelling or even just chronological errors. Sorry. I'll fix them if they're pointed out.

PEACE OUT.


End file.
